Burning Snowflakes
by Ending-Daley
Summary: "He was the kind of guy who left work on time and always made it in just a little late because he wanted to spend extra time with her. He was civil and tired on occasion, he was full of smiles and stories to make everyone laugh – he was a dad. And to Scully that transformation not only happened in front of her eyes but kept her captive from the very beginning."
1. Prologue

_So I think we've already established that I'm mad, right? Anywho. I've figured out where I'm taking 'AFK' thanks to the amazing Animus Et Anima. She just about gets credit for anything. And the amazing person award for putting up with me for so long. ) _

_So you get the prologue and the first chapter today only because I've been working on them forever and my mothers taking a nap and I'm bored. :) _

_Set season four. After 'Leonard Betts' and three weeks (maybe more) before 'Never Again' I know that time gap isn't there in the series, but it is now. There will be spoilers in this too for those that may be reading but haven't finished the series. Yet this is still a AU story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously. My writing style is mine and this little girl. Even though Schindlers List inspired it, but just the one scene. - I don't own that either. _

* * *

Burning Snowflakes

…Prologue…

He told her to meet him at the park when she was ready to talk.

She didn't think she'd have the energy and for Dana that was enough. She was tired and she was sick and most importantly she was angry with him. She wanted to use that as an excuse, mock up some fictional doctor's appointment or cold that made her weaker than what she was. But that'd only make him worry more so.

Then again, right now she felt like he deserved it.

He'd put her life on spin cycle and flipped his own life upside down, only to expect her to go along with him. To put her own furniture on the roof and act as he had. It didn't help that he'd broken the law and refused to make it right. This wasn't your everyday break-into-top-secret-facility sort of law breaking, this would ruin him completely if they took her from him. And someone would when they found out.

Hell, the shadow government would. That one man who ruined their lives so quickly would take her from him and, frankly, Scully didn't know how she'd fix him when that time finally came about. Because it would, she knew it and she knew how he'd handle it – badly.

In the end, she got up, brushed her hair and turned up at the park, two minutes before his suggested time. He wanted to talk, in minutes he'd messed with their lives, three weeks later and they were still stuck in the same predicament. And yet again, he only wanted minutes from her to fix it all, before it was far too late.

She spotted them almost immediately. It wasn't all that hard. She was so tiny compared to him. They'd moved away from the other children playing on the playground and kept to themselves, like minds and shy. His body was bent over as he chased her bright, contagious smiles on both of their faces.

German words slurred from both of their mouths mixed with her small amount of English and giggles. Every now and then she'd squeal as Mulder caught her and span her from her waist. To think this girl had come from such a terrible place and yet she was still able to laugh and smile. He'd done that, he'd shown her the world as a better place. He's shown her how to smile – albeit in his presence that wasn't hard if shown the right side.

It was there from her distance, Dana made up her mind. They had to fix whatever problems it was that they had. She needed to get better, he needed to _talk_ about what he was going through, about how he felt. She was sick of guessing and him taking things back. And together they needed to help _her,_ that little girl he saved from something unknown. He wanted Dana's help, but they wouldn't agree, and they needed to agree.

They had to work it out, because at the end of the day they'd get that laugh and the sweet German goodnight as they tucked her in. In the end that's what they needed, no matter what was happening in the world around them that's what they came home to, that's the truth that they found.

To think it'd only been three weeks with her and she'd changed their lives, for the better. A smile slipped on her face as she caught his eye. The girl ran unbeknownst between the adults who were smiling like idiots. He knew. She was jumping in, he could just tell by her face.

Now they just had to get through it all in one piece and safely. She knew there were going to be bumps, that was the price one payed with children, almost like a dangerous game. It was going to take stamina, perseverance, persistence and their uncanny teamwork.

They had to learn how to hold it together, for her.

* * *

_Now, usually I beg for reviews. And I know how annoying people are when they do that. So I'm just gonna say "Hey, cool. They have a nice new little box that makes it easier and it sure as hell would make my day." ;) _

_Annaliese_


	2. Three Weeks Earlier

Burning Snow Flakes

Part 1

… _Three weeks earlier … _

He'd watched her for a while, simply innocently. Not enough that one would deem him a stalker. That he wasn't. He'd only caught a glimpse of her a second ago, besides he didn't even know her name.

She was merely a young girl who'd caught his eye. From his distance he could see her red hair and detected the paleness of her flesh. He'd hoped her eyes were blue, it'd be perfect if they were. It wasn't her complexion nor her hair that'd initially caught his eye. It was the pea green coat she wore and the white stockings that covered her legs and the dainty black shoes. She looked so small from this distance and he'd assumed he was possibly right in believing she was incredibly young.

The snowflakes seemed to be burning. Snow fell, yet, ash arose blood soaked and heavy with the extra burden. Hysteria rolled through this hidden little town just like its occupants screams strangled the air. What he could have once believed to be a quiet little village, now had all of its serenity stolen, ripped right from its glass case.

Disaster had stuck and he had no idea what for and its cause.

He had no logical reason as to why he should be there.

A singular note was left taped to his desk in the early hours of the previous morning. At first he was hesitant to react, even his peculiar and curious mind told him to leave it be. Besides, the last time he was there he didn't have the best of luck with spying.

But there he sat, a vantage point hidden by foliage and back up a small gathering of trees. Enough that you could walk through it quickly and not get lost, and enough to hide the fact that he had a car waiting on the side of a lonely road.

Hidden in between mapped out lonely highways, hiking paths, hills and feral wildlife, life had found its end.

He was in Russia, the year 1997, and a silent war was raging. The world in this sleepy little town was coming to a painful end. People here were being kicked out of their homes by the look of it, shot at point blank range on the street.

It was like World War II had hit all over again. The devastation, the execution, there had to be a logical explanation. Yet, why was it that these people were being segregated against compared to the rest of the world? What had these people done that others hadn't? Why where they out here being killed in the one placed they lived?

It didn't seem far and yet again in some way, this whole thing came back to him. Why else would he be out there?

Nothing much was said in the note left specifically for him. GPS coordinated were jotted down with two simple words - "Be safe" – paired off with today's date.

So there he found himself – Special Agent Fox William Mulder, stuck innocently witnessing people be persecuted in the middle of nowheresville Russia. It was here that he saw her. The young girl.

He watched her so intensely, far too scared to look away yet frightened of the end result. Shots were being fired into the street and the caused hysteria had her shaking, noticeable even from his distance. As a bullet just missed her and hit a man running past, he made a decision, one that could make him as dead as everyone else in this little hidden away town.

One thing he picked up on most; she was alone in all this panic.

From where he lay, hidden in bushes he could see everything, people running, then falling as the loud crack of a rifle or pistol filled the air. He couldn't help but flinch every time his eyes had caught another being fall dead to the ground, there'd been far too many that morning.

_Where the hell are her parents?_ He wondered, not being able to take his mind off of it. _Amongst the hysteria perhaps, seeking a safe haven and the little girl ran off, maybe. _But, still, why is she alone? She looked as panicked as the adults around her and horrifically frightened, yet, no one stopped to help her, to ask about her parents.

His mind continued upon the same question as he got up and started to move.

_Why was she alone?_

Over and over, around and 'round. His heart pounded, his mind span. It was a singular question, but it was so simple. Why would someone leave their child alone?

Especially at a time like this?

He pushed himself up off the ground and ran, his body catapulting down the hill. He wasn't worried about being caught, it was a quick decent with plenty of places to hide.

The streets were worse that what he'd imagined when he got down to that level. Baggage and bodies covered the ground, paper and clothes, photographs and heirlooms; things people couldn't part with. But in the end found them useless in saving their lives.

He knew his plan was crazy. He knew it was dangerous, but he hadn't really thought over how completely deadly it would be if he was caught, questioned or stopped.

He ran, not sure on where he was going now that he was on street level. He looked for the girl, knowing that there was a chance he might not find her in time. His heart was pounding in his ears. He was as terrified as everyone else.

The screams were louder on the street than what they were from his forest hill. Instead they were real, in your face and far more painful to experience as yet another living soul joined the dead.

He wandered the streets, checking over his shoulder like the paranoid man he was. Those that were still living sat on the street crying over those that were dead. A small pea green beanie caught his eye. It was clutched in the hand of a dead woman, her body lying still warm on the cold ground. But she was holding a child's beanie. The same pea green as the little girl's coat. He felt bad taking the item, but he knew if he found the girl, it would help.

The soft fabric was unscathed by this silent war a little damp from the snow and soft rain but it was clean from mud and blood. Running his rough fingers along the hem he came across an embroidered name. It was simple and sweet and he envisioned it on this child perfectly. '_Danica_'.

His head picked up in panic as his ears detected that of a man shouting in what he assumed to be Russian. His head turned, his mind curious. There in the alleyway stood the same pea green that he held at his fingertips. The tiny girl stood between two small apartment blocks, trembling as a soldier pointed a gun in her face.

Instinct kicked in over practicality. He was running towards her calling out her name and begging in the tiny amount of Russian he knew. He knew he shouldn't have done it, that it was a risky game to play. But his mouth set into motion before his mind could completely protest. He was only a few steps away from the girl when he dropped to his knees and looked at her as though she actually was his missing daughter.

He wasn't a praying man but in that moment he was praying, literally on his knees. He was begging for the girl to go along with it and for the solider to believe them related. Luckily, she understood him immediately. Either that or just saw protection and went for it. She moved for his arms, slowly watching the solider as she did so. She cowered into his arms, instantly enjoying the warmth and safety coming from this stranger.

The soldier made a quick gesture with his hand, the universal sign for 'shoo'. It didn't take long for Mulder to think about it and make his decision. In one smooth motion he stood with the girl tucked into his arms, turned and then started to move.

He was running with this tiny being, her face hidden in his neck, warm tears sliding down his bare flesh. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Yet his mind focused on how incredibly tiny she was. Malnourished and young, she barely weighed a thing. He tried to guess her age, but couldn't really place it at anything.

When they made it into the thick woods she relaxed in his arms, her body lagged as exhaustion pushed in with what he would probably pair with hunger. He was surprized that she relaxed so readily and raised her head as his pace slowed from a run to a calm walk. He was a stranger, had her parents not taught her the dangerous possibilities of large men doing "kind" things?

Luckily for her, he was genuinely trying to help.

Now, he wouldn't be Fox Mulder if he didn't get caught. Especially in Russia.

His car wasn't alone as he and Danica made it through the woods. She flinched and dug her fingers into the back of his neck as the Russian shouting started again, and the slamming of car doors assaulted her tiny frightened ears. Her world was starting to shake once again as violence and terror loomed, hauntingly above her.

He wondered, _if _they made it out of this alive. If counselling would help her as she got older, if it'd help her deal a little better. Everyone was different and he hoped so desperately he could help fix this shattered glass of a life. He squeezed her tiny body to him tighter and whispered English promises of protection into her hair. He was unsure if she understood him or even heard him with her head buried in his neck, but he continued to tell her he'd protect her no matter what as the soldiers lurked closer.

The soldier raised his gun as they approached; his voice shouting things Mulder didn't understand. It made it harder to communicate with an extra body wrapped around the left side of his being. "American." He said softly, calmly and slowly. "We're American." He used his free hand to point between both himself and Danica as he explained, not knowing if it'd do them any good. Maybe he should've started counting his prayers again. "Do you speak English?" The soldier nodded at his question, leaving Mulder to let out a large sigh of relief.

"Where are your papers?" The soldier asked, his accent thick. He watched them both carefully, well aware of what could be found on the other side of the woods. This wasn't the first time that day he'd caught someone and killed them because of their escape, he wasn't about ready to believe any fool who thought they could lie to him.

"My daughter, she needed to go to the bathroom." He started to explain as he added that his papers were in the vehicle. He was hoping upon a belief far greater than himself that the soldier wouldn't ask for the girls' paperwork as well. So far he'd been doing well in keeping them both alive, even if it had only been forty minutes.

Danica refused to be put down when he tried to put her beside the car. She didn't make a noise as he crouched to put her beside the passenger door. Instead she locked her arms around his neck and didn't show any signs of letting go.

He had to put her down, if not beside the car at least in it. His back was starting to ache and his muscles weren't used to carrying the extra weight. He let her know silently, really without the words that he was optioning to putting her in the backseat and buckling her in. She obliged, but at the same time looked him dead in the eye her own about ready for tears. Clicking the seatbelt in, he kissed the top of her head softly, unaware where the soft action itself had come from. He told her, again in English that she'd be alright as he pulled her green beanie over the top of her sweet red hair.

Shutting the back door on her he proceeded to the front seat shifting things that had accumulated there over the day trying desperately to find his passport before the solider grew bored and shot him just for his speed.

"Her mother moved away." He started talking again, hoping to buy himself sometime and very possibly, freedom. "It's been so long since I've seen her. We're both a little reluctant to let the other go." He tried so hard to make up a story to look innocent enough to be allowed to pass through. He handed over the small passport as he continued to spin his story. A man whose ex-wife had taken his daughter away and he'd fought tooth and nail to get her back for the weekend. He liked the sound of it. It sounded raw enough for someone to take pity on him.

"No seat for child," The solider asked his accent rough as he used his free hand to point towards the car and Danica. He paused momentarily, his eyes scanning the passport trying to find his name. "Mr. Mulder?" He shook his head, his brilliant mind running for an excuse.

"It's a friend's car. In all honesty, I didn't think I'd get Danni. Viktoria's very stubborn when she has something to use against me. And well, she's it." He pointed to the car where Danica watched quietly from the window.

The solider nodded his head with understanding. He scoffed openly through his next word with another shake of his head. "Women." He sighed handing back the passport. "You go." He shooed with his hand. "Take your daughter to America. Don't bring back." Mulder nodded, it were almost as though he was being shown a sign. His intentions were being spoken out loud through this man, a solider no doubt, someone who could very well stop him right there.

… _Don't bring her back …_

What would be left to bring her back to anyway? And even if there was something, what good would it do her? They were killing those people for a reason, who's to say in two weeks, months or years they wouldn't try to do the same if he brought her back.

Being given the all clear Mulder wasted no time in getting back in the car. He smiled and waved graciously at the solider who spared their lives unknowingly, before pulling out onto the road and taking no time in leaving that ruined little nowheresville town behind.

"Danica?" He asked, watching her small face in the rear-view mirror. She looked up, her brilliant blue eyes questioning the back of his head as her hands picked at her coat. "Do you know any English?" She looked up at the mirror blankly and he didn't have to think about it very hard before taking that as a 'No'.

Maybe he should have asked her that question earlier. The language barrier might make his plans a little rough, and a larger struggle to communicate with her, but he was Fox Mulder after all, he could handle it. But, first he needed to get them both out of there. Saint Petersburg wasn't that far from the area, only a couple of hours, but even that was far too close. His next open city was Moscow and that alone could take them easily half the day, if not the whole thing.

He just didn't want to be too close to where he found her. Besides last he heard James Pearson was hiding out in Moscow, and he happened to be the one man Mulder needed.

James Pearson was Europe's computer hacker extraordinaire, he could find people, he could hide people and all 'round recreate and entire human beings life. He was a genius and the only reason MI7 wouldn't have him – he was rouge and hated the government. Which was a win win situation, depending on who you were.

They would have to stop over in the next town for him to make the phone call, but after that Mulder believed it to be smooth sailing. She needed a car seat; that was first priority. He watched her in the rear view mirror every now and then as her sweet face absorbed the passing world as it flew by. He'd catch her finger trailing condensation down the heated glass, contrasting the cold outside.

He wondered what games her mind played, he was curious to know how much of her childhood had been stripped of her. Was she watching the water drip down the curvature of the glass because she'd made a race of it or was it because she was purely bored?

Surely children didn't need to know how to play in order to make up their own games. But either way it fascinated him. She stared at the clear water so intently almost as though she could evaporate it with her mind. He sincerely wondered if she could, maybe that's why she was hidden so far away.

He was sure that the girl would have laughed if she could hear what he was thinking let alone understand his language. Scully would have laughed, and maybe that was enough. He was itching for that smile when he saw her with Danica in tow. He could barely concentrate on the road as he heard her voice and watched her face panic as he started to explain.

She'd call him crazy. Nothing had changed there. She'd laugh at him and tell him they – the both of them. Not just him alone – would have to fess up. Tell someone what he'd done in order to find the proper place for this child.

He'd argue with her, tell her that she was in fact the crazy one. He'd debate and pull down every single aspect of her argument until he was the right one.

And at the end of the day, while the little girl slept protected in between the arguing adults. Scully would agree.

* * *

_And you know about the little box. _

_Reviews, alerts and so on are appreciated. _

_Annaliese. _


	3. Communication

_Thank you to those of you who alerted and reviewed. _

_I haven't had a chance to edit this. Opps. But I have to go to school in like six hours and I'm still jetlagged. And my editing skills aren't any different from me typing this up. :) Feel free to tell me I'm slack, and I need to give up. _

_I wanted to keep away from too much German. I love the language, grew up around it, but it's annoying to read when you don't speak it, and then it'd just be me writing something in German and then writing the English next to it and that's probably pointless, because no one's going to read the German anyway. - I need to sleep or I mumble like this. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Part 2 

Communication 

She looked so much more like a horror free child as they sat in a Moscow diner. Her legs kicked back and forth under the table, her feet seemingly miles off the ground.

Her little fingers brought greasy fries to her mouth. He watched her patiently, wondering when exactly it was she'd last eaten enough to make her full, let alone when it was she'd last eaten at all.

The girl, although unable to make sense of his words, and unable to read his thoughts, just smiled at him brightly. He'd been teaching her to dip her fries into the strawberry thick shake that sat almost taller than her on the diner table.

Her smile was brilliant, her laugh contagious as her little legs kicked giddily under the table. One hand steered clear of her food all together. Instead, it held on tightly to the fluffy brown counterpart hand of a teddy bear.

He'd been unable to resist not buying her the bear when they stopped in the first town he'd hit since leaving for the mapped coordinates that lead him to her. The children's store had child seats in the front window which was exactly why he stopped.

In the store Danica nestled herself into his arms her separation anxiety far too much for him to leave her to walk. Yet, he hadn't even tried to put her down. _Perhaps_ it was his fear of putting her down that prevented him from doing so. He did put her down, when a sales woman asked if he needed any help in English.

He left Danica to stand on her own two feet, believing she wouldn't venture far.

It only took a matter of minutes for him to turn and find her gone.

He found her. Of course. Standing transfixed in front of a singular brown bear, her admiration was intoxicating. Approaching her from behind he asked if she wanted it. Danica didn't warrant him with a verbal response. Instead she attached herself to his hip again and raised her arms in a silence request to be picked up.

In one fluid motion he picked up both the tiny girl and the average bear. He smile was addictive once she'd noticed what he'd done. In that moment he realized that he'd do anything just to see that smile every day. He wanted her to have everything she dreamed of, and for Danica to realize that the world could be a better place, once shown its bright capabilities.

He bought the bear without second thought, he had the money to spoil her and he was more than willing to do so if it granted him with that reaction.

Back in the diner he sat back, watched her with a proud smile. Danica reminded him so much of his partner, she was a perfect miniature; the red hair, the pale skin, and her bright wide blue eyes seemed to take the whole world in as if it were telling her a secret. He thought it unusual, her looks were not that of normal Russian caricature. He didn't let his mind dwell on it so, that was no longer anything of concern. He'd get her out of there, and from there on she'd be American.

Watching passers-by through the window, Mulder caught side of an overly tall man, thin almost to the bone. His dark hair was combed over, the original color of his eyes blurred by the thick glasses he wore. It didn't matter to Mulder, he recognised the man immediately – Person.

Mulder raised his hand in a silent greeting to the other man through the glass. Alerting him of their table. Danica missing the interaction out the window, noticed the man's intent to sit with them as he entered the small quaint Russian diner. She dropped off her chair, the bear in tow and ran to Mulder, on the other side of the table. He picked her up, settling her in his lap quickly. Her greasy fingers pressed into the back of his neck, the bear squished in between them both. The grease on his neck made him want to squirm, but he knew how much Danica needed that embrace and he'd let her stay there all day if need be.

"Beautiful girl you have there, Mulder. I must say. You do look odd with children. But it works." Person teased as he sat in the chair Danica's bear had occupied. He was well aware that Danica wasn't in fact Mulder's daughter, but he was there to make it so.

"Schatz!" Danica almost squealed in disgust before Mulder had a chance to reply to the other man. She was stabbing the air with her finger, towards Person's seat. "Schatz." She repeated again this time her voice quieter yet, still soft as velvet, whilst this time she pointed to her bear and then the chair.

His mind caught on quickly. She was angry with Pearson for taking her bear's place at the table. Mulder quickly explained that to the other man who was holding a quizzical expression. "You told me over the phone that she was Russian." Pearson's confusion sparked Mulders, she was in Russia. "Schatz." Pearson repeated the little girls' word. "That's German for treasure. Not Russian."

He leant forward into the table with a soft smile, hoping not to frighten the already tense child. "I have a few questions." He told Mulder, silently asking for permission. Once granted with a nod, his mind instantly switched the brutality and roughness belonging to the German tongue. "Do you speak German?" He'd asked her, looking her right in the eye. She sat quietly on a clueless Mulder's lap as Pearson spoke in her language.

She granted him with a soft nod. Her hair rubbing against Mulder's shirt, Schatz sitting comfortable now, in her lap. "Are you German?" He asked and quickly gained another nod. "What about Russian?" Pearson could see Mulder tensing up at every sentence; he couldn't understand the two of them and was worried as to what the girl was being asked, without his watchful ear.

She'd told him softly that her Russian wasn't very good. And when he asked her of her age she simply held up three fingers and uttered a single German word. "Halbe." She was three and a half. Pearson continued to drop questions on her. Danica wasn't all that into talking, for some she'd reply with a nod, other times no answer left her sealed lips, or betrayed itself with her body movements. She would sit still, and silent, as though it were practiced. Mulder didn't know if she wasn't answering because she didn't understand or if Pearson was being far too harsh upon her, the man had a tendency to be a jerk. It wouldn't surprize the agent if he still used that attitude around a child.

"Danica Elisif Wolff." Flowed from her lips the words each as soft as velvet, Mulder's face lit up. They had a full name. It made Pearson's job that little bit easier if he had something to work off of. Now they had it.

"This'll be easy, Mulder. No doubt about it. I'll find her records and from that build new ones, you'll get a copy of the original if ever you feel you'd need it. After that, you're out of here on the first flight you book." Mulder nodded, it surely couldn't be that easy. There had to be a hitch, but there wasn't.

"Why was she out there?" He didn't mean to ask the ever looming question in his mind aloud, but he did so just as Pearson stood to leave the table. He had a valid question, the girl was living in Russia, she couldn't understand the language, then again, she probably learnt the insults and threats the soldiers were screaming that day.

And obviously, if she was living in Russia it would have something to do with her parents' influence, obviously they could speak the language and a three year old isn't incapable of learning something new. So why didn't they teach her?

Perhaps, that was a factor in their deaths. Maybe her parents actually couldn't speak Russian, and maybe they weren't supposed to be in Russia, by the own will, at all.

Pearson didn't have an answer as he initiated farewells. "I suggest you sit back for a while. I can have the things you need prepared by sometime tonight. Are you happy with everything in your name?" Mulder nodded, they'd discussed this on the phone. He wasn't going to get away with taking a child across the border without both parents present especially if she shared a different last name. "Do you even have the money to support a child?"

Mulder chuckled softly, his arms would have crossed over his chest if it wasn't for the extra body on his lap, still curved around his neck. "Look at you Pearson, are you showing actual care in a young life?"

"Kinder can be expensive." Mulder nodded, assuring the man that he in fact did have at least some money to support her. His parents had over compensated with his college fund and refused to take the extra money back once he'd paid of his years' worth of student loans and Oxford. Not to mention, Mulder had collected a nice sum of money after his father's passing. Sure, within a normal person's life that money would have been put towards something and spent completely by the time they had children.

But Mulder had no one, nor the cause to completely spurge on. Until now.

As Pearson left, he couldn't help but wonder how long that large sum of money would last if Danica were to stay with him for the rest of her life.

He'd have to pay for Kindergarten and school, not to mention college, eventually. He had to think about hospital cover for someone other than himself, extra food, more take out, clothes, electricity bills that could possibly double. She'd need her own kids shampoo, and he had no idea how fast she'd go through that. He didn't even know if kids bathed regularly. He certainly hadn't as a child. She's need toiletries and hygiene products, she'd need a bed. He wouldn't have to invest in a crib, but he didn't want to buy her something too big straight away. So she'd need one of those tiny beds that always made him smile softly in furniture stores. And then there were toys and video's and CDs, if she liked music. Not to mention vacation time and summer programs to keep her busy when school was out. He'd probably have to hire a nanny too, because he was still a workaholic after all and he couldn't always leave his job to be with her on weekends. But that didn't sound so bad, normal hours could work. Maybe he'd pick up a regular routine again, he hadn't had one of those since he as a kid and they were important for kids. Right?

His mind span in that small Moscow dinner, the little girl was pressed to his chest and he realised then that maybe he was in over his head. He looked down at Danica and came face to face with her bright eyes. She smiled at him expectantly as his thoughts ran a motion picture in his mind.

She pulled herself off his lap and reclaimed the seat that had been hers before Pearson arrived. Forget the list of things he'd need to by her, how was he going to talk to her? It couldn't be all that hard, could it? Pearson had broken through that first initial barrier, now all he had to do was figure out the rest of the puzzle.

He hadn't realized that he'd zoned out until he noticed Danica's bright smile again. She was smiling but her eyes read and impatient agitation, she'd been trying to get his attention, but his mind was too preoccupied panicking that he hadn't noticed.

She sat on the other side of the table, Schatz in her lap, sitting straight like a patient friend. Danica on the other hand, was frustrated that attention wasn't being brought on her as she tried to teach the man something. Mulder chuckled softly at her impatient manner. It was good to know the girl still had a spark. His soft laugh stopped and was replaced with a small, almost watery smile. Danica was talking to him. But not only that, she was clearly trying to teach him the German words for each item that was on the table.

They sat like that for hours; Danica had him repeat everything she said until he pronounced it right for her ears. She then, in her three-year-old manner pointed to an object and sat impatiently until he got it right.

Mulder in turn would tell her the English and listen to her little lips try to force their way around the strange words and sounds. He was less harsh on the girl, compared to what he was with her. But he knew she would struggle, he expected that. He wouldn't expect perfection from her until later on, until they got to America and she needed to put her words to use.

Besides, he needed to be able to communicate with her. It was only going to make things a bigger struggle.

* * *

_I hope it was as good for you as it was for me. ;) You should tell your friends. :P_

_But seriously, reviews help. So do readers I've learnt. ;) _

_Annaliese_


	4. Final Steps

_Hello, hello, hallo. Well, where do I start ...? Thank you all for your reviews and to those of you who alerted. It's nice to have you on board. _

_I would love to try for weekly updates every Friday. (And considering it took me three times to spell 'Friday' right just then. I'm already off to a bad start.) But, we'll see how I go. I always set myself with a routine and never follow through and then I end up ignoring it and pretending it's not there. Until I relaise I set it and it can go away whenever I say. Let's just be glad that I'm not doing theatre this year.(I give up.) And If I was there'd be no updates. There'd be no thinking at all. :) So yeah, Friday's. I'm aiming for ... probably won't ever happen. So this is just pointless. _

_I'll go away. We'll talk later. :) _

* * *

Part 3

Final Steps

She needed clothes. He realized that once he'd buckled her into the car seat and they were mindlessly driving around the city on a lookout for a hotel.

At first thought he was nervous at the prospect of entering a store with her. He'd only lost her for a moment when he'd bought the car seat. This store would be bigger. He'd heard of stories, seen cases where children were ripped away from department stores and never seen again until their mutilated bodies were found. He didn't need that happening. It didn't help that he was genuinely nervous. She wasn't his child, he couldn't speak her language, nor her speak his. They were in a world of trouble and entering a large, family store could possibly make matters worse if something were to go wrong.

Danica moved through the store, as she had been doing so with her life – acting as though nothing had ever happened. She wasn't acting like a frightened child, she wouldn't let a single passerby into her pain and she seemed to like it that way. Mulder was surprised, he expected the typical "The world is ending!" child response. She was calm and collected, almost as though she had no idea that everything she ever have was now lost. He'd wondered if she actually knew, or if she was playing the part for the watching crowds. The truth was there though, he could see it flash behind her eyes – her mother was dead, that Mulder knew for sure. Any other family she had most likely followed along the same fate.

It was horrible to think a three-year-old was left to deal with that.

Even if she did have family left and someone came out looking for her. Mulder decided he was never letting her go back. He was taking charge now. He was going to be the one to care for her, even if he didn't know how. No one was to stop him.

They moved through the store lazily together taking one step at a time, well, Mulder taking one step for every five of hers. Danica was happy walking beside him instead of being held or placed in the carts child seat. She was exerting her independence and Mulder couldn't help but comply; her wish was his command.

Together they walked up and down isles upon isles of clothes. Every now and then he'd stop, pull something off a rack, size it against her and add it to the cart. After Danica's outright refusal of a few things he picked he let the little girl search through the isles on her own, expecting her own choices to be far worse than his attempts to dress a little girl.

Danica led him through the racks when she found something she'd stop, grab the bottom of it with her tiny hand and pull it a little so he could see what she meant. Once he nodded she proceeded to tell him the German word. Danica on her own added a pair of white stockings, a child's black pinafore and a brand new pea green coat. Each time she found each item, and even when Mulder picked it up she told him quite patiently.

"Schürze." He didn't know the difference between a pinafore or a dress, but would later be listening to his daughter lecture on his own misgivings. When she presented him with "Grünen mantel" Mulder knew instantly what she was talking about – her green coat. Of course, it may have helped that she was holding the item at the time, but the man had also spent a good amount of time in grade school classes switching in between French and German classrooms as a prank upon the teachers. Now he wished he'd stayed in his assigned class all those years ago.

The little girl started to fade fast, she was already quiet enough as it was but when she started to lean against his side every time he stopped, Mulder knew it was time to call it a day. Checking over the shopping cart once more he concluded that they had enough to last them the night and the plane ride back home. Anything else needed would be bought on American soil. This time when he moved to pick her up she didn't protest, instead she found her usual place in the crook of his neck and fought her overtired battle of warding off sleep there.

He made it to the check out with barely a struggle, mom's shopping with the young one's stopped to eye him off appreciatively, a few even offering to help as he haphazardly steered the cart all over the isles. Danica sat in his arms, her little teeth biting on her thumb as she pretended to not notice the attention they were receiving. She was tired, oh, so tired, but even the little girl knew she needed to ward it off until they were away from prying eyes and whispering words.

He'd parked his car in front of a small alleyway of stores, and of course that was where he found it. But as he approached the hire car, he noticed an elderly woman had set up her stall while he was gone. The woman was selling patchwork dolls and blankets, the items were beautiful and worth every cent the woman was asking for.

Quickly he buckled the now sleeping child into her car seat and returned to the woman with the intention of purchasing something for both Danica and Dana. And he knew how much his partner admired the Native American Indian throw blanket he kept over the back of his couch; he may as well bring something back for her too.

Returning to the car with two individual patchwork throw rugs and a patchwork doll he tasked himself with packing things into place. One blanket went into his suitcase in the truck of the car, the other found itself spread across Danica's little lap, while the doll found a home in her new backpack.

He brushed back the long bangs from her face before he moved to tuck the blanket into place, making sure it wouldn't fall off with the slightest shift from her being. He smiled fondly at Schatz, the bear that'd found his home under Danica's small arm. Once moved to his own seat in the car, he turned to check on her and couldn't help but if only for a moment, just to simply watch her.

She had that old fashioned porcelain skin, the kind of thing women were just about killing themselves for millenniums ago. She had a healthy air about her, even though he could be certain she hadn't eaten properly in months, even years. She in a whole was a tiny doll. Skin of perfect white, rose colored cheeks, she just missed the dark hair and if she had it maybe she'd be his very own Snow White. But her hair was a vibrant sun-kissed orange and her face showed cracks in its porcelain as nightmares fought a winning battle behind her sea blue eyes.

It almost sickened him, how much she looked like his partner. Her hair, her eyes, her porcelain cracked skin. While Danica still looked so worry free and youthful. The years of strain and hardship, he'd forced upon his partner had started to show. He could tell she had nightmare at night, they replayed through her eyes every time he looked at her. The only other difference between these two alike females; he'd ruined Scully's life, yet, in turn had saved Danica's. He'd save Scully, he'd let her go, but Mulder was scared of what he'd be without her.

He didn't realize he was driving around the city, until his mind gave up on its constant argument. And then the next started. Usually he'd stop at the closest motel and stay there the night, but, with his sleeping passenger out like a light whilst buckled in tightly in his backseat, he knew, a crummy motel wasn't going to be good enough.

Mulder gave in to driving along the streets for hours, looking for a sign or a hotel anywhere, that looked at least like they'd accommodate children satisfactorily. At the end of the day it didn't really matter where they stayed, Mulder expected them to be out by morning. But a voice in his head, that sounded an awful lot like his mother on the Christmas eve of his nine years of life. Told him "It's the thought that counts, Fox."

Finding a place that looked suitable enough, he pulled into a free parking space and got out of the car. He shrugged Danica into his arms, making sure not to wake her. Checking that he'd also picked up the bear in the process he then wrapped the patterned blanket around her back, trying with that action to keep any cool air off her sleepy warmth. Leaning back into the car carefully he managed to pull out not only Danica's backpack but his suitcase as well. Both pieces of baggage containing the day's purchases.

It was upon some divine god and their greater luck that there was a room free for the night, and "the last one" at that too. Mulder left his details at the desk and a credit card number to charge incidentals to, all the while he held Danica in his arms as he filled out form after form and signed his signature at least five times. Getting up to their room he quickly and quietly changed her into her pajama's, well aware that he should have washed the items before letting her wear them. But, he had no choice, she needed a change of clothes and he couldn't leave her to sleep while he found a laundry mat. Even better than that, he wouldn't let her sleep in the same clothes she'd been wearing all day. The look on her face and her actions in the store; picking out the same coat and stocking told him that she didn't want to wear the items any longer than was needed. Or ever again.

She stirred a little as he dressed her, he feet kicked at his hands in fear until he soothed her. Mulder understood quickly as to why she was so scared in her sleep. Bruises littered her body, covered her legs, her arms, her chest and back. Her stomach was also covered.

The porcelain doll was starting to crack even more the exterior was fading, and he was scared with another step she'd turn back into dust. He need glue, he needed to stick the pieces back together, he hadn't had her very long but she couldn't be completely broken just yet.

He knew it was common for children to be abused, but something in him just couldn't believe it. Why would another being, someone older than her, taller than her and with far more knowledge than a three-year-old bring harm to such a being? He only wished he could understand him. He wanted to tell her over and over again that he'd protect her, that nothing like this would ever happen to her, ever again.

She'd grasped onto his hand when he moved to tuck her in. Her tiny fingers wouldn't let his larger ones go. She had him in a vice like grip and Mulder wasn't going to complain. He gave into her silent begging with a simple sigh. He settled down next to her, his spare hand flattened out her hair and pushed her bangs away from her sweaty forehead. Her face twitched, a nightmare flashing behind her eyes. Her legs shifted slightly under the cover and he knew instantly she was trying to run from her dream.

His mind panicked, what was he supposed to do?

A strangled sob fell from her lips and instantly he was humming softly, the first soothing thing from his childhood going into action in his mind. Neither of his parents had hummed this song to both Samantha and himself, but it was the first thing in his head, the humming notes turned into the lyrics of Elvis Presley's _'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' _and although he couldn't sing as well as The King himself he thought he did an okay job. Danica stopped fidgeting, her breathing slowed to a normal sleepy rate and her body un-tensed against his own.

He was doing something right, and knew he shouldn't stop.

Leaning against the headboard he pulled her into his lap as she started to thrash again, her moment of calm disrupted by forced nightmares. His heart ached as he watched her pain, as he felt her legs kick violently against his own, in an imagined struggle. He held her close, trapped her to him as he lungs let out a spine tingling howl. Tears started to soak through his shirt, just as they appeared in his eyes. She shook, her body almost unable to stop as a tremble ran through every one of her nerves. Her arms had wrapped around his, her fingers curling and uncurling in the flesh left bare by his t-shirt. He was surprised her fingers weren't scratching and reaching out. Yet, another reminder that her mind was deep in sleep, reliving a past moment, not the present one.

All he could do was sit there, hold her protectively and hum classic Elvis while she fought her battles in her sleep. He was quite surprised that this moment even came. He expected her to break down in the car, when he pulled her out of there; instead he got a small amount of tears. She's been so quiet, so brave all day and now, now, her body was betraying her.

He was seeing her daemons. He couldn't believe the traitorous things came out to play in the dark, that was far from fair and he wasn't allowed to fight them for her. She was just a little girl with no experience for fighting off the darkness that could invade so thickly. Where was the fairness in that? That was his job, fighting off the darkness, even though it embedded itself so thickly into his own life, but it was his job none the less. Why couldn't he fight for her?

_There is a reason for everything. _His mind baited. _Well it can bite me on the ass!_ He wanted all but to scream at someone, to point the finger and lay the blame. But right now he couldn't, right now he had a girl, fighting the worst of her darkness in his lap while he sat helpless.

When her screams lowered to soft sobbing and then dissipated back to her quiet sleep, he couldn't help the sigh. At last, she could get some rest and he hopped it would go undisturbed for the rest of the night.

The sun was still yet to show any hint to rising and it was only then when his eyes got heavy and his mind let go that Fox Mulder realized the extent of effort and hardship he was about to undergo with raising this child. He hadn't understood completely until that moment, a sweat soaked, yet, now peacefully sleeping girl was wrapped tight in his protective embrace, this was just the beginning of what he'd dived into, this was what life entailed now; her nightmares and his soothing.

They both slept peacefully for once in their lives. It was a soft tapping woke the light sleeping insomniac, he had to move slowly and carefully in order to pull himself away from the child without waking her as well. Mulder knew already who was on the other side, it was the only other man who knew they were there.

When Mulder pulled the door open, Pearson greeted him with a soft tone, his actions light instead of rough. Almost as though the young man were being weeirful of the fragile girl who lay dormant inside. He handed over Danica's forged papers as he explained. "According to this, she is Danica Elisif Mulder." He pronounced her first name different, the end sounding a little more like a 'z' belonged in there. "She's yours. Please, don't forget that." His voice took down another pitch, nearly a slight whisper. "I've never had to do something like this, Mulder. And if I hear from the Gunmen, that you've forgotten about her, I'll kick your ass." Mulder's beam was impossibly wide, he was happy to know there were other people out there, ready to look after her if he couldn't, or if he slacked off.

He nodded softly, promising Pearson that he wouldn't forget, it was pretty hard to anyway. "I know, I took longer than expected. So I took the liberty of doing this for you." He handed over two boarding passes for the next morning, a nonstop flight straight to Washington D.C.

"Thank you." Mulder muttered. He really couldn't think of anything else to say to the man.

"Just look after her, Mulder. That's all I ask." He nodded, again. That was seemingly easy enough to do. With a shake of hands and a final farewell Pearson left Mulder standing in his hotel doorway. Checking the documents one last time before closing the door he found a small German to English flip dictionary.

Mulder couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. The man really could be a puzzle at times. He pushed the door closed behind him with the back of his foot, leaving it to close with a soft click.

Their flight didn't leave until nine that morning. Danica could still have another seven hours of undisturbed sleep, if her dreams permitted.

He dropped the tickets and Danica's forged documentation to the small desk around the corner from the door. He didn't need to look at the carefully enveloped pieces of paper to know that Pearson had done the right job.

It was odd to think that he was doing all of this. Saving a girl's life and taking her back to America, back to safety. He had no relation to her, no real motive for acting so stupidly. She wasn't American, yet, he was going to great lengths to save her life. He didn't have too and yet, he was.

He'd get her home an act as though she'd been with him all along. Scully would know the truth through, he had to share that with her. But other than that, he'd spin a story, bend it with half-truths; he _did _have a wife, once. She had left him, and as far as Mulder knew their child had died before he was born, Carly had nothing to take from him. But she was in Europe. He'd use that to his advantage, he just hoped no one would pry any further. He was all for finding the truth, but he didn't want to have to tell the truth about that part of his past.

What would Skinner think? The man knew about Carly, would he be surprised by Danica's appearance, would he question her actual existence. Danica surely didn't look anything like his ex-wife.

And what about the people at work? What would they think, he'd thought about it before, never wanting to admit it. But Danica looked so much like his partner; rumors were surely going to spread, would they want to break them up? Would it bring harm to them out on the field? As they tried to complete their jobs? He didn't want Scully to have to go through the teasing the other agents provided. The teasing would surely never end, and the rumors would lead to their being split up.

Scully would kill him, he'd tell her the truth and she'd kill him, but he hoped she'd also be supportive. He really wanted his partner's mother to be an important role in Danica's life. He knew even if Scully was mad with him she'd encourage Maggie and Danica getting to meet. He was so sure Mrs Scully was going to love her, he just knew Danica would take place a grandchild quickly, no matter what terms he and Scully were on or what story Maggie was told. Danica would be loved by the older woman.

That surge granted to him over the thought of both he and Scully having a child together was indescribable. The fact that other people would believe things of them, would believe they made this child together, it was an insane feeling and he couldn't help but admit to himself that he loved it. But, it was stupid. Scully didn't love him, he wasn't allowed to love her. They were partners. End of story.

The girl let out a small noise in her sleep as shifted in the way too large bed.

He checked over the room twice before switching on the bathroom light and leaving the door ajar before he settled on the couch, finally realizing they had a long flight ahead of them and he needed to be awake for her every breath, especially her nightmares.

Sleep came quickly and he was starting to think it was due to her presence. He could never sleep after Samantha's abduction, but now he had someone else to save. Right now, that someone was sleeping peacefully, now finally, he could too.

* * *

_Sooo...?_

_Next chapter, if I don't break it down you'll get some Scully. And then this story will get REALLY bad! _

_I just want to share my pain right now. I bought these two pieces of canvas with the Brooklyn Bridge on them and one half won't stick to the wall. And I can't put nails in the wall ... I think I just found one of the most frustrating things on the planet. :/ _

_-Annaliese_


	5. Airplanes and Names

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed an alerted._

_I'm having only a minor freak out here, but I'm worried that I might end up/am moving things too fast, if it's going to fast and you're sitting there thinking that I'm very possibly high, or just insane. Let me know, I'm only ever insane._

_Anyway, I'll leave you to read. _  
.

Part 4  
Airplanes and Names

He'd realized, as they boarded the plane two things.

One, he was forever grateful towards James Pearson for booking them tickets in business class and for getting them this far.

The second, the far more important – he was completely responsible for this child. She was under _his_ charge. She _was_ his, on paper anyway. He'd legalize it, eventually, once he found out exactly what was going on in Russia. He'd fix up his life and hers before coming clean. It would work, he was sure of it.

He'd hoped as they stepped onto the plane that he could keep her quiet, he didn't want to be the man with a screaming child and if her nightmares were anything to go by, someone would probably call Child Protective Services. He'd stocked her backpack full of coloring books and pencils, which he'd hoped would entertain her for hours on end. But honestly, he had no idea what would work in keeping her occupied, hell, he could barely keep his own mind occupied for four hours let alone twenty-four.

He was merely a child in his own life, ironic, that he was now in charge of a real child. He'd made an adult decision, not one that other men usually make when they father a child. But, just like most men, he hadn't thought about the consequences attached to looking after another life. So, maybe he was going about it all the same. Irresponsible and young, with no clue about his life yet alone the life he now has to make sure walks the right paths. It was there he decided most men had it lucky; at least they were involved in the contraception of their children. Every input he had was all make believe and lies.

Danica watched as people walked past them to find their own seats. She as fascinated by the number of people and the small space, yet all the same she was a little terrified at the exact same prospect.

She sat quietly, happy just to watch, she smiled softly at every child that walked past her and towards anyone else who offered her a soft smile first. Mulder couldn't help but notice, she was lenient to enjoy attention. He could understand why, the bruises on her skin must have caused attention upon her being both of the positive and negative effect.

Mulder was thankful that it was a woman who took the seat on the opposite side of the aisle. Glad that he didn't have to deal with an anxious Danica worried about the man. The woman smiled softly, first at him then at Danica who gave her a shy smile hidden half behind Schatz the bear. "Home or holiday?" She asked as Mulder jumped up to help her with the luggage she was struggling to get into the overhead compartment. Her accent suggested she was European but her words were American.

"Home. I'm taking her home. What about you?" She smiled as they sat again.

"To what used to be home." She said the melancholy clearly evident in her voice.

"Sorry." Mulder muttered, knowing it was most likely something she didn't want to have to think about. Then again, she did tell him.

"Don't be. I get to see my little boy for a few days again. That's all that mattered after his father and I split. It's my fault anyway, I said he could have Damien. I'm far too busy with work. Look at me," She laughed "You probably didn't want to know all of that." She was scolding herself for the momentary lapse in being able to keep her private life private. Mulder shrugged telling her it was fine. "I'm Alice by the way." She extended her hand with a soft smile.

He took the gesture introducing both himself and Danica. "How long have the two of you been in Russia?" She asked, looking for conversation.

"Not very long. Danica is supposed to be living in Moscow with her mother, I came to visit. But, ah, I …" He stumbled with his words, finding it an actual struggle, not an act. "I found out some things and I couldn't let my daughter be hurt like that, the things they did to her." His voice broke softly as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. He wasn't acting, Mulder actually felt this hurt. How could someone hurt an innocent child?

"Oh," Alice gasped. "I'm so sorry. That's just horrible." She reached across the aisle to grab his hand. Her eyes told him that she could understand his pain.

"Papa?" Danica whispered the words so surreal Mulder thought he was hearing things. His heart skipped a beat, once he realized she'd actually said it out loud. He never told her to call him that, he'd never initiated or implied to her out loud. This was Danica all on her own.

He didn't know what to say, what could he? She wouldn't be able to understand him. Then he realized what was wrong. The plane was taking off and the cabin pressure was rising in her ears. Tears were filling her eyes; he didn't know what to do and quickly expressed that to Alice. The woman unbuckled her seat belt with a soft smile even though the sign said for belts to be fastened. She slipped past Mulder's legs, losing her balance as the plane hit turbulence and nearly fell into his lap. She crouched down in front of Danica who quickly pulled away. "It's okay sweetie." She told her with a careful hand on her knee. Before she could start her next sentence Mulder informed her that "his daughter" could only understand German. Alice looked at him slightly confused before she let her mind switch over. "Schatz" Alice's noun caught his ears.

He watched quietly as she caught Danica's attention and instructed the young girl to press her fingers to her ears and push in and out to release the trapped air. The girl complied slowly tears still making her vision. Her ears still hurt but she was a bit better.

Slipping out of the small gap and returning to her seat she spoke, "You know, if you're really distressed about her being upset you can take her out of her seat? Just pull your buckle across both of your laps." Mulder hadn't noticed that his pain was actually showing on his face until Alice mentioned it. He was quick to do as she said, longing for Danica to rest comfortably in his arms. What Alice had told her helped a bit, but she was still crying and her ears were yet to pop.

Clicking Danica into his lap he wiped the tears off her cheeks and hugged her tight. "You called Danica 'Schatz', doesn't that mean treasure?" Alice nodded.

"As a noun it means lots of thing; Sweetheart and Love too, and that's how I meant it. Although most people when calling another Love or Sweetheart use 'Liebchen'. You don't speak German?" He shook his head. "Not a word?"

"I know Schatz." He teased, with his playful, young boy smile.

Alice looked worried. "Won't you struggle with raising her? If you don't speak the language, how do the two of you communicate?"

Mulder smiled, again glad someone was actually looking out for the girl. "Her mother taught her German, I can teach her English. My partner used to do German in high school, I think. So she'll help out. Danica and I, we have a silent understanding, she'll tell me when I'm doing things wrong and well, she never does things wrong." Alice couldn't help but laugh even though her spirit was dampened but the fact that he has a partner.

"You don't know the languages your own girlfriend speaks?" She laughed yet again, one tends to find those things out relatively quickly.

"Not girlfriend. Work partner" Mulder corrected.

Alice was quick to change the subject. Happy to know he was a free man again. "Did you know, Danica is Slavic for Morning Star?" She asked softly.

Mulder shook his head. "I didn't actually."

"You want a history lesson?" Her smile was brilliant.

"Sure" His smiled was wide as even in the dim light her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Making herself comfortable Alice began. "Danica originates in ancient Slavic mythology. Before Christianity came to the Slavs of Eastern Europe, the deity Danica was preyed to in the early morning when she was said to appear in the dawn sky as the first star, or morning star. Danica was associated with the sun and was thought to be the sun's younger sister. With the expansion of monotheism Danica became less associated with the deity and instead became a common name for girls. The meaning is only really connected to the proper pronunciation given by the Slavs, Dah-nee-tza. The Latin pronunciation Dan-ick-kuh is Dutch, and doesn't have a meaning, yet it's connected more to a white bush –coclearia Danica which mainly grows in Northern Europe. Sorry." She laughed when she finished. "Professional hazard."

Mulder was impressed, he could remember his fair share of random bits of knowledge, yet that was a lot. "What do you do?" he asked with an impressed smile.

"I'm a cultural and linguistic anthropologist." Well, that was something you didn't hear every day. "I guess, that explains my ability to just click into German so quickly too." Mulder nodded with a small smile that had brought a question to his brain when she'd done it.

His mind was preoccupied to the point that the conversation that flowed between him was not recorded in his memory bank. Had her parents named her with the intention of it being Slavic or Dutch? He'd used the Dutch term and so would everyone else that met her. But he'd noticed Pearson say the Slavic. When Danica gave both Mulder and Pearson her name she was far too quiet to detect the way it was pronounced.

He guessed it would become one of those things in life that was dependent upon the person. He let his mind rest as they flew. He occasionally joined conversation with Alice again or helped Danica color. When the girl was asking of his attention Mulder took the chance to nap or read. She was safe there tucked in between the window and his seat.

After eighteen hours on a plane Danica hadn't shut her eyes. He could tell she was tired, he knew she was tired and he knew she must also sleep. At that present thought Danica was sitting in his lap again, playing quietly with his fingers. Her body had sagged against his chest a while ago, but she was still awake.

He stood, the girl in his arms, he shifted her to his hip before starting to pace the aisle one hand holding her to him the other varying between rubbing and patting her back. Danica relaxed, her head fell to his shoulder and sleep claimed her eyes. But she wouldn't give in. It took him close to an hour to coax her into sleep as he hummed the same Elvis song into her ear and continued to pace.

A few times Alice offered to help knowing his body would start to ache. But he politely turned her down, knowing that'd only rile Danica up more. She seemed to be only trusting of Mulder. He was the only one who'd touched her in days. Other than Alice with the air pressure in her ears, but even then he noticed the girl tense and try to pull herself away. Besides, he knew he could get her to sleep on his own; he had to figure out how to do it.

Once Danica was asleep he found that she slept heavily and this time, nightmare free. He was also glad that she slept the rest of the flight. He was glad she got a peaceful sleep, not only for her sake but for his too.

When he moved to wake her as the plane was landing he was happy to find a bright eyed and chipper young girl. He could sense flying made her uneasy, just as it had made Scully on their first case and Danica dealt with it the same way too. He had every intention of getting off the plane and taking her shopping to get the extra things they needed before taking her to his apartment but he didn't know where to start.

She needed more clothes that he was sure of. But then, she'd need someplace to put the clothes. And in order to have a dresser he'd need somewhere to put that too. It was a never ending circle. He'd need a bigger apartment; he couldn't let her sleep on the sofa or in his large bed. She needed her own space.

Settling on the idea to just clear out one of his drawers until they were settled and he could find a bigger apartment he took her to a smaller mall for extra items of clothing. Knowing the items he'd picked in Russia were the perfect size he converted the numbers over in his head. His intention was to let Danica pick what she wanted, which she did and he'd just make sure the sizing was right.

Entering the store Danica was bewildered, not with the lights or the clothing, no, nothing like that. It was the people, the smiles they offered her, the greetings they gave Mulder as they entered yet another child's clothing store. But most of all, he suspected it was the accents that'd put her off. Danica had clung to his neck; usually happy to walk around on her own she didn't want to be put down.

He placed most of her discomfort on jetlag and new surroundings, the rest came with the language. He'd learnt a bit more German on the plane, reading through the dictionary Pearson had bought him and a '_German: How to Speak and Write it' _book. Using Alice as his test subject and bits of Danica here and there he'd learnt quite a bit. Setting the girl down he moved so she could climb on his back, leaving him to be able to switch hands without holding all of her weight. She was hesitant to move when he'd put her down but he'd whispered to her in German that everything was okay, to trust him and she did as he asked.

They'd left the mall with a cart full of bags coming from various stores. It was fair enough to say, he'd spoilt her rotten. Getting back to his car, Danica was happy to walk again. He had her standing in the trunk of the car as he passed her shopping bag after shopping bag. She was helping him pack the shopping in with a bright smile, she chatted to him, in German and this time he was able to notice a few words. He'd chat to her back in English hoping she'd pick a few things up. He told her about what they did the shopping and the things they bought and every now and then she'd try to repeat a word back to him.

She was doing that as he walked her around the car to her door in the backseat, except this time she'd started off in German "danke schön, papa." She told him sweetly as he moved to buckle her in.

"You're welcome, mein liebchen. Can you tell me 'thank you'?" She looked at him for a minute. "Danke schön is thank you." She knitted her brows, something he'd come to notice as he thinking face. Her mouth moved, trying to bend the words, trying to make them come out.

It took her a few goes but eventually Mulder received a very sweet, yet still rusty. "Thank you, Papa." She kissed his check as he moved in to double check her restraints, knowing that she could and would get her arms out.

"Gern geschehen, mein liebchen." He'd adopted the noun for Love from Alice very early into their flight, he loved the way Danica smiled every time he said it. "You're welcome, my love." He told her again in English as he smoothed down her red hair. "How about, I take you home? Yeah?" She nodded, and Mulder knew she'd understood apart of what he'd said when she repeated,

"Home!"

"You know, Danica?" He started talking again after closing her door and making his way around to his side of the car. She watched him as he turned to face her. "You don't have to call me Papa." She watched him, her eyes telling him she had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't know if that was because she wanted to call him that and he was being the stupid one or if, in fact she didn't catch a word he'd said other than her name.

On the way home, he didn't indulge with a child's music station, he kept it at the same one the entire time he had control over the radio, an old, yet good station that played a mix of the classics and the new stuff to come right off the charts. It was by chance, and sheer luck that on their ten minute drive back to his place Elvis' or what was quickly becoming his and Danica's song '_Are You Lonesome Tonight?' _Started to play. He was humming along to the words, every now and then taking his eyes off the road to watch her in the back seat. She had Schatz on her lap as she swayed his stuffed body to the melody of the music. He noticed halfway through the song that Danica herself was humming as she made her bear dance.

He'd pulled up to his apartment as the song finished and let the last notes of the music play out before he turned the car off completely. Danica sat patiently locked into her seat, happily humming even though the song had finished. He made his way around the car quickly; he didn't want her to have to wait for him long.

He had to think for a moment as she climbed out of the car, he couldn't remember the word exactly and it took him a little while. Even by then, he'd found a better idea. Letting Danica climb back onto his back again, he told her to hang on tight while he filled his arms with all of their shopping and luggage. Alone, it's okay to make several trips out to the car for shopping, with another person, with a child that you also have to cart in and out of the building is just an annoying waste of time. Danica's giggles were unabashed as she gripped her hands around his neck and let Schatz dangle between her finger tips, thumping against Mulder's chest every time he took a step.

As he struggled with the door, Mulder nearly gave in all together, if he put a shopping bag down, he'd never be able to pick it back up again. But a voice sounding behind him restored all hope. "Why, hello Fox. I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Hi Mrs. Peniston." He smiled happily as she motioned to pull the door open for him. The old woman lived just down the hall for him and often called on Mulder to fix some things up around her apartment.

"You know, son. Traditionally it's the men holding the door for the old ladies. Not the other way around." She joked, following him into the building. "Why, who's this?" She beamed, tapping the back of Danica's leg as she moved to stand in front of him to check her mailbox.

"This is my daughter Danica, Mrs. Peniston. She's coming to live with me." The elderly woman looked shocked; he knew she had every right to look like that. You could live across the hall from someone and never know their deepest secrets. Even though Danica wasn't actually his, it was just like that.

"I had no idea you were a father, Fox." She had her hand on her chest in surprise and awe. "She looks so much like your partner, umm, Scully wasn't it?" Mulder nodded. "I didn't know agents of the FBI were allowed to copulate." She spoke as they boarded the waiting elevator. Mulder smiled broadly, the first person to think that Danica was both a creation of his and Scully's had to be the sweet old lady from down the hall, the woman who'd only ever seen Dana and heard of her, yet never spoke with her at all.

"We're not. Danica's mother lives in Europe. Scully's not her mom." The woman looked as though she'd horrified herself further, Mulder couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at her look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for implying that Fox. She's a very beautiful girl might I add. You're gorgeous my dear." She turned her attention to the deer large blue eyes that seemed so lost in this place.

"Unfortunately we're working on the language thing. She's lived in Germany all her life." Mrs. Peniston smiled softly as she reached out to rub her thumb along the girls hand affectionately. Danica tried to move away but if she did, she'd fall.

"You know, George fought in World War II, he'd know a thing or two about German. He'd adore her too. We've always wanted grandchildren. If ever you need a break Fox. You know where we are." She offered him as they stepped off the elevator and took their separate paths down the hall.

"Thank you, Mrs. Peniston. I'll keep that in mind."

"It's Julia, Fox. You can call me Julia you know." She stopped to smile at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Peniston. I know. Say 'hi' to Mr. Peniston for me."

He missed Danica's reaction as they walked into his apartment; she was still draped across his back, her arms still tightly around his neck and her legs hanging onto his ribs. He knew the place was a mess, and she'd probably be appalled, but it was tidier than usual, and at least it hadn't been ransacked while he was gone.

He dropped the bags of shopping while he closed the door with the back of his foot. Crouching down he let Danica slip off his back. "Home?" She asked softly, stepping around the bags and his legs, her little eyes drinking it all in.

"Home." He told her, adding in that he needed to clean, and the landlord wanted him to repaint the place. But he doubted she'd even heard that. "Go look." He added, with his hands gently pushing her shoulders.

His mind ran over a mental check, there was nothing dangerous lying around, that he could remember. His gun was still in his carry-on bag, making it through security checks because of his badge. The video's that weren't his were tucked away in the bottom of his closet, at least he thought they were. And any trace of raunchy magazines were usually stuffed under the couch, away from Scully's line of sight. He'd move those things later, when Danica was sleeping or doing something else that children do. For now, they were safe where they were.

As he watched her take in his apartment, take in her new home. He suddenly left like he failed. The place needed to be repainted, it needed to be cleaned, boxes needed to be thrown out, things stored away. He needed more space but, he liked it like this, cramped and cluttered like his mind. But now, suddenly it wasn't good enough. He couldn't expect a child to live here. Not a child he was calling his own anyway. How had he let himself live there? Have the guys over and even Scully? He'd let people into this cramped space and expected them to like it like they liked him. No, that was insane.

He _would _find a new place to live, for he and Danica to actually live like a family did. But in the mean time he'd clean, he'd make this a home first.

Danica was in the living room, watching the fish like they were magical creatures on their own. Sneaking up behind her, his cover blown by the reflection in the fish tank Mulder scooped Danica up; her squeals of delight were almost as cheesy as music to his ears. "What do you say to lunch, Danni?" He asked, applying a new nickname. She nodded her head, already knowing what the term 'lunch' instilled; paired with his happy tone she was ready for anything.

Mulder knew for a fact that he had no food in the cupboards. Deciding on having luncheon down the street somewhere then picking up a few grocery's for dinner on their way home Mulder tucked Danica under his arm and Schatz under the other before carrying them both out of the apartment and building. He left the shopping in the front doorway, deciding he'd clear it up and wash it all when they got back.

They had been out for hours, the sun starting to set as he'd climbed the stars this time as they entered the apartment, Danica sitting on his shoulders. She seemed to like the height, her ability to be so untouchable when she was on his back, or sitting on his shoulders. She giggled happily, her hands holding onto his head and quite clumsily his hair. He held a bag of simple groceries in one hand and kept the other free, waiting for the girl or her bear to fall.

Both things nearly toppled to the ground when Mulder noticed the red hair belonging to the pragmatic doctor Scully only a little way up the hall. Her back was to him so of course she hadn't noticed them yet, he thought for a split second about turning and running back down the stairs.

This wasn't how he wanted to face her. She rapped on his door again, her back arching as she stretched on the spot. He noticed a pizza box in her hand and could practically smell the cheese melting. Danica giggled at something in her own imagination breaking the silence of the hall. Scully span on her heel, quick to catch the source of the child's laughter. It was there she'd caught him. Her six foot something partner, clad in jeans and a grey t-shirt. A little girl dangling off his shoulders in frilled pink.

She blinked. Hard, hoping that was she was seeing was a dream. That wasn't possible, her partner wasn't a father. When she opened her eyes, her was still standing there, the girl present also, yet, now they were getting closer.

"Mulder?" She asked, confused, her mind begging her to pinch herself or rub her eyes.

"Hey, Scully." He replied, his tone calm as though nothing was out of the ordinary. As though a child wasn't sitting on his shoulders giggling happily. She didn't know how to go about it, how does one bring up in conversation a child that suddenly appears? She just looked at him, her face openly showing panic.

He grinned at her, his usually schoolboy charm. "I, ah, have some explaining to do." He smiled again as he unlocked the front door and let her in. "duck" he told Danica as even he had to bent down to make sure she wouldn't hit her head on the door frame.

She watched as he crouched down for Danica to slide off his shoulders. The girl was hesitant with Scully's presence but got down anyway and quickly busied herself with a coloring book, hoping not to draw to much attention. Scully listened as he whispered something to Danica in German before running his hand over her hair and leaving her in the room. He still held the groceries in his hand and had every intention of putting them away before addressing his still shocked to silence partner.

"What the hell?!" She hissed, cornering him in the kitchen. "What. The. Hell. Mulder?!" She repeated this time puncturing her words as she jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Well, I guess. It's about time you knew." He shrugged, loving the game.

"Knew what?" He shrugged again with a quiet smile.

"She's my daughter."

* * *

_So I may or may not have ripped you off with having Danica meet Scully, but this chapter was longer than I usually let them get, so I thought I'd leave it there. Besides, I have no idea what I'm doing. _

_I'm off, don't forget your reviews. I might have a date with 'Kalifornia' and 'Straightheads' tonight, but that doesn't mean I won't be checking. ;P _

_Annaliese_


	6. Truth and Telling It

_Hey guys, so firstly THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and those who are new to the alerting pool. It's nice to see you're all in for the ride. This chapter's been posted early due to the horrible week I've been having (okay, make it month) and I'll be spending tomorrow (Friday my time) at a friends house for some serious girl time ... I might slip in her first X-Files episode too. ;) _

_Oh, and look at that. How about a happy birthday to the delectable Ms Gillian Anderson. As Simon Pegg has said "She's still the best thing to happen to the FBI"_

_Dedicated to my cat, Morganstern or on an off day 'Mulder', this chapter is. Due to her unusal patients with my editing. Everytime her head got comfortable on my hand I found another spelling mistake or some random nonsense that didn't make any sense.  
Oh, and GA of course, becuause it's her birthday. _

* * *

Part 5 Truth and Telling It 

"B-S, Mulder!" She just about shouted her mind weary of the young girl over hearing their argument. Mulder managed to reach past her hip in order to pick up one of the many pieces of documentation, holding it up in front of his chest, just where she could see it he revealed the forged birth certificate.

'_Danica Elisif Mulder' _was printed neatly in a soft cursive. Scully's mouth just opened and closed words were refusing to form and he'd official succeeded in pulling out her panic face. She just looked at him then back at the certificate for a few minutes, the wind entirely knocked out of her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She spoke clearly her voice threatening to crack. "We've been working together for four years, Mulder. She wasn't even born the year we met."

She was trying to be her normal self, trying to fight off the pain and betrayal her mind suddenly felt. "I didn't know." He shrugged his shoulders, looking as beat as he felt.

"You didn't know about her or you didn't know how to tell me?"

"I still don't know how to tell you." He mumbled not intending for Scully to hear him, but she had. He knew, he could feel she was about to walk out of that door any second and he'd probably lose her forever. "Scully, let me explain." He didn't want to have to tell her the truth, but he couldn't live a lie with her as well.

He spoke to her softly as she let her guard down enough for him to move around her. For the second time, she couldn't form words as she watched him move about the apartment's small kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked, her rough interrogation coming to a stop.

Over his shoulder he turned a stunning smile upon her person. "It's quite simple, Scully." The tone in his voice seemed to glow as he kept smiling. "I'm making dinner."

"But, but I bought pizza." Her words were wounded, her bottom lip pouted as her mind already deciding that he didn't want her there. Mulder granted her with a second knee weakening grin.

"Dinner, for Danica. I don't know how well she'll enjoy our usual." Scully blinked, her mind stuck for a moment, she'd forgotten about the little girl in the other room. "You're right," he told her as he pulled down two plates and a small bowl and then proceeded to set a pot of water onto the stove tops. "She's not my daughter." He spoke as the water came to a boil.

"Mulder," She sighed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Danica Elisif Wolff, but I really don't know much else. Pearson compiled all the information he could find, but I haven't had the time and I kind of don't want too. Would anyone want to do that after saving a life?" She knew it was a rhetorical question but at the same time she got the feeling it was double ended. He wanted _her_ to go over this young girl's life.

She fingered the corner of the neat manila envelope that sat amongst the rest of the girl's paperwork. "Where'd she come from, Mulder?" Scully proceeded to do what he was doing, talking without looking at her, busying himself with preparing a meal. She reached behind him to collect a third plate that matched the other two stacked on the bench. Efficiently she filled the three plates with pizza attending to the third; she started to pick off the olives whilst waiting for his response.

"Russia" He told her softly, not aware of what she was currently doing until he heard an olive hit the plate with force, she'd slapped it down instead of placing it like the others, her agitation accumulating. "What are you doing?" He asked with a small laugh as he softly tapped her side.

"I used to hate olives on pizza as a kid, but everyone else liked it and I just thought … wait, Mulder. No, don't change the subject on me. What are _you_ doing?" She snapped, throwing the last olive at his shoulder for affect.

He smiled again. "Watching you."

Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, "No, I mean with a child. A little girl whose come from Russia, with a birth certificate declaring you as her father. You know, there's one way to have a life crisis, but this isn't it." She walked, more like sauntered out of the kitchen she held the small plate containing Danica's pizza. Mulder followed behind her their plates in his hand as he reached into the fridge for two beers.

"I'm sorry, Miss Dana but we Mulder's eat at the table." He turned another smile on to her and she challenged him with an eyebrow. Danica sat, her coloring stopped in the middle of the living room as she watched them. "tisch" He told his new companion with a flick of his head towards the room behind him. He was yet to use the word for 'table' usually Danica just followed him.

"tisch!" Danica pointed her finger to the coffee table she was already sitting at a challenging gleam in her eye.

"Nein," He shook his head with the German word for 'no'. "das tisch." He hitched his thumb in the opposite direction but Danica was standing her ground. He didn't know where this behavior was coming from and he wasn't enjoying her questioning him. "That table" He repeated his German words this time in English with a little bit more force.

Danica stood slowly, she walked a few paces before slipping her hand into Scully's free hand, surprising both adults with her actions. Mulder sighed with frustration. "She does usually have manners, Scully." He felt the need to explain himself to his partner. "Can you get her to the table while I finish her pasta?" Scully nodded silently; suddenly she was stuck with a young girl holding one hand and a plate of pizza in the other. This wasn't her life, who had she suddenly switched with? That wasn't her partner; he didn't cook, nor care for a child. Was this an alternative universe? Had she fallen and bumped her head? This couldn't be what life contained now; her partner was smart enough to know not to bring a child into this life style.

"Hi" Danica chirped, her earlier shyness gone with Scully. She practically skipped to the table without Scully's suggestion, the older woman's hand still wrapped around her own. Scully's best bet was that the girl was just trying to mess with her new companion. It was the girl who led Scully, not Scully who led the girl to the table, Danica was happy to take her by the hand, to lead her around like a new best friend who'd never stepped inside the apartment before.

Approaching the table Scully noticed Mulder had left their food there, waiting for her. Danica, politely, yet, forcefully spoke, "Setzen sie sich." It was the more formal way to tell someone who was older than you or an adult to sit. Scully at first didn't understand the girl but when Danica tapped the chair she was quick to comply too the actions.

Danica copied her in the next chair. Her hands clapped together in utter joy as Scully placed the cooling plate in front of her. She squealed the second time without clapping her hands, her voice that of complete delight, her tiny hands clapped again as she squealed once more. Mulder appeared in the kitchen doorway a small bowl filled with pasta Bolognese. Danica gasped when Mulder put it in front of her, his hand ruffling her hair as he often did. Her little hands covered her mouth, "Papa!" She exclaimed. Mulder felt Scully's eyes on his face, when he turned to meet her gaze he found the look scathing. No, Scully was not pleased. But the little girl was happy for the company and the meal, you couldn't get everything right every time.

Mulder grabbed for her beer and popped the cap, trying to distract the onslaught of insults and curious yet damning questions she was going to throw his way. He sat down next to Danica, a slice of pizza only inches from his mouth when she spoke. "Mulder," Scully's voice was low, but she was keeping it calm for the little ears between them. "You have to take her back, she doesn't belong here, Mulder." He got up from his seat and moved into the living room Scully following silently behind.

He didn't want to have to explain himself, he wanted for her just to help him when he needed, and maybe more on her own accord. He didn't want to have this discussion with the girl in question sitting at the dinner table eating her supper. He wanted to wait, until he'd found someone to care for her when he was at work, so they could talk about this during work. He didn't want to do it like this. With his hand on the door knob to the bedroom he'd hardly used Mulder turned. "You have no idea, no idea," He growled, "What I took her from, Scully. She has nothing left! I made a decision, I removed her from that and I'm going to provide for her." His fists were at his side, clenched tightly, he was upset. She'd only insinuated he take her back, nothing else, yet he was so upset with her.

"Mulder, you're going about this wrong. Not to mention illegally. Where is she going to sleep Mulder? What's going to happen when we have a case or if you get hurt, hospitalized or killed? Mulder, we have busy jobs, dangerous jobs. This isn't the environment for a child, it's not an environment for anyone. I just, I can't believe you brought a child into this country, not to mention lifestyle illegally." She just couldn't get over that small fact, the fact that he'd done it all without care of the law. "Do you want to lose everything when someone finds out and takes her?"

She flinched as he lunged for her, his fingers wrapping around her arms as he shook her once, violently. "You don't know what it was like. People were screaming as others fell to the ground, Scully. Murdered, they were being murdered and in the middle of all of it was this little girl. She was alone, and even from where I hid I knew she was frightened. I had to help her, they were going to kill her. I couldn't just leave her there to die." His words were harsh, but not raised. Danica was still at the dining table only a few feet away.

"Mulder, a smart man would have left her in Russia, would have found somewhere for her to stay there." He shook his head as he shook her once more, the violence still boiling in his blood.

"She reminded me of you, that's why I did it." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Sometimes, I can't save you but, Danica. She needs me, I'll always be her savior."

"Well, we all know you wouldn't stop at the chance to play hero." She had to fight with him, she couldn't give in. Dana Scully didn't need anyone to save her and to think that her partner thought that he had to made her sick. He wasn't supposed to be there to protect her, he was supposed to be her equal.

Predicting that things were going to quickly get out of hand he let her go with a heavy sigh and a hand skipping through his hair. "Why are you here?" He asked. She hadn't come over to fight about what he'd done, she hadn't known. There was a reason, there was always a reason. She came with pizza and no paperwork, there was no work to be done but she intended on staying for a little while. Had she wanted to talk? He surely wanted to talk , before they'd left Europe he was so sure she'd help him and now, apparently he was wrong in that assumption.

"I have to go." She dodged his question. In reality she wanted to talk about what had happened with Leonard Betts, the man had said something that had frightened her and she wanted to talk to her partner before doing anything about it. Clearly, right now he was busy and worked up.

Scully turned and walked back into the front room that doubled as a dining area. She collected her things in a hurry before ducking into the kitchen and grabbing Danica's folder, after that she left. The little girl was staring after her and her partner stood motionless in the doorway of the living room. "Bye." Danica called sweetly, long after the door had closed.

Scully leant against the back of his front door, both hands covering her mouth as she took in a shaky breath. Things were going to be harder now than what she'd imagined and if what she had imagined was a possibility due to words spoken to her by Leonard Betts, life was going to get harder than anyone could imagine.

* * *

_That was shorter than usual right? Right. But not by much, the next chapter happens to be titled 'Never Again' .. hmm that's familar. 17 out of 20 for my novel into screenplay piece for Sherlock Holmes, lets see how I go the other way around with these characters ... which are not mine. :( _

_Anyway, I'm off. You know what to do. _

_Annaliese_


	7. Never Again

_And I'm back with my end of the week update.  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed and alerted for last chapter, you're all champs.  
Now, buisness. Technically I freelanced this and to be honest I'm so scared. I wasn't able to watch 'Never Again' in the entire two weeks I wrote this and even when I was editing the past day or two so alot of this came from my memory of what happened and I owe the whole script work to - . / so I owe my life to them right now. _

_Other than that, I'm really not happy with this. But I'll leave it all to your amazing judgement so I can fiddle with something to go inbetween this and 'Memento Mori'. _

* * *

Part 6  
Never Again

Mulder was in a rush that morning, the high schooler he paid to babysit Danica on a few occasions agreed to skip out on school that morning if he paid her double, he needed someone to watch over Danica desperately and took the teenagers compromise quickly his meeting with Skinner couldn't be missed.

The meeting over his vacation time and pay took longer than Mulder expected he only had a few minutes to rush down to the basement before Amy would get truly pissed with him and double the pay yet again.

He hurried into the basement office, his steps stopped when he noticed his partner was already there. Scully hadn't paid any mind to him walking in the door; instead she stayed where she was sat, his nameplate twirling between her fingers. Not having time to ask what her problem was, nor at this point caring, the two over the past few days since his return with Danica had strained to keep even the most work influenced conversations flowing.

He moved right past her to a filing cabinet nearest to his desk, it was there he started talking. "I made a last ditch effort to get out of it," He was mostly talking to himself she had no idea what he was talking about, nor had she cared, her mind was in a distant place as she played with his nameplate. "But the Bureau is holding fast to its Federal Employees Vacation Policy." He was sifting through the filing cabinets contents as he mumbled something about eight weeks vacation time and no pay. "I don't like it, but I got to do it. I got to pay the rent. Danica and I got to eat, not to mention paying the babysitter. That kid I swear has me wrapped around her little finger. Amy will have that car before summer break."

Scully did chuckle at that comment, she knew exactly who he was talking about. She was the same Amy who lived in his building and was often knocking on doors offering to do simple tasks for simple pay. Most people turned her away but Mulder was a sucker for her blue eyes, and well, her grandmothers chocolate brownies.

Even though, she'd laughed, Scully still offered no comment, nor had she desired to entertain his conversation, she had one of her own she wanted to initiate. "Part of me can't help thinking this is just another way to get me out of here. But it's only a week, and I think my mother is genuinely interested in meeting Danica. Besides you'll be here to keep an eye on things for me, so here are a few things to keep an eye on while I'm gone." He pulled out the selected files, three in total, the cases individual and with no _real_ X-File tie, that way she wouldn't get into too much worry-some trouble while he was gone. He knew she could fend for her own, but he also knew the X-Files could be unpredictable.

"Why don't I have a desk?" She asked, her voice confident, yet far off as he handed over the files and she just started at them. Her question was out of the blue and had completely caught him off guard.

He was taken aback. They hadn't spoken much in two days and now, while he was leaving for a week she was asking about a desk. Wasn't everything else they had down there good enough? It was suffice enough to say for four years. "What do you mean?" He looked around the small office. "I always assumed that was your area." He pointed behind him, the small glass wall separating the more formal office to the small science station that they rarely used.

"Back there." Her voice was wistful and she kept all question out of it. He was annoyed that she was playing with him like this. He knew it was because of what he'd done, bringing Danica into his life. Was she jealous? She had to have been.

"Okay, so we'll have them send down another desk and there won't be any room to move around here but we can put them really close together face to face, maybe we can play some Battleship." He was being sarcastic and it was written across her face that she got the message.

"Where are you going?" She asked actual interest in her voice as she continued to play with his nameplate.

"My mothers. Well, I'm intending my mothers. We spoke on the phone last night, she showed promising interesting in wanting to meet Danni, this makes for a perfect time for a trip. Saves my mother having to venture out here for us." Scully smiled softly, he had a smile on his own face, one of excitement. He was excited for his "daughter" to meet his mother.

"What did you tell her?" She asked again, surely Teena Mulder wouldn't be all that excited herself if her son was messing in illegal affairs and wanted her help, much like he had done Scully.

"That Danica is my daughter. Mom knew Carly for a short time, long enough to know she disapproved and when Carly left she was pleased, so it'll be easy enough to tell her that lie."

Scully raised a brow, "Carly?" He'd never mentioned that name in her presence before, nor had she had any recollection of meeting a Carly with any connection to him. Sensing he didn't want to talk about it and respecting that fact Scully moved back onto the only topic that was ever safe with them. Work. "So what is it you want me to keep an eye on?"

Mulder moved on quickly, he wanted to tell her about Carly, but he'd kept that to himself for far too long, it was hard to share with new people, and it never had any matter of importance. He continued to talk about the informant they'd spoken to the night before, slipping in another jab to her self esteem. "In the future, I'll make sure that all those people being interviewed provide you with a multi-media laser show to keep your interest maintained." She wanted to flinch at his comment, to show him that she was hurt by his words, but it was the same emptiness that filled her the night before, that'd over taken her that morning.

Something was wrong, and he still hadn't seemed to notice. "In any case his name is Sevlov Pudovkin. He's a Russian immigrant with a doctorate in astronautical engineering. He and several other contacts worked at a military space center in the Republic of Karelia. They smuggled out reverse-engineered reports of two alien craft which crashed and were retrieved from the Sea of Barents."

"And these reports are for sale?"

"At a high price, yeah."

Scully hummed, she wasn't believing it, the man they had spoken to last night was a liar. He'd been making the whole thing up based off of a television program. "Have you confirmed the identity of these two individuals?

"That's your assignment while I'm gone." She wasn't pleased with him, it was a game of cat and mouse and the mouse had yet again outsmarted the cat. "I want you to run an INS check and a Bureau NCIC check on these individuals." He handed over the files and this time she took them. "All of whom now reside in the 'Little Russia' section of Philadelphia. I've also made arrangements for travel so you can administer eye-to-eye surveillance on their activities."

Mulder handed over the plane ticket, unaware that Scully had already made up her mind. "I'm not going."

He chuckled, of course she was going. "What do you mean?"

"Your contact, while interesting in the context of science fiction, was, at least in my memory, recounting a poorly veiled synopsis of an episode of Rocky and Bullwinkle." She wanted to add, that it hardly seemed fair that he was taking time off to be with his daughter, not chase down leads like he usually made her do when they took time off. But then again, that would be complaining and she didn't have a child waiting for her to come home to, she had nothing and that was her life, most likely that was what it was going to look like for a long time.

"Eenie, meenie, chili beanie, the spirits are about to speak?" He asked, his voice full of humor. "C'mon, even Danni laughs at that." He pouted, unimpressed with his ability to make her at least smile that day. Scully ignored him only to move on to explain what she'd remembered of the episode this man had described. "So you're refusing an assignment based on the adventures of Moose and Squirrel?" Hell, the whole thing sounded like their life.

"'Refusing an assignment?' It makes it sound like you're my superior." Mulder was all for jumping in that she was assigned to him. But even then, that was a low blow towards the respectable partnership as equals they'd created over the years.

He didn't care, he couldn't care, he needed her to get out there on this assignment so he could relieve Amy of Danica or Danica of Amy so the teenager could get to school without missing too much class time. Her mother would have his head. "Do what you want. Don't go to Philadelphia, but let me remind you that I worked my ass off to get the files reopened. You were just assigned this work is my life."

"And it's become mine." She half mumbled to herself, but he'd heard her.

"You don't want it to be?" Well, it was hardly his life anymore. He had other focuses, like getting home in time to pay the sitter.

"This isn't about you. Or maybe it is, indirectly. I don't know. I feel like I've lost sight of myself, Mulder. It's hard to see, let alone find in the darkness of covert locations. I mean, I wish I could say that we were going in circles, but we're not. We're going in an endless line – two steps forwards and three steps back. While my own life is … standing still." Funny, how she was the one who'd wanted a simpler life and he was the one rushing home to take a child to see her grandmother. His life was moving again, while her's was still stuck, frozen in ice.

"Well, maybe it's good that we get away from each other for a while." He was leaving as her voice called out to him.

"Where will you be?" She sounded so lost, he knew she didn't want to sound like that. He wished she was like Danica, at least that way he could wrap her in his arms and lull her until the tears fell and stopped. Until things were better.

"I told you Scully, my mom's. You still have the number for there right?" She nodded. "I hope to discover something about myself, while I'm out there. Maybe you should do the same." That was all Mulder felt like he could say to help her before he left.

He wasn't gone long before she pulled the wilting rose petal from her pocket and placed it on Mulder's desk. That petal had stopped her the night before, purely because it reminded her so much of herself. Time was standing still in her life, yet everything was turning to dust.

This petal was wilting, as was her soul.

[...]

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm late, sorry Amy." His meeting with Skinner, then his overview/slight emotional insight into his partners life paired with the morning traffic had made him later than what he'd told the teenager. She, Amy, was waiting for him as he bolted through the door, her foot was tapping impatiently and her fingers were gripping her hip tightly, "You told me you'd be here before ten, it's ten!" She practically screeched as she picked up her things and shoved them into her bag, her long blond hair tumbling over her shoulder as she did so.

Mulder chuckled, "Well, you're not ready to go anyway so what's the point?" The girl threw him a typical teenaged glare her eyes had narrowed, her lips pursed, he was walking a very think line with her in those moments.

"Well," She started, her voice curt. "If you weren't late, I would have been ready Fox." He shrugged unaware of what logic she was working on.

"If you say so. Let me throw a few things in a bag for Danica and I'll take you to school. Cars unlocked." He told her as she walked out the door, leaving it wide open. Picking up Danica from her spot at the coffee table where she had sat completely calm and uninterested while Amy fought with her father.

Mulder dismissed the idea to put together a bag for Danni, it'd take them ten minutes to drop Amy off then they'd come back. He was still yet to call his mother to alert her of their coming over, so there was no point starting out on the trip now. With Danica on his hip he locked the front door behind them whilst Danica wiggled in his arms demanding, yet asking politely to be put "down".

Tickling the girls' side he set let her slide down his side to the ground, leaving her to bolt for the elevator, the three-year-old wanting to be the only one to press the button. "Danni." He called to her his voice speaking with caution. She's stopped right in front of the elevator doors; her little hand had been using the metal of the sliding door to steady herself while she reached for the button. At the sound of Mulder's voice she stopped what she was doing and took two of her biggest steps back before turning to look at him.

He caught up to her side in five long strides. "Were you good for Amy?" The little girl looked at him with bright eyes her head nodding adamantly. "Was Amy good for you?" He asked teasingly as they stepped onto the elevator. The little girl covered her mouth with her little hands, she was contemplating her answer and by the gleam in her eyes she was going to be cheeky about it.

"Nein." She gasped, as if the whole world should be shocked at her cheeky 'no'.

"No! She wasn't naughty was she?!" He exclaimed in an overly dramatic way as he scooped her under his arm and started to tickle her sides causing her giggles to ripple from her being. He set her back down when the doors reopened, leaving the girl to walk to the car on her own.

She danced in front of him; her steps skipping her arms let the air take them up as she twirled every few steps. She spotted Amy leaning against the car and shrieked happily. "Amy, ich werde meine Oma sehen." She told the teen, happily as she held the door open for her and helped her into her car seat.

"I know, Danni. You told me before." Amy sighed, she was glad to baby sit the young girl, it gave her a chance to brush up on her German, but at the same time today, all Danica wanted to talk about was one thing, Oma.

"What did she tell you?" Mulder asked, a happy smile on his face as he stepped in to make sure Danica was buckled in properly, while Amy got into the passenger seat of the car.

"She's going to see her Grandma." Amy replied as Mulder pulled himself into the driver's seat. He turned around to look at Danica.

"Is that so little one, you're going to see your Oma?" Danica nodded, her usual smile in place, it broke his heart that after dark that smile disappeared.

"Ja! Oma!" Amy laughed, their interaction was sweet. The man and his daughter didn't need the words, just watching them you could tell they understood so many things without having to say anything.

And even when they did talk, when they communicated they learnt even more. Mulder's grasp of German was strengthening as was Danica's English. Amy wouldn't doubt that they'd both be fluent in no time.

Mulder turned back to face the steering wheel, his shoulders shrugging. "I didn't tell her anything about that." Amy laughed again, giving Mulder a shrug and a smile when he looked to her for answers.

It was true, he hadn't said anything to the toddler about going to see his mother, his mother had said something to him, but he hadn't repeated it out loud. A smile spread across his face again as they pulled out onto the road.

Teena Mulder had said something to the little girl.

His mother had requested to speak to the child she was led to believe as her granddaughter, Mulder had told her the girl understood very little English but his mother insisted anyway. Danica had giggled the entire time, mumbling her own name and "Hi" He'd heard the same familiar "Ja" come out of her mouth as an affirmative as well, but other than that stayed away from their conversation, believing his mother would key him in.

She hadn't.

Teena dismissed his questions, claiming that it was top secret Grandparent and child business. He let her go with that, his mother surprisingly was making an effort with his child and as long as she stayed like that he was happy. If his mother ever tried to treat his daughter the way he was treated Teena would have hell to pay. He quite believed she was aware.

[…]

Both Mulder and Danica alike had made it the ten hour drive to Falmouth, Connecticut. They still had another ten minutes until the ferry would arrive at Woods Hole to take them and several other waiting groups across to Oak Bluff's at the tip of the island. From there, it'd take them another half hour or so before they'd finally arrived at his mother's house.

He'd gotten Danica out of the car the last ten hours had them both wanting to stretch their legs. Leaning against the side of his car while he waited for the last ferry for the day as the sun decided to slowly set he found it an ample time to call and check in on Scully.

Danica sat crouched at his feet, a white daisy spinning in between her finger tips as she chose to alternate her words between "Oma" and "Scully" her new favorites. The reception in the area was bad enough and Mulder thought he'd have to struggle while speaking with his partner, but she'd left his call to be picked up by the answering machine, Mulder unaware that she wasn't there at all.

"Oh, hey. Scully, it's me." He pushed off from the car, trying to find a better spot with a clearer signal. "I-I'm just calling to see how you're doing, and uh …" He looked at Danica as she picked up another flower and plucked it from the ground, now twirling the both of them. He knew he needed to apologize for being an ass, he had to. "Give me a call … give me a call on my cell when you get a chance, just let me know where you're at …" The machine cut him off before he got the chance to say goodbye, in all fairness he didn't really know how to end the call.

He forgot to apologize. Mulder silently kicked himself, he knew he had too but he was putting it off. He'd catch her later. He'd call her when he knew she'd answer.

"Fox!" Teena exclaimed as her son stepped out of the car, the sun completely set behind him. "I'm glad you made it, son." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Mulder froze, he didn't know what to do, usually this whole thing happened the other way around and she was the unresponsive one. Throwing caution to the wind and turning over a new leaf he hugged his mother back.

"It's good to see you too, Mom." He smiled, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So, where is she Fox? Where's my granddaughter?" Danni crashed in the car as soon as he managed to pull her away from the ferry's top deck and back into the car; He was happy to leave her sleeping and had hoped he could put her down in the guest room when he got to his mothers. He wasn't expecting his mom to be waiting on the front porch for him.

"She's sleeping, mom. Can I get her out of the car without you running away with her?" He asked laughter in his voice. His mother nodded, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"I always told you Carly was no good, Fox. Now look, she's been living in Europe with your daughter for three and a half years. I mean, honestly Fox that's the worst a person can do. I'm glad you have her though, that you get the chance to know her and watch her grow…" His mother rambled off to herself as he tried to wake Danica as quickly yet softly as he could. The time was nearing nine o'clock and he'd usually had her in bed by eight at the latest, she wasn't going to be happy that he woke her.

He was whispering words of encouragement to Danica as she pushed his hand off her shoulder and tried to shift in her car seat. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at him for thinking he could wake her, in one swift move he swooped her out of the car seat, having already unbuckled the clasps and pulled her onto his hip knowing that she wouldn't want to walk just yet. With her backpack over his shoulder and Schatz in the hand that was holding her up he shut the car door with a confirmed click.

Teena turned around at the noise, her discussion about Carly had her wandering the driveway and her back was currently to him. When her eyes landed on the tiny Danica she gasped even in the dim evening light, her hands flew to her mouth, much like Danica's did when she was surprised. Reaching out her arms for the little girl she spoke, "Oh, Fox. Look, just look at her she's beautiful."

"Danica this is your Oma." He told the girl whispering in her ear that it was okay when Teena moved to take her. Her body had tensed, her head shying into his neck. She was tired and scared and all around not into strangers trying to hold her, but with Mulder's assurances in her ears she gave in and let the woman take her.

Mulder quickly grabbed for his overnight bag once his mother had Danica. "Fox, she's tiny!" Teena exclaimed as though he hadn't known that himself. "I can't believe she's three and she's this small. Samantha was half a size bigger when she was this age, and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that she's tiny but …" He just started to smile and nod as he mother started to talk. It wasn't as though he didn't want to hear what his mother had to say, she was talking about Samantha again, the pain gone from her face as she did so. That didn't mean it was gone, they'd all still hurt for Samantha, but now they had a distraction a fluffy and frilly distraction.

When his mother had started to talk about crèche and three-year-old kindergarten it was time for even his genius mind to stop listening, he hadn't even thought of school yet, he thought there was plenty of time. According to his mother, he couldn't be more wrong.

Teena insisted on putting Danica down to bed, in Samantha's old room. He was worried at first, his mother hadn't touched that room since Samantha went missing, she'd left it the way the girl had just in case she came back. But as the mounted the stairs and turned the corner, past his old room Mulder found and completely different sight. The cupboards were open and bare, Samantha's clothes gone and good majority of her most prized possessions were gone from the shelves and tabletops. The bed was new, the sheets as well, nothing that Mulder had ever seen inhabit in this house before, his mother had done that before they arrived and that had taken his breath away.

He let his mother set Danica down on the bed and tuck her in before he stepped in to do the same, leaving a small kiss on her forehead as he whispered "Gute nacht."Closing the door as they left he turned to find his teary eyed mother waiting for him only a few feet away.

"Mom," He started before she stopped him.

"I want to see her, Fox. I want to see a lot of her. My friends have a room for their grandchildren when they visit. I couldn't put Danica in one of the guest rooms and Samantha's has been sitting so empty for so long." Teena was looking down at her feet when she spoke; tears were threatening her usually cold exterior. "She looks like her so much, without the red hair she …"

"She could be Samantha?" His mother nodded. Picking at her nails she looked up at him.

"She also looks like that partner of yours. You know if you're telling me she's Carly's to make it easier you can just tell the truth. I know I said some nasty things about your partner once." Mulder shook his head.

"That's not the case, Mom. You know, you didn't have to do all this." He pointed to the ajar bedroom door, her knew how hard it would have been for her to clear that room out, especially on her own. "I could have helped you, you know."

She shook her head, her hand on his arm. "Don't be silly, Fox. I want her to have this, her own space at her "Oma's" house." She laughed at the German word adopting it for herself the minute Danica had whispered it in her ear as she held her for the first time. "Besides, I could and did do it on my own, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You can have her over whenever you want, mom." He smiled as she pulled him into yet another hug.

"You're a good father, Fox. I'm proud of you, she's so lucky to have you." His mother kissed his cheek, for the first time since he was a little boy before telling him that she would see him in the morning. He offered to help her to bed but she was happy to do it on her own.

Grabbing his things from downstairs Mulder headed to his own room, something he'd know had been redecorated a long time ago. Slipping out of his clothes for the day he found his old Oxford t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Sitting on the edge of the bed he dialed a number he knew would be answered.

It didn't take very long for him to hear the sweet voice he'd wanted by his side all day. "Hello?"

"Scully." His voice was raw, tears were on the verge, the things that had happened since he'd arrived at his mothers had finally started to get to him, his emotions were overwhelmed.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" Worry was evident in her voice, but he knew she was still pissed with him from earlier in the day. Settling back against his head board he prepared himself both for admitting what had happened that day and her own opinions.

"Nothing's wrong." He lied. "I'm just at that special place, and I wanted to share it with you. Did you know, there's a three-year-old kindergarten program to give toddlers a head start at school?" He could hear his partner hum, she didn't know. "And that my mother redecorated Samantha's old room for Danni." He could hear the hitch in her breath, even to Scully that was a big deal. "I don't think my mother will ever let go of Samantha, but she's starting to fill that hole with Danica. She wants to see her regularly."

"Mulder," Scully started, he was waiting for her to attack him, accuse him of helping his mother to move on with a child that wasn't even his. But she didn't. "How did you know where I was?" She asked and he could tell she was annoyed.

"I-I checked where we always stay in Philadelphia." He was taking off guard by her question. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me. How's the case going?"

"I've handed it over to the Philadelphia bureau."

"The Philadelphia bureau? They don't know or care about the X-Files. What are you doing?" He got off of his bed, his feet pacing the floor, what the hell was she doing?

"Mulder, there is no X-File. Your contact is connected to the Vorofskoi Mir, extortion, credit fraud, cons, he is nothing but a swindler."

"How do you know?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he hadn't left her alone for longer than half a day and she was already handing their cases over to other departments.

"What do you mean, how do I know? You assigned me the background check. I did as told, as always."

"Okay, just hold off until I get there, okay?" He had to be there, he had to go back to smack some sense into her. There was always another reason someone was doing something. Swindler by day, gender changing freak by night, she just didn't know that.

"What, you don't think I'm capable?"

"Of course I believe that you're capable, it's just that in this case I need you to …" Okay, he didn't want her to screw up, and he knew he didn't have to but he wanted to be by her side to hold her hand. Why was that so bad?

"It's not just in this case, Mulder." She was on to him, she could read him like an open book. He hated that he made her feel that way and again he wanted to apologize, but his pushing words just kept coming out of his mouth and wouldn't stop.

"Wh-what's the agent's name in Philadelphia?" He pushed and he knew he shouldn't have.

"It's over. Done Pudovkin is out of our hands. Look Mulder, I have to go. Why don't you go spend some time with your precious daughter?" Her last sentence was like venom and he knew it wasn't only about his disbelief in her capabilities, this was also about Danica.

"What, have you got a date, or something?" he sneered but once his partner didn't offer a response he knew he'd just hit the nail on the head, even within his joke. "Y-you're kidding."

"I have everything under control. I will talk to you later." Scully had hung up the phone after offering her calm words but that hadn't reassured him at all. He'd go back in the afternoon, leave Danica with his mother just so he could make sure everything was alright at home.

[…]

She was nervous yet, invigorated. It'd been years since she'd had a date, since she'd acted out in this way. Sure, she wasn't doing it just to get back at her partner, Ed Jerse showed actual promise and he was attractive, that was always a plus. But this man was a mystery, he was enticing and she loved that thrill of the dangerous unknown. That little habit she owed to her partner, finding thrill in such dangers.

Well, for Dana Ed was that danger this week. "Hi" She almost drooled out as Edward Jerse opened the door with his shirt half on. He'd breathed the same word back, not expecting her for a little while longer. Scully explained her early arrival, stating it sampling to a before mentioned storm that wasn't so bad as of yet.

"It's supposed to get bad later tonight. Come on in. I'll be ready in a second." He closes the door behind her as she slipped in passed him. Turning to him she took a moment, her mind telling her honesty was only the best policy.

"Ed, I-I uh, I don't go out very much." Her mind scolded her mouth, why did he need to know this and why had her voice decided to tell him without think about it? But, it kept coming like word vomit and she was unable to stop it. "I think the last time I went on a date was to see Glen Garry Glen Ross and the characters in the movie had a much better time." A smile was on her face until she'd seen the blood that'd soaked through his sleeve. "Ed, you're bleeding." She reached for his shirt but he pulled back.

"It's just the damn tattoo." Jerse moved himself to the bathroom to find a first aid kit he knew he had hidden around there somewhere. Moving about his apartment as she snooped only quietly and out of curiosity she called out;

"I'm a doctor. Do you want me to take a look at it?" She asked perching over his desk, her mind was trying to get a sense of the man trying to put together at least a small part of his life so she knew what to avoid and what topic to broach. She'd defiantly found something to avoid completely there was a small rectangular picture set up on his desk. The picture contained two children, roughly around the same age sitting on their fathers arms as he hoisted them up in the air, only problem the fathers face had been burnt out.

Ed entered the room behind her, a new bandage on his arm and a new shirt awning his shoulders. "I hope you like the place. I made reservations…" His speak He was buttoning the last buttons of the shirt as he caught her with the delicate, troubled part of his life.

She sensed the shift of mood in the air, and an unabridged sense of passion fired up within her soul. "Ed … the, uh … the crummy bar you told me about." She paused, leaving herself to suck in a breath. "Take me there."

The Hard Eight lounge had been the bar in question. Smoke clung to the air with nowhere else to go, the smoke created the atmosphere of the bar just as it did cling to it. Patrons moved throughout the bar, some found a quiet place to dwell in their troubles alone, others put themselves out there waiting for someone, anyone to notice them. "So, what makes this place a good place to go when you're feeling down?" She asked, as though the whole place hadn't spoken to her yet.

Ed observes the crowed that had accumulated there that night, quite a few lost souls dangled, waiting, watching for the unknown, the final step their lives would take to get them out of that hell hole. "Oh, it's kind of … Everyone here looks like their problems are worse than mine. Makes me feel good about myself." Scully smiled, that was definitely one way to look at it.

"Yeah, but you can't tell what's going on in somebody's head just by looking at them." She played with her drink stirrer between her teeth, she was well aware of the teasing, tipsy ways her mind was starting to succumb too. "I mean, they're probably thinking that we're the ones that are screwed up."

"Are we?" He asked and she desperately wanted to nod to spill her guts. Her life had flipped her partner pretty much gone, well at least all his attention was on the new love of his life and she, pathetically, had no idea what to do with herself.

Instead her mind slipped to another part of her life, another more acceptable thing to talk about. "Who knows?" I mean sometimes, I, uh … I've always gone around in this, uh … this circle. It usually starts when an authoritative or controlling figure come into my life. And part of me likes it, needs it, wants the approval. But then at a certain point, along the way, I just, you know …" She puts her hand up as if to say stop, and that's what she meant, she always halted and backed out.

Ed looked at her confused, raising his hand to do the same action he asked her silently what she meant. Signing softly Scully decided that'd probably have been easier to talk about Danica stealing her partner, than talk about her daddy issues. But neither made her much of a great catch. "Okay, umm … My father was a Navy Captain. I worshiped – I _worship_" She corrected herself, "the sea that he sailed on. And when I was thirteen or so I went through this … thing," She raised her hand again. Her stop, that halt that made her life turn around and change, that thing that made her do stupid, or smart things that had inevitably grown on her like a budding flower, or infectious fungi and affected every aspect of her life. "where I would sneak out of my parent's house and smoke my mother's cigarettes. And I did it because I knew that if he found out, he would kill me. And then … along the way, there are other … fathers."

"Sounds like you're time has come around again." Jerse mused, deciding it was his turn to offer up a part of himself. "I want things more like a straight line, and I don't ever want to go backward." She wanted to scoff, to tell him that her entire life was going backwards in a straight line. That the only constant she had with that was Mulder, but now he was pulling out, his life was moving forward. Ed didn't want that, and she desired to tell him. "That's why I got the tattoo 'I deserve'. Marked the moment, the feeling … memorial of something that I never want to have happen again." His eyes had poured into hers, she knew something must have happened with a girlfriend or wife, he had children and hadn't mentioned them the entire night, even after she found the picture. She could bet he never wanted to lose them again, to do something as stupid as he'd done.

She was curious, the skin marking ink had stroked her fancy in a peculiar way and could help the feel of an almost dangerous vibe when she was around him. "I want to see it." She stated as though it were an urge or matter of uttermost importance.

"You know, Dana, just 'cause I marked the moment wanting to go forward doesn't mean that it worked." He turned her down, his eyes telling her to back off. She hadn't cared, she wanted to fulfill that urge to reach out and touch the skin, to watch how the skin moved it was marked, scarred yet everything worked the same.

"I want to see it." She moved reaching for his arm, tempted to go as far as climbing into his lap to get to it, something just kept drawing her back.

He stopped her. "Come on. It's all scabbed up." It was a lame excuse, she would be fine with healing skin, it was better than a desiccated corpse or alien left overs any day. She told him it was okay, as she reached over again. He stopped her again, his fingers lacing around her wrists roughly. He shook her slightly, only softly the motion and his rough actions caused her to gasp. The alcohol had gone straight to her head and she had let it, she was letting herself go and was enjoying it as she peered straight into Ed's narrow daring eyes.

"You're so curious. Get your own." She knew better than what her tipsy mind was thinking but nodded her head anyway, choosing to mark her skin. Her act of rebellion this time around, her stop, her cry for help, for someone to notice her. This time it wasn't her mother's cigarettes or moving to D.C. in order to pursue a career at the FBI, this time she was getting a tattoo marking herself straight to bone.

She'd chosen the ouroboros purely for what it meant. Most women got tattoo's because they weren't thinking and the pretty little butterflies and fairies meant nothing to their sober minds but Scully, Dana Scully, no matter how much alcohol had gotten to her head was going to think this decision over.

This time her life could circle and when she ate her own tail, then things would begin again.

[…]

Danica's nightmares had woken him up during the night, truth be told he hadn't slept very well with having her so far down the hall. He's jumped in his sleep at every little noise and once her cries finally hit his ears his feet were on the ground and in her room faster than anyone could start to count.

He'd soothed her quickly, her thrashing still happening even though she'd quieted. He hadn't soothed her quick enough though; his mother was with him in matter of minutes asking frantically what was wrong.

She'd helped him with Danica's violent nightmares, he'd had some of his own after Samantha went missing and even though there was no real way to stop it until the child was calm his mother never left his side and kept vigil even when he's succumbed to sleep in Danica's quieter moments. He was happy knowing that he could leave Danni with his mother even with her nightmares and he was happy knowing that he wasn't alone in being completely confused and helpless when it came to calming her.

"Mom?" He spoke later that morning, trying to catch the woman's attention who'd suddenly devoted it all to the little girl coloring at the breakfast table.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering if I could leave Danni here with you for the night. I'll come get her tomorrow morning but I need to get back to D.C. and I'd hate to tear the two of you away from each other so soon." His mother nodded, giving him her approval before she turned to the little girl and asked if she was happy to stay. Getting over her initial shyness Danica was happy to go anyway with her new Oma.

[…]

He wasn't able to get Scully at the hotel that morning, he'd called rather early before any flight she'd book, yet the receptionist couldn't get him through. He continued to drive, calmly knowing it was still going to take him another 9 hours, depending on the traffic, he could always cut himself short two hours and drive straight into Philadelphia. Then again, he could risk missing Scully all together.

He'd only just made it into their office when the phone started to ring, lunging for it he answered the phone just as the other person decided to hang up. Looking at the receiver he shrugged his shoulders before putting it down. There was a wilted rose petal on his desk and he had no recollection of putting it there, believing it to have been Scully he left it there without any thought.

[…]

Two days later he followed his partner back into their office her face was bruised and cut due to Ed Jerse's attack. She was tired and he knew it yet they both were there standing in their basement office, she was still angry with him and he still hadn't apologized. "Welcome back." He enthused coming in behind her, he was only ducking in for a few seconds he was to meet his mother at the reflecting pool in two hours to collect Danni.

"You look a lot better than you did in the hospital." He offered her a little bit of compassion. "And congratulations for making a personal appearance in the X-Files for the second time." He moved to get the file from the cabinet every inch of his being annoyed with her for managing to get hurt yet again, this time she could have been killed. "It's a world record." He's looking for a response upon her face but she wouldn't give in, she kept it straight just for him. "Ed Jerse is in custody at the St. John's burn facility in Philadelphia. Traces of ergot were found in his bloodstream as in yours, but not to the degree that should cause hallucinogenic ergotism." He watched silently as his partner took a seat in front of his desk. The only place she could really call her own. "He'll undergo psychiatric evaluation after recovering from burn trauma. Case closed on Boris Badenov, which is really a shame because I was thinking of having an "N.Y." tattooed on my ass to commemorate the Yankees' World Series vitcotry, or maybe even Danica's name in one of those cool bannered love hearts. Better late than never, huh."

Scully continued to take no part in his discussion, instead she picked up the wilted rose petal that was on his desk and turned it in her fingers. It was still her life, dying completely and alone. He watched her for a little while before getting up uncomfortably out of his chair, approaching the filing cabinet he pulled out another file. "The uh, field office in Dallas is uh, receiving reports of the image of a missing child appearing on a blank billboard outside of Arlington …" He sat down again, flipping through the file aimlessly. "… so … all this, because I've … because I didn't get you a desk?" That really was how the whole thing started.

Scully looked up at him, her face completely blank. "Not everything is about you, Mulder. This is my life."

"Yes, but it's m –" She looked at him questioningly. He wanted to speak again, to finish his sentence instead he sighed and started to fiddle with the positioning of things on his desk letting the uncomfortable silence wash over them until he could leave.

* * *

_Until next Friday guys. _


	8. Simple Comforts

_So this was originally posted on Friday (Okay Satuday morning) but I had a problem with unintentional copying so I went back through and tried to change that bit to the best of my ability. I had no idea and loved the scene incredibly, so it was hard to change. _

_Thank you to those that reviewed and alerted, again. :) _

_Anyway. I'm off to figure out Memento Mori ...still. _

* * *

Part 7  
Simple Comforts

"She just won't stop." He was panicked, his voice tired and she could bet he looked like hell had broken free and redecorated his warm expressions. Danica was back from three days with his mother. Night was falling and it was usually around the time she was drifting off to sleep and her daemons were usually starting to take over her dreams. But tonight, tonight was different. These weren't her daemons taking revenge they were his.

She'd curled up in the furthest corner of his sofa and for a moment she watched the fish, traced their movements against the glass with her fingertips. She was in her own world, until he'd spoken to her. She'd screeched like a banshee and her screams were still yet to stop. She'd shut down, the only words she spoke were German and she was far too fast for him to decipher her words. He was scared, tired and could bet his neighbors were inches away from pounding on his door, or calling child services. He'd lost control and called the closest person that came to mind.

"Mulder, she's three and capable of speech just ask her." Mulder shook his head, his partner couldn't see it nor could she hear Danica's wails though the phone line. She didn't understand how much this was killing him, this girl was in pain, upset about something and he couldn't help her. He was helpless yet again.

"Scuulleee" Mulder whined, he'd treated her coldly earlier that morning but right now he needed her. She'd still be pissed with him but she'd help him out and get him back later. "She's not making any sense. Usually I can understand her but this, her words are all over the place and she's frantic. I don't get it, I don't understand." He was close to cracking and she could hear that he himself was frantic.

"Mulder," She sighed, she didn't know what to do. "You being upset can't make this any better for her. Take a deep breath and think. You're a psychologist. What do you think is wrong?" She needed him on a calm base, she needed him to think, to bring himself to a professional level. Treat this like a case, not a child. She was scared and he needed to find out why.

He must have been in the other room, because all of a sudden Danica's screams hit her ears causing her blood to run almost cold. That wasn't a healthy scream. "Psychological. Psychological trauma." He suggested. "She's been through a lot, but Scully the only real factors she's displaying, she's just having nightmares and she's weary of adults. Sure, that's trauma, but this, this is different. Something else is going on here." She sighed into the mouth piece as he did the same. She could almost imaging his hand running through his hair as he thought of what step to take next.

Danica's screams were horrific; a million things were running through her mind that would put the girl in that state. There really was no explanation, she'd been with Teena that was as much as Scully had known, the period of time she was uncertain about but that hadn't mattered, Danica was fine before that too and she'd heard that the little girl had enjoyed being with her 'oma'. "I don't know how to help." She felt as helpless as him, how the hell were they going to figure this out? "I thought you were going to look into this Mulder, maybe she is sick. Maybe they did something to her out there and you're subjecting the rest of us to it." She was teasing him at first, but when she finished her statement Scully quickly realized that could very well be the case.

"I doubt it, Scully. And you know, top secret government project it takes time. But, I'm working on it." She wanted to cock an eyebrow but the action was wasted over the phone. She didn't believe he'd taken the initiative to look into the young girls beings in Russia, he'd get there eventually.

"Can I, can I bring her over? Maybe she's sick, I need you now. I don't know what to do."

"Fine, bring her over." No matter how angry she was with him it paled in comparison to the compassion she felt for him. She'd do anything and right now he needed her help with this girl.

She was waiting on the front steps of her building when he arrived. By the sound of it Danica's cries had settled but only slightly. Scully smiled at him softly as he got out of the car and walked around it to get Danica out. She didn't move to help, he couldn't doubt that she'd been standing there long, she was wearing a pair of blue silk pajama pants and a white singlet. Her arms were crossed over her chest the only physical way she could keep herself from helping, she wanted to help but had already exposed herself enough of her street to her sleepwear that she refrained from moving herself from the front step.

"People were looking at me like I kidnapped her." Mulder exclaimed Danica crying into his shoulder, her little body fighting his grasp as Scully lead them into her unlocked and waiting apartment.

"Kidnap is usually defined as taking someone away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom. I don't think you're looking for ransom, and Danica seems as though at the time she wouldn't have protested. But it all falls under the same category. You kidnaped her, Mulder."

His hissed playfully, his face twisted as he thought. "Kidnap is such a strong word Scully. I prefer," He was putting Danica down on the sofa and had started to sift through the little girls bag when Scully jumped in for him.

"Abduction?" Mulder shook his head, his face had fallen; something was missing.

"Surprise adoption." His voice wasn't in it anymore as he'd given her his answer. He was thinking, something wasn't right. "The bear!" He grumbled in frustration. He'd practically emptied the entire bag on Scully's living room floor and he still hadn't found it.

His life couldn't get any worse, he'd forgotten the bear.

"The bear?" Scully asked her voice confused. She didn't know anything about Danica's bear, he'd never brought it up with her. Yet, he found himself slightly irritated that she hadn't known. It wasn't Scully's fault of course, but in that moment everyone should have known about the bear.

"Schatz." Mulder stood up as he started to pat down his own pockets and did a small circle like a dog would do if it were chasing its tail. Danica was looking around the room in distress, as though her tiny efforts in a completely different apartment would make her teddy suddenly appear. Her words started to finally make sense.

"Oh, Schatz." Her little hand sat on her forehead, her little fingers tangling in her light orange bangs. She let out a disgruntled sigh her face showing every sign of complete and utter frustration. Just when Mulder had thought all her words were about to make sense he turned to the young girl and asked her where she'd left the bear. In a split five seconds Danica's words were a frenzy and no sense was being made.

"Her bear, Schatz, he's not here. I must have left him in the apartment. Will you be okay with her while I go get the bear?" Scully looked stranded, a deer stuck in headlights. What was she supposed to say? Well, she knew what she was supposed to say, yes, but she didn't know how to handle Danica. The little girl was so different compared to her godson Trent. He knew her, for one. He understood English and best of all he'd hardly ever been handed to her whilst he was still screaming for something unknown.

She swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and nodded her head assuring the man that she'd be fine with Danni for twenty minutes. Mulder kissed the girls hair despite her loud protests to go with him and whispered that he'd be back before he thanked Scully and dashed out the door.

"So …" She turned to the still sobbing little girl. Scully had one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her hairline as she looked the three-year-old over. What on this planet was she supposed to do with the child for twenty minutes? "Danica," Her voice was soft as she inched closer to the young girl. "Do you want to watch 'Annie'?" The little girl gave her a blank expression, she hadn't understood.

Just as Scully was about to give up, Danica hummed softly as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded. Her tears were still streaming silently but it was evident that whatever was upsetting the little girl she'd had enough of it. Mulder had mentioned something on the phone about it being past Danica's bedtime and Scully was surprised the girl was still wide eyed. Moving so she was on her stomach Danica slid off the sofa her thumb still in her mouth and padded over to where Scully had sat on the back of her legs to be at the girls' level. Danica promptly sat herself on Scully's lap, seemingly in a way to tell the woman she had liked her idea.

"First," Scully told her patting the side of her leg. "we need a blanket." Danica got up, her tears gone as she toddled over to where she'd been sitting on the sofa. The patchwork blanket Mulder had bought her in Russia had been carried inside with her. She held it up over her head proudly, the blanket much larger than herself toppled over and fell over the top of her head covering her face from Scully. Taking that moment to make the girl smile Scully called out for Danica, suggesting to no one that the little girl was gone. Creeping up she flicked a bit of the blanket over Danica's head and whispered "Boo" At first the girl jumped, actually frightened that Scully had found her and been so close to her. That feeling washed over in a second and quickly Danica was giggling as she flicked the blanket back over for Scully to do it again.

Wrapping her arm around Danica's tiny waist she hoisted the girl up onto her hip. "Second, we need…" She hummed to think for a second. Releasing one hand that held Danica she tapped her chin. "Candy?" She asked the little girl. Danica nodded, unsure of what it was Scully was talking about but her tone of voice made the whole thing seem fantastic. "No," Scully stopped. "Papa might get mad. But maybe we want him too." She sighed as they entered the kitchen as one. "He's a good person Danica. He may not say it or show it a lot but he cares and he knows how to care silently. Sometimes he keeps his love to himself. But that's just because he wants to protect you." She was talking like an adult as she placed Danica on the kitchen counter so she could shift though the back of her cabinets. She knew there was a packet of Gummy Bears in there somewhere, she always kept spares for Trent.

At the second thought of her godson, Scully jotted down, on the pad of paper behind Danica's hip to call Ellen. She hadn't seen Trent in years and both she and her old friend had lost touch. Trent would be quite a number of years older than Danica but maybe the two could learn something from one another.

Finding the gummy bears at last she handed them to Danica. A bowl in one hand a little girl in the other, Scully looked over her kitchen as though she could see what was in each of the cabinets just by looking at them. Deciding she had everything the little girl would desire she moved them both back into the living room. Danica sat on the sofa while Scully sorted through her drawers looking for the right video. Finding it she slid it in the VCR player and joined Danica on the sofa.

With a throw rug over her lap Scully sank into the comfort of her sofa and the old film. She'd been eighteen the first time this had come out in the theatres and Melissa had dragged her out to see it. They'd made it a yearly tradition between themselves to find time in their busy lives to sit down and watch the film about the curly red haired orphan. She hadn't touched the tape since Missy died, but in a way this was better – it would never succeed watching the film with her sister every year, but watching Danica's young face as she discovered the story for the first time brought an amazing joy.

They hadn't gotten all that far into the movie when Danica moved and snuggled herself into Scully's side. The older woman froze a moment before brushing the girls' hair out of her face and relaxing back into the film. They'd fallen asleep like that, not even half way through the film, the little girls arm across her stomach, her ear pressed to Scully's soft heartbeat. Scully's hand had was occasionally subconsciously stroking Danica's hair as they both slept, each of them enjoying the simple comfort they gained from the others actions.

That was exactly how Mulder had found them when he returned still without the bear two hours later than he said he would be. The only light in the room was that coming from three different places. The film was scrolling through its credits but an illuminating blue light from the television set had cast a blue glow across the coffee table. Soft moonlight had drifted into the room and ignited both Danica and Scully's bright hair. The moonlight danced across their faces. The light that mingled in the air, escaping from the bathroom door she'd left ajar illuminated their clasped hands that lie holding the other tightly, the strongest lifeline the other could find in the dark. The hand Scully didn't have in Danica's hair, found it's place holding the little girls hand on her stomach.

Together they looked so peaceful, two broken souls joined together in their separate dreams. He knew he should wake them that the weight of even the tiniest three-year-old paired with the small space of the sofa, things were going to get uncomfortable and he could bet Scully would end up on the floor. But something about their serenity made him stop, just for a moment to breathe the scene in and capture that memory. There was nothing quite like seeing a child, a child he was pretending to belong to him sleeping soundly in the arms of the woman he loved.

Danica's lips smacked together in her sleep as she shifted only slightly. He froze mid-step his father mode had kicked in and he was quietly picking up the scattered pieces of Danica's belongings. He took that moment in half wakefulness to scoop the girl into his arms. He thought about leaving, his heel turned and his arms were full of Danni's things but the tiny thought of Scully waking up panic made him turn and take Danica into his partners' bedroom. He would have optioned for the guestroom but had known Scully kept the room unmade unless she actually needed its use.

The little girl snuggled instantly into the woman's quilt. She tucked herself further under the covers in her sleep. Her little body almost completely gone in the cool crisp blankets, the only indicator that she was there were the wisps of her long hair across the pillow and the tiny lump in the blanket. Whispering "Gute nacht" he left the room this time in search for his other sleeping beauty.

Just as Danica had Scully let a soft sigh pass her lips when he entered the room again. She shifted in her sleep, her legs bending at her knees only to fall against the side of the sofa. She straightened her back out, an arm thrown over her eyes, her body conscious that the little girl wasn't there anymore. With a content sigh she settled her body further into the cushions. He slipped an arm under her shoulder blades and the other under her knees. He shifted her slightly, measuring out her weight in his arms. He lifted her quickly, yet softly. The minute her body was off the sofa she instinctively moved in toward him, an arm wrapping around his neck even in sleep. She brushed his chest with her cheek, inhaling deeply she let out a content little mumble.

"Stay." He froze, she'd surely rip his head off when she realized exactly where she was and who was holding her. "Stay." This time she moaned ever so slightly her fingernails scrapping across the back of his shirt, almost as though her life very well depended on it, the corner of her thumb was striking across the bare flesh of the nape of his neck. Goose flesh rippled down his spine and electrifying tingle caused the hairs on his arms to stand to full attention. She giggled softly, her body shifting in his arms as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. He wondered, for only a split second if she'd had anything to drink. But upon his inspection of her apartment when he arrived he couldn't' find any evidence that she had been. "Stay." She purred, her lips were against his collar bone, as simple hairs breath away, he could feel her breath lingering there, his arms almost gave way nearly dropping her completely.

_This _couldn't be his Scully. The pragmatic Dr. Dana Katherine "ice queen" Scully? No. It was a funny joke, but no. His partner, although he believed she had a heart and an amazing one at that, she wasn't capable of loving him. No one was, only in his fantasies would he accept that and that was all it was – a fantasy. He'd believe her insane if she came on to him at all let alone with her mind still lagged with sleep.

But none the less she'd done it. Her finger tips were brushing the hairs on the back of his neck while her subtle lips lingered barely there on his jutting out collar bone; those same pink rose colored lips purred his name and asked, begged, for him to stay. "Scully," He wanted to moan her name back but held back on his urges. What the hell was happening to them anyway?! "That's insane." She purred again, this time with no words. "Where will I sleep?"

"With me." Her fingers were still stroking his skin as she whispered her response.

"Danica's in your bed."

"Here, on the sofa." Her words were starting to bite, she was getting sick of his clueless game. Mulder put her back down and she instantly moved as far as she could into the back of the sofa, her eyes were still closed when she mumbled again. "What?" She's sensed the fact that he was just standing there, staring at her as though something had gone terribly wrong.

"What am I going to sleep in?" He could sense the roll of her eyes. She reached for his pant leg and pulled weakly on the denim. He'd changed out of his suit when he and Danica got home that afternoon, choosing a pair of trusty old jeans and a grey t-shirt over the constricting fabric of his expensive suits. "What?' He stuttered, his feet completely rooted to the floor.

"You're wearing boxers aren't you?" Mulder nodded even though she couldn't see him and even though he felt things could possibly get out of hand he'd pulled of his jeans anyway and folded them over the back of one of the living chairs before settling himself on the sofa. The minute his back his cushion, Scully wiggled positioning herself so one leg was over his waist and her head was tucked under his chin. She continued to squirm trying to get comfortable. The silk of her pajama pants rubbed against his bare legs and the exposed plain of his stomach where his shirt had risen up, the sensation was igniting fires he didn't know how to put out.

"Dana," His voice was hoarse as his rough hands found her wiggling hips. "You need to stop fidgeting." He managed to get his words out leaving Scully to giggle softly in the moonlight as though she were a young teenager, finding out the effects she had on boys for the first time. Apologizing meekly she pulled an arm over his chest, trapping him to her as she fell asleep. These actions were so untypically them, Mulder couldn't help but wonder for the second time that night if something was wrong; if this was actually the woman he had been working with for four years or if it was someone else entirely. Either way the whole thing was entirely sweet and soft almost as smooth as warm honey and milk.

He settled, let his body relax completely only to marvel at her size in his arms. She was tiny, no, Danica was tiny. His Scully, she was something different, but a little more, she couldn't be defined as miniscule, that would be offensive against her personality, and small was just too plain a word. He wanted to call her petite, which had fit to her but; his Scully was something extraordinary her size couldn't be measured. He had remembered something from school, a play he once had to read and found himself completely entrapped in the world of literature and the description of the woman William Shakespeare had portrayed, "though she be but little, she is fierce," Although he couldn't remember her name for the life of him that night, the little "vixen" was someone he strived to find. In those moments of darkness Mulder realized he'd found her.

He awoke in the morning, her body no longer attached to his and the smell of fresh coffee threading through the morning air. Rubbing his hands over his face he sat and stretched for the moment his world only consisted of that in front of him until Danica's little voice shrieked his new title in complete excitement. "Papi!" She called and his head turned to catch her maneuvering his partners' apartment in order to get to him.

"Share with your papa, what you learnt, Honey." Scully appeared only a few steps behind Danica a spatula in her hand and flour all over the jeans she was wearing. Upon noticing that about his partner, he noticed also the little girl who was now in his lap also had flour covering her green leggings and pink flowered top. He had to pinch himself, what was this domestic dream that he'd woken to? Surely the Dana Scully he knew was not standing in front of him covered in flour and reminding his daughter to share with him something that she'd taught her.

Mulder looked down at the little girl in his lap with a bright smile, Danica looking up at him with the same bright expression. "Danni made pancakes!" She whispered worried that her words were wrong. The she watched Mulder's eyes for a moment before turning and checking with Scully. The woman nodded at the girl with a bright smile. Danica squealed jumping in Mulder's lap before repeating her words. "Come, come" She grabbed his hand pulling him straight off the sofa eager for the man to try her cooking.

"Are you sure there's any left you've got it all over yourself and Scully." Mulder teased unbeknownst to the little girl who giggled as she pulled him along to the dining table.

As they spoke over breakfast that morning Mulder couldn't help but notice a flame in his partners eyes. It was only a small flicker at first but by the time Danica had moved away from the table to color in her books, and the dishes were cleared from the dining table and the mess from the kitchen that flicker had broken out like wildfire.

"Oh, I forgot." Scully jumped, holding out a finger for him to wait while she disappeared down the hallway. "I read over this a few days ago." She dropped Danica's files down on the dining table in front of him. Mulder smiled up at her softly. "Nothing odd came up Mulder. I checked in with data bases, she's not missing nor are her parents. It doesn't make any sense."

"A kindergarten didn't file a disappearance? Maybe her parents had no family, that would make them easy targets neighbors would just think they left town." Mulder was watching Danica out of the corner of his eye waiting for a reaction out of the girl. Eventually names were going to come up and she would remember them.

Scully shook her head. "Nothing, her mother, Angelika …" Scully paused, sucking in a small breath. Some children hardly recognized their parent's names when they're young but she wanted to be cautious over the little ears that were still in the same room. "was an elementary school teacher; whatever her father, Klaus did for work wasn't recorded in specifics, but these are just general files you know how basic they are." She was frustrated that they couldn't get to any basic point; he was surprised she hadn't mentioned this earlier. "Mulder, they both quit their jobs two years ago. The whole thing was unexplained, I managed to get an international phone call out and I spoke with her mother employers. They didn't know why she left. In fact she never handed them her resignation instead mailed it. This woman Mulder, she was scared for her family, for Danni. I don't know what about, but I know she was scared, why else would see leave her job?"

"Two years?" He asked softly, his heart ripping in two. He begged a higher power that that little girl didn't have to grow-up where he found her for two years. "Do you think they were on the run? Maybe they lasted a little while. But Scully, there were possibly hundreds of people in Russia. What had they all done, why them?" Scully shrugged, her actions upset.

"Everything looks like it was planned. I can't get any further than that. Her family records are sealed tighter than anything we've come across. I want to know why. I want to know who did this to that little girl." She was leaning against the table, her face close to Mulders as she pointed to the quietly drawing Danica. "We need to protect her Mulder what if someone comes looking for her? Like you said what have they done? Why a little girl and her parents? Among hundreds of people?"

"No one's going to come after her, we're going to find out what happened out there. What's still happening out there. I promise." She looked at him through her eye lashes as he slid his hand across the table to clasp her smaller one. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

"But what if …" Mulder looked to the little girl sitting on the floor, unaware that all their attention was on her. He hoped for his sake and Scully's that no one would come after this child. That she'd be safe for the rest of her young life. But even Mulder knew he couldn't promise that, not really.

He scoffed softly. "Whoever has done this, they're not going to get her." He breathed deeply. "What man, or woman," He corrected at her glare. "would want to risk attempting to take a screaming child out of the country."

She raised a brow that statement. She had otherwise assumed that Danica was quite complacent with Mulder. Especially in his escapade to get her out of the country. "I don't know Mulder, you would." He smiled at that.

"But, let's say this is a government operation. Who would want to risk that in order to get a little girl?"

"Easy, she could spill their secrets. Tell the world what happened to her."

"Would I let her do that? Would you? I rather her in a safe environment that getting revenge." Mulder gained another eye brow raise. "What? She's a little girl, Scully." He wanted to laugh. Sure he wanted revenge for what happened to Samantha, but most of all he just wanted an explanation behind his sisters disappearance. The right explanation. The Truth.

"But what if, Mulder? What if they're desperate. What if it was an experiment and she's carrying some experimental virus? You just don't understand the lengths people could go to to cover up their secrets. You could potentially be putting a target on our backs. Free reign for these men to kill us."

"If that ever happens." Mulder spoke his voice genuine as he watched his partner sink into the chair next to him. Danica have given up on her drawing, instead optioning for wandering around the apartment her little voice calling out for Schatz. The missing link to her upset state was still yet to be found but she had found life okay still without the safety blanket she'd acquired and now lost.

Giving up on her search for the bear, Danica carried over an art book along with a small pack of crayons. She placed them on the edge of Scully's dining table before climbing up on Mulder's lap silently. Noticing that the hair tie in her hair was failing in it's up keep Mulder pulled it out. With his hands running through her soft hair in order to collect it all for a neat pony tail he continued talking. "I don't think anyone will try. We're happy like this and Danica's establishing her own freedom and independence. Who wants to put up with a noisy three-year-old? Besides we're teaching her English and I want to get her ahead on the school curriculum. But not too far ahead that she'll be picked on for being smart, but enough that she's not going to be the stupid kid either."

Scully smiled her elbows on the table and her head resting in her palms as she watched Danica draw intensely. "Which one were you Mulder? I bet you were too far ahead, spooky from the start." She teased with a sweet smile that fire in her eyes again.

"I wasn't spooky from the start." He fought back in a teasing tone. He had a soft smile on his face, one to match her own, his mind was in that dream world now and he couldn't stop spinning the story. The idea of Danica growing up with him had been in his mind for a while and he couldn't help but to admit that he liked the idea. Especially with Scully. "And these people Scully, these Russians. I don't know if they had much on sport but Danni's taking a liking into my baseball tapes and the ice hockey. I thought maybe when she's old enough and understands both the sport and English a little more I'll join her up to a little leagues team and a swim team in summer."

"What about ballet and violin lessons, Mulder. She needs to be well constructed." He gave her a crooked smile, he hadn't expected Scully to join in on the fantasy. She reached out for one of Danica's crayons as Scully herself scribbled on the back of the envelope encasing Danica's files.

"I learnt piano as a kid." He offered, maybe that might be a bit easier for the little girl to learn.

Scully shook her head. "But, all the kids know how to play the piano. Danica needs to stand out … but not too much." She looked up at him shyly though her eyelashes, her hair falling in front of her eyes slightly. He still couldn't wipe the crooked goofy grin off his face.

"And then, she'll become a teenager" He paused for effect and squeezed the little girl who had no idea what they were talking about. "Not only will these people not want to be around her, we won't either." His inclusive words weren't lost on Scully, she smiled softly trying to concentrate on the very girly flower she was drawing. "Of course, she'll be shorter than you Scully and she'll have to fight to be heard. It'll be about the eighth grade and she'll try to be taller than me, but she will only be as tall as you, but I'll pretend for her and stand up for her. Then she'll try to beat me at swimming laps and outsmart me and then she'll start shaving her legs and well … she won't be my little girl anymore." His face was sullen, he didn't want this little girl to grow up.

"You know, Mulder. Eventually you're going to have the 'sex talk' with her." She told him pointing a crayon at his face with a mischievous grin. The prospect of Mulder trying to tell a young girl made Scully want to roll over with laughter.

"Me?" He visibly swallowed, his cheeks flushing.

"Yeah, Mulder. You." She told him bluntly. "You _are _the father." He looked at her and she could practically hear the wheels in his head turning.

"But, you _are _the doctor." Shrugging as a way to tell him 'so what?' she turned back to the drawing.

"And you're the acclaimed playboy with a series of videos that you claim," She hooked her fingers "'Aren't yours.' I'm sure you know plenty." She teased him, poking and prodding until he was red in the face. "What next, Mulder? What will change in her life that these people won't want to take her?" She knew the events of ones life. The stereotypes and the very real heartbreak but coming from his smooth monotone voice with his teasing jokes and sweet smiles she couldn't let him stop. Not yet anyway.

"Isn't Danica being a hormonal teenager enough?" Scully shook her head as she picked up another crayon and drew a small red heart. "Well, she'll … I don't know if you want to know." She looked up her eyes fluttering like a butterflies wings asking him innocently 'what?' without the worlds. "She'll be interested in boys." Scully pretended to gasp. "No, I'm serious. And maybe the only boys they have are really ugly ones. No, no that won't do. Danica will want something that challenges her, as always."

"As you forced upon her, to be challenged that is." Of course Scully could bring the blame of their daughter's choice of boyfriends on him.

"She'll want someone dark, mysterious, forbidden. Someone slightly older than her with experience and a tattoo, maybe even has facial piercings. His eyes will be intense and that's what she'll love the most. She'll forever be looking for intense eyes like that of her first boyfriend."

Scully looked at him slightly surprised. "'like that of her first boyfriend'? Won't he be the one?" Mulder had never seen his partner romanticize this much before.

Mulder shrugged. "You can't hit the nail on the head every time. He'll break her heart and it'll be tragic and you and I will both want to kill him. But that'll lead her to new paths, new people, a different perspective on life. It'll be good for her, but." He paused for effect, his eyes boring into hers. Danica held her hand out for the crayon Scully was holding. Exchanging with the girl she waited, Mulder was watching both girls softly. "it'll be rough first." Scully nodded. She knew that. "She'll mope, and whine and probably cry. She'll hate me, because all of a sudden. Due to one boy it's every man's fault." He sighed, Scully was watching Danica with a soft fondness. "You'll talk to her about respecting people's feelings. That not everything happens the way we think it should and that she shouldn't be so harsh on me." Scully rolled her eyes. "You'll be the one who fixes her up and she'll go to you for all her secrets and all off a sudden it'll be the two of you against me."

"Me?" she looked at him, like he'd looked at her when she suggested he was to be the one to have the sex talk with Danica. He'd referred to her quite a lot, insinuating that she would have a lot to do with Danica's later life. But, he was kidding with her. Eventually he'll realize their jobs are too dangerous and he'll leave, she'll have to leave. Eventually their ways would part.

Wouldn't they?

"Yeah, Scully because you'll be the …" He stopped midsentence the sudden ringing of his phone had Danica tugging on his sleeve carried him away from their fantasy future. Shifting Danica in his arms he stood to that he could get the phone out of his jeans pocket, the pants in which he was wearing again. "Mom." He answered surprised at her call. Mulder was still yet to get used to the relationship they'd started to fix. "You do?" He set Danica down on the floor where she just looked up at him while tugging on her pant leg asking to be picked up again. "No, no. We'll meet you half way if that's okay. Thanks, I'll see you soon."

Scully looked up at Mulder bewildered, their fantasy life popped due to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Sighing deeply she asked why his mother had called. "She found Schatz under Danica's bed at her place this morning. That would explain the screaming yesterday, she didn't have her teddy." Mulder looked down at the small child who just grinned meekly.

"Boo?!" She muttered her palms raised to the ceiling as she shrugged her shoulders. Laughing softly Mulder hoisted her up on his hip.

"If we leave now I can meet my mother halfway. Sorry to run out on you like this." Danica sensing their departure packed up her coloring. Scully shook her head waving him off as she tried to put off her disappointment. Smiling he kissed her forehead and thanked her for everything since the night before. Scully walked them to her Mulder's car and buckled Danica into her car seat. It wasn't until Mulder's car was disappearing down the road and Danica's waving little hand couldn't be seen any more that Scully realized she was angry with him, that she had something on her mind they were still yet to discuss.


	9. Memento Mori

_Thank you all for your alerts and reviews. _

_Now I wasn't going to leave an AN but I have to. I have edited this about seven times ... but only half of it. This chapter was a bitch to write. And I cannot be bothered editing the last half. I hate it and I want it to go away. It wouldn't bloody end 24 pages! My school work has taken a massive hit because of it as well ... but I don't really care for my school work.  
So any mistakes are all mine. ALL mine. Unless someone wants to write this for three weeks and edit over it? :P Let's just say I'm grateful that it's finished. _

_I don't own it, everything belongs to their respectful owners.  
Danica is mine though. So you know. Touch her and I'll come after you with a pitchfork. .. jokes. _

* * *

Part 8  
Memento Mori

"Then share thy pain, allow that sad relief;

Ah, more than share it! give me all thy grief."  
Alexander Pope - "Elosia to Abelard"

…

"_I feel time like a heartbeat, the seconds pumping in my breast like a reckoning. The luminous mysteries that once seemed so distant and unreal, threatening clarity in the presence of a truth entertained not in youth, but only in its passage. I feel these words as if their meaning were weight being lifted from me, knowing that you will read them and share my burden, as I have come to trust no other. That you should know my heart, look into it, finding there the memory and experience that belong to you, that are you, is a comfort to me now as I feel the tethers loose and the prospects darken for the continuance of a journey that began not so long ago, and which began again with faith shakened and strengthened by your convictions, if not for which I might never have been so strong now. As I cross to face you and look at you incomplete, hoping that you will forgive me for not making the rest of the journey with you."_

_[…]_

He had been panicking all morning. It wasn't usually like him to panic this much, but considering Scully had called asking for him to meet her at the hospital, he was freaking out. He'd know something was wrong for a while now, but the sound in her voice when she'd called him told him that everything was so much worse than what he'd initially imagined.

To make things that tiny bit worse, Danica's babysitter, Amy. Was away in New Jersey for the next five days trying to repair the broken relationship with her mother and Mulder's own mother had prior arrangements with friends to go away for a few nights. If things were really bad with Scully he was going to be scraping the bottom of the bowl to find a sitter, besides, he didn't trust anyone enough to have Danica for long periods at a time.

So Danni was stuck with him, and stuck with a visit to the hospital. He'd decided first, for the visit to be more pleasant for both Danni and Scully that a stop for flowers would cheer both girls up. He'd let Danica pick the flowers, her selection superb. He wasn't a flowers person and he had no idea what they were, but the reds and whites worked beautifully. Danica was certain that they were to give the flowers to Scully, she chatted happily in the car about the woman she'd only met once.

Danica hung onto his hand as they walked the halls of the hospital, he was looking desperately, almost frantically for the oncology ward and was succeeding in finding no success. A nurse had pointed them in the right direction with a sad smile towards Danica. Most in the oncology ward had bad news and this little girl was about to experience it.

He'd walked past the small x-ray room at first, not recognizing his partner in a hospital gown so soon. He'd hoped never to see her like that again. Stopping in his tacks, Danica barely keeping up with his fast movements. He stopped momentarily in the door way, she hadn't noticed him yet. He let out a heavy breath it felt like he'd been holding it since she called at uttered the word 'Oncology'. His world was standing still.

_Perhaps_ that was his life in one image; Scully in front of him her life falling apart and she was yet to notice him there, almost as though she was ignoring his presence altogether. In his left hand was Danica standing on her own two feet, she clasped their connection tightly in her small hand, and in his right, a bouquet of flowers picked by the life he had saved for the life he was trying so desperately to rescue.

_Perhaps_ this was his life and she was never to turn around and notice him, that she would always have her back to him and never admit that she knew he was there. But, perhaps the key to it all was the thing he held softly in his left hand, the tiny little hand belonging to a tiny little girl whose innocence was so sweet and profound.

In that quiet moment the girl wiggled with excitement, the tingle of electricity running up his arm. She was busting to make a noise, to say something to grab his partner's attention. It was far enough to say after one meeting the girl was smitten with Scully. He took a large step, his hand ready to knock on the door to alert Scully of their being there, but Danica beat him to it, she giggled softly, that noise was the only sound to infiltrate the quite room, other than the bustle of the hospital in the hallway.

Scully turned, a tiny smile on her face for the young girl who'd spoiled their position. She looked at Mulder, her eyes soft and sad, almost as though she was going to tell him of the coming end of the world. At the same time she was desperately asking him why the little girl was there by his side.

Breaking the silence and hoping, the tension. Mulder held up the flowers for her, "I uh, stole these from some guy with a broken leg down the hall. He uh, won't be able to catch me." He paused silently, unaware that it was a perfect chance for Danica to call his bluff. He had to lie about the flowers, he needed her to smile and laugh, he needed for her not to know how much he cared.

"Danni picked dem!" She jumped on the spot excited to have played an important role, she'd practiced those words so hard in the car on the way over there, she was proud to have them come out sounding right, at least to her anyway. Scully gave the girl a smile and crouched down to her level.

"They're beautiful, sweetheart. Thank you." Mulder watched them from his place, now a few steps away from Danica. He could tell that Scully was upset with him and with whatever it was that was wrong with her. It was there he realized she'd wanted to talk to him only a few days ago about something and he wouldn't let her, was this what it was all about?

Danica raised both her hands to Scully's cheeks, her eyes watching the older woman's face, checking over her intensely. "You 'kay?" Danni asked, her voice soft and her words unsure. Scully shook her head, she had told herself she'd be strong, but she wasn't prepared for Danica to be standing in front of her. At the little girls words tears had sprung to her eyes, even though she tried to push them away, they refused to listen. Danica leant in closer, their noses almost touching. "It be okay." Danica told her, like Mulder had so many times. Scully sucked in a breath, the tears threatening to fall. Danica moved her arms to wrap around Scully's neck as she hugged the woman softly, Scully wrapped her arms around the girl in turn and tried to stand with her, her legs starting to ache from crouching. Losing her balance slightly she found Mulder's hand on her, one at the small of her back, the other wrapped around her back completely to grab one side of Danica.

"You okay, Scully?" He asked, finding now the perfect time to interrupt their moment.

She nodded softly, one hand rubbing Danica's back. "I guess that's the question. Actually I feel fine." She paused to take in a breath, not knowing how she was going to tell him. Instead she asked him a question, "Why'd you bring her, Mulder?" He shrugged his shoulders as one hand reached out to stoke over the silent and still Danica and her sweet red hair. The stress was showing now and even Scully could see his minds panic.

"Because her sitters a sixteen-year-old girl who needs notice before babysitting, has school Monday through Friday and is currently in New Jersey trying to mend things with her mother. There was no one else that I trusted that could take her today. I'm sorry." He mumbled reaching out for the girl, but Scully wouldn't surrender. Instead he pulled Danni's back pack off her shoulders and looked around the small room, he tried to think of why she'd call him there. "So what exactly are we looking at?" He asked pointing to an x-ray suspended in front of a light box.

Even with Danica gripping tightly to her. Scully straightened her back her calm in-control exterior showing. "It's what's called a nasopharengeal mass. It's a small growth between the superior conchea and the sinodial sinus."

"A growth?" He didn't like the sound of that, she couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. Could she? He kicked himself, _this_ was what she wanted to talk about. He swore several times, in his head no being able to even function properly to say it out loud.

"A tumor." She let him suck in a breath, whilst she put Danica back down on the floor, the girl searching through her backpack for her coloring book. Schatz now tucked under her arm. "You're the only one I've called." She looked him in the eye, the melancholy already setting in. To be honest she didn't know why she hadn't called her mother or her brothers. They were as faithful to her as Mulder had ever been, but she owed it to him to know first and perhaps she just couldn't stomach the thought of admitting to her family that her time on this planet was only limited.

With a hand on his hip, he looked at his partner, then back down to Danica, he was helpless and he knew it. "Is it operable?"

She shook her head. "No."

"But it's treatable." He was so sure of himself. Nothing could beat her, nothing was allowed to beat her. She'd get treatment and everything would be better.

It was killing her, having to tell him this, "The truth is that the type and placement of the tumor make it difficult to the extreme." She let him down slowly, watching carefully as he tilted his head and fought the urge to bite his lip.

"I refuse to believe that. I…" She cut him off before he could say anymore. A small smile on her face, she was tempted to roll her eyes but felt this wasn't the time nor the appropriate place.

"For all times I have said that to you I am as certain of this as you have ever been. I have cancer. It is a mass on the wall between my sinus and cerebrum. If it pushes into my brain statistically there is about zero chance of survival."

"I don't accept that. Th, th, th, there" he stuttered, words refused to come, this was what it was like to be powerless, to watch someone as they laid down on the railway lines waiting a most certain demise. "must be some people who have received treatment for this, we ... can …" He was falling apart and letting some of it show. He was right though, there had to be people and there were and that was exactly what she told him.

He watched her in complete awe as she spoke, her strength and confidence was outstanding. She offered him a proposition; Scully wanted this investigated between themselves through the X-Files, not as a personal matter.

She believed that her cancer has something to do with a group of woment she'd met a year ago. They'd all shared a similar story to her own and although she wasn't saying this was due to her abduction, and although he knew she wouldn't admit that. The intention, the thought was still there in the back of her mind. Betsy Higopian was among the women she'd met, Scully had heard that she was currently undergoing treatment for a nasopharengeal tumor after having removed an implant from the base of her neck. Scully wanted to find her and Mulder was willing to help her in any way that he could.

[…]

ALLENTOWN, PA

Together they drove out to Pennsylvania, Danica following along for the ride, unaware of the emotional turmoil that was happening in the front seat of her father's car. She didn't seem to care either, as long as her father listened to her talk and Scully kept tossing her smiles over her shoulder Danica was happy. What they hadn't known, was the resemblance both adults showed towards Danica's own parents. Sure her parents were German and those features were distinct upon their faces, but they love they shared, that spoke volumes in the simplest of actions was exactly was Danica saw with her two traveling companions. Especially when her father reached over and clutched Scully's hand in her sleep, Danica knew he was scared and she herself at three-years-old was terrified. But they loved each other, and they said that within their actions as long as that kept happening she couldn't see a sorry life.

"Mulder, you couldn't have called a nanny when he checked into the hotel before coming over here." Scully moaned at him softly as they pulled up to Betsy Higopians' home. She had her back twisted so she could check on the softly sleeping Danica and observe the neighborhood too.

Through the front window of the other woman's home she could see someone scraping at the window.

"We haven't even spent the night there and you want me to hire out a nanny to look after my child?" He asked appalled that she even had to think he would trust another human being for ten seconds.

Scully sat straight and gave him her signature raised brow, "she's not even biologically yours Mulder. God forbid what you'd be like if she was." She gave him a soft smile as he caught her watching him. "I just don't feel right coming to speak to a woman about alien abductions and mysterious chips with a three-year-old." Mulder shrugged as he switched off the engine.

"She has to live with me and you're fine with that." She shrugged back as he unbuckled his seatbelt with a broad smile and got out of the car. "So that must be saying something." Scully watched him over the hood of the car as he continued to smile at her. "Trust me, Scully. She'll be fine. We'll be in there for an hour tops." She nodded as they both simultaneously reached for the door handle on his side of the car.

"I'll get her, Mulder." Scully told him, ignoring the weird look he gave her as she did so. Only a week ago she'd been reluctant to even speak to him about Danica let alone, offer to help him out. He knew it was no use insisting that he got the tiny girl, she'd only fight with him on it and end up waking the child.

To be honest, he liked this new relationship that was forming between Dana and Danni, he'd wanted it to be there and it was, for that he was grateful. Besides, his partner always managed to get Danica out of the car without waking her, always, he on the other hand had a different story.

With Danica clutching to her side in sleep and Mulder's hand leading them all carefully to the front door by the small of her back Scully noticed a small sign advertising a sale within the house. Finding it odd that a woman would suddenly sell off all of her things she adjusted Danica in her arms with intent to make note of it to Mulder. "I'm sorry, no early birds." A woman came out of the house as she took her first steps onto the porch, interrupting what she was about to tell Mulder, but answering it at the same time.

"We're not here for the garage sale." Scully announced, shifting Danica's sleep weight in her arms again, but she could see how the woman thought they were coming for the sale. "We're looking for Betsy Higopian. No one's returning out messages."

The realtor looked at them surprised and quickly apologized for the assumption, telling them that the little girl had made her jump to conclusions. _It made a lot of people jump to conclusions _Mulder mused. "Sorry, um, Betsy's passed away, just two and a half weeks ago." Mulder looked at his partner, her face had fallen, but only slightly. She would never let her guard down completely while they were on a case, but he'd known her long enough. His hand brushed over her back slightly, trying to offer her comfort without making it seem he was pitying her. "Are you a relation?"

Mulder shook his head at the realtors question as he pulled his badge out of this jacket pocket. "No, we're with the FBI." The realtor looked sacred as she asked if there was any trouble. "Betsy was part of a MUFON group?" He said, leaving the air open, noticing full well that the woman was scrapping off the Mutual UFO Network sticker. "Would you mind if we come inside and take a look?"

The woman nods and the same time commenting on Scully's brave move to bring her daughter to work with her, she went to correct the woman but Mulder'd tucked his finger in between her palm and Danica's back, pulling them into the house with them.

Scully was overwhelmed with the feeling of being back in that house, the living room the last time she had been there was full of women, all of them sharing the same story as her own. They'd showed her their chips, talked about a woman in the hospital dying because of what had been done to her. In essence they were all dying, Scully understood that now. Snapping out of her daydream she released a hand from Danica so she could stroke her fingers over the light scar on the back of her neck.

"Hey Scully listen to this," Mulder's voice pulled her back to planet earth completely. She blinked quickly then turned her attention on him and the headset he'd held up for her to listen to. Pressing her ear to the device she heard static. "There's two lines coming into this house. This one was lit."

"Someone's sending a fax or computer modem?" Mulder nodded while he reached to take the still sleeping Danica from his small and fatigued partner. He knew where his mind was going before he let her on, and knew she'd appreciate having only to carry her own weight. Shifting the little girl in his arms he had an impulse to kiss Scully's cheek to console the fears he knew she would never speak of, but he fought back the impulse and pressed on.

"Yeah, but who and for what?" He took off through the house, looking for signs of technology, a computer and/or a fax machine as Scully had suggested. Climbing down a set of stairs and finding a tucked away office was exactly what they had needed. "Someone must have remote access to the system." Mulder added as they looked over the computer, there wasn't a single sign of anyone being there but the computer was busy.

"And downloading data."

"Coping files. Let's get a trace on this before whoever it is hangs up." Scully did as she was told and reached for the landline phone.

[…]

"Apartment 234 is listed under Kurt Crawford." Scully announced as they rang the bell. They had waited all day to get out there again, Mulder had taken both Scully and Danica to the park before settling her in with the hotels service sitter just as night was falling.

Scully had been awfully quiet all day, lost in her own mind when they were out. It was killing Mulder to see her like that, but now, now that they were out again looking for a suspect she was fine, the normal Scully he was used to working with. "I'm going to check around back. Why don't you see if you can get the manager." Mulder left her on the front step, prepared to do the leg work on his own for this one, rounding a corner he walked the alleyway beside the building, without a flashlight he was in the dark, left to trust his own eye sight and the light filtered down from the apartments above. Jumping up onto the fire escape Mulder climbed the first flight of stairs. Checking the door that rested on the landing he found it not only closed but locked to the outside. He was going to find a way in eventually, even if it meant that he'd have to break a window. Stepping onto the second flight of stairs the same door he'd checked only a few feet behind him flew open, a man dashing out. Without second thought Mulder was trailing behind him at fast as he could.

They wouldn't have caught up with him in time, if he hadn't have tried to run the way Mulder had just came. The man barely got to turn the corner when Scully stepped out in front of him her gun aimed, finger on the trigger, ready for any move. "Stop! Federal Agent! Hold it! Put your hand where we can see them." She yelled, hoping for once they'd get a culprit who behaved. Slowly pushed him further down the alley way and closer to Mulder. "Are you Kurt Crawford?" Mulder knocked him down to the ground and was quickly on top of him so the man couldn't escape.

"Yes" he answered looking frantically between the two agents. The man's answer had gone to the wind as Mulder looked up at his partner, blood was trickling from her nose and she hadn't noticed yet.

"Scully …" He started his voice concerned.

"What?" She asked and instead of voicing a reply Mulder touched just under his nose. Bringing her fingers up to see what he was talking about Scully dabs the blood there letting the crimson red leak onto her finger. "I'm fine Mulder." She tried to dismiss him but his puppy dog hazel eyes kept looking up at her panicked and worried. "Quit staring at me, I'm fine!"

"You okay in there, Scully?" Mulder had asked. They were back at the hotel, in Mulder and Danica's room, they'd taken a moment to go over everything, to collect themselves, while they left Kurt Crawford to sit in the corner. Danica was with the hotel's babysitter, Mulder requested for them to go on a walk before returning Danica and paying the young woman for the night.

Scully had hidden in the bathroom, she didn't want to face Mulder about her nose bleeds, nor could she look at his worried and helpless face for another two seconds longer. "Yeah, I'm just washing up." She called out to him as she wiped at her nose with a wet cloth. Deciding herself presentable again, only after realizing that she'd have to face Mulder sooner or later, leaving the bathroom Scully stopped dead in her tracks, Crawford no longer had his cuffs on, she looked at Mulder mad at him for letting a suspect out of their cuffs.

"He says he's a member of the same Mutual UFO Network group that Betsy Higopian belonged to, that he was downloading files for safe keeping as Betsy had instructed him to." She cocked and eye brow, that was a plausible excuse, but something didn't make sense.

"Then why'd he run?" She asked, ignoring the fact that the man was in fact in the room.

"He thinks his life is in danger, he thinks there's a government conspiracy to suppress the information gathered in those files." She wanted to roll her eyes, of course he took his cuffs off, he spoke 'Mulder'.

"You think he's credible?" She was watching Crawford, not convinced of his innocent act. Mulder had kept his stance, one hand against the wall of the hallway the other on his hip, stretching the fabric of his dress shirt across his chest and making his suit jacket appear larger behind him than what it really was.

"Well he seems to know an awful lot about Betsy and the other women in the MUFON group you met in her house." Her expression was blank, sorrow was starting to seep through, but to someone who hadn't known her, nothing appeared to be wrong.

"Well, that would have to be cross-checked." She wasn't going to believe anything he said until she had the words in front of her, that was a habit she'd learnt around Mulder, it always sounded so cool and tempting to believe, but at the end of the day it was a recount of some scary story someone had read before bed and woke up believing it'd happened to them.

"We can't." He told her, his face defeated. She was better and hiding her emotions this time around, but he couldn't watch her continuously chasing down leads and believing she had a substantial chance and this, everything was quickly falling to a dead end.

She twirled to face him again, his response unexpected. "Why not?" She asked, before pausing a brow slightly raised. The silence filled the air between both of them, a conversation passing between their eyes. Biting the inside of her cheek she crossed her arms and walked, slowly, yet purposely toward Crawford. "How did they die?" She asked, her voice rough, emotion trying to break free.

"Brain cancer. All within the last year."

"All of them?" She was trying not to convey the shock that'd settled into her mind.

Crawford nodded. "From the group you met there's only Penny Northern, and she's in the hospital and it doesn't look good." She kept her cool, her face schooled, she wasn't going to even flinch, Mulder wasn't allowed to see her react he'd pull her away demand that she stop. But she couldn't stop, not now. They were getting somewhere, albeit slowly.

"What makes you think this is a conspiracy, that the governments involved?"

Crawford gave her a wicked smile. "What makes you think it isn't." He paused, letting his words sink in, making sure she'd double guess herself. "Eleven women are abducted, all with similar recollections of the experience, all developing identical brain tumors, and all refuse state or federal health care because of their insistence of the facts. And all dying within the space of a year." His words were like venom and he was the snake, striking at her, biting, infecting her and once the fangs pierced her skin she flinched.

Mulders hand grabbed her upper arm as he pulled her away from the blank man. He pulled her to the motel door and pushed it open, so they could stand outside yet keep an eye on Crawford. "I want you to listen to me." He demanded, trying to get into her shell, crack it just a little bit.

She looked him in the eye, her own hard steel. "About what?" She'd almost snapped but refrained, she wasn't going to let him pity her, she wasn't going to let him pull her out of an investigation that affected her life so completely.

"About what you won't admit to yourself, what you're denying." He was trying to coax it out of her, making her come to that conclusion and say it out loud.

"What am I denying?" She felt like she was the child and he was the parent, that she wasn't admitting to breaking her mother's vase again and was standing in front of her father pretending to be oblivious to the shattered china at her feet.

"Where your cancer came from." She flinched again, only slightly. She could see Danica coming back with her sitter, they were still a little far off in the distance but they were coming back and this conversation would have to end.

"Mulder it doesn't matter." She wanted him to drop the conversation anyway, he was right after all, but she didn't want to admit it.

"It does matter," He pushed he needed her to see where he was coming from. He didn't want to talk about it as much as she did. "if what you have is a result of your abduction and that abduction is something the government knows about then those are facts that should be brought to light." He was towering over her as they spoke, looking down upon her as though she were a fragile piece of porcelain. Their faces were close, not close enough to be perceived and intimate, but enough for them, their way of dealing. He wanted to be close to her, to hold her to him, to protect her and be that one shoulder to cry on. But he couldn't be.

She sucked in a breath and he knew she was going to be curt with him this time. "I don't know what happened to me." Her words were sharp almost like knives. "I have no clear recollection and I don't think these abductions are even abductions."

"But these women are dead." Danica was getting closer, her steps giddy now that she'd seen them both in the doorway. But Mulder wasn't dropping it, he wasn't being rough with her, his words still hurt, his pain showing through clearly, as well as his need for her to listen.

"No they are not." She shook her head, weakness, emotion cracking through only slightly. "One woman isn't. There's Penny Northern." She had proper confidence when she spoke this time, she had someone to turn to and if that made him drop it, it was fine with her.

"If you won't listen to me then I think you should go talk to her." He could hear Danica now, she could see his face soften at the sound of her calling out his name. Scully could see that he wanted to turn around and embrace the young girl, but he didn't. He wasn't done with her yet.

"About what?" She was angry with him but her voice was soft, but only for a little while. "What it feels like to be dying of cancer? What it's like to know it's like to know that there is absolutely nothing you can do about it?" Her face was hard her looks solid, she was pissed but most importantly she was upset and didn't want him to know. Sometimes he admired her steel attitude, the way she could hide every emotion and every thought from him. But right now he hated it, she needed to be real with him, he wanted to help her but he needed to know how she felt, whether they were emotions people or not.

"If that's too hard for you then I think you should call an investigator." His eyes were soft as she looked back up at him. The slightest of smiles were on his face, a mere tuck at the corner of his lips. "You have one remaining witness Agent Scully. I'd think you'd want to know what her story is." In one swift move he'd spun on his heel and crouched ready to catch Danica as she hurled herself into his arms. Their conversation was over. For now.

She knew it was wrong when she offered to take Danica with her to see Penny Northern, but at the same time she knew the little girl would be easily bored if she went with Mulder to go over Betsy Higopian's things, and she'd be anxious if she was left with yet another sitter so quickly after the last one had dispersed.

The little girl was tired and she had known that too, maybe bringing her along to the hospital wasn't the best idea she'd had. But none the less Danica clung to Scully's hand, walking happily, yet curiously down the halls belonging to the oncology ward of the Allentown Bethlehem Medical Center. Finding the correct room number Scully pushed the door open, leading the little Danica in before her, their hands still clasped.

The room was practically bear, the typical hotel style, white walls, white curtains as well as the usual white bed sheets. Only a few feet from the door lay Penny Northern, the burgundy of her robe attracting the eye in the blandness of the room. She looked like death, her face tired and pale. She was asleep when Scully had sat Danica on one of the chairs against the wall, but as she stood straight and turned to face the sleeping woman she found that she wasn't asleep at all.

A tired smile was pressed to Penny lips. "Dana," She managed to get out, her voice barely above a whisper. "hello." Scully was taken aback.

"I'm .. I'm" She blinked shaking her head softly. "sorry did someone tell you I was coming here to see you?" She took her hand from Danica's shoulder as she took a few steps towards the sick woman.

"No." she said with a smile.

"Then how did you know it was me?" She was compelled, confused and mostly intrigued.

"I recognized you." She told her with a fond and friendly smile. "I told you when we met last year, I held you and comforted you in the place, after the tests." She was patient with Scully her voice soft as she looked over the little girl sitting against the wall a teddy bear clutched to her chest fondly as she watched the adults converse. Scully dropped her head, suddenly finding her feet fascinating. She didn't remember and she didn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive, but uh." She hadn't looked at Penny while she spoke a part of her ashamed for not known this woman, someone who had supposedly cared for her in a great time of need. "I don't share those memories." Penny just gave her a soft smile mumbling that it was all okay.

Pulling a chair away from the wall so it was beside Penny's bed Scully sat. She flinched slightly as Danica's little hand found her knee as the little girl pulled herself into the woman's lap, sensing her distress and discomfort. "You have a beautiful little girl." Penny smiled watching over Danica's inquisitive yet shy face. Scully couldn't find the heart to argue instead she just nodded thanking Penny as she agreed. "How old is she? I hadn't known that you had a daughter. Her father must have been most distressed with your abduction." Scully nodded. All care had gone to the wind and she was happy to play into a fantasy she kept locked away when she was nervous.

"He was. But I came back, and that's what matters." Scully smiled softly her hands watching Danica play with her slightly larger and now fully grown fingers in her tiny lap. With both arms on either side of the girl she hugged her tightly before dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"And now you're sick." Penny pointed out already sensing the questions on the agent beside her. "Did you come here to ask about Dr. Scanlon?" Scully shook her head.

"No. Who's Dr. Scanlon?" Her face lifted only slightly, here was a lead she hadn't come looking for.

"He's treating the cancer." Penny smiled another soft gracious smile. "He' treated Betsy too. He thinks he might have isolated the cause, and if he'd caught it earlier he might have been able to do more for her, and for me." Her smile had faded only softly for moment to be replaced with melancholy. She'd accepted her fate, there was nothing else to be done for herself and yet Scully wondered how she still had the ability to smile.

Dropping her head Scully tugged Danica further into her body. She rested her head on top of the little girls', her hair falling to mingle with Danica's softer version of the orange. She pressed another kiss to the little girls head. A million things running through her mind. She had hope for a cure, but hadn't dared think about it. This, this could be her chance, the saving grace she needs.

"His name's Scanlon?" Scully asked; hope sparking behind her eyes only slightly. Maybe she had it at an earlier stage, he could fix it. Make her better. Penny nodded as she answered, that was it. Scully had made up her mind. Shifting the little girl on her lap she excused herself, bidding Penny a quick goodbye but a promise of a return visit. Danica waved over Scully's shoulder as she pulled her out of the room.

Sorting out the necessary requirements to book herself into the hospital didn't take as long as Scully had expected but had taken longer than Danica had liked, by the time Scully pulled her cell phone out of her pocket Danica was asleep in her arms. Calling the familiar number she waited for him to pick up, waited for the phone to answer so she could drop her bomb. He was going to find out sooner or later.

"Mulder." His customary answer with a slightly bored tone. She wouldn't believe him to be sitting in Betsy Higopian's home office shifting through files. Actually she could see it perfectly well, the woman's office could rival his own with alien sightings. Perhaps the X-Files should work out of Pennsylvania

"Mulder, it's me." Scully spoke softly, trying to make it sound as though nothing was going on. Mulder jumped on the spot, happy to hear her voice but worried that something was wrong. He shifted, ready to jump up at her beck and call.

"Where are you Scully?" He asked, checking around the room for his things while he lent on an open filing cabinet drawer.

"I'm at the hospital with Penny Northern. Where are you?" She kept her voice cool and collected.

"I'm at Bestsy Higopian's going through some of those hard files before stuff starts disappearing, and call me an early bird but I think I've found something. Now some of these women who have died, they're childless, and they've been treated for infertility at the clinic about thirty miles from here. Penny Northern and Betsy Higopian are among them." She sighed into the phone as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mulder that's –" She couldn't finish before he kept going, like a kid chasing his puppy.

"I've made some phone calls and I've tried to get some information but nobody is talking to me, so…" He took a second to breathe giving Scully the chance to cut in. She didn't know when he was going to interrupt her again so with a deep breath and a shift of Danica in her arms she let it out.

"Mulder, I need you to come up here." Her voice was weakening, she wanted to crack, to fall to the floor and cry begging mercifully to her lord why was it that she was the one picked to have this happen to her. She wondered briefly if it was because she chose the FBI over medicine or if maybe God was in on the sinister government plot and He was the one to plan it from the beginning. But, maybe he was …

"Why, did you find something there?" He was still high from his lead.

Another deep breath had her finishing her needs. "I need you to bring the overnight back from the trunk of the car and I need you to call my mother and ask her to bring up some things to the hospital." She still couldn't face her mother, but now she needed to know. Mulder the ever faithful partner would call all she had to do was ask.

His face fell, and in that moment he was glad she wasn't saying it to his face he looked like a kicked puppy left on the street to fend for his own. "Is there something I should know?" His worry was evident. Yet there was no mention of Danica. He knew the little girl was fine, but Scully didn't want him to take her from him.

"Mulder, whatever you've found or whatever you might find I think that we both know that right now the truth is in me," He could hear the tears filling in her eyes, sorrow melting in his own. He knew he was going to see her but right now this sounded like a note, her final goodbye, her press for him to continue no matter where she ended up. They really were a sorrow filled sight, if only they were together. "and that's where I need to pursue it, as soon as possible."

"I will be right there." They both forced a smile for the other even though they were miles apart. She slipped down into a chair in Penny's room Danica asleep on her chest. Wrapping the girl in her arms tightly she vowed never to let go. This life was keeping her drawn to her own right now and she needed that balance.

Shoving the drawer he was leaning on closed forcefully Mulder got up and left Crawford without a word of explanation.

Arriving at the hospital, Mulder took Danica from Scully's care leaving the doctors to care for his partner, while they assigned her to a room and hooked her up to various machines he really couldn't bear seeing attached to her, not again.

Pacing the hall way Danica in one arm and his phone in his other hand, he had to call Maggie Scully but had no idea how to broach the subject. Danica whimpered on his shoulder softly, her thumb finding a place in between her teeth. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he shifted so he could look Danica in the eye. The girl fought his moves and whimpered even louder. Prying her from his shoulder he looked the little girl in the eye. "What's wrong pumpkin?" He asked rubbing her back with the hand that was holding her and using his free hand to wipe away at the tears on her cheeks.

"Not good." She muttered her bottom lip quivering.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He told her. "Cheer up little lady." He told her his finger tapping the quivering bottom lip. She shied away from his hand and found her place on his shoulder again. That was the end of her conversation and he knew it. Mulder continued to pace the floor; he made the call to Ms. Scully and checked in on his sleeping partner before deciding that he was better off leaving than staying.

When Scully woke that morning it was due to Dr. Scanlon checking over her charts and her minds sudden need to be awake and present whilst he was in the room. She caught sight of the girl and Mulder sitting in one of the hospital chairs against the wall as he read to her in hushed tones and she sat munching happily with a container of fruit in her hand.

"Dana? I'm Dr. Scanlon. We spoke last night on the phone." When Dr. Scanlon spoke Mulder looked up, seeing she was awake he gave her a soft smile and started to collect his and Danica's things in order to give her and her doctor some privacy.

She was speaking to the doctor when she noticed Mulder was leaving the room Danica in tow. Pulling away from the doctors conversation she called out to Mulder. "Can Danni stay?" She asked him softly. She needed that life again, she didn't know how she'd cope without it. Mulder nodded, he helped Danica climb up onto the bed with a soft reminder to be gentle and to behave. He dropped a kiss to the girls' forehead and a soft quick peck to Scully's hair before telling his partner that he'd be out in the hall.

With Mulder gone Dr. Scanlon jumped right back into their conversation. "Your MRI's and your charts aren't here yet but I have an idea of what to expect. You probably do too from your medical training." She gave a soft nod, she was a little clueless on this topic if she was going to be honest with herself.

"I know that the chemotherapy is going to make me sick." Danica curled herself into Scully's side, her hand wrapping around the woman but only making it to her stomach.

"And the radiation. They're both part of a high does approach to know your system down so we can attempt the gene therapy on P53." He paused, took in a slow breath and offered a small smile to the sky and somewhat terrified girl. He believe her immediately to be his patients child and knew that not only was thing going to be hell on Scully but on the little girl as well.

"You're going to feel like dying." Scully swallowed visibly; squeezing the little girl to her side she didn't have much time to think when the door pushed itself open.

Margaret Scully pushed the door open when she arrived causing Dana's attention to turn from the doctor and her arm to tighten even further around the small girl who had now found a place in her lap. Mulder was standing behind her mother. Even though he'd called the woman he'd looked just as shocked to see her so soon as Scully had.

He caught Danica's attention and called for the girl to join him so that Dana could be alone with her mother and her doctor. He knew for a fact Maggie didn't know about Danni and it was only going to make things awkward. As if sensing the awkward position that would arise Dr. Scanlon slipped out of the room with a mention of blood tests.

Maggie smiled as the gorgeous little girl walked past her, her hair shone a bright soft pumpkin orange in the bright sun light while her eyes like blue glass spun stories in their depths. Maggie was intrigued but didn't speak of it as she turned to her daughter she was still upset that she was only finding out about the cancer now. "I uh, I drove. I was going to take the shuttle but it's only an hour more by car. Can you imagine?" Maggie was nervous her hands twitched, her eyes wouldn't settle, the scared energy was running off her in waves. Danica walked past her but stopped before reaching Mulder. Turning back to Maggie and being bold for a little girl against a stranger she tugged ever so softly on Maggie's grey sweater sleeve. The older woman looked down at her with a soft smile, crouching to Danica's level she acknowledged the little girl.

"Papa," She took a breath trying to remember the right words. For a three-year-old it was hard enough learning to remember how to speak properly let alone remember the English world for the German. Maggie noticed the girls struggle and waited for her patiently. "Papa," Danica brought her hand up to her forehead in frustration. "Papa says, she will be okay." The look on her face when she finished her sentence was priceless. She was so proud of her accomplishments but she looked confused when she saw the tears in Maggie's eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. I'm just here for treatment." Scully spoke softly not wanting to break the fragile moment. Her mother didn't look up at her when she spoke, but Mulder had given her a small smile before turning back to watch Danica interact with Maggie.

"I hope your Papa's right, pumpkin." She tapped the little girls' cheek with a sad smile, she so hoped he was right.

"Papa!" Danica squealed happily pointing to Mulder in order to make sure that Maggie knew exactly who to have faith in. Shock crossed Maggie's face as to who the girl's father was. Danica looked at him as he extended a hand down for her to grasp, he praised her proudly for her pronunciation. Even though her German accent she'd done as well if not better than what he'd expected from her. Danica smiled at Maggie before turning to blow a kiss to Scully. Deciding that wasn't enough Danica ran for the woman's bed and pulled herself up. She hugged Scully as hard as a three-year-old could before sitting back on the back of her legs. Mulder let out a sigh, Danica was attached and he was never going to get her to leave Scully's side. "I'm going to my Oma's" She told both the Scully women as she looked over her shoulder at Maggie also gaging how close Mulder had gotten to her.

"Okay munchkin, we better get going then." He laughed, if it was up to Danni she'd talk about going to her Oma's all day but never actually leave Scully's hospital bed. Mulder picked her up and swung her into his arms, from there Danica waved both Scully women goodbye and blew them each a kiss, and action Mulder hadn't seen her do outside of today.

"Mulder," Scully called out as she put on a bright smile and returned the kiss to Danica simultaneously ignoring her mother's questioning look. "Don't forget Schatz this time." She teased softly. Mulder promised that he wouldn't as he waved goodbye and let Scully know that he was only a phone call away if she needed him and then he slipped out of the door Danica still waving over his shoulder. Turning her attention back to her mother she sighed softly, falling back into the place of sick little girl, who still felt fine. "Mom, I know what you're gonna say, but I don't have any experience being sick. I promise you, I feel fine, I feel …" She sighed, her words had run out. What really was there for her to say?

"I don't know why you didn't tell me." Her voice was forceful, angry. As a child growing up Melissa had always feared their father when she had misbehaved but Scully was always scared of the angry side of her mother. She may have been short and quiet and ultimately sweet, but she knew how to dish it out. How to make a kid feel _really _bad for not cleaning their room. Right now, this was one of those moments. But she knew her mother wouldn't be too harsh no matter how made she was. "I don't know why you didn't tell me immediately!" She snapped, throwing her coat onto the chair Danica and Mulder had left sparse and empty.

"I wanted to get all the answers first." She was sure of it no matter how much of a pathetic excuse it was. Her mother just watched her before she looked around the room, asking if Dana had found those things there, in Pennsylvania. "I have found some clarity, and maybe a way to fight back." Her eyes had sparked, that's what she wanted, a way to fight back.

"I don't want to be kept in her dark." Her mother voice was weak. "And I don't want you to have Fox calling me to come out here. You call me yourself; I thought it was worse than what it is." Maggie sat on the edge of her daughter's hospital bed. She took in a deep breath as she looked over her daughters face before engulfing her in a protective hug. "You have always been the strong one, but you are my only daughter now."

"I know mom." Dana herself was on the verge of tears, she could feel her mother tense against her fighting back tears of her own.

"Who is she?" She asked softly pulling back from the hug to meet Dana's confused expression. "The little girl with Fox?" Dana smiled, happy for a different subject, a subject that made her smile.

"His daughter." She told her mother simply an almost proud yet bemused smile on her face as she watched her mother's shock yet again.

"I wasn't aware …"

"Trust me," Scully cut her mother off with a soft snort. "I was as surprised as you are. But she is this great little thing so tender and loving not to mention she brings out the honesty in Mulder."

"You like her." Maggie smiled as she watched her daughter's face light up.

"I feel so drawn to her, mom." She sighed. "She's so addictive. I find that I'm trying so hard to make her smile or learn something new. Just to hear a giggle or a full blown laugh. I want to make sure she's safe all the time and to protect her myself. It's crazy. I haven't even known her all that long." Maggie couldn't help but notice that even in her daughters new found sickly state she was glowing with really, what mothers glowed of.

"She looks like you …" Maggie hinted.

"Mom…" She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Maggie defended. "Stranger things have happened and you kids always like to think that you can keep everything from me." Scully rolled her eyes again. Yes, sometimes both her siblings and even Dana herself had _tried_ to hide important things from their mother before but she had _always _found them out. Dana couldn't help the laugh that her mother believed she'd hidden a pregnancy and a child from her for four years.

"Mom, you would have known if she was mine. You would have been there, _four years ago!"_ She accented the time frame, maybe she could keep things from her mother if Maggie believed something as silly as that. Hell, then she could keep things from the entire bureau if she was in a relationship with Mulder and had a daughter and not even Skinner suspected. But it wasn't true, yet she believed Skinner probably suspected anyway, Mulder had introduced him to Danni once before. Besides, if they had managed four years at keeping this secret, why let it out now?

Maggie shrugged. "She's very beautiful." Dana nodded agreeing with her mother completely. "You're smitten, but are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, Dana you're sick. Do you want to expose a young child to that suffering?" She fought back the shake of her head that wanted to slip out. She hadn't intended to bring the young girl into this, but she was. She wanted that young life so close to her so she knew there was hope for the future, for Mulder without her.

She didn't want to introduce the young girl to illness and death. She had remembered what Mulder had told her the first night she'd met Danni. This girl had already experienced death, but that didn't mean that she needed to experience it again.

What the hell was she thinking? Why was she letting this young life get so close to her? She was only going to make things worse for this little girl, big psychological trauma for when she got older. No, it had to stop. But could she let it stop? This girl, as she had said to her mother was addictive, how could she let go of something that was making her want to be alive.

[…]

"_In med school I learned that cancer arrives in the body unannounced, a dark stranger who takes up residence, turning its new home against itself. This is the evil of cancer, that it starts as an invader, but soon becomes one with the invaded, forcing you to destroy it, but only at the risk of destroying yourself. It is science's daemon possession. My treatment, science's attempt at exorcism. Mulder, I hope that in these terms you might know it and know me, and accept this stranger that so many recognize but cannot ever completely cast out. And if the darkness should have swallowed me as you read this, you must never think there was the possibility of some secret intervention, something you might have done. And although we've traveled far together, this last distance must necessarily be traveled alone." _

[…]

Nightmares coursed through her that night; there was no Danica by her bedside, no Mulder offering her a small smile. Her mother had chosen to stay in a hotel for a few nights before heading home but that night, she was alone.

Her dreams were not merely dreams; she was starting to remember what happened to her and that frightened her most of all. Machinery whizzed in front of her face as rapidly approaching her as she herself was rendered motionless. Penny's voice reached out to her in her sleep, soothing her from the nightmare and softly pulling her from it.

She awoke to a bare room, white walls and bed sheets. A hand was holding her on to hers and she squeezed it tightly. Opening her eyes slightly she found Penny by her bedside holding her hand tightly. "Where am I?" She asked quietly her voice laced with sleep.

"You're in your own bed now Dana, you're safe." Penny smoothed as she stroked Scully's hand.

Her head span, her vision wobbled. "I feel nauseous." She announced looking at Penny as though the woman was her last sting. She was glad in that moment that her mother wasn't there, that Danica was with Teena Mulder and that Mulder himself was, well where ever the hell Mulder was. She couldn't have them see her like this, falling apart and ill.

"It's the chemo." Penny told her with a soft sigh and a smile to match. This wasn't a moment where smiles were needed but it made Scully feel a little better. "The chemo's always the worst."

"I had a bad dream. Some … someone was doing something bad to me. You were there. I heard your voice." She knew that if she thought about it, if her mind wasn't so foggy that she could easily place hearing Penny's voice because the woman sat beside her, but even though she didn't want to admit it Dana knew that wasn't true.

"They let me come to you during the procedures. I don't know why, human compassion is not something that they have." Exhaling a sigh Scully squeezed her eyes closed

"I'm sorry Penny. I ca … can't hear this right now."

Although the woman understood she wanted Scully to understand something herself. "You've got to try to make sense of it Dana. It will help you through the pain to understand why this is … this is happening to you." Scully nodded as the woman rose from her chair and let go of Scully's hand. Making sure Penny was gone and not coming back in the night she shifted, lying on her side. With her hands tucked under her head she let the tears fall, there was no one there to clear them and reassure her that everything was fine. In reality she needed the silence, it loomed so heavily behind everyone's awkward words that she just wished they wouldn't speak at all.

She had only wished even through the pain that she had the bright smile of the soft redheaded girl. She didn't want to put Danica thought this and yet she needed that living link. She wanted to scream until she ran out of words. Why was life so harsh upon her? She was a good person, why did she have to let go of that little girl? Why couldn't she let Mulder close? Where the hell was Mulder anyway?

Mulder was in fact back in D.C. his mother had come up to care for Danica in his apartment, this was a stressful time and she knew her son was out of sorts which would eventually cause distress on the little girl. The home she lived in would provide a greater comfort than her home on the vineyard or some other unfamiliar place. His mother had disapproved of the small quarters but Mulder had disregarded her completely, just as she'd suspected. He'd had larger things on his mind, more life pressing situations then that of the size of his apartment.

Right now, now he was looking for the man he believed behind it all. A certain cigarette smoking sonofabitch who seemed to ruin his life at every turn. His plight to see Skinner had ended in vain, the Assistant Director wouldn't arrange the meeting Mulder desperately wanted. Even with the disc of evidence containing Scully's name, a directory file for a fertility clinic, even though he was damn sure his partner had never undergone treatment for infertility.

But Skinner wouldn't budge, no matter the evidence Mulder had his superior wouldn't arrange the meeting, wouldn't let him fall to the cigarette smoking man's ways. Skinner had known his agent was upset, fuming, practically falling apart but that wasn't changing anything Skinner wasn't giving in, he wasn't giving away one of his agents to lies in a desperate plight to save the life of his partner.

"When do we get to meet her, Mulder?" Frohike's voice broke through Mulder's silence. He hummed as he looked up at the man. "Your little girl, Mulder. When do we get to meet her?" Frohike smiled as his friend joined them again on the planet of the living.

"Soon enough, Frohike, but to be honest. I think you'll frighten her." Mulder teased with a soft smile. "When this is all done, when everything's settled and laid to rest with Scully I'll introduce her to you guys." Byers and Langly nodded, both men just as excited as Frohike to meet the little girl Mulder had only just mentioned. "What did you find out about the Lumbard system?" He asked, sensing his friends had more questions about Danica but he had no desire to answer them.

"For all the work it took to get in. What we got on Agent Scully's file … I don't know how much help it's going to be." Langly spoke up swiveling in his chair to face the computer. Scully's file flashing across the screen. Mulder looked between his three friends a silent question in his eyes.

"It's a gene code we've seen before," Byers stepped in. His voice calmer, softer, gentle for Mulder at this point in time. "detected in Scully's blood after her abduction. Normal DNA is inactive in its utical form. When it's unwound or branched like this one that's when it's active, when it can mutate."

"It's probably what made her sick." Langly shared softly, yet in his usual smart ass way.

"Scientists get funky about having their research poached. That's probably why they kept it a secret." Byers had sensed the question on Mulder's lips before he had asked it.

"Someone might be trying to find a cause." Langly offered.

"Or a cure." If there was one to find, Mulder wanted to find it.

"Theoretically."

"You guys ever been to the Lumbard Research Facility?" Mulder paused his eyes lighting with a spark. "Well pick out something black and sexy and prepare to do some funky poaching."

Mulder didn't even have the chance to make it to the Lumard Research Facility before Scully had called.

She didn't want to be alone and he accommodated to that want. He might not have done it in the right way though but he had massive fish to fry. He'd left Danica sleeping in a chair beside her bed, she promised to keep an eye on the little girl, she had wanted Mulder to stay as well. Scared of what might happen to her in her sleep with no one there to comfort the child. But he said something about needing to be someone, she didn't know where he rushed off to, she was curious but not completely concerned.

Mulder had promised to be back in a moment while he ran back down to the car to collect Danica's bag as he'd forgotten to bring it up with him. Pulling herself out of her hospital bed she picked up the sleeping child without a struggle and carried her to the bed. She couldn't sleep if Danica was in that chair. The girl snuggled into Scully's being as close as she could before sighing contently and returning to the world of deep, peaceful sleep. Mulder had told Scully of Danica's nightmares, of having to restrain this tiny being while she kicked and screamed in her sleep unaware that nothing had happened to her while she dreamt, but Scully had shared the night with the girl for the third time now and had never experienced anything but faint sighs from the child.

"I can't be her mother." Scully's voice was a bear whisper as Mulder re-entered the room and put Danica's bag on the chair he would usually occupy. Mulder froze for a second before he looked up at her questions in his hazel eyes. "You can't honestly expect me to do that. To continue like this, living as though I'm the replacement mother,"

"Scully I…" Mulder tried to step in but she cut him off.

"I can't do that to her, I can't do it to myself." She whispered her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. Danica was asleep in Dana's lap her hands were running through the little girls' hair finding comfort in the action.

"I wasn't treating it like that Scully, I promise." Mulder pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed and fought to get Scully's eyes in a lock. "She really likes you and right now I thought you needed something like her. To remind you of the sweet things in life while you're currently going through one of the hardest things anyone should have to face." He cleared his throat softly, careful not to wake the dozing girl. "If you ever wanted to be her mother Scully that would be your decision. Not mine. And at the top of the list, it's all up to Danica. She completely adores you." Mulder smiled brightly, well aware his partner was trying not to watch him out the corner of her eye. "It's all up to you and her." Mulder leant in and kissed her forehead in a customary action.

"I can't be." She told him softly as she bit her lip in a way to fight back the emotion that was pressing through her voice. She had made a decision, due to her mother's influence and had wanted to stick by it.

Mulder sighed softly as he squeezed her free hand. "I can take her if you want." She shook her head and chose to stay silent as he left.

Scully wrapped an arm around her securing the little girl to her body. She wanted her close, in all honesty Dana Scully was preparing herself to die and she wanted to make sure this girl was properly loved. That she herself had had someone, something to love before she passed no matter how selfish it was.

"Papi," Danica called out in her sleep but Dana saw no one there, he'd already left. Her own thoughts had drifted to Mulder, to this little girl and the life he was trying to provide for her but it was only a matter of time before someone found out. Before she was taken away. Scully had just hoped if she passed Danica wasn't taken too soon after, she'd hate for Mulder to have two great losses in his life in such a short amount of time.

The little girl was dreaming as she called out for her father again, sometimes Scully wondered which father she was calling for. The man who raised her or the man who was now trying too. Either way her partner hadn't returned.

Letting out a soft sigh Scully relaxed, embracing the young life whose heart beat pounded heavily against her own. Reassurance that there was another day, another time, something else to fight for. With that thought, that reassurance her mind succumbed to sleep.

[…]

He was asked to meet the smoking man down in Agents Mulder and Scully's office before he left that night. Skinner hadn't cared why, he wanted to help Scully as much as Mulder did. He just couldn't let Mulder do it himself.

In the darkened office of the agents in question, the smell of smoke was strong. Mulder's chair swiveled revealing the smoking man, a wicked grin marking his face. "It's funny," He spoke, "I always thought of you as Fox Mulder's patron. You'd think under your eyes that he wouldn't be consigned to a corner of the basement." The man smiled the same way he always did. Sinister and wicked, Skinner imagined that the smoking man smiled the same way Lucifer would have before he fell from heaven.

"At least he doesn't take an elevator up to get to work." Skinner fought back, he may have had no real power towards this older man but he could still fight with his words, still jab and prick and at least try to make the man bleed.

That same smile was still on his face and he took a drag from the cigarette that was always in place in his hand. "You think I'm the devil Mr. Skinner." It wasn't a question, merely a statement. The smoking man, on a good day would also agree to Skinner's statement.

"I'm not her to talk about what I think about you."

"Then why are you here? Is Mulder's partner under illness?" He paused, his face still the smile nicking at the corner of his mouth. "Is it terminal, the cancer?" There was almost a cue for an evil laugh at the end of his statement, Skinner half expected one.

"You tell me."

"Modern medicine today, I hear they can perform miracles." He wasn't letting in, wasn't taking ownership even though Skinner was pointing the finger and asking for confirmation.

"I need a miracle." He couldn't stand there and let one of his agents die, not when he had the chance to save her.

"Well, you think a lot more of me than you let on Mr. Skinner." The smile was back, thicker than ever as he took another drag.

Skinner has to curse himself only slightly in his mind before he gave in. "What would it take?"

"For Agent Scully's life? What would you offer?"

"What'll it take?" His voice was sharp, he didn't want to play this man's game. He wanted an answer.

Getting up to leave the room, the smoking man stopped. "Maybe, Agent Mulder's daughter has something to do with it." He took in another drag and let the smoke fall from his lips. "Danica was it?"

Skinner froze, he'd met the little girl. He'd understood where she came from. "She's a little girl. What could she have to do with this?" He wanted to snap, to lose control. But he couldn't. That would only make things worse. But what was this man implying? Danica was a child who was still learning the alphabet.

"Agent Mulder, has made colleagues of mine very angry because of what he's done."

"What do you mean, what he's done? He rescued his daughter from his horrible ex-wife."

"Well, I'll have to get back to you on that." He headed for the door this time. Intent on leaving. "Oh Mr. Skinner, which way is the elevator?" With one last sinister smile, he was gone.

[…]

Together, with Byers in tow and Langly and Frohike working down in a storm drain, Mulder broke into the Lumbard Research Facility. The halls were empty and eerily quiet, something he knew to expect.

They scanned the hallways as they walked, buying enough time for Langly and Frohike to bite into the system and shut down whatever will get in their way.

"You guys couldn't spring for two of these?" Mulder pulled the head piece from Byers' ear and attached it to his own instead, he didn't like being left out of the loop and being stuck at a security door was putting him on the edge. "Langly what the hell is going on?" He snapped into the phone as he checked over the hallway.

"Mulder." Langly breathed calmly. "This is going to take a moment." Stalking the hall Mulder came across a staff room, peering through the window he found a list of doctors on staff. Scully's Dr. Scanlon among them.

"Boys we have a problem." His voice was rough. "The doctor that's treating Scully's cancer is on staff here." Byers watched his friend as he spoke, this wasn't a good thing, but finding it could certainly save a life.

The security door clicked open and Mulder grabbed Byers' sleeve before he had the chance to walk through. He searched Mulder's face for a silent answer but found nothing but worry. "Look I need someone to get to Scully to tell her to stop treatment. Right now you're the only one who can do that." Byers took in a deep breath and pushed out his chest. He nodded softly agreeing to play Scully's knight in shining armor for this game. He'd get to her and she'd listen he was sure of it.

[…]

Both Dana and Danica had woken up at some point during the night. Scully pulled them both out of bed and wandered the hallway with Danica clasping to her tightly, no matter what she did the little girl wouldn't let go and put up a fight when Scully tried to pry her fingers off from around her neck. Giving in on their walk after ten minutes Scully settled back into her hospital bed, Danica sitting by her side, happy to let go, whilst her hip was against Scully's.

The little girl had found her cross necklace and held it at her fingertips with intrigue. Her eyes avoided Scully's while she whispered a soft prayer in German that Scully hadn't understood. She watched the girl softly as she spoke; taking in her innocent face and wondered how many times she'd said the prayer to remember it.

"Ich bin so müde, ich möchte weinen.  
Lieber Jesus Nähe kommen  
und meine Hand halten, bis der Schlaf  
und Ihre liebe wachen über mir zu halten. Amen."

The cross was still held between her fingers when she finished. She gave Scully a soft smile before letting the pendant free. Her little fingers raised themselves to Scully's cheek and she touched her there ever so softly. Danica's eyes had developed a dark ring around her blue/grey glass color, it made her stare intense. "Not good." She muttered her tiny bottom lip pouting as she ran her fingers over the side of Scully's nose and across her cheek.

"It's okay baby." She told the little girl adjusting slightly so she could sit on Scully's raised legs. Danica shook her head. Repeating her words as tears bubbled in her eyes and her fingers started to shake. Scully held Danica's hand to her cheek, her own tears threatening to make themselves known. "Danni, it's okay. I'll be okay, you just have to be strong little lady. Don't cry." Danica shook her head again repeating her words.

"Get better," Danica whispered as her head found Scully's shoulder and her little fingers found the cross. "Please." Her little voice pleaded before she fell to silence. The sound of her sorrow only being revealed to Scully through Danica's little hiccups.

"_I have not written to you in the last twenty-four hours because the treatment has weakened by spirit as well as my body. Mulder, it's difficult to describe to you the fear of facing an enemy which I can neither conquer nor escape. Penny Northern has taken a downturn. I now look at her with a respect that can only come from one who is about to walk the same dark path. Seeing her I can't help but see myself in a mother or a year. I pray that I have her courage to face this journey. Mulder, I feel you close though I know you are now pursuing your own path. For that I am grateful, more than I could ever express. I need to know you're out there if I am ever to see through this."_

_[…]_

"You're hybrids." Mulder spoke as a door was pulled open in front of him revealing several beings identical to Kurt Crawford.

They ushered Mulder inside desperate for no one to find them. Mulder stepped into a laboratory with several large tanks; each containing what looked like human beings. "You've been using me." He hissed.

"Not at all." A hybrid spoke, his statement not convincing Mulder at all. "Your arrival was only coincidental with the execution of our objective."

"What objective?" He didn't know which man to look at, which one to focus his gaze on.

"Subvert the project. The project that created us."

Walking in between two of the large tanks Mulder rubbed the condensation off one in order to peer into it. "I've seen this boy before." He muttered pointing towards the boy in the green liquid, his eyes closed his face relaxed. "These boys were you."

"We're among the end results."

"And you want to destroy them?" For some reason, no matter how wrong it was Mulder couldn't understand why they would want to destroy that of a scientific breakthrough, cloning could help the world, albeit destroy it too.

Leading Mulder into a cylindrical metal vault, lined with rows of metal compartments another hybrid picked up the conversation. "No. What we want is the same thing that you want."

"What are these?" Mulder asked as he walked the line of compartments scanning the names on each of them.

"Human ova." The hybrid paused.

"Taken from whom?" Mulder stopped his eyes catching a compartment with Scully's name on it. Question answered. "What?" He whispered as he pulled the drawer open a row of vials sat neatly in their frozen storage each marked with his partner's name, a date, and a serial number.

"During her abduction, high application radiation procedure which caused superovulation." The hybrid answered Mulder's question before he even had a chance to really ask it. His face flinched as he realized what had happened to his partner whilst she was missing.

"Why?" Mulder asked, visibly swallowing. They couldn't have done this to his partner purely to make hybrids. Not to his Scully.

"For fertilization. They constitute one half of the necessary raw materials."

"For genetic hybridization, or reproduction? These women, these women are your birth mothers."

"Barren now, from the same procedure that caused their cancer." Scully was going to kill him when he told her this. She'd never voiced to him any opinion about having children, but he knew it would kill her to know that she no longer could. It killed him just knowing that she'd never be able to have a child of her own. That was harsh on anyone. "And now they're left to die, their conditions hastened by the men running this project."

"You're trying to save them." Mulder was puzzled, that was a first in this governmental twist.

"They're out mothers." Mulder stuck his hand into Scully's drawer and grabbed a vial. He couldn't leave and not.

"My daughter." Mulder called out to the hybrid causing the man to stop in the doorway. "Well, she's not. But I took her from a site in Russia. Is she, is she one of you? A hybrid?" The Crawford looked at him, thinking for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"The men who run this project have ties in Russia but, I do not think they would be producing children out there. They have no use for children, Agent Mulder." Mulder let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"So she's fine. She's normal." The hybrid shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know anything about the matter, I really can't comment." He nodded understanding completely. Mulder left the Crawford laboratory in hast after that. He had more evidence then what he'd suspected he'd get going in there.

[…]

Running down the hallway of the oncology ward, Mulder practically tripped as he reached Scully's bare room. Her bed was empty, Danica's backpack scattered on the floor next to an open coloring book and pack of crayons. Schatz sat on the unmade bed in between ruffled sheets. His partner wasn't in the room, nor was his kid. A small journal lie open on the bedside table all he had to read was "_Mulder I feel you close" _before the feeling of nausea rose in his throat.

Panic then stirred in his stomach, bubbling to the point where his vision was blurred with nausea. He pushed the feeling aside, he had to find Scully and Danica.

He grabbed Schatz before running out of the room. He ran for a nurse at the end of the corridor. "Nurse, nurse! Dana Scully is supposed to be in her room, where is she?" The nurse looked at him blankly.

"She's not there?" She asked confused as to where the woman could have gotten off to. It had only been an hour ago that the nurse herself had returned the little girl to the room after taking her down to the children's ward for the activities that were being put on down there. She returned the little girl with face paint and an uplifted spirit, even if she had struggled when the nurses offered to take her from the room.

"No what happened to her?" The nurses face was still blank.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders as a fire ignited in the man's eyes. Perhaps that wasn't the best answer.

"Well who the hell does know? She had a little girl with her, how hard is it for them to disappear?!" He wanted to lash out to take it out on the nurse but Mulder thought better of it. Leaving the nurse in his wake Mulder dashed back down the hall.

"Mulder." Byers caught his attention in the middle of the hall Danica crying on his hip as she fought the strange man's hold. The face paint still on her face, the little mouse whiskers starting to run with her tears. She pushed all her weight against Byers' strong grasp as she screamed for Mulder.

"What happened to Scully?" He asked getting closer to the man and the screaming child. Holding his arms out he took Danica from Byers where the girl whimpered in his arms before taking her bear from his free hand and quieting. Danica's state wasn't convincing him that Scully was fine.

"I got her." Byers confirmed leading the man a little further down the hall. Expecting Mulder's question of proof. Byers pushed open the door to Penny Northern's room, revealing Scully seated by her side large, tiresome bags under her eyes. Scully looked at him for a moment, long enough to catch the answers before turning back to Penny.

Hours had passed, more than he could count on one hand and yet he was still sitting on a bench in the middle of the hall, Danica on his lap and Schatz on hers. The little girl was content and happy to chat to her bear in the funny little way she spoke to all her toys. She was tired and he could tell by the way she didn't even bother with sitting upright properly. Instead she slouched against his chest her words slightly paused every now and then.

When Scully reappeared in the hall her face had fallen, all look of a fight gone. "Is she gone?" Mulder asked softly as he stood and moved Danica to sit on the seat alone. Scully nodded softly, her shoulders slack.

He took a step towards her, itching to wrap her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I know what she meant to you." He paused trying to find the right words. "When I came to find you, you weren't in your room. I got scared that something had happened … and I read some of what you wrote." Scully sighed heavily as she took a step closer to her partner.

"I didn't want you to read that. I had decided to throw it out. I decided tonight that um … that I'm not going to let this thing beat me. I came into this hospital able to work, and that's how I'm leaving." Mulder nodded, a soft smile on his lips. He really couldn't expect anything less from his partner, and to be honest with himself he'd gotten scared when he'd noticed that she was playing submissive to this disease, letting the cancer completely dominate her life.

"Byers tell you about Dr. Scanlon?" Mulder asked as he tried to rid the look of pity off his face.

Scully nodded. "Yes."

"He may very well have killed those women." Mulder added, he needed her to have reassurance on so little information.

But, as usual his Scully fought back with him. "That will have to be proven, if we find him." Mulder smiled softly.

"When we find him." He corrected. "Scully, something was done to you, something that you're just beginning to remember. You can't quite figure it out but it can be explained and it will be explained. And no matter what you think as a scientist or a doctor, there is a way, and you will find it, to save yourself." His finger was under her chin, not allowing her to look away.

"Mulder, I can't kid myself. People live with cancer. They carry on, and so will I. You know I've got things to finish, to prove to myself, to my family, but for my own reasons as well." He smiled at her brightly her own face copying the action as he finally wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Come on back." He paused for emphasis with a soft smile. "The truth will save you Scully. I think it'll save both of us." He leant in slowly and kissed her on the forehead for what seemed like minutes. He wanted so badly to kiss her lips, to take that small step closer. But he couldn't, she was ill and that would be taking advantage of her. Not to mention the both of them would lose their jobs. He let her go, their hands the last things to part as she walked back down the hall towards her own room.

Mulder watched her go, as Danica grabbed his left hand, sensing their time to leave, whilst his right hand held the vial of her ova in his pocket, his mind spinning as to what to do. He couldn't tell her, not while she was sick. That would be unfair game, he'd wait. Until she could handle the news herself. Right now, she needed to get better; he needed to find her a cure. Until then she had Danica and himself backing her up all the way. Ready to catch her if she fell.

* * *

_Dare I ask for a reviews ...? Or do I run away and be a good little school girl and put my studies before my writing? Please don't make me put my studies before my writing. _

_Next chapter might take a while but I really hope I can get it up by my usual Friday mark. I have seemed to have fallen behind greatly in school and in order to not hear the "What about your dreams?" speech again, I must really catch up. So that'll kee me behind schedule or it'll be the fact that my idea's are all living in the shit house and don't want to play fair. Nothing out of the ordinary though. _

_-Lyssa. _


	10. Separation Anxiety

_Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and those of you who have favorited ... I may think you're out of your mind but YOU'RE AWESOME! All of you are. _

_I'm actually surprised I got this done … but I'm so confused as to whether I like it or not and how to bring in the bigger plans I have for this story. Every time I go to curve this towards the prologue it runs away from me. I'm considering getting rid of the prologue or depleting the time frame I'd developed it in, because Mulder and Scully just won't listen. But I think I sorted it out ... I have no idea, I'm so confused. _

_You'll get to it when you do but Elsie wasn't actually bought up in the last chapter. I had forgotten that I'd taken that scene out as of the fact that I wasn't too sure what I was going to do with it, and then I figured it out this week. Sorry for any confusion, I'll try to slip the scene into the next chapter. _

* * *

Part 9  
Separation Anxiety

"I can assure you Mr. Mulder, we offer the best in childcare facilities. Your daughter will find herself very comfortable here among the other children her age and that frees your wife up to be able to return to work or even to have a few hours to herself during the day." The short, gentle looking woman who ran the preschool.

Mulder found himself in a brightly colored room. Decorated with miniature furniture specifically for small children, art work lined the walls, small handprints and pictures joining them around the room. Mulder was squeezed into a tiny chair at an even smaller table across from Mrs. Maria Walkington the petite middle aged woman who ran the preschool only a few blocks from the Hoover building. While he was stuck, cramped in the tiny chair Danica was out running in the small courtyard with other kids her age. Well he thought her to be out running, in reality she'd found herself a quiet corner and was sitting on her own.

"There's no wife, Mrs. Walkington" Mulder smiled as he showed the woman his bare ring finger. The woman blushed with embarrassment and apologized quickly. Shrugging it off with his best charm smile Mulder continued with his list of worries. He wanted to peruse preschools on his own but his mother had already set up a meeting with Maria Walkington while he was in Pennsylvania and now was greatly obliged to take Danica along before deciding what to do with her for the day. "You are aware Danica struggles with English? It's not that she's behind, her mother had taught her German, because that was where they had moved too. Her speech is great she's just a little slow when it comes to English." The woman nodded, assuring Mulder that it wouldn't be a problem. "She can be shy at times too. She didn't have the best of times when she was under her mother's care, and tends to cling to me in fear of being left behind." The woman watched his face her heart visibly aching for the young child.

"Well, Mr. Mulder. We haven't heard any complaints from her for the entire hour you've been here. If you fill out a few forms we can have her registered with us and you can go into work for a few hours before coming to collect her. That gives us time to trial her here without you present." Mulder's face fell, he hadn't expected that. Maria laughed softly. "She'll be okay. We'll call you if there are any problems." Mulder nodded slowly as Maria slid the forms towards him and handed him a pen. He really hadn't expected it to be all that easy to sign her up for preschool and he really didn't know how he felt leaving her hear only after introducing her to the environment an hour ago.

With the papers signed Maria ushered him out the front door. "Don't you want me to say goodbye to her?" He asked, suddenly lost.

Maria smiled. "Separation anxiety, Mr. Mulder. Go to work for a few hours, we'll call you with any problems. Saying goodbye will only upset her." Mulder nodded slowly as he walked out the secure front doors. Letting the cool February air hit his face he inhaled slowly before letting his breath out. What the hell was he to do?

He strode, a little lost into his basement office. His shoulders slumped, his mind distant. It had only been a matter of weeks and he was attached to this little girl, separation anxiety kicking in. Funny that, he'd left Danica with people before whilst he was out, his mother, Scully, Amy, but now that he had to leave her alone with other children, in a large group of people he felt a sudden pang of loss. "What happened to you?" Scully teased as she caught her partner walk completely lost into their basement office. "Where's the little lady?" She asked noticing the man didn't have a shadow with a bear tailing behind him.

"I left her at a preschool center." His voice was weak almost as though he was ready to break. Getting up from her partners desk Scully perched herself on the edge, her arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eye brow.

"I'm impressed, Mulder. What's your first move? Crazy alien hunt?" Mulder looked her in the eye and she couldn't help the thought that he'd looked like a dog left out in the rain.

"Oh, god, Scully." His head rolled on his shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. "I have to go get her." Scully pushed off of the edge of the desk she was perched on in order to grab Mulder's arm preventing him from making it out of the door.

"No, Mulder." She sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Leave her to play with kids her own age. It'll be good for her to have some friends. Besides, they'll call you if anything arises." She made sure her partner had sat in his desk chair before she moved away from him bustling about within the filing cabinets looking for something in particular.

"Oh," Mulder exclaimed, leaning back in his desk chair. "I hope you don't mind, but I put your mother's name on the contacts list for Danni's preschool." He was nonchalant about the way in which he told her, Scully on the other hand had taken the news in a different way.

She'd spun on the spot, her face already flushed as she looked at him her eyes burning dangerously. "What?!"

"Well, it's just that if the preschool can't get in touch with me. Then well, they'll need someone else to call, and that'd be you. But most of the time you're with me so it's really not all that helpful if I can't get to her then neither can you. Then I thought about putting Skinner's name down, but I'd rather him a last resort. My mother lives to far away, so if I can't get to Danica's preschool and you can't get their either, well then there's no hope for my mother being able to do so, so I just didn't put her down. Scully, your mother _is _the closest and I trust her so it works." Mulder shrugged, it had sounded right when he'd thought it out originally.

"Mulder, she's only met Danni once." Scully sounded out of breath, her head was spinning. This man was insufferable.

Mulder shrugged casually. "I just figured she wouldn't mind."

"She won't mind, but…" Mulder had flipped his briefcase open on his desk, his face had fallen in the middle of her sentence. Something in his eyes told her things weren't okay and instantly adrenaline was pumping through her veins. "What?" She asked softly, watching as he pulled something out of the case.

His eyes looked up at her as though he were helpless towards an oncoming apocalypse as he lifted a traditional brown bear with black button eyes out of his briefcase. Just as quickly as the adrenaline rose in her system, it fell. "She was playing Hide and Seek with him this morning, I forgot that she put him in my briefcase." His face was panicked, Scully felt a sudden urge to laugh yet completely melt at his worry over the little girl not having her security blanket. "I have to take him to her." Scully quickly jumped in front of the door her tiny body stopping Mulder in his tracks.

"No. Not going to happen big guy. She'll be fine." She patted his chest softly as she turned him by the shoulders and led him back to his desk. "Mulder, I need to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully." He looked up at her with big hazel eyes; he was off in the distance as his fingers played with the bear in his hands.

Scully sat opposite him in the free chairs in front of the desk, one leg was crossed over the other, her pencil skirt slipping against her stockings only slightly. She sucked in a heavy breath and let it out before she placed her hands on her knees and straightened her back. "I really doubt you need reminding. But I told you in the hospital that I couldn't be her mother. I can't." His eyes had grown sympathetic as her own pale blues softened with slight weakness. "but, you involving my mother in Danica's life, Mulder that's making me her mother. That's expecting things upon my mother, that then are expected upon my person and I told you I can't do that to a little girl. I'm dying, Mulder." She told him in a whisper as though it were a secret she was hiding from the world, her words were enough to stop him dead in his tracks and render his words from his mouth.

"… you said." She shook her head.

"I'm fighting this Mulder, but I can't let her get hurt. I can't let her expect me to be in her life and then die on her before she can completely get used to me being there." She sucked in a shaky breath as she fixed the lapse in her posture. "It's already too late." Her words were a whisper. "It's only been a matter of weeks, Mulder." She stood from the chair abruptly, her hands straightening out her skirt. "I, um, I'll take the bear to the preschool. I'm not going to give it to her. But, then I'm going to go home for the day." Mulder just looked up at her silently. He nodded softly as he handed over the bear.

She was stepping out of the door when she stopped and turned back to her lost partner, her own fingers playing with the bear in her clasp. She was nervous to say goodbye, but it wasn't really goodbye now was it. "I think it might be best if I stop seeing her and you stop talking about me." Mulder nodded again, why did this feel like they were saying goodbye? With her quiet words she walked out of the door silently, knowing that there would be another day for the two of them, but this was the last for the little girl.

She had known where the preschool was without a single suggestion from her partner, if she were going back to the office Scully would have simply walked, but her intention was to head home after dropping the bear in.

She walked through the front doors, and a series of rooms filled with playful, learning children. Upon reaching the last door at the end of the hallway she knocked to find not only Maria Walkington but Danica sitting in the woman's office too. "Schatz!" The little girl had called reaching for her bear in the frozen woman's hands.

"You must be Dana Scully." Maria smiled at the woman sensing that there might have been something the matter. "You know, Fox has made it aware to me that you may be the one to pick up Danica, you're free to sign her out whenever you want." Scully gave the woman a soft smile at her small hint.

"That won't be necessary today, can I have a moment with her?" The older woman nodded, offering for herself to enter the hallway whilst Scully did what she needed to. Crouching down on her knees Scully enveloped the small girl into a tight hug.

This was why it felt like goodbye.

She squeezed the girl to her body, one hand stroking over her hair while she pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away. "I want you to know Little Lady that it's not your fault." She told the little girl as though she were older than three, as though it wasn't Scully not seeing Danica it was Scully and Mulder, parents, divorcing. "I just don't want to hurt you, Danni. But you _are_ loved in this world, so loved. I just can't." She kissed the girls hair one more time before standing to her full height. Her hand ran over Danica's long orange hair before she pulled the door to the office open and quickly slipped out.

She clasped a hand over her mouth preventing the sobs that threatened to come free as she walked down the hall, tears were burning her eyes, grief tearing at her insides as Danica's soft cries turned into violent screams. It was almost as though everything was now falling down around her, the walls, the city, her own life was crumbling. Scully couldn't help but be glad that she hadn't let Danica closer. This moment although unplanned would have been even harder. She'd put her future in this tiny life and even though she was now pulling away she wanted that young life to go on even though she no longer could. Catching her reflection in the glass of the building's front door, Dana caught sight of blood trickling down the fingers that were keeping her sobs at bay. She had barely managed to make it to the car before her sobs broke free.

With her hand on the car door handle her head rested against the glass only for a few seconds while Scully tried to catch her breath. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket as she climbed into the car; using the rearview mirror Scully cleaned her face, before sliding the seat belt over her lap. With her hands resting on the steering wheel she froze, her mind broke down and only for a moment she stared straight ahead. Her tether snapped and in a heartbeat Scully's hands slapped down on the steering wheel as a loud sob broke through her lips. She continued like that until she had nothing left, until her mind broke back through and told her to go home.

[…]

"It really wasn't a problem, Mr. Mulder." Maria Walkington assured the man as he waltzed through the front door a certain brooding mood about his face. Maria hadn't wanted to call him after Scully's departure but the little girl was unusually distraught no matter what she had done to make her feel better. "I just thought it'd be best if you knew what had conspired and if there was something in any way we could to cheer her up." Mulder found Danica in the woman's office curled into a chair, silent tears streaking her cheeks and falling upon Schatz who lay in her lap. It took Mulder two long strides to get to her side and scoop her up.

"Papa." She cried into his shoulder her arms wrapping around his neck, her warm tears staining his suit. "Not good." She continued to cry as her little fists rubbed at her eyes. Schatz's hitting his back every time her right hand moved. "Mama go?"

"She just wants her mother back." He answered the woman; there was nothing the preschool could do at the end of the day. And even through his own shock and surprise he'd managed to get the words out, to entertain the thought and to know exactly what Danica was talking about. He squeezed the girl in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I just. I didn't know she was the girl's mother, she hadn't come in here to stir trouble." Mulder nodded. "I had offered for her to take Danni with her; was that the wrong thing to do?" Mulder shook his head. "Oh, I'm glad. Sometimes custody battles can be so messy, you never know where to stand." He shook his head again.

"No custody battles. Dana and I have an agreement. She can't, it's personal and last minute. My, Dana didn't mean to disrupt anything she was just bringing the bear by." Maria nodded, telling Mulder for the second time that she was sorry and had believed him about Scully. She let Mulder and Danica leave in their own silence, her heart breaking for the spectacle she'd fallen to witness that day. It always pained her to see children in broken home situations, but never had she seen such an emotional sight like this.

Danica continued to cry on his shoulder as he carried her to the car. She'd fought his grip as he tried to place her in the car seat; she refused to go down, to be locked in the seat with no Scully around. Although she screamed as he tried to fasten her to the car seat, her screams had turned into whimpers of his partner's name as Danica fought sleep her thumb in her mouth and the bear under her arm. She sounded tired and to some point pathetic, yet Mulder had very much liked the idea of joining her in her cries. He couldn't do that though, instead he had to watch as she sat motionless on the sofa in his living room, her mind and body denying her the right to move only to cry.

He didn't know how to fix it. He hadn't realized it would come to a blow as big as this. He was starting to think the little girl could feel when things were going wrong, but even his own mind didn't have the energy to spark a crazy idea. He sat in a chair opposite her, his elbows on his knees his head propped up on his hands, the knuckle of his thumb between his teeth as he tried to figure out how to fix what would have to be a permanent fixture in their lives.

They sat there for hours, Mulder stuck between having no clue hour to change this mess of a little girl's life and deciding whether she was trying to self sooth herself or hyping herself up further. Danica was half asleep on the sofa her whimpers fluttering through her lips every few breaths. Schatz lay discarded on the floor where she'd dropped him and didn't have the care to pick him back up again.

Deciding the night had to end Mulder scooped up the girl and carried her to the bed she'd occupied as her own. She settled into the covers, a small whimper of his partners name made it through as she smacked her lips together in her sleep.

He crept out of the room as quietly as he could. It had been a matter of hours before Mulder himself was drifting off to sleep, he hadn't made it to that dark dreamland as he heard the soft padding of feet walk past his ears and stop. Cracking and eye open he was faced with a disgruntled Danica. "What's wrong, Danni?" He asked his own voice rough with the tired fatigue that had set over his body.

"I can't talk, but I'll tell Dana." She told him softly, her voice content that that was how it was to go down. Mulder looked at her disbelief in his eyes. Danica just started at the giant of a man as he moved to a sitting position on the sofa, Schatz was under one of her arms and the little patchwork doll he'd bought her in Moscow was held in her free hand just dangling off the ground.

"You need to go to sleep little one." He sighed rubbing his eyes before his hands scrubbed over his face. He knew already he wouldn't win.

"I'll tell Dana." She told him a little bit of excitement in her voice, as though she already knew she was going to receive what she asked for.

Within the time of half an hour Scully was at Mulder's door even though she'd put up a fight when he called. He was shocked that she'd answered the phone at all. Even though it wasn't really Mulder Scully was angry with she ignored him as he opened the door and went straight for the small child with a sleepy yet excited smile on her face. "What's wrong, Little Lady?" She asked crouching down between the coffee table and the sofa so she could reach the girls' height.

Danica pouted, her little hands finding her hips. "Elsie wouldn't let me sleep." She told the woman holding up the patchwork ragdoll for Scully to inspect.

Scully took the doll in her hands and inspected it like she knew the girl would want her too. "Do you think maybe we can tell her it's time for bed?" Scully asked softly her own tired eyes searching the little girls, hoping for an answer. With a shake of the little girls head Scully heard Mulder sigh and mumble something under his breath. "What was that?" She asked with a sigh as she tossed a look over her shoulder.

"Of course, that wouldn't work." He could read her rebuttal in her eyes "well, if you can do better. You try." He accepted her silent challenge moving towards the little girl he scooped her up in his arms. He carried Danni back to the bedroom and placed her back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, he felt the bed shift as Scully sat on the edge of the bed behind him. Danica rearranged the dolls and bears around her as she flattened out the blankets in her lap. "Good night, Danni." Mulder kissed her forehead.

As he pulled back Danica looked at him with a bright smile. "And Elsie?" She asked softly holding up the ragdoll. Mulder sighed as Scully chuckled.

"Good night Elsie." Danica shook her head, he looked at her. What else had she expected?

"No kiss, gute nacht?" Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her head tilting to the side in a questioning dog like manner. Mulder let out another breath in a flustered sigh as he shot Scully a look, her held back giggles were still making it to his ears. He picked up the doll her tiny arms were holding out to him. He kissed the dolls head and stroked the braids of her fabric hair. Tucking the doll in beside Danica Mulder moved to leave the room. Scully anticipating the girls' next words stayed still. "Und Schatz?" She asked with her childish curiosity. Sighing in defeat Mulder set himself back down on the bed, he repeated the action with the doll upon the bear and then again on Danica for good measure.

"Gute nacht, mein liebchen." He told her as he got up off the bed leaving Scully to bid her own goodnights. He watched the two from the bedroom doorway, as Scully double checked the girl was tucked in properly.

"Danni," She spoke, her voice soft, calm and yet urgent. "You need to understand sweetheart that after tonight you can't see me anymore. Okay?" She asked, but the little girl just started at her. "You need to stop. I have to go away and I won't be around anymore." The little girl pushed out her bottom lip in a small pout. "No tears, Danni please. You'll be okay, and your Papa, will look after you. I promise he will. But," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You need to look after him for me. Can you do that Danica?" She spoke to the girl as though it were a secret mission and instantly her tired eyes widened as she nodded. "Good, because it's super important that you take care of him." Danni nodded as Scully kissed her forehead and without being questioned said good night to each one of Danica's bears. "Goodnight, baby girl." When she turned to face the door, her body involuntarily jumped. She hadn't realized that Mulder was standing in the doorway and now her words that she believed where held in privacy with the little girl were ringing in her ears.

She walked past Mulder with the intention of ignoring the fact that he was there but as he closed the bedroom door behind him and turned to face her, her own words bubbled out. "You can't keep calling me like this, Mulder." Although she had to admit this would have been the second time he called her in desperation and perhaps Danica was just going to mess with him all night until she got what she wanted, but he still had to learn to put up with that.

He disregarded her comment as he watched her breath for a second. "It's okay to love her you know." He told her as she started to shake her head. He moved so that he was standing directly in front of her.

"No, no it's not." She shook her head again, her hands fidgeting in front of her as she watched them go. Scully slumped down onto his sofa in defeat and Mulder quickly followed suit as he crouched down in front of her. His thumb found the bottom of her chin and forced her scared eyes to look into his own. Scully sighed heavily, looking away only for a moment. Her shoulders slumped with defeat, her mind giving into its torment. "What's going to happen when they take her away?" He smiled softly cupping her cheek with his hand.

"They won't." He whispered. "I won't let them Scully. There's no excuse for anyone to take her away." The though crossed his face, that in fact there was a few good reasons for Danica to be taken from him, but no one knew she was with him to begin with so they were safe. He kept those thoughts to himself, knowing that if his partner wanted to discuss those aspects she'd bring them up on her own.

Scully was searching his eyes for confirmation or promise; he hadn't known what until she'd voice it, her eyes shying away from his. "She should be with people who know how to love her, how to love each other. I'm scared Mulder, I'm scared about what you'll be like when they take her away from us." She hadn't said him and in a tiny spark that had given Mulder hope, yet she was still pulling away. Mulder went to say something to comfort and reassure her that everything was going to be okay, but Scully raised a finger to his lips allowing herself to continue. "I am going to die, Mulder." She said letting the words wash over him for the second time that day. "I should go." She pulled herself from the sofa and moved around his body to break free of their boxed in position. Just as she'd reached the front door, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Elsie's talking, she not lemme sleep." Scully froze her hand still on the door, she couldn't leave while the girl was watching her and she knew she was watching her.

"Danni, you're not letting us sleep either." Mulder sighed, he gave Scully and apologetic shrug before turning back to the little girl. She stood in between both adults her hands on her hips a firm pout on her lips and Schatz dangling from her hands. She looked like a stubborn Scully so much in that moment, and Mulder could tell with Danica being a child her foot itched to stamp the ground in frustration. He wanted to chuckle, to laugh but he couldn't. Instead with his hands on her shoulders he let the little girl back to bed calling out to Scully as he did so. "You can leave, if you want to." Danica had interrupted his words as she broke free of his grasp and ran for Scully who was still standing paralyzed in the door way.

Mulder followed the girl deciding that he could prove to Scully that he could do this on his own. "Perhaps little one," he started as he pulled her away from the silent Scully. "Elsie needs her own bed." Danni nodded slowly as she let Mulder steer her towards the bedroom, her eyes never leaving Scully. The little girl hugged Schatz to her chest, the doll in question she had left in the room.

"No, papa." She mumbled as she climbed up onto the bed. "She talks."

"You hear her?" The girl nodded. As she placed the doll softly beside her while Mulder for the second time that night tucked her in. "Does she need to sleep with me?" The girl shrugged her shoulders as she surrendered the doll over to Mulder. A figure in the doorway made her change her mind.

"Sleep with Scully?" She asked, intending for her doll to stay with the woman rather than the man. Scully nodded in the doorway.

"I'll keep her safe, sweetheart." She told the girl, ignoring Mulder's watchful eyes as she moved to take the doll from him. Danica happy with the arrangement settled herself further down in the bed. Leaning over Scully tucked Danica's hair behind her ear as she kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight once more before she left the room. She'd made it to the front door again when Mulder stopped her this time.

"When you say you're leaving. Leave, don't come back in and help." His voice had taken on a low growl, any sympathy had been washed away and now he was pissed off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered still facing the door. "I remembered something and I had to hear her say it again." He watched her as she turned slowly, the doll held in her hands. "Elsie." She whispered holding up the doll. "She mentioned Elsie to me in the hospital, Mulder."

Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at her long and hard. "Scully, I have a kid I need to make sure is actually sleeping so she's not grumpy in the morning."

"See," She pointed at him. "This is what I was talking about Mulder, she's not your child, you're getting attached." He shrugged.

Looking desperately for a way out of the conversation he bought into her earlier statement. "Why does it matter that she was talking about the doll in the hospital?"

Scully sighed as she turned the toy over in her hands. "I don't know." She shrugged and just as Mulder let out a second frustrated noise she stopped him. "Children often talk about their toys, but when I asked her who Elsie was she shut down, she wouldn't tell me." Mulder watched her waiting for the point; it was as though their roles had been reversed. "You called me tonight, because she would tell you but she'd tell me. I don't think Elsie is a doll, Mulder. I think she's a human being."

"Scully, that's crazy." She smiled softly pointing out that she was usually the one saying that. "If, _if, _this Elsie is a living, breathing person. Who could they be?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but something happened to them and she remembers it. She knows what happened."

"If we try to figure this out Scully are you going to keep hiding from her?" She nodded. "Can we at least work it out there has to be something that'll make you see. I can't figure all of this out on my own and Danica clearly wants to tell you more than she does me."

Scully shook her head. "I can't."

Mulder wasn't going to take that for an answer, as she moved to pull the front door open he grabbed her arm. "I'm giving you three weeks to yourself Scully and then in our lunch break, I'm picking up Danica and we're going to the park, we're going to sort this out."

She just smiled at him softly as she slipped out of the door. The Russian patchwork doll hanging from her hand.

* * *

_Now, I am off to have a date with my little sister Téa, Mean Girls and a tub of Ben and Jerry's you're invited. RSVP in your reviews 'cause you go Glen Coco. ;P _

_Lyssa_


	11. Home

_Thank you for your reviews and alerts, I'm so pleased so many of you are showing interest. _

_Now, I know what you're thinking. It's not Friday, and I update on Friday's but... I'm so freaking nervous about this oral presentation I have to do tomorrow and I had the day free from school today and I kind of just sat down and wrote. On the plus side I quoted Gillian Anderson in my speech and therefore feeling a little at ease about it. Something that's familiar, that's comfortable for me. _

_There are two links on my profile at the bottom they each say 'Burning Snowflakes' followed by what it is. One is a very gorgeous little red-haired, blue-eyed three-year-old that I have taken upon my person to envision Danica as looking the other leads to a house and a pinterest board I set up for this story, just little ideas and things you'll find scattered about as well as the floor plan for this house that I had to draw up because when I went from memory nothing was right. So check it out please when you have time and remember I may have once wanted to be an architect but I'm not, nor will I cut it. Nor am I an artist. _

_I'll leave you be for an early update. :) _

* * *

Part 10  
Home

"Fox, you're going to need a much bigger place." His mother unhelpfully pointed out as she stepped into his apartment that morning.

Hugging his mother with one arm the other reached out to grab Danica's bag off the back of one of the dining chairs. "You are aware that's why I called you over here, right?" He took a step back checking the contents in the bag as he flicked a look up at his mother.

"Quite aware," She nodded with a smile, her son's careful worry slipping from his face at her words. "I'm just surprised you made it in these living arrangements for so long. I know you have the money stored away. You could afford something bigger, dear." He looked about the dining table as his mother spoke, nodding at her words even though he wasn't completely hearing them. He was looking for a grey beanie, one with little cat's ears, ever since Amy had given it to Danica the week before the little girl hadn't taken it out of her sights.

"Danica will know." He muttered, patting down his pockets. "I know, mom." He picked his voice up louder, addressing her this time. "But there was no point wasting the money then. Hence, I'm looking now." He moved into the living room, and dodged the little girl who stood twirling in a little red dress and white and grey striped stockings. Schatz was in her hands, a red ribbon was tied in a bow around his little brown neck.

"Don't you look beautiful, Danica." Teena commented catching the girls' attention. She ran to give the older woman a hug. The little girl thanked her grandmother before moving away from her following Mulder around the apartment curious at his own curious face. Her silk orange hair ran all the way down her back and as she followed Mulder around the apartment, getting on her hands and knees to look under furniture as he did her hair fell in front of her face only to have the little girl push it away again in distaste. "Let me fix that for you sweetheart." Teena commented as she picked the girl up and carried her to the dining table. Finding two elastics on the table next to a small child's scarf she picked them up and proceeded with the girls' hair.

Danica giggled at the fact that her grandmother had placed her on the table in order to reach her hair properly. She knew the table wasn't for sitting on but for sitting at and her father, already in a flustered state would be even further put out. She sat patiently while Teena did her hair, never had she had someone other than Scully do her hair without pulling it or tugging it too hard. She was happy to comply too someone who was being gentle.

When Teena finished with her hair Danica ran her little hands over the side of her head. There were two small braids on either side of her head that started behind her ears and then ran up into a high pony tail on the back of her head. She thanked the older woman again before slipping off the table with assistants and then running for Mulder happily exclaiming what had been done to her hair. He gave her a soft smile as he helped her into a little grey coat and slipped on her shoes. Sighing with defeat, his hands on his knees, the little girl sitting on the coffee table in front of him he asked her where the beanie was.

Danica slipped off the coffee table and fell down to her hands and knees, with her face pressed to the wood of the living room floor she pulled the cat eared beanie out from underneath the coffee table exclaiming "tah-dah!" as she did so. Smiling and thanking the girl for finding it Mulder pulled it over her head, the little flaps that hung over her ears then shortened to braided pieces of wool that finally fell to her shoulders, Danica took each of the braids and pulled them so the beanie fell over her eyes. A cheeky giggle left her lips as she pushed the beanie back up to the correct position. "We go now?" She asked, holding out her little hand for him to take.

Mulder nodded softly as he ignored his mother's knowing smile, he grabbed her backpack as he got up off the sofa. Danica with her free hand grabbed hold of Teena's and demanded her father didn't forget Schatz as the three of them walked out of the door.

Five houses, one stop for ice-cream, another two houses and a lunch break later Mulder was frustrated, tired and overwhelmed and he was about ready to put money on the fact that Danica was feeling the exact same things. His mother was a closed book on her emotions and had been for years, but she was happy to follow them around and put her two cents in for every house they looked at. That _was_ why he invited her along.

Mulder gave in, deciding that although the time had only reached two in the afternoon, it was time to call it a day. On the way back to his apartment Mulder had decided to go a longer way then his usual route. Danica chatted in the back of the car happily with Teena who had decided to sit in the back to keep the little girl company, together they talked of the houses they saw and the beautiful things they loved within them, Danica picking up a few more English words along the way.

But, it was as Danica was talking about the little girl who was also eating ice-cream at the parlor they had stopped at that Mulder slammed on his brakes. Danica in the backseat squealed in shocked her little body frightened at the sudden movement, Teena beside her confused as to what had happened. The road they were on held no moving cars and no pedestrians for warranting someone to slam their brakes.

"Fox, what is it?" She asked her voice nervous.

"I think I found it." He stated, as he turned the car up a small cobblestone driveway a 'for sale' sign in front of the sidewalk. He handed his phone to his mother asking her to call the realtor that belonged to this properly. He shut the engine off and got out of the car, helping Danica out also he held her to his hip, Schatz trapped between their bodies as they both looked over the house. The limestone was different colors ranging from grey to a dull red. The window frames were white against the stone, the door frame white, the door itself a striking red. "What do you think little one?" He readjusted Danica on his hip as he tapped her nose with his free hand.

"Home?" She asked him softly, pulling the bear up to her face in order to use it as a pillow.

Just as Mulder was about to speak his mother handed him back the phone. "He said, he'll be here in five minutes." She told her son, joining him in admiration of the house. "It would make a lovely home, Fox." She smiled watching as her son stood transfixed. "But don't you think it's a little _too_ big?"

Looking at his mother over the top of Danica's head he grinned at her. "So my apartment's too _small_ and now this house is _too_ big?" He asked, with a cheeky smirk. His mother nodded, standing her ground.

"What would you do with all that space?" He looked over the house once more, his hips swaying in an attempt to soothe Danica into the sleep she so desperately wanted, yet to keep her in motion, hoping for her to stay awake while they perused the house.

"Well, I always thought about … having a family." His voice was quiet, a little boy embarrassed that he was caught playing tea parties with his sister.

"You're certainly good at it." She commented, "most people freak out when a child's placed in their care. Most people have nine months to be scared about it. You had days." _Seconds._ His mind corrected, but his mother didn't know that. "You're handling the dad thing very well Fox, I'm proud of you. And maybe one day, Danni will get a little sister." She smiled as her son's future danced in his eyes.

"Elsie?" Danica asked, her head lifting from his shoulder only slightly. He repeated the name she'd said as he looked down at her confused, his mother oblivious.

"Elsie?" He repeated again, his hands fishing urgently in his pockets for his cell phone. He punched in the numbers he knew off by heart and waited for her to pick up. "Scully, maybe Elsie is her sister." Mulder spoke not bothering to greet his partner.

"Mulder," She into the phone. "I went over her records, her parents' records. She doesn't have a sister."

"What if something happened to her earlier on in the game?"

"What like a stillbirth? It happens Mulder, besides there would still be a record of her existing. And let's just say that there isn't a record and she is her sister … why would she know her dead sisters name?" Putting her book on her coffee table Scully stretched her back as she studied the doll sitting on the armchair across from her.

"No, I mean this girl was born, she was alive but someone took her."

"Mulder, there would be a record."

"Not if they didn't want anyone to know they were manipulating these people." Mulder asked silently for his mother to take the sleeping Danica out of his hands while he paced still on the phone. "Maybe, they gave them Elsie as a payment."

"Like Rumpelstiltskin? Mulder, I think this is a little beyond spinning straw into gold and handing over the first born child."

"Scully, these people could have had other children and maybe they handed them over in return for their own lives … that _was_ what the millers daughter had done. Maybe when they needed help, the sought it and these people just kept taking their children, maybe they put their foot down at Danica and told them no." Scully heard the realtor approach Mulder and greet him happily.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Looking at a house."

"Yeah." She wanted to laugh, probably not the best time to be running conspiracy theories. "I'm going to let you go. We'll talk about this later." She hung up on him with a smile. Quickly transitioning from conversations quickly he greeted the realtor with an eager smile and a firm handshake.

"Shall we go inside?" The realtor who had introduced himself as Bryan asked. Mulder nodded happily as he took Danica from his mother. The little girl was pressing herself to sleep, whilst Mulder on the other hand kept whispering things in her ear, trying to keep her awake. "The house is empty at the moment the previous owners moved out a month ago. But it's better to see the houses bear sometimes. Is this the first property you've looked at today?" Mulder shook his head as Bryan unlocked the front door to the house, explaining to the man that none of the other houses felt right.

The realtor took a step back as he allowed Mulder and Teena to enter the house first. They were greeted to hard wood floors and a grand stair case that ran up and then split left and right to the second level. Railing where the stairs split revealed a double door to what the realtor pointed out was the master bedroom. To Mulder's left sat a large living room with an empty built in bookcase in the corner where two walls formed the room. To his right another large empty space that the realtor had commented 'had once been a dining room."

"if you walk into the living room it leads to a large study which then leads to one of the five bedrooms. The previous owners had listed it as a guest bedroom, there's also a small bathroom down there too." Bryan had a folder tucked under his arm and as Mulder set the now awake and curious Danica on the floor he pulled it out showing Mulder and Teena the pictures of the furnished house. Teena took hold of the folder while Bryan lead them through the dining room, revealing a spacious modern kitchen, cupboards lined the walls and the soft burgundy of the wood seemed to be set alight as sunlight streamed through the large bay windows. In the middle of the kitchen sat an island, behind it the oven in front of it more bench space. The kitchen let to a tiny walk way that shared space with another bathroom and a recreational room full of bright light.

Bryan led them back into the kitchen for a moment, sharing with them that the right hand space of the kitchen that was let down by two small steps could be used as a family room, as of the case that a small fireplace sat in the corner. Danica was itching to climb the stairs that sat just by the now deemed family room. Bryan gave her a soft smile telling the little girl that she could lead the way.

The upper part of the house revealed itself to be spacious, the railing that allowed them to peer down on the family room, let more light and seemingly more space into the area. There were another two bathrooms upstairs, one connected only to the master bedroom in front of the grand staircase and the other opposite the railing for the open family room, there were large bedrooms on either side of the large staircase and another smaller one off to the further side of the upper level nearest to another small set of stairs that lead back down to the recreational room.

The house was large, open, and all around perfect. Mulder could see himself living there, and by the look on his mother's face she could see him living there to. Smiling proudly to himself as they left the house Bryan commenting about the pool in the fenced off yard and the large amount of property the house was placed on. Mulder left his mother to put Danica in the car while he discussed "business" with the realtor.

Mulder was climbing into the driver's seat of the car ten minutes later, a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. His mother watched him, the question in her eyes. "We have a week and then Danica and I can move in." His smile was addictive, almost bigger than life.

"It's nice to see you this happy, Fox." His mother smiled from her position in the passenger seat. "She's good for you, and you for her." Teena shifted so she could check on the sleeping girl.

"Thanks mom." He itched to tell her his secret, to share with his mother that Danica wasn't actually his, but he'd let it go too long. He couldn't tell her, not now.

With his mother gone for the evening and Danica lying on his chest watching as _The Little Mermaid _played on the VCR. The girl was silent, caught completely entranced with the red headed mermaid and her desire for feet. He had no interest in the film but the little girl demanded that he watch it with her after Teena had handed it over on her way out of the door. He had a sinking feeling the little girl had fallen asleep on top of him, but hadn't really cared and the child's film was a little good … but only a little.

His phone buzzed across the table startling him in the middle of another one of Ariel's songs. He reached his arm across for the coffee table, trying not to disturb the child who was no obviously sleeping on his chest. Collecting the noisy piece of technology he answered it silently.

"Agent Mulder," The voice of Walter Skinner slipped through the speaker. "Why are you whispering?" The man's voice sounded tired, yet ready to hear another one of his agents' adventure stories.

"Danni's sleeping." He mumbled trying to keep his voice in a whisper. Skinner made a humming noise as if forgetting Mulder's current situation. "Can I ask why you're calling, Sir?"

"Um, exactly that, Mulder." His superior sighed. "I wanted to check in on your daughter." Mulder questioned his motives immediately, he wasn't paranoid for nothing and he himself knew for a fact that Danica wasn't his. "I've heard some unsettling things, Mulder. I just wanted to check before I lost more sleep over it. You haven't kidnapped her from some governmental family, have you?" Mulder laughed openly.

"No, no I haven't sure. But if you need further reassurance I can bring her in. We can run a blood test." Mentally he was scolding himself for offering up that option whilst another part was praying that Skinner denied the offer.

"Not a problem, Agent Mulder. That is all." The call clicked off leaving Mulder to stare at the cellphone in complete silence. Skinner's sudden and quite peculiar phone call left him dazed and confused, a touch of panic had started in the back of his neck as was traveling down his spine. Shifting on the sofa he dropped his phone back on the coffee table and collected the little girl in his arms.

Danica hadn't made a fuss as he carried her to bed and tucked her in. Returning back to the living room Mulder picked up his phone and headed for the small kitchen. "Scully?" She answered only after two rings.

"It's me." Mulder was aimlessly pulling cupboards open, with no real intention for anything. "You'll never guess who just got the weirdest phone call."

"Please, don't say me." She begged, only thinking his calling would get more abstract.

"No." He laughed, shaking his head even though she couldn't see it. "Skinner called." He head Scully hum. "He asked about Danica, if I'd kidnaped her. Scully you're the only person who knows the real story and I know you wouldn't tell."

"The smoking man?" She asked softly.

"I hope not, Scully. He better not be involved in this."

"Never mind that, Mulder," Her voice had dropped as though the smoking man in their lives wasn't something major. Her voice was stern and cautious it ignited that panicked feeling in his spine again. "I found, Elsie." She breathed. "Well, I didn't _find _her. But I found her records. I think you were right; these people were giving away their children for some reason. Elsie is Danica's twin sister, Mulder. I also found records of a nine year-old boy, Peter, neither of these children were reported missing after their birth, because no one, other than their parents and those that took them knew they lived."

"What about, Peter? You said he was nine." Scully hummed into the handset again.

"He turned up dead the day Danica and her sister was born. He was registered as a John Doe, I pulled some strings it turns out and old colleague of mine works in Germany, he ran blood tests from the DNA they still kept on file from the case and from the Wolff's that the local hospital still held on to. Turns out Angelika donated blood monthly. I don't know how they managed to sort through it all, but Mulder. Something serious was happening to these people."

"But how does she know about Elise, Scully? That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know, maybe they were reunited in Russia, perhaps her parents always spoke of her."

"She talks as though she spoke to her, Scully. She knows her."

"You're just going to have to ask her, Mulder." Running his hands through his hair Mulder found himself in the bedroom doorway watching the girl sleep peacefully. "You're the one full of conspiracies. Not me. I have no idea."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. But Scully she never opens up to me. How about you come to the park with us, break off this stupid distance thing and just get her to talk. Please?"

"Fine, whatever. What time do you want me?"

* * *

_Yeah, so umm ... yeah. That was crap, but it's getting the ball rolling ... a little. _

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated _


	12. Part 11

_Thank you for your reviews and those new comers with their alerts and favorites. _

* * *

Part 11

He had always prided himself on the communication he shared with her; they hardly ever spoke to convey their inner most feeling but the other seemed to understand them well as though silent communication transpired behind their eyes. He could always tell what she was thinking, well at least a part of what she was thinking. Four years together and one could pride themselves on knowing someone else like a favorite book.

She was his favorite book, her story was upbeat, fast paced, pleasant and beautiful to submerge himself in that perfect breath of fresh air when he needed an escape. But much like a good book there were always the hazy parts, where he found himself wondering why that needed to be included in the story. Her story had started with the heroine achieving those admirable things she set her mind to, but this heroine was only eluded to the readers that those things she wanted she had achieved now this heroine couldn't prove the most thrilling of conspiracies. She made his heart ache and laugh. She had made him love, care and perhaps open his eyes for those around him once again. There was more purpose in the world than being the "FBI's most unwanted" when he found that favorite book.

To be honest with himself Mulder almost didn't turn up to the park that day, he knew she wouldn't show and his mind was only trying to think of a way around the hurt. Not to mention that he was scared, not for if she didn't show but for if she did, Mulder had no idea as to where things were to go if she turned up. Sure, that would mean she was letting herself back into Danica's life, but what was in it for them? He was worried that he'd say the wrong thing and that perhaps his partner would shoot him again, this time in front of a lot more people that the first time.

He had given up on the worry as Danica initiated a game between the two of them. He knew it as Tag; she on the other hand probably hadn't heard the name at all. Her giggles filled the still chilly February air, and to Mulder her laughter was the only thing he could hear in the large and somewhat busy park that afternoon. When she tapped his leg and dashed away with an angelic giggle he had waited a few seconds before he reached for her, Mulder was very well aware that he was much larger than the younger girl and could beat her at the child's game if he had wished. But he hadn't wished that and was more than happy to chase after the girl in a mock jog than anything else.

Mulder paused only a few feet away from the little girl, he mocked fatigue and forced his heavy breathing, calling out to Danica that she was just too fast for him. Hunched over with his hands on his knees he watched the little girl through the hair that had fallen over his eyes. She stepped towards him carefully, slowly, her steps were cautious as she was unaware if she could trust the man. She said something to him with a cheeky tone, he hadn't understood the German but the word had elicited her sweet laughter and with that he was happy.

He counted her steps as she moved closer, judging the distance he needed her at.

_Four … three … two … one … _

In one swift move he wrapped one of his arms around the back of her legs and the other held her head carefully as he rolled his body and fell to the ground tumbling with the child. Danica squealed loudly as she called out his name, but refrained from thrashing her body and causing herself injury.

Propping herself up on her knees she began to beg for him to do it again but Mulder had temporarily forgotten that the girl was there. His eyes had caught sight of a particular redhead leaning against a tree as she watched them play together. Her eyes sparkled in the soft light, her gaze rendering him not only speechless but for the moment, motionless. Much like a love sick school boy with his latest obsession he beckoned her over with the wave of his hand. As she shook her head he couldn't help but wonder how long she had been standing there.

Danica with a shriek realized the cause of his well wanted attention being dragged away from her own time with him. Quickly she jumped up off the ground where she sat next to a crouched Mulder and ran for Scully not bothering to brush the grass and dirt off her quarter length jeans and green top. Scully caught the girl with the same enthusiasm as she crouched by the tree her arms open ready for the running child to crash into her. Picking up Danica she kissed the girls cheek as she set them both into a spinning motion, she turned on the spot with the girl twice before noticing that her partner hadn't moved. He was watching them both with smile, the look on his face told him that he knew what she was there to convey. And this time, neither of them we letting go. Scully embraced the young life they had both found themselves attached too as she started moving towards him, neither of them letting their eye contact go.

Scully readjusted the girl on her hip as she reached her partner, both of them stopping in the middle. "I wasn't going to come." She told him her voice ashamed as she let Danica slip from her hip and hit the ground running. Mulder's elated smile when he caught her eye had told her that he had already suspected she wouldn't show, but now the smile that started in his hazel eyes seemed glad that she had, over the moon that she'd shown her face. Danica left the adults' sides instead deciding that the playground full of children was far more appetizing for that moment.

Scully smiled at him softly, her words playing in their eyes, she looked away only briefly as she watched the girl run, her bright orange hair almost falling out of the pony tail she could only know that her partner had tried to put up. Looking him in the eye again she smiled brightly, "I couldn't leave you to be the sole person responsible for screwing her up." Her smile widened a bright laughter reflecting in her eyes and even his. He turned so they were standing side by side, their fingers brushing the other's hand.

"Jezz, thanks Scully. Your faith in me is outstanding." He teased, sarcastically, already believing her faith. Mulder sucked in a breath as she wrapped her pinkie finger around his much larger one, the smile on her face was one he couldn't decipher.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," She let go of his hand when she paused to breath, her eyes not focusing on him, instead on Danica and a young girl with short blond hair in the sandpit. Mulder's heart sunk, when it had only just started to soar. "we need to get to the bottom of everything that happened in Russia to that child. We need to find out what happened so not only you can put it to rest, but so can she. You need to _legally_" When she accented 'legally' Scully slipped her whole hand into his, sending his heart soaring and leaving his intelligent and focused mind unable to focus on anything other than her hand. "adopt that little girl." With her free hand she pointed to Danica as Mulder nodded silently agreeing whilst he squeezed her hand in response. The air settled in between them before either spoke, they were both just happy watching Danica and had taken residence upon a park bench, not that far from where they were once standing, Danica's backpack already occupying part of the chair. "I heard you bought a house." She grinned, looking at him out the corner of her eye. Of course she had heard, she had told him.

"You should see it, Scully. It's truly great." He grinned back at her, his words seemingly still not coming properly. He opened his mouth to speak again, to ask if she had wanted to see it. Bryan the realtor had bumped up the settlement date and because the owners had already moved out and were in their new residence Mulder was getting the keys the next day. He had hopped Scully would want to be there when he and Danica moved in. When he went to say something about his new property, Mulder was cut off by a strange voice approaching them.

"Mr. Mulder?" A female voice spoke and instantly Scully let go of his hand and returned her own to her lap. Brushing down the jeans on her legs she watched as Mulder squinted up at the tall blond woman who had spoken. "Mary, Mary McCarthy." She smiled, saying her name as if he were to know it. When he continued to look at her confused Mary jumped in. "I'm Julia's mom." She smiled pointing to the little girl Danica was playing with in the sandpit. "Our daughters go to preschool together, I see you pick her up some afternoons." Mulder smiled softly as he stood from the park bench in order to properly greed the woman. Scully tensed at his side as she too stood, her newly inherited _trust no one _paranoia kicking in when it wasn't needed. "You must be her mother, I'm so sorry but I don't know your name." Mary turned towards Scully with a perfect white smile. Scully stared at the other woman's hand for a second as though she'd forgot exactly what to do when placed in a situation like this.

Taking Mary's hand she introduced herself but hardly had the time to tell the woman that she wasn't in fact Danica's mother. "She is so beautiful, Dana. Absolutely gorgeous." Scully smiled curtly before turning to look over Mulder's shoulder so she could check on Danica. "You know, pop out a few more kids like that and you'll be winning pageants for years." Mary flashed another pearly white grin. Scully made a small grunt of recognition as she moved to turn away, she hated mothers who over exposed their children to things like beauty pageants, what was wrong with a child being as they were, not dance recitals, costume fittings, and fake tans?

She crossed her arms over her chest as she faced Mulder's side, at least that way she could watch Danica play and at the same time appear to be interested in the other woman's disastrous conversation. Unlike Mulder she couldn't pretend to be interested no matter how farfetched the topic. Sensing his partner's withdrawal and disinterest in the conversation Mulder tucked up arm around her waist and pulled Scully flush against his right side, he let her stare at the side of his head for a moment while she tried to read his mind all the while Mulder engaged Mary in conversation. Giving in she pressed one hand to his chest and the other found homage on his shoulder, she relaxed into his side, her head falling to the hand that lay on his shoulder offering a buffer to the tightly muscled spot.

"You know, they run quite a few in the area for newbies, more mock up contests than anything else, but it might help you get Danica into the style and atmosphere. Scully groaned out loud this time as she pushed from her partners' chest.

"I think we're fine, Mary. We're not really into over stimulating her; she can play outside rather than in a room full of noise and bright lights. Besides, her father gave her a Slavic name with intention of its pronunciation; _dah-nee-tza._" She pronounced slowly for the woman who had gotten on her nerves, she managed to break free of Mulder's grasp and once she had made the clear she turned and headed straight for Danica. Mulder apologized to Mary only briefly before his partner called out for him to not apologize for her. With that he grimaced and ran after her departing back all the while calling out her name in his usual, desperate begging tone.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed as he caught up and placed his hand on the small of her back. "You cannot sit there while that, that Barbie talks about ruining children!" She was seething, the anger practically radiating off her being but Mulder didn't step away, nor did he pull his hand from her back. Instead they walked in perfect tandem and put on large smiles and Danica got up and waved at them.

"Well, I was going to say that you don't even say Danica's name like that." He teased as he bumped her elbow. "And … I was thinking about a change of scenery. Maybe we could go to the museum of natural history instead. That'd be fun, right?" He asked, not having a clue as to where this mood was going to put him. Danica had joined the pair as they walked towards the street, Danni standing between them her little hands reaching up to hold both Mulder and Scully's larger ones.

They had entered the museum like that, the little girl holding onto both of their hands as they entered the lobby to one of the large museums in D.C.'s hot spot. Mulder had been itching to bring the little girl but had never found the right time. Her eyes lit up the minute she caught sight of the large elephant, literally in the middle of the room forever frozen in time like that. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the celling, the whole place could swallow her whole a million times over. Her legs itched to run for the large set of stairs but Mulder quickly steered her to the left of the entrance.

It had been years since Mulder himself had stepped into the large museum. His parents had made a trip of it once, when Samantha was still alive and when he returned from Oxford after being recruited by the FBI he'd made a singular visit on his own. The museum was large, exciting and from his experience had had amazing exhibits. He had always loved the architecture in the foyer, the large columns and marble that completely decked the round entrance.

The room on the left had changed significantly since his last visit. The whole thing was white apart from the taxidermy animals that found paces around the room. They were large and colorful as they stood tall, proud and in attack behind carefully constructed and cleaned glass. Danica let go of their hand with strict instructions to stay where she could see the adults. She ran from exhibit to exhibit, lions attacking a buffalo their dead bodied poised in fight, their eyes hungry and raw, the buffalo surrendering. A large giraffe bending and the knees, neck stretching to reach the water in the constructed water hole, Danica had looked so tiny standing there with her little hands pressed to the glass, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, she was speechless at the spectacle before her and Mulder in turn in complete awe of her discovering this for the first time.

She stood in front of the giraffe frozen her eyes begging, waiting, daring as she stared transfixed for the thing to move and make a sound. Each time she stopped Mulder would approach her on one side, Scully on the other and while he tried to make the noise of the animal in question Scully would take turns with him spouting facts or reading the plaque in front of the glass.

They strolled around in that white room, while Danica moved in between two exhibits, not noticing the ramp that led to more. Every time Danica would reach the glass again she turned to look at the adults a contagious smile across her face as she pointed and let out a small squeak. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, Mulder swooped the girl up and dropped her on his shoulders. Walking up the ramp he stopped right next to the archway that led to more animals. Next to him was a bare tree, something one would find in the dessert. Danica had taken no notice until he told her to look up while he lent back a little.

"Mulder, be careful." Scully's voice shook as she saw the man arch his back more than he should of with a little girl on his shoulders, standing behind him ready to catch the girl if she were to fall, Scully took a moment to look up as well.

In the large tree, lay a leopard dangled across its favorite branch, his paw arched, its tongue frozen as the animal licks at its claws. In front of the leopard, on a longer branch a dead goat had been draped by the cat itself. Dinner, just waiting for its feast. Danica shrieked as she caught sight of the animals, her legs kicking as she asked to be let down. "It's not real, Danni." Mulder told her softly as he crouched down for Scully to pull the girl off his shoulders. "It's pretend like the other ones, but this is how they live in their actual home, hunting and drinking and sitting in trees." He turned to face the girl as Scully put her down on the ground. Her eyes looked horrified and glassed over slightly, it was there here noticed a red rash just under her chin. "Scully?" He spoke with concern. "What's this?" He looked up at her, his eyes worried.

Turning Danica so she was facing her Scully bent down to look at what Mulder was trying to show her. "A rash." She stated in a no nonsense tone. "Mulder," She made him look her in the eye. "She's fine. It could be from the detergent you're using to wash her clothes, or she might have eczema. It's nothing you can't repair. We'll take a closer look at it later."

That later came after Mulder and Danica went home leaving Scully to return to her own apartment with the invitation for them both to see her for dinner. Mulder had put a pair of Danica's pajama's into her backpack, not knowing how long he'd be at Scully's and that it was probably best if he could get the girl ready for bed while he was there.

He watched as Scully put a bowl down in front of Danica before placing one in front of him and settling down into her own seat next to the girl. He didn't know what it was that they were eating but by the curious look on Danica's face as she scooped some of the food up. "It looks healthy." He whined with teasing glint in his eyes.

"Honestly, Mulder what have you been feeding her?" He shrugged his shoulders, knowing very well that he hadn't had Chinese takeout in weeks; his cupboards in the apartment were filled with food for the first time in the history of him living there. And he had actually cooked a meal every day of the week. He was a changed man, and his partner already knew that.

Night had dawned on them and both either adult had realized Danica was ready for bed and a sleep on the couch while _Toy Story_ continued to roll across the screen. Scully had made up the guest bedroom for the girl, that way she could sleep while the adults could continue in their conversation. It was idle chit chat, those things the pair hardly ever discussed Mulder told her about the house he'd bought in Alexandria not all that far from his apartment. Scully told him about her godson, Trent who was turning seven in a few weeks; she had thought that maybe Danica would like to meet him. When their conversation did steer towards work it was only of the fact that Scully, nor Mulder had found anything else about Danica and her family. Her brother Peter's records were lost completely, only his DNA was on file and the fact that he was found dead.

They were at a dead end, but Mulder had made a promise to visit the Gunmen in order to get their genius in on what was happening. Scully had decided to call it a night; she supplied Mulder with a blanket and pillow without his asking to stay.

It wasn't long into his own sleep that Mulder could hear Danica whimpering. He jumped off the couch and practically ran down the hall, knowing that Scully should have heard her before him and he wanted to prevent the little girl from waking her up. Danni sat in the middle of the king sized bed, tears streaking her face in the moonlight, sweat beading on her forehead. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, trying to coo her back to sleep. The little girl called for Scully as Mulder tried to set her back down on to the bed. Getting up with a sigh, he padded down to his partner's room already hating himself for waking her up but when he got there Scully was already awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked her worry evident as she shifted in her bed. Mulder shrugged in the darkness, alerting his partner of the little girls' fever. Quickly Scully climbed out of bed and approached the pair; she pressed the back of her hand to the little girl's sweaty forehead before taking her out of Mulder's arms.

"Would this have anything to do with the rash that I found this afternoon?" He asked as she rushed around in the darkness before entering the bathroom and flipping the light on.

"Let's hope not." She muttered while Mulder followed into the bathroom. She placed Danica down on the counter as she shifted through the cupboards. "She hasn't been unwell until now?" She asked, worry creeping up in her voice as she found a face cloth and drenched it in cold water before applying it to the girl's face. In the light of the bathroom her face looked sunburnt, her eyes had turned grey and she was shaking.

"No." Mulder shook his head as he made sure Danica didn't slip off the counter. "Why, what's wrong?" She stripped Danica of her pajama shirt leaving the girl in pants and a singlet a small rash had started to form on her neck, although now it had spread further up her neck than when they first spotted it.

She picked the girl up, demanding that Mulder go collect her things while she put the girl in the car. It was important that they made it to the emergency room, Danica needed heavy antibiotics.


	13. Scarlet Fever

_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts. _

_I'm behind schedule, I know but this just wouldn't give me the right words, and I still believe the words are all wrong. But you'll see, I'm probably just being dramatic. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as if I need to state that. Danica I will keep._

* * *

Part 12   
Scarlet Fever

They walked through the doors of the hospital emergency room flushed and panicked. Scully was still in her silk pajamas she's worn to bed, fortunately Mulder had the sense to put a shirt on. Their eyes scanned the emergency room, neither of them taking it in in their sleepy haze. Danica was whimpering in Scully's arms, her fevered forehead pressed into the crook of Scully's neck, causing the older woman to burn up as well.

With panicked eyes and wild hair Mulder yelled at a nurse who directed them to a seat to fill out paperwork. Mulder had seen it as no use to take a seat he didn't known any of her medical history. But at the same time he didn't know what was wrong with her either. Scully had been awfully quiet as he drove to the hospital and when she had spoken in the car it was to calm Danica as she sat next to her braiding her hair to get it off her neck and out of her face.

The nurse had pulled back slightly when he yelled but put her foot down no matter his fury. They were to take a seat and wait until they had a doctor to see them. "Scarlet fever." Scully whispered to the nurse who held the same height as her own. She could tell in the young nurse's eyes that she was still learning the ropes when it came to the ER and was still terribly frightened when people tried to knock her down. "It came on suddenly her fever started only hours ago but the rash has been there all afternoon. She needs antibiotics." Her tired eyes pleaded with the nurse who suddenly looked worried and apologetic. She lead the family through a set of doors and instructed for them to place Danica on a free bed in the corner of the room while the nurse rushed off to get a doctor.

"Scarlet fever kills." Mulder whispered as Scully put the little girl down and moved to flatten out his disheveled hair. She shook her head softly as she watched his wild eyes.

"Not anymore, like I said she needs antibiotics. I'm just worried at the way it's working, usually the rash doesn't show up for twelve to twenty-four hours _after_ the fever."

"It's working in reverse." He stated softly and she nodded as she climbed up onto the hospital bed with the little girl. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." She looked him over, his hands were fidgeting by his sides, he was anxious. "Mulder, she'll be okay." Scully soothed as she reached out for his hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb while he sat in a spare chair beside the bed.

"You don't know that." His expression was sober, his hope had faded so dramatically.

"Mulder, no. She'll be fine in a few days I just want a doctor to look at her. We should have done this when you brought her here. It might not be scarlet fever; it could be an underlying issue that she's had for years." She squeezed his hand as Danica whimpered again. "She'll be fine." She stressed. "In a few days or hours we'll take her home and you can move into this big place you've been telling me all about. After all these years Mulder, now would be a time where you shouldn't start doubting me." He slumped back in the chair dejected and frustrated, his purpose for removing Danica from Russia, was to protect the girl, to keep her from her already planned death.

The look in his eyes revealed to Scully that perhaps the whole ordeal was inevitable. Which, of course it was. Children get sick, their parents can't prevent that. Mulder was just trying to be superman and felt he was able to protect the girl from every harm that tried to fall upon her being, he couldn't do that, no one could. "I'm not doubting you, Scully." He breathed his hand rubbing his forehead, frustration seeping through. "I can't watch her go through this." He told her, his eyes tired her partner had always been an insomniac, Scully had already known that. She could only bet the man himself was just drifting off before he heard the girls' cries. He was the kind of man that was always checking in on her, panicked that all of a sudden she'd stop breathing in her sleep. Scully had caught him on several occasions over the years checking in on her when they were on a case, she had no doubt that he had done the same with Danica, and now, the night he let his guard down, the day she told him the warm pink rash was nothing it became something frightening.

"You don't have to be here." She told him softly as she stroked the hair that hadn't made its way into Danica's braid while the little girl whimpered sleep taking over her fatigued body. He shook his head, he had to be there. "Mulder, we'll be fine. I'm a medical doctor remember I won't let anything happen to her. Maybe you can go home for a few hours, maybe pick me up some clothes." She shrugged meekly, allowing herself to notice the pajamas she still wore.

Mulder smiled at her softly, something like pride gleaming in his eyes. "Already done." He told her picking up Danica's bag and showing her they were in there, although he wasn't quite sure exactly what it was that he'd managed to shove into the bag in haste. "I have to be here Scully. She's my kid." Scully shook her head slowly.

"Mulder," Her voice had lowered considerably as she scanned the room for curious ears. "you and I both know that you know nothing of her medical history. Nor are you her actual parent."

"Neither are you."

"But I've read over her file, there wasn't much in the way of hospital information but what was there might be beneficial. I'm of better use here."

"I don't need to leave."

"I know." She nodded gently. "But you said you couldn't watch."

"I don't want to leave." Scully sighed delicately as she gave in. Relaxing back into the bed she fought to keep Danica awake and realized the soothing motions of her hand on the little girls' hair wasn't helping. She hummed softly as Danica moved to climb into her lap.

"Can I tell you a story, Danni?" The little girl nodded against her chest. "Only if you promise not to fall asleep. We need you awake for the doctor." The little girl nodded again, this time it was a little more energetic and Scully had imagined it was as much as the girl could muster. She smiled softly humming again as she made herself more comfortable with the sweaty and fevered child. "Now this isn't my story, little one. My mother had read it to my brothers when they were growing up, I used to sit outside their bedroom doors and listen to her read it." The little girl hummed something as she reached her hand out for Mulder. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of it, in much the same way as what Scully had done for him moments ago.

"Once when I was six-years-old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called _'True Stories from Nature'_, about the primeval forest. There was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. In the book is said: '_Boa constrictors swallow their prey whole, without chewing it. After that they are not able to move, and they sleep through the six months they need for digestion.' _I had pondered deeply, then, over the adventures of the jungle. And after some work with a colored pencil I succeeded in making my first drawing.

"I showed my masterpiece to the grown-ups, and asked them whether the drawing frightened them. But they had just answered:"

"'Frightened? Why should anyone be frightened by a hat?'" Mulder interrupted, as he figured out the story his partner was trying to tell without the images concealed on the pages of the French novel.

"My drawing was not a picture of a hat." Scully claimed as she smiled at the man, their silent understanding and smaller quarrel forgiven and already being forgotten. "It was a picture of a boa constrictor digesting an elephant. But since the grown-ups were not able to understand it, I made another drawing: I drew the inside of the boa constrictor, so that the grown-ups could see it clearly."

"They always needed to have things explained, those grown-ups." Mulder added with a soft smile, as he recalled the line read to him from so long ago.

"They always do." A young doctor approached them a sympathetic smile on his face, his legs clad in casual jeans and his white lab coat covered part of the navy blue polo shirt he was wearing. Mulder watched him with caution, he didn't like the way the young man looked; smart no doubt but perhaps it was just the way the young doctor was in fact, _young. "_'The Little Prince' no doubt, my son loves that book." He offered Mulder a small nod. "Now, what's wrong little princess?" He crouched down in order to be at the little girls' height. "Julie said something about scarlet fever?" He then raised his eyes too Scully's, she nodded before opening her mouth to speak.

"I thought that might be it but the way its progressing is worrying me. I haven't seen it work backwards." The doctor nodded his head swiftly as he hummed, watching the girl carefully for a second he addressed the adults with her.

"Dr. Marshal Andrews, by the way." Scully took his offered hand.

"Fox Mulder," He jumped in not enjoying the look the other man was giving his partner. "And this is Danica, you don't think it's anything life threatening do you?"

"Mr. Mulder." Andrews addressed him, his hands firmly by his side. "I can't assure you and your wife anything other than the fact that your daughter is in the best hands." Mulder nodded, taking the silent dismissal as he slipped back into the chair he'd already been claiming as his own.

As soon as Scully and Dr. Andrews slipped into medical talk Mulder was lost, not only mentally but physically as well. His partner had switched over to her doctor mode and Danica was far to fevered to remember her own name, let alone that he was even there at all.

He sat back in the chair trying not to watch yet pay attention as to what was happening, unfortunately it was hours later when Danica was heavily medicated and asleep in a room they'd assigned to her that Scully had finally keyed Mulder in.

"I don't get it." She sighed as she stood in front of him next to Danica's bed her knees touching his.

Mulder looked up at her, his eyelids drooping slightly with lack of sleep. He mumbled softly, a small grunt of recognition as she came to a stop in front of him. She repeated her words once more, this time finishing with a harder sigh. "What don't you get?" He looked up at her still confused, he wasn't really all that sure how much time had passed, since he'd fallen asleep and she'd left the room.

"We're treating this like its scarlet fever, and it's working. But what's happening to her Mulder, it's not scarlet fever. The rash on her neck is gone and her fevers only kicked in since the afternoon. She's sick, but …" She paused a hand running over her tired face. She let out a shaky sigh, her breath catching slightly as he placed a large hand on either side of her waist. "we don't understand." She whispered as she fell into his waiting lap. "It doesn't make any sense Mulder." She buried her head into his shoulder, waiting patiently for sleep to finally claim her fatigued body.

"Scully," He mumbled into her hair. "You're the one who told me we should have brought her to a hospital. _You're _the one who suggested that perhaps it wasn't wise of me to remove Danica from Russia, that _maybe _she had something medically wrong. Scully, what if you're right?" His voice was so quiet, she had to strain to hear him.

"Mulder, no. The rash could have easily been a heat rash or a skin irritation. They didn't do anything to her out there." He knew her words were for the both of them, calming their skittish minds and in the recesses of her mind he knew there would lay a small seed of doubt that wouldn't swallow the lies she was forcing herself to believe.

But neither of them had really known the truth, they didn't know where the line between lies and honesty was completely drawn. They had hoped to know, to search so long and so deep, but nothing would get them very far. The secrets held by the Russians involved would always stay that way and even Danica herself would never be able to recall exactly what happened to her. Their cause was a suffering one, just as much as the fevered and ill child lying on the bed in front of them. Mulder could only hope that at the end of all this there would be justice for her, if only a small amount.

"Andrews said he wanted to draw some of her blood in the morning and run a few tests from it." Scully muttered as she pulled herself from Mulder's lap. "Is that okay with you?" He nodded, his eyes cast upon the sleeping Danica while he adjusted his position in the chair, his back already hating him for the small space.

"I don't want that guy poking her with needles, Scully. But if it's going to pin point, whatever this is. Then he's going to have to." She nodded, watching his fallen face in the darkness.

"I, um. I thought I might leave, go back to the office, elude to Skinner that we're actually working." Mulder nodded, his head resting against a closed fist. "I want to go over Peter and Elsie Wolff's files, maybe they had similar stories, something else that connected them to Danni besides their blood." He nodded again in the darkness. "We'll figure this out, I promise." Standing with her knees touching his again, Scully leant in and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Call me if _anything_ happens. I want to know if she as so much moves in her sleep." She teased softly. "You should sleep while she does. Tomorrow might be longer than any of us suspect." He nodded like a sleepy child as he pulled himself further into the tiny chair. Scully reminded him to call her once more, as she kissed Danica's hair before she slipped out into the quiet hospital hallway.

[…]

"_They're happy how they are, I don't understand why you can't just leave them alone_." Scully paused at her superiors' door as the sound of his voice, tired and frustrated seeped through the wood. She hesitated to knock, but instead pressed her ear to the door deciding it better to pry instead.

"_That girl is not theirs to have, Mr. Skinner. My colleagues are enraged that he managed to move her out without being suspected." _Through the wood of the door the second voice sounded rough and gravelly she couldn't pin point whose it was through the filter of the wood, but found a cold chill of panic run down her spine anyway. "_When someone is taken by these men – something that has happened since the end of the second world war – A tag is placed on their files, the young boy and both of his sisters' files have sent off warnings that someone had reached them. Explain to me Mr. Skinner, how three _missing _children suddenly have their files perused by someone in this building?"_

She could hear Skinner mumble, and as names were spoken their voices became hushed. She didn't need to hear the names being spoken, she knew very well who they were talking about. "_Her parents will be claiming her by the end of the week, your agent Mr. Skinner had very well kidnapped her for all a jury knows. You might find yourself with a bigger hearing than that of a custody battle. She _will_ be returned to her country and the things planned for her _will _be followed through with." _

"_He's not hurting anyone with that little girl." _

"_On the contrary, her grandfather has to pay for the wrongs he did, he chose to do so through his unborn grandchildren, however many there were to be. You, nor your agents will be able to change that Mr. Skinner. She is what she is and she _will_ pay for the sins of her forefathers." _Scully stumbled away from the door, her world was spinning, and her feet couldn't seem to find solid ground as she stumbled out of Kim's little office.

'_She will pay for the sins of her forefathers'_ what the hell could the other man have possibly meant? What was it that her grandfather had done that had his punishments being forced upon his grandchildren, what coward chose that option over the pain being placed upon himself?

She felt sick as she chose the stairs over the elevator. Her stomach flipped, her head spun, she could feel the nausea climbing up her throat, she couldn't breathe and suddenly every space she found herself in was far too small. She pushed through the shared office door that held Mulder's nameplate. She hadn't managed to catch her breath until her hands fell upon the front of his desk. With her back arched, her head hanging between her shoulders Scully took in a shaky breath as she finally gave her heart the chance to catch up in beats after her rugged steps and descent down the stairs towards the basement.

Her hands shook, her body begging for her to call Mulder, but something in her mind told her to stop. To breathe. To think. She couldn't upset him, she couldn't tell him something of this caliber, he wouldn't cope, there was no possible way even she could cope. But it was better this way, she kept it to herself at least maybe he would have less time to plan out some high and mighty government officials murder.

Taking in her a last shaky breath Scully flattened her hands down her shirt front and slid carefully into Mulder's chair. For the next three hours she poured over the files belonging to Peter and Elsie Wolff, Danica's file accompanied theirs but stayed un open in fear of what else lie within the pages. She searched for hours for any sign of the Wolff's having other family, but Scully found nothing, no record of grandparents, aunts, cousins, or a weird uncle Fred. Angelika and Klaus Wolff were alone in their world and their children were being taken from them because of a parent that hadn't existed in any government file.

She was tucking loose paperwork back into its manila folder when footfalls in the hallway infiltrated the quiet office. The Wolff files were shoved hastily into her bag, the files were to join that of Samantha Mulder's in the bottom of Scully's closet.

The footfalls got louder, as the person they belonged to go closer, they stopped all together as the door was pushed open. She froze for a second waiting to be caught before she realized it was _her _office and it was four in the morning. "Agent Scully?" Skinner stammered. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up from the filing cabinet she'd rushed to before he walked in the door. "I think I should be asking you that question, Sir." Skinner avoided her question for a second as he watched his feet. She hummed unimpressed with the mans' inability to think of an excuse. She hadn't had time to call him out on it when her phone rang interrupting the tension between the agent and her superior.

"_Nothing's happened, so don't freak out." _Mulder spoke into the phone, making sure his partners worries didn't spike. "_I'm just making sure you're at home, or going home. It's four in the morning, Scully." _

"Leaving now, Mulder." She eyed Skinner off, waiting for the man to move out of the doorway before she switched the light off and locked the door behind her. "How is she doing?" She asked softly as she eyed Skinner off with caution before disappearing down the hall to call it a night.

[…]

She stood to the back of the room that morning as she watched her partner courageously hold the little girl down while Dr. Andrews proceeded to fill up vials of her blood. Her eyes were full of wonder as she watched him not only restrain Danica but restrain himself from lashing out at Andrews. One arm was crossed across her chest the other resting upon that arm, her teeth nipping at her thumb nail that had sat separated from her other fingers under her chin. She was in awe with that dark brooding man and the little sunray of a child that sat in his lap. She had only been in their lives for the smallest amount of time, yet both Mulder and Scully were ready to jump to any occasion to save her from any dark monster that dared to raise its ugly head while Danica dared to sleep the peaceful sleep that was owed to her.

They were the fighters of truth, the destroyers of darkness and here was this little light that had started to obliterate the dark world they lived in, even though hers was a dark world worse than any other. "How is it that she trusts you so much?" Scully asked, but hadn't intended for it to be said out loud. The strain this was putting on him, the smallest thing as such as small vials of blood was being shown clearly through his face. Mulder had bitten down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

"Trust." He scoffed, his eyes dropping in color at the sound of Danica's frustration. "She's going to hate me after this. I promised her ice-cream with no real intention of giving it to her before breakfast." Scully clicked her tone as she shook her head. "But, Scully she trusts you more than anything."

She shook her head again, after everything he'd done for Danica when it came to trust, she would always turn to him. Scully on the other hand had left so many times and broken the little girls' heart more than anything, and now, now she was hiding this from Mulder. Danica was going to be taken from them and she couldn't bear to tell him, to break her little heart again.

"Mulder, she wouldn't trust me. Not with all this happening." Taking her thumb away from her mouth she circled the air in front of them.

"She. Trusts. _You_." He punctuated each of his words with a pause as he watched Andrews place a cotton ball to Danica's arm and stuck it down with sticky tape. "What, no candy?" Mulder asked with a laugh when Andrews announced that he'd let them know what the results came up with.

"All out." Andrews shrugged half apologetic to the older man but all smiles for Danica. Hugging the little girl tightly Mulder praised Danni for her brave and bold behavior. He hadn't had much experience with children but that of what he had heard, getting them to sit still during injections and anything needle related was almost near impossible.

Danica didn't want to hear what she had to say, her eyes silently judged him for putting her through that as she reached silently for Scully. "How about," Scully hummed. "We go get ice-cream." She ignored her partner's knowing look as she shifted the girl in her arms and pressed a kiss to her covered injury.

"Please." Danica muttered softly her fingers playing with her lips, knowing full well the minute she sucked on her finger she would be told to stop. Her little habits of comfort were being replaced in finding comfort in the adults, but even then, every now and again she felt the urge to gain comfort out of sucking her thumb.

"Andrews said I could take her home this afternoon." Mulder spoke as they walked down the quiet hallway. Scully nodded as he walked by her side, telling him that she had already known that from the night before. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us,"

"How about the two of you spend the night at mine again?" She interrupted him, the urge to tell Mulder what she'd heard the night before was pushing at the front of her mind. She couldn't tell him, but she couldn't let them go either.

Mulder nodded, taking her interruption in as though nothing was wrong, even though the concerned look on his face told a completely different story. "Well, sure. Although, if she comes down with anything else while we're there I may have to start taking up suspicion upon your apartment." Scully let out a small laugh as she nodded with him in agreement. Danica wriggled to be put down as she saw the cafeteria get closer, her comfort was back that no one was going to swoop her up and carry her off for more blood tests once she heard the clatter of plates, and chatter of people. Scully placed her on the ground and flattened out the floral dress she'd bought for Danica to wear that morning.

"Be careful of the steps little one." She told the still somewhat fevered child, hoping that the little girl would listen to the cautioning tone in her voice. Danica nodded as she skipped ahead of them, but it was as though Scully's words weren't spoken at all reaching the edge of the hallway Danica slipped as she hit the two steps almost unaware of their existence. She landed flat on her bottom and with a shriek whimper and impending howl she turned to look at Mulder who was rushing down the hall to reach her.

There was a smile on his face as he picked Danica up and made her stand, he checked over her arms and legs for bruises and bumps while Scully crouched down by his side and started to dust of Danni's dress, letting the little girl know that she had warned her of the drop.

Mulder laughed out loud at Danica's firm pout her little cheeks had filled out since she'd been in his care, they were a healthy round and now turning a scarlet color at her embarrassment. Her eyes although, usually a deep sea blue had turned back to blue glass with the effects of her tiredness and now upset state. "Don't laugh!" She scolded Mulder roughly her lips still in a pout. Both of the adults were laughing at her and she wanted someone to hold her, yet, she wanted neither to do it. Instead she decided that she was going to find the ice-cream herself.

[…]

"C'mon Scully," Mulder pouted as he stood at the end of her bed, the clock ticking very closely to the first hour of morning. "there's not enough room for both of us on the couch." He tried for s tired smile with his messy hair and his fluttering eyes. Danica was dressed in a set of teddy bear pajama's as she fought off her nightmares on his hip, her thumb in her mouth and Schatz in her free hand dangling down Mulders' back. The man himself was standing at the foot of his partners' bed in a matching pair of green teddy pajama pants and nothing else. How could she say no?

Danica's nightmares had claimed her fevered sleep, but both of the adults had understood the nightmares were due to medication, not her past, although both had to wonder. Either way, her dreams were forbidding her little body to sleep on her own despite Mulder and Scully's best attempts all night, and now there they found themselves, Mulder claiming that there wasn't enough room on the couch, yet there was plenty in the spare room.

With a soft sigh and a nod from Scully Mulder was quickly climbing into the free side of her bed and tucking Danica in between them. It had been a scary few days and Scully knew it was only going to get worse as Danica was to be ripped from Mulder's grasp. "You okay Scully? You've been quiet all day." He spoke, as if he could tell that she was thinking about telling him. But instead she shook her head.

She couldn't tell him; not as they ate lunch in the Georgetown hospital cafeteria or after Dr. Andrews gave Danica the all clear to go home and supplied Mulder with the medication she would need as he concluded all she had was a small dose of what would have turned into full blown scarlet fever. She still couldn't tell him as they walked to the pizza parlor down the road from her apartment in the cool February air, nor could she now as he lay in her bed the little girl sleeping now soundly between them.

"It's just been a long day." She mumbled sleepily as Danica tangled herself around both of their bodies.

She hadn't understood what a long day was until Danica woke her up at five in the morning for no reason other than the fact that she was half laying on the girls' stuffed bear, Schatz. Danica had decided after that, that "Papa needs his sleep." And they were both to leave the room to allow him to have said sleep.

Scully could have sworn she saw a slight smile on her partners face as Danica pulled her out of the room and shut the door, but alas she couldn't call him on it. Even though she so desperately wanted to send Danica in there to jump and scream and smash metal pots.

By six that morning, the little girl grew tired of the 'Little Mermaid' tape she'd brought with her the night before. And asked so sweetly if they could make pancakes, finding that she actually had the ingredients in her cupboard Scully agreed. Both girls were covered in flour by the time Mulder had found them, the smell of homemade pancakes pulling him from his slumber.

It wasn't until quarter past seven that Scully's "long day" really started, she was sitting in the living room, Danica sitting on the ground between her knees while she towel dried the little girls' hair. She and Mulder had tag teamed, he cleaned the kitchen while she bathed Danica and then showered herself, she was in charge of keeping Danica clean while he showered.

The little girl was asking about braids as a knock sounded on the door. Running the towel through Danica's hair one last time Scully then got up to check the door. She tucked a strand of her own wet hair behind her ear as she peeped through the spyglass in her door.

The sight of Skinner standing in her apartment hallway made her heart skip two beats – in a bad way. She unlocked the door slowly, contemplating the idea of pretending that she wasn't home. But she couldn't do that, and even though she could already suspect what was about to happen she wouldn't pretend that she wasn't there, he'd only come back again. "Agent Scully," Skinner spoke as she pulled the door open enough to stand in front of him, Danica hiding behind her legs, suddenly sensing Scully's own discomfort at Skinner being there. "I'm looking for Agent Mulder and his daughter." Her hand, out of reflex found the back of Danni's head and stayed there almost as though she could protect her like that.

Her hands were shaking, her whole body trembling as she stepped back to let her superior into the apartment. "Mulder's in the shower, Danni made a mess of the pancakes we made this morning." She offered him an apologetic smile and a shrug of the shoulders hoping it would lighten the mood to some extent. It hadn't worked.

"Papa!" Danni squealed once she noticed Mulder in the entryway to the hallway, another body in the room, but this one wasn't tense. Scully noticed Skinner flinch when Danica squealed for Mulder, it only set her nerves of fire and continued to do so as Skinner stood straight, his hands straight down by his sides.

He cleared his throat, rather loudly as though it was necessary to be louder than the little girl who was chatting to Mulder as though years had passed. "Agent Mulder, both you and Agent Scully are needed in my office _immediately._" Mulder shot Scully a look and shrugged at her blank expression.

"May I ask why?" He pulled a shirt over his head and then realized that possibly the fact that his boss had found him, in his partners' apartment with his child, making pancakes and walking around without a shirt on – might have just broken a few FBI regulation rules just there.

Skinner cleared his throat again as he adjusted his stance. "Something has been brought to my attention; I need the both of you there in an hour. Bring the girl." With that Skinner turned and let himself out of Scully's apartment leaving both Agents to stare at the other. Scully's nerves started to nip at her guilt, but she still couldn't tell him the things that she heard. She swallowed the guilt that was starting to turn into a slow turning agony and faced him with a schooled expression and a puff of a confused breath.


	14. Trouble

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited. _

_I am actually incredibly surprised that I got this up at all this week, life has been hectic between here and the hospital and then of course, I wasn't allowed to "over stimulate" my brain because that was going to lead to more pain. You have no idea, how insanely bored I was. _

_But anyway, this is probably a bit lax. So I'm sorry. _

* * *

Part 13  
Trouble

She was as composed as a woman with an unsettled child on her hip could be. The minute they stepped out of the car and entered the FBI building Danica refused to walk, she knew something was wrong the minute Skinner was revealed on the other side of the door. But whereas she sensed the tense energy radiating from Scully, there was nothing of the sort coming from Mulder. He was confused, but he was calm.

The hallways belonging to the J. Edgar Hoover building were eerily quiet for eight in the morning. Which continued to alight Scully's nerves, she'd never been this nervous before not even frightened, her own life was hanging by a thread and yet she was more scared of what was going to happen to the scared and worried little girl in her arms.

"Scully, what's going on?" She always had a logical answer, something that even with the most extreme kept him calm and pushing for a better truth. He kept in line with her as they walked the floor belonging to the violent crimes unit.

Her answer was a shrug before she found the words. "I don't know, Mulder. But you _did _kidnap a child." She snapped at him in a quiet hiss.

"Kidnap is such a strong word Scully, I prefer surprise adoption." She glared at him over Danica's head.

"Now's not a time for your stupid jokes." Another snap and he final shut up, not daring to test her this time.

Kimberly was waiting for the two of them at her desk with a friendly smile, she told them they could enter her bosses office whenever they were ready. Placing Danica down on the floor, Scully made a fuss over the little girls' black dress and green coat. She fixed the green ribbon in Danica's hair before she pulled back and pressed a kiss to her button nose.

Standing up Danica took both of their hands, while the adults conversed silently asking in their own way if the other was ready to face whatever it was that was waiting for them on the other side of the door. The little girl adjusted the bear in her arms while she waited patiently for Scully to finish with Mulder's tie. She smiled sweetly at Kimberly who was requesting her to move closer with a movement of her finger, shyly Danica approached. Reaching the edge of Kim's desk she shrieked, her childish excitement clearing away some of the tension as she found the secretary had a bag of jelly beans she was offering for Danica to take. "Anything to make them smile." Kim spoke as Scully told Danica to thank her for the candies. With one last soft smile to Kimberly from both Danica and Scully they were entering Skinner's office quietly behind Mulder.

Scully had almost walked into her partners' back as he froze up in the doorway. She hissed his name as she pushed on his shoulder, hoping the action would get the large man moving again. It hadn't worked.

Just as Scully was about to give up on getting her partner to move, Danica had slipped her hand from Scully's and slipped through the little gap between Mulder's let and the door frame. Standing in front of the tall man she looked up at him, her whole head tilting back. "Up, Papa?" She asked in the tiny mouse voice that only added to how completely small and adorable she was.

Danica had known that Mulder wouldn't be able to deny her the simplest of things, as soon as the request left her mouth he'd stepped out of the doorway to scoop her up. "That woman is dead." He hissed back at Scully not caring if the couple sitting at his bosses' conference table could hear him.

At first she hadn't understood what he was talking about, but stepping further into the room, her hands absently fixing Danica's now rumbled dress as the girl sat at Scully's head height in her partner's arms. Stepping into that room had caused her heart to stop. She had suspected when Skinner turned up that morning requesting Mulder and the girl to appear in his office, but nothing was more real than the auburn haired woman and large dark haired man sitting in the AD's office.

Her eyes racked over the occupants of the conference table they were so familiar to her, neither were agents she knew she would have known who they were immediately if they were. But, no. She recognized, the shape of the woman's bottom lip, the tinged of orange in her hair that had ripened over the years and thrived through hair dye. Whereas the woman's' eyes were grey the mans were a striving blue, she knew that blue after days she couldn't get it out of her head and now she wished she could.

The thing that startled her the most, the one thing that sent her heart into her stomach, the last piece of confirmation she needed belonged to that of the strawberry blond haired little girl that stood between both adults, her skin was pale like Danica's her eyes that same wild blue, their hair was different but the resemblance was uncanny. The little girl between her parents perked up at the sight of Danica, whereas Danni pulled herself further into Mulder's arms and tried at her best to make it seem as though she hadn't seen the people sitting at the table.

"Agents." Skinner addressed them both with a nod as he motioned for them to take a seat at the table. Scully looked towards her partner, just waiting for him to say no and run, she would follow him without a second thought. Instead he complied quietly he took a seat as he set Danica on the floor.

Danica scrambled for Mulder's lap as though the floor had suddenly turned to water and she was sure to drown. "Papa," She spoke out loud before noticing the flinch on not only his and Scully's faces but that of her parents' on the other side of the table. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she leant up to his ear. "Elise not good. Her head hurt." She brought her little to rest on her temples as she pulled back. "Ow." She whispered, as though trying to convey the pain her sister was in, the best way a three-year-old knew how. "She sleep, papa. But she didn't wake up." He took his gaze from Danica's fragile face to look across the table at the young toddler that shared so many of her features.

The girl in his lap was convinced that her sister was dead. He had to believe her, out of everyone in that whole room Danica would know her own family. But something was wrong, Danica had claimed her sister was dead and Mulder had known for a fact that Angelika Wolff was dead on that Russian street, her cold fingers grasping the beanie that had Danica trust him right from the start.

"I think introductions are in order. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully." Skinner held his hand out to the two of them and Scully had to remind herself to breathe, they weren't agents in this situation, they were two people who had done something terribly wrong.

"And this is Angelika and Klaus Wolff. They've come a long way for some answers we all would like the truth to. Their daughter Elsie here has a twin sister, that twin is in your lap Mr. Mulder." Mulder didn't open his mouth; instead he silently shook his head. "I think you'll find I am correct Mulder."

He shook his head again, "Three months." He muttered. "I've had Danica for three months, Sir. No one has questioned where she came from, and if they did not a word was spoken to me. You'll have to understand that I cannot accept what you've put in front of me; these people are not her parents. Her parents are dead. Her sister, dead." Skinner shook his head, his brown eyes pleading with Mulder to cut it out. "I saw her dead." He thrust his hand towards the woman sitting bewildered in front of him. "I saw _you_ dead." He was as confused as the quiet couple in front of him, as tense as his partner by his side and the little girl seeking comfort in his lap.

He wanted to shy away like Danica had, to cuddle a teddy bear and suck his thumb while in the comfort of a fathers lap, but he was the adult, he was the father she was seeking comfort from and suddenly he realized, even though he was trying to project her this situation was making things worse.

"Perhaps, it might be best to remove the children from the room." Scully suggested with a small smile as she reached her hand out for the silent girl who seemed to be trying to disappear into Mulder completely.

Danni tuned in his arms, her knees on his thigh in order for her to reach his ear. "Ich liebe dich mein papa." She whispered softly before curling her hand around his ear to shield her translation. "I love you, papa." Her English was almost as confusing as her German but this time he understood her clearly her sweet words warmed his heart yet tore it in two completely. He squeezed her tightly to his chest, well aware that this was probably going to be the last time he'll be able to do that. Danica pecked his cheek softly before she slipped off his lap and took Scully's hand, allowing the woman to remove her from the room, alongside the sister she was still not acknowledging.

Danica sat the furthest she could from her twin, even though the other girl was eager to sit near her. She was cautious, and scared the fear clearly evident in her face. Danica was never one for completely schooling her facial expressions if she was frightening, you were going to know.

For two young girls who hadn't been in contact for three months - possibly longer - neither spoke. It was unsettling to watch a reunion such as this, with no contact for either party, where one seemed so desperate to meet the other who wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Danica sat on one of the lounges in the small foyer that had also consisted of Kim's secretarial office. She sat on the furthest edge and leant over the arm as if it would give her even more leeway from the other red headed child. Schatz dangled above the floor, his feet barely touching the carpet as Danni divided her attention between the game she was mentally playing with the bear, avoiding Elsie and making sure that Scully never left the room. It frightened her to see an exact copy of her twin, even though at three-years of age her parents had sat her down, in that small little room they lived in to tell her Elsie would no longer be with them. Her sister had battled with something that'd happed out there, tests of endurance, of intelligence, tests of the young mind. Things that Danica had experience but had been favoured when it came to the damaging effects caused by these experiments, these ways of paying old soldiers back, of breaking their hearts and enlisting torture upon old soldiers by getting to the families they vowed they could have in 1945.

Danica had seen the damage caused the look on her own grandfathers weak and broken face as she screamed – for what, she had begged herself never to remember. Such a young mind shouldn't have to go through those things and thus she repressed it all, squeezed her eyes shut as it happened, held back her screams, thought of her sister, although dead, but in a better place. She had quickly noticed that her usually friendly and personable sister had completely steered clear of Scully since she brought them into the room, finding her safe haven Danica went for it. Slipping off the lounge she was on, Schatz in her hand, hitting the ground as they walked slowly Danica waiting for Elsie to make a move that enabled her to reach the safety and security of Scully's lap. But her sister didn't, she just watched her with a delightful smile and patient eyes. "I don't want to go." Danni spoke clearly as Scully pulled her into a tight hug. With a kiss to the top of her head Scully didn't reply, she didn't have the words or the position to promise the girl that she'd never have to leave.

In Skinner's office the tension in the room had almost reached the celling, Mulder was fuming, but Klaus and Angelika Wolff sat patiently while they asked urgently for their daughter back. They promised if he handed her over, then and now and promised never to seek her out again that they wouldn't press charges, that they'd all walk away and pretend the months spent with and without Danica never existed. Although, Mulder was starting to believe life without Danica meant no existence.

That little girl was breaking his heart – actually, he had broken his own heart by running to her rescue that day. He knew, when he picked her up, when the soldier told them to run before he shot them, that this would never end the way it does in fairy tales. Perhaps _he _was Rumpilstilskin in this tale, not the Russians as he had presumed, they'd come back to claim their child and now he was making them guess his name.

"I want to petition for adoption with full custody. That's what you do right, petition?" He was strong with his words, almost forceful on the adults sitting in front of him, that'd hardly moved to stand up. He was glad for that, Klaus looked small while he was sitting but Mulder had a feeling that the German man held more height and weight on him something that would lead to more pain than what he needed.

Skinner's voice hissed at him, told him to back down and hand over the little girl. This didn't have to be messy, but if he wanted it messy he was going to lose his job. "No." He kept his voice below a shout, but was stern enough to stand his ground. "You weren't _there_. You didn't see the look of horror on that little girls' face as people _died_ around her. You didn't hear her screams as every time she closed her eyes nightmares would invade what should be a peaceful sleep. You didn't see the bruises that marked and stained her tiny body, her porcelain skin. That, all of that came from whatever these people did to her. I will _not_ stand by as they take her away. I can't. I promised her that I'd keep her safe, and that's what I'm going to do."

"With all due respect Mr. Mulder," It was Klaus that spoke up this time, his voice rough with his strong and gruff German accent. "You shouldn't go making promises to children that aren't yours, or even making promises that you can't keep. They have fragile minds, and will believe anything you say. It's best that you be sure on what you're saying."

Mulder nodded his head slowly, trying his hardest to look sincere. "I promised, her that. I am going to project her Mr. Wolff. You have to trust me that I can do that better than anyone."

"Even her own father?!" Klaus shot out of his chair, the wooden piece of furniture slid across the floor with a foul hiss as Mulder's assumptions in the man's height and weight came true, he was never going to stand a chance.

"I know, you mean well. But, Sir. She is out daughter. We just want her back, is that so hard. Elsie is sick, she wants her sister and after she passes, if you still have out Danica we, we will have nothing." Angelika stepped up and wrapped a hand around her husbands' arm.

Neither of them looked like Danica, apart from the blue eyes but only that. Klaus' features were strong, typical to the rough German man people claim them all to be, his hair was jet black, and there was nothing on the small side of him. Same went for his wife, she was almost taller than her husband, and they were both a little over Mulders' height, whereas her husband's hair was black Angelika's was auburn, but Mulder couldn't pinpoint whether it had been dyed before, her eyes were the same blue as Klaus' as Danni's as his Dana's. He didn't know how such a tiny being could come from two people as tall, and built as Klaus and Angelika Wolff, but their Elsie was the same as Danni, two frail little girls

"I don't know why you're still asking; if you're not pressing charges you can just take her." Skinner spoke, opening the door that lead out into the foyer. Klaus was the first to move, Mulder just froze, his whole body was unable to function, yet wanted him to take it all in in slow-motion. Mulder turned for the doors that lead out into the hallway so he could reach Kim's office from the other side, but by the time he stepped out he could already hear Danica's screams. Reaching the room, he found Scully shell shocked, one hand holding onto Schatz the other still poised in the air – they'd ripped Danica out of her arms. The girl in question was screaming in her German fathers' hold, she was kicking her legs, attempting to put up a fight. When his ears focused on the noise in the room, Mulder realized Danica was screaming for him, her little hands reaching, begging for him to take her away.

He moved for Scully instead of Danni, knowing if he went for the girl as her parents tried to leave with her it would only cause more trouble. By now his partner was standing, her bottom lip quivering even though he knew she was trying to fight it. She was still holding onto Schatz' foot the bear dangling limply, upside-down by her side. "Mulder," Her voice was faint, panicked, but he didn't have half the pride in himself to look up at her.

"There's nothing I can do, I have no relation to her, Scully. I want to take this to court, we need evidence. I never had any proof of her bruises. Or her nightmares, sure we both experienced that but that's not enough." She reached her hand out for his forearm as she felt her body going under, finally catching Mulder's attention her eyes rolled into the back off her head as blackness consumed the light.

Mulder caught Scully just as she was about to crumble to the ground, the blood trailing from her nose distracted him from the screams that were still drifting down the hallway, or echoing in his mind. He turned to Kim, his limp partner in his arms and begged that she called for help.

* * *

_I want to lead this into a sort of Redux and Redix II format. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna go about it. _

_Until next week, _

_A _


	15. Truth About Russia

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed, alerted, favorited and most importantly read. :) _

_So it's one of those days where I hate everything I touch so I'm not fond of this - nor am feeling slightly nice towards the start of the next chapter. But, anyway you're the judges not me. I'm off to the pool the only thing I can't possibly hate (all that much as everything else) I am to avoid the two weeks worth of homework that's due on Monday - I need to stop digging this hole. But it's Friday here, and an update is up so at least this is getting done on time no matter the quality. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Danica, that kiddo's mine. _

* * *

Part 14  
Truth about Russia

It only took ten minutes to ruin a life, to destroy one person and everything they ever built up for themselves. Fox Mulder had known what that was like; he'd experienced it several times. Everything he'd ever known, ever cared for had been ripped away, crushed, bruised and broken. Danica had been taken, and Scully lay ill and dying in a hospital bed, her cancer was developing at a rate much faster than they would have liked and thus he found himself grasping straws. He hated himself for what was happening; Danica knew what an easy life was because he'd shown it to her ruined innocence. Scully knew the dangerous life, a life that held on by a singular thread. He'd shown both of them those completely parallel lives, made them love those lives and now each was suffering because of the worlds' secrets he had desired to share.

He was grasping at straws, chasing echoes in the dark, scraping at the bottom of the barrel. Each of those things seemed so much simpler than that of what he was actually doing. This was worse, holding counsel with the enemy was something one always desired but never actually would do, and it was a last resort a pleading cry for help. Yet, it wasn't Mulder who'd reached out to the grey haired man who was never without a cigarette in-between his fingers, of the smoke looming ever present around his beings and those that conversed with him. Mulder hadn't wanted to reach to that resort; he wanted a cure for Scully even though he would just as easily admit that there was going to be no such thing. But Danica, he'd never suspected the man had information on the little girl he had so easily started to call his daughter. The girl he couldn't live without, like he couldn't live without air, or Scully.

The unnamed elder had denied in his usual way any participation in Scully's ill health but had asked towards the health of a certain three-year-old Mulder had let go of, with no choice on his behalf. He couldn't afford to put up the fight, he couldn't risk the chance of losing his job, Danica and Scully all in one blow.

At least now he still had his life's work, not that he was torn to caring much in these hours anyway. "I had nothing to do with that child, Agent Mulder." The older man tried to assure him. He still held the same sinister look in his eye, the one that made babies cry and men like Mulder want to punch him in the face. He knew _something _if not everything and yet he was unwilling to unhand the information.

"Someone lead me out there. Someone gave me coordinates for that area. You _must _know something!" The smoking man shook his head. A knowing smile played across his face as he watched Mulder's urgency, his desire and utmost need to get to the bottom of everything.

His laugh was rough as he sat down at the park bench they had stopped in front of, nothing like a public place for trading government information. "Mr. Mulder, I can assure you I have no idea what it is that you're talking about." A grin spread across the mans' tobacco stained lips. "There was certainly a bout of unfair treatment happening to these people and it was and further still is, unjust. Their fathers and grandfathers should be the ones playing the price of life. Not young and innocent children. Whomever it was that gave you those coordinates had a great reason to do so, and they still believe in that. Yet, they never suspected you'd bring back a child from those grounds with the reasoning that you wanted to give her "the _good_ life" and take her from the horrors that were granted to her family name before even her own mother was born. Although, I do see that as a great strike of your bravery, but Agent Mulder, I never intended that for the plans. And now it is up to you choose; your daughter or your dying partners life." Mulder stopped the pacing he had started in front of the old and weathered man.

The look on his face told Mulder that he knew of the slip he'd made and that perhaps it was done on purpose. He also held the smug look of a man who had given another his biggest ultimatum. Mulder stopped to breathe a little, his breath had shortened as his heart pounded. Save Scully or save Danica? He wanted both so badly, he couldn't spare one for the other, the guilt would live with him forever and that was what the smoking man had wanted from him, regret and guilt for the rest of his life.

He looked up from the dirt at his feet, his hands on his hips, his entire body wishing to collapse with defeat and fatigue. "So you're behind this all. You're doing this to those people." The man shook his head.

"Quite the opposite Mulder, the men behind this belong to Russia, only one within your own workplace, the rest veterans and their families from World War two. Your Danica, her grandfather was a German prisoner to the Russians, whichever camp it was that they'd pulled him from he was an SS, someone who made Jewish lives hell, and ended quite a few simply because he could. But this man was a coward. Begged for something else to happen rather than his life being taken, so, the Russians compromised. They wanted these men to feel the pain the Jewish did, the mentally ill, the gypsies, everyone they'd hurt. Given time, when these men moved off and had families, the Russians said they would wait, they would then return to the men after they had grandchild and one by one would be taken, slaughtered, tortured in front of their grandfathers.

"From what I've seen they've set up their own mock ghetto. Their own silent war grounds. No one, but those involved knows it's out there. As you can tell, these men have taken it upon themselves to deal with ex-SS officers that they captured after the war. These men just want to forget about the war, Agent Mulder. They are aware that there were promises made, but they have been living with guilt all their lives. They don't want their innocent grandchildren to pay for it, not anymore." Mulder watched the man his melancholy genuine.

"Why do you care so much?" He hissed down at him, for some reason he couldn't feel sympathetic towards the man. He couldn't see where he was getting any benefits from it.

The man lowered his head slowly. "I have seen some of those children die. I have known their fathers, their suffering grandfathers and at a time where they begged me for help I did nothing to save the innocence of those children. Now I'm trying to do something, through you. I wanted you to spy on their set up, to become intrigued, fascinated. I wanted you to want to expose it all."

"I do, I want to expose it."

"Never, did I mean for you to find a child alive and pull her away from it all. I never imagined you'd do that, it was a greater risk than you think. There is a man working within the FBI who is involved in all of this Mulder, he very much wanted you and the young girl enlisted upon that 'program' so you could watch her die. You meddled."

Mulder wasn't going to back down, he had to stand his ground, uncover the truth as the smoking man threw a handful of dirt over the top. "_You_ sent me out there."

His voice was a whisper, broken and tired. "Not to save _her_."

"Who is she?" Mulder demanded, he quickly gained a look from a woman passing them by and smiled meekly at her as she scowled. The smoking man shook his head, simply telling Mulder, "no one."

"She is but a child Agent Mulder, no one. Her father is someone who wishes he could forget what he'd done because the lives he once took were now being taken from him while he watched. You gave him hope when you took her, you also had him killed." Mulder shook his head, he wasn't going to believe it, he shouldn't have too.

If Danica was no one, why did it matter that he took her? The man that was usually a foe had said it over and over again, it was because he _took _her. No matter what, he took someone from this "program" There was evidence walking the streets of Washington D.C that was damning to someone in the FBI and Mulder was a threat now because of it. He could have helped anyone out and this would have happened, that didn't derail him – he would do it again if the decent back in time beckoned.

"I can't choose." He muttered, not allowing for the defeat to fill his voice, not in front of this man. "I can't choose between Danica and Scully. I can't be asked to picked which I care for more, which I would choose over the other." He sighed as he took a seat next to the old man on the park bench, a spring breeze passed their faces as the trees let the wind play a song in their leaves. "At least tell me that if I choose Scully and I fight for Danica, there might be a chance I can have both."

The older man stood, collecting his long coat around himself he watched Mulder softly another May breeze flying over his face. "The people who picked her up yesterday were not her parents. Her parents and her sister are dead." Mulder nodded, he'd already known that. He stood; ready to follow the smoking man if he didn't give him the answers he wanted. Just as Mulder was about to speak the older man cut him off. "They're still in America, fight while you can." With that the man was walking away, and although Mulder wished so badly to follow him to demand more than that, he knew already that he'd received far too much information that day begging for more would only make him seem ungrateful.

Turning in the opposite direction Mulder left, a new spirit on his shoulder and a little more pride back in his step. He was going to fight for Danica and somehow, someway he was going to find a cure for Scully, he was going to save her.

His grin was broad as he sat by her bedside, her hand held tightly in his own. "I'm going to fight for her, Scully. I think I could have a chance at this." She sighed, never taking her now grey and tired eyes from his face, he was so hopeful in his endeavors. Something about his quests for the truth made him seem so boyish and charming, so hopeful in that childlike way. And now he had a new quest, a second to accompany the first, to take over the first.

Scully had wondered how much he thought about Samantha now than what he ever did. Danica seemed to take up all of his time, his energy and his thoughts. But maybe he was seeing Danica as a way to repay for what happened to Samantha, another little girl under his charge and this time he was catching on as soon as sometime tried and prevailed to take her away. "Why don't you stop, do the noble thing, take your place as Uncle Fox?" She was only teasing, making a jab to see if she could get the real reason all of this was going on for to come out and face the daylight.

But he didn't flinch like she wanted him to, Mulder just shrugged and told her that would never be an option with Danica. She was his chance to have a family, a happy one, his chance to not screw it up. But the bricks were falling; his world was crumbling and even though he didn't want to tell her he realized that if he couldn't get Danica back there were a great number of people he had to explain himself to. His mother being the first.

"So that's what you've been doing all day," She smiled as he watched his thumb rub circles across her frail hand. "Plotting to get her back?" When he looked up at her his eyes were filled with sorrow and his lips covered in humor.

He shook his head, letting his finger combed hair fall in front of his eyes. He was glad for the shield as he was more than ready to lie to her about his die. "A bit of this, a bit of that." He shrugged nonchalant, "I moved a few things into the house. It's so, it's so quiet in there Scully."

She dropped her bottom lip, her mouth forming a circle in mock surprise. "Whatever will you do?"

He couldn't retort to her statement as someone had knocked softly on the door before they pushed it open allowing the occupants to know that company was awaiting. "Mom?" Scully whispered as he face dropped, she was happy to see her mother just not under these circumstances.

She offered her daughter a comforting smile, the one only a mother knew how to use. Noticing Mulder sitting in a stray chair that was pressed as tightly as he could get it to her daughters' bed, her hand held tightly and the smile still on his face from their teasing banter Mrs. Scully couldn't help but to greet him warmly. Her daughter may have been on her deathbed, but her partner was keeping her tied down. "Fox!" She greeted with a cheery smile as she leant down to hug him. "Where is that gorgeous little girl of yours?" Mulder stared at her for a brief moment, before he noticed a man standing behind the woman who had always been so kind to him.

"I, um." He stammered, his attempt to catch his words in order to prove himself worthy to both women in the presence of a man he was yet to be introduced to had failed him.

Scully sighed softly; her shoulders slumped in defeat as she squeezed his hand in attempts to give him strength. Each of her moves was clearly visible to each individual in the room, exactly the way she intended it. "Her mother has come back, she's looking for custody and in the meantime Danica is to reside with her." Maggie's face fell as she sat on the edge of her daughters' bed, her hand covering her shocked face.

"Oh," She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Fox. You'll get her back. I'm sure of it." He smiled at her, his eyes conveying a message for Scully, his sneaky little actress. He was ready to tell her mother the truth and she sensed that, but if he was so sure that he was going to get her back, then what was the point in break it to them until everything was set in stone. He thanked her softly before shaking his head and telling them all that it wasn't about him.

Instant attention was on her, but Scully quickly pulled it off, "Mulder this is my brother Bill, Bill this is my partner Mulder." She told the two men who'd been avoiding looking at the other since Bill walked in the room.

Bill Scully was a tall man, he was bulky, built for the navy. His face was rough and stern it seemed to Mulder that the look of wanting to grind someone's bones to ash was a constant look upon the oldest Scully's face. Or perhaps that was just the look he had around his sisters and men they were far too close to. They shook hands with small hellos, Bill's hand trying to crush Mulders with his strength in a hope to scare off the "spooky" agent. It hadn't worked at all, Scully was stuck with Mulder by her side no matter who liked it or not.

Mulder wasn't lying when he told Scully earlier that day that he'd moved a few boxes into the new house, to be exact he'd moved all of his belongings from his apartment to the Alexandria home. He was regretful that he'd moved everything that night as he walked through the large front door into the large and empty house. He was already starting to miss the cramped surroundings of the apartment that was only a few blocks away. Mulder had the intention to stay cramped in a hospital chair all night by Scully's bedside but she'd forced him home, her mother was with her and Bill dropped in every few hours just _waiting_ for Mulder to leave.

The home he bought with Danica, for Danica was eerily quiet and far too large for his being. Mulder's mind mentally scolded himself for divulging in the little girl, in believing she'd be around together and that they would need space as big as this. No, he was divulging himself not only in Danica but in the prospect of filling the other bedrooms and the empty space in his bed. But that was a long gone dream, he wouldn't have a family, he wouldn't settle down without Danica and Scully. Not that he'd ever admit that to his partner, but he couldn't if he lost one of them not to mention both of them, that was it for him he'd plant his feet in concrete and stand his ground and that is how he would forever stay.

Be it strength, be it passion, or be it intelligence – man is measured by his greatness in an abundance of ways; the way his foes bring him down yet can never defeat that everlasting piece of damaged marble. Yet take away a man's love and it makes him stronger, kill his love and there's a chance the villain has prevailed and made the day as dark as night.

* * *

_I should print this out for the sole purpose of watching it burn, right? _

_Until next week,  
Annaliese _


	16. Runaway

_Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. Every single one of you rock! _

_I've been involved in enough custody battles and spoken to solicitors to know that this isn't how this crap works. It's a tiring game of Tom and Jerry – you get nowhere fast and its months, sometimes a year before things are "settled" and then someone goes and trudges through the dirt and you can find yourself wading through it all again. __I'm NOT going to write it like that over the next few chapters. Not only is it a bore, it's a pain to re-live. So I'm sorry for things that are wrong and all that jazz, I care. I really do, but I honestly can't be bothered._

_Anywho, enjoy. _

* * *

Part 15  
Runaway Baby 

He hadn't slept all that well that night, he tossed and turned in the bed he hadn't slept in for years. The enormity of the empty house seemed to echo into his dreams; it was haunting his movements throughout the home further influencing his desire to leave. But it was far too late, he'd moved everything into the house, practically shoved his entire apartment's belongings into one room but besides from that he'd probably return to the empty apartment if it wasn't for the fact that he'd already handed over the key. He had to commit. He had to realize that there was life beyond his little old apartment. Perhaps that was why he'd surrendered the key so early; he had no way of going back now.

Instead of heading towards his apartment when he couldn't sleep, Mulder busied himself in unpacking his kitchenware no matter how little of it he had. With that done he focused on cramming every piece of furniture into the master bedroom.

Scully was surely going to laugh at him when she saw what he'd done. With the empty boxes he'd built walls around his makeshift "apartment" making it seem as though the master bedroom was really the only room in the whole house. _Grow up, Mulder. Be a man._ He heard his internal voice retort, but he didn't want to be a man. He wanted to be a brooding seventeen-year-old boy whose band broke up the same day that he found out his parents were getting divorced and that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Sure, no one wanted that angst but at least then it was somewhat acceptable to scream at random people as he passed them in the street. – Wait, that was never acceptable. He just didn't care that he did it.

But he wasn't seventeen-years-old, he was thirty-six. He couldn't act like a hormonal young boy whose life was still yet to set its course. No, his life already had a course; he was just trying to give up on following that little old yellow brick road that was going to surely lead to heart ache.

The little amount of sleep he did get that night, caused him to be half comatose that morning when the doorbell sounded through the house, causing his fatigued body to jump. He was going to have to get used to a doorbell instead of a firm knock. Stumbling through the kitchen where he'd been perched at the island with a mug of coffee. He'd discarded his empty life in the kitchen and attempted to stand straight and look alive.

Pulling the front door open Mulder was left to greet nothing – just the cool morning breeze that drifted up the driveway from the open street. He shrugged his shoulders not having the spirit nor the care to don his usual paranoid curiosity. He turned at an average early morning speed and moved to shut the door. Just as he did so Mulder noticed that morning's paper was already residing on the front step. Picking up the paper, he turned his back on the world and let the door swing shut allowing for him to lock it once it clicked into place. It wasn't like his tiny apartment, he couldn't casually leave the front door unlocked, he'd never notice if someone made their way into his home with an unwanted invitation.

Slapping the paper down on the kitchen island he shuffled his feet to search the nearby cupboards for a box of cereal he knew he had. Since having Danica living with him, Mulder found that he actually needed to have stocked cupboards and a full fridge it wasn't appropriate to give her coffee in the morning and a singular muffin at lunch, let alone feeding her Chinese for dinner every night. He stepped up his game. Grew up. And now that little habit of necessity couldn't be shaken off, once his cupboards started to resemble bear – he shopped.

He dropped the box of cereal to the island as he moved for the fridge and the cabinet that he knew he'd place his bowls in. Raising his arms above his head in a stretch Mulder let out a yawn before he moved to grab a bowl. Something about the newspaper seemed odd to him and he quickly pushed the idea of breakfast to the back of his mind as he circled the kitchen island to inspect the same thing he'd been receiving for years.

But, there was something different about this paper – something he hadn't gotten before. A corner of yellow poked out of the pages of grey where it had been wedged. Tugging carefully on the paper he pulled it out from its sheathed position. There on an A4 piece of paper, written in black magic marker held a series of instructions something about a chip and Scully, his head was spinning too much for him to even consider reading the paper properly. He'd told the smoking man that he'd chosen Scully over Danica. Mulder knew immediately who this had come from. Skinner had once warned him not to deal with the devil, but something told Mulder that he wasn't going to pay for his life on this one, that the "devil" in question wanted to help. And even if there was something waiting later on down the track as long as he had Scully Mulder couldn't have cared less.

Stuck down to the piece of paper was a metallic cylinder as long as his pinkie finger and as thin as a straw, he pulled it back from the paper to inspect it in his fingers, he thought better than to open, trusting that the contents held what the paper said it would. All he had to do now was convince Scully and her doctor to put it in the back of her neck. That was going to take some talking to convince her, but he knew Scully, she would trust him no matter what, she just had to make sure he wasn't trying to mess with her.

Putting the cylinder aside he made a mental note to stop by the hospital later on in the day, not that he really needed to remind himself to do that. He'd go no matter what turned up at his doorstep that morning.

He turned back to his cereal without another thought, it was going to be one of those mind numbing days again, but with a little progress for Scully he knew he wouldn't mind the day. Pouring milk into the bowl full of half a box of cornflakes, Mulder set himself on the island edge, opting to sit on the bench than lean in front of it. Reaching for the notepad that sat behind him he jotted down a reminder to buy a set of bar stools for the kitchen island.

He was only halfway through his cereal when his phone started to ring. Jumping off the bench he put the bowl of cereal down in order to answer the phone in a much needed haste. He had expected the call to be Scully or the Gunmen but when he heard Skinner's voice on the other end his hopes plummeted. "Where is she?" His superior's voice was rough and irritated.

Furrowing his brow Mulder pulled the phone back to look at it before he responded. "What?" That singular word held so much confusion. When Skinner forced that Mulder knew exactly what he was talking about he found himself starting to pace. "What's happened, Sir?"

"Danica's missing" Two words, two words that shattered his world completely but brought the tiniest bit of hope. If Skinner was calling looking for her, that meant she left the care of the people who came to collect her. He was worried that she was out on her own, but was glad that she wasn't under their care. He'd spoken to her once or twice about finding a police officer if she was lost and telling the officer his name. Although he never thought she'd leave his sight, maybe she was a little under prepared.

"I can promise you, Sir. I had nothing to do with this. I don't know where she'll be." Skinner scoffed on the other end of the phone.

"Her parents are out looking for her, Agent Mulder surely she's looking for you. I find it hard to believe that you have nothing to do with this." Mulder shook his head as he told his superior yet again that he had no idea the girl was gone and again, that he didn't know where she'd go. Skinner ended the call relieving Mulder from having to explain himself for the third time.

Checking over his attire Mulder ran for the stairs, he wanted to go looking for her, but in all honesty he didn't even know where to begin. Besides, it wouldn't look to right if he was the one to find her. Changing hastily into a pair of jeans, grey shirt and his leather jacket Mulder was racing back down the stairs as he patted down his pockets checking about for his phone and car keys. He stopped to check the time as he locked the front door behind him on the way out, cursing softly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he'd newly committed to his memory.

Carlyle Jebsen picked up on the second ring the phone call completely bypassing his secretary. "Hi, Jebsen. I kind of can't make it to our appointment, something's come up with Danni and I want to go looking for her." Mulder was about to click the phone of without letting the solicitor respond at all. But the other man cut him off before he had time to disconnect.

"If you really want her back, Mulder. I think it's for the best that you come in, we want to set up this case as quickly as possible." Fox Mulder had known Carlyle Jebsen for years, the two of them had been friends in high school, under the school counselors ruling after Fox's life started to fall apart when Samantha disappeared. The only problem with their friendship – Carlyle Jebsen never let Mulder get away with anything. "Come in Mulder, and we'll talk about it here. You're just bullshitting to get out of it." Feeling like a scolded child, Mulder nodded as he mumbled into the phone agreeing with the man that had been his friend for years.

It took him half an hour to get to the office building that belonged to Carlyle Jebsen and his employees. The man had set up a great business for himself, and to make things better, he was great at what he did. Mulder didn't have to sit in the neatly decorated waiting room when he walked in the front doors; the girl who sat at reception buzzed him in straight away. His old friend greeted him with a warm smile and a fierce "man" hug before he offered Mulder a seat his warm smile still in place.

Mulder had told his friend everything over the phone the night before as he begged for help, for a way into making a custody case out of all of the mess he'd made. Jebsen hadn't given him a straight answer on the phone, just a few grunts and a hum here and there as he muttered 'we'll see what we can do' a few times. Now that Mulder sat in front of him he realized that more years had passed than what he thought, Jebsen didn't run the law firm the last time they spoke and now they sat in the directors' office. He didn't know where to start but was glad when Jebsen started for him.

"You don't have any way to prove she was abused do you?" He asked softly as he flipped through a note pad on his desk. Mulder shook his head; it was as though he was sitting in the principal's office being asked why he hit Jimmy Wallace in the nose, again. "No pictures" Mulder shook his head, again. "You mentioned she had nightmares for a while, any proof of that?" Again, Mulder shook his head for the first time. "I believe you, Mulder. I always have, no matter how crazy your stories were back in high school, there was always truth there. But a jury isn't going to be so likely to believe you, nor a judge. We can't pull up these things and you have no photographic proof."

Mulder looked up at him with wide puppy dog eyes, as though somehow that little look could will Jebsen to fake it until they got Danica back in Mulder's arms. "My partner, she'd met Danica quite a few times. She'd been there once when Danica was having a nightmare, she helped me calm her." To be honest, Mulder couldn't be all too sure if that had happened or not, but it couldn't hurt to say it, just in case.

Mulder couldn't sit still the entire time Jebsen explained to him the way things would happen if they got a hearing out of the information he had. Mulder mentioned that it was James Pearson that helped him forge Danica's documentation and if he was spoken to discreetly they would have a witness to Danica's state of mind only hours after she was pulled out of the Russian camp. If everything went according to plan and Jebsen got the meetings he needed Mulder would have word about a hearing within two days.

His leg was shaking as he tapped it repetitively on the ground, he was interested in what Jebsen was telling him, and he knew it was important, yet he found himself begging for a distraction. That distraction came as his phone started to ring in his jeans pocket. Fishing the cell out, he excused himself from Jebsen's conversation in order to answer it.

"Is this Fox Mulder?" A voice on the other end asked. Mulder was cautious to answer unaware as to who exactly was asking. Throwing caution to the wind he replied in the affirmative. "This is Officer Laurence Charles for the Metropolitan police department, we have a little girl down here by the name of," Mulder held his breath as he heard the officer pull the phone away from his mouth to ask the little girls' name again. "Danica. Danica Elisif Mulder." He repeated and Mulder could hear Danica on the other end making sure the man repeated her full name. Letting out the breath he was holding Mulder confirmed that she was indeed his daughter and that he'd be there momentarily to collect her.

Jebsen looked at his friends gleeful face with confusion, a silent question was burning in his eyes but Mulder answered it before he could even ask. "This morning, when I called to say I couldn't come. It was because I was told that Danica went missing from the care of her 'parents'. That phone call just then was from the police they've found a lost little girl who's looking for her papa." He stopped to breathe and to pick up his coat that was on the back of a chair. "That's me."

Jebsen looked at him with a worried expression. "I better come with you, you'll have to return her to her parents and they're going to think you've had her all along." Mulder nodded slowly allowing for the man to follow him out of the office. "Aside from the fact, that _technically_" Jebsen gritted his teeth on that word, "you did kidnap her. This could be a pretty easy case. I mean, their daughters missing for three months and they don't even put out a missing persons in their own country, but they come straight to America and the FBI headquarters in D.C. And you're not hurting Danica, you've actually improved your life a lot since I last saw you." Mulder tossed the man a look as they both stepped into the elevator. "What?! It's true, you used to be a mess with this crazy goal that had you looking over your shoulder every two minutes. Now, you're relaxed, antsy because you don't have her with you but relaxed. Now, if you hadn't changed much I would be worried and this little girl; she trusts you and you mentioned her nightmares stopped, that's progress. We just need to prove these people aren't her parents and that you're the best person for her to be with at the end of this all." Mulder nodded trying to school the expression that so desperately wanted to jump up and down like a teenage girl receiving tickets to see her favorite boy band live.

They made it to the police station in record time, yet even though they drove carefully Mulder climbed the buildings front steps with the adrenaline of someone who'd successfully escaped a car chase. Pushing the doors open he was greeted to the loud shriek of Danica's accented voice, he hadn't seen her until she came crashing into his legs. He swooped the little girl up into his arms and crushed her with a bone tight hug. Wet tears started to burn through his shirt and Mulder could help but to pull the little girl back so he could look at her face.

She muttered something in German over and over, he words came out like it was all a horror story and she was shaking her head. She didn't want to go back. Mulder thanked the police officer for finding the young girl and offered up a small and believable explanation as to why she'd ended up so far away from him.

Walking out of the building with Jebsen following closely behind as he took note of the bond shared between the two. Danica had gripped her arms around Mulders' neck and showed no sign of letting him go. Stopping on one of the steps Mulder sat down and shifted the little girl so she was sitting in his lap. Prying her arms from around his neck he pulled back to look into her deep blue eyes, his thumbs working at swiping her tears away. "You shouldn't have ran away, Danica." His voice was stern but the little girl just looked at him as though she had no idea what she was talking about.

Tilting her head to the side like an inquisitive puppy Danica pursed her lips, "Schatz?" She asked softly as she raised her thumb to her mouth.

Mulder shook his head as he tried to keep his face stern. "Schatz is looking after Dana." Danica tilted her head a little further as she contemplated what he'd said. Her next request was to go home but by then Jebsen was interrupting, suggesting that perhaps it was best to return her to her parents for the time being.

When Danica didn't get the answer she was looking for she tilted her head to the other side and started again, this time with a different question. "Dana?" Mulder watched her for a second just simply taking in her face just in case he never got to see her again after this day. "Papa, we see Dana?" She asked again softly as he blue eyes poured into his hazel. He nodded softly as he stood, adjusting the girl so she sat on his hip Mulder took the steps two at a time as he headed for the care completely forgetting Jebsen was with them.

"Mulder, what are you doing? We need to call someone let her 'parents' know where she is." Pulling the backdoor to the car open Mulder set Danica onto the car seat that he still hadn't taken out of his car. Buckling her in, he kissed her cheek softly as he brushed back her hair before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers' side.

"You can come with us if you want, Jebsen."

The drive to the hospital wasn't a long one, but the walk down the corridors it held seemed to go on forever, Danica was happy to walk, but she also liked to lead and she had no idea where she was going. It took quite a few wrong turns but eventually they found Scully's room. Mulder bent down to Danica's height and told the little girl to knock. As she did so Mulder pushed the door open slowly, revealing a sleeping Scully and a what seemed to be pissed off Bill reading a book.

Mulder smiled apologetically as he led Danica into the room by her shoulders and steered her to the other side of the bed, away from Bill. Even Mulder couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Bill's jaw dropped at the sight of the little girl that shared so many of his sisters looks. With some help from Mulder Danni climbed up onto the bed and whispered something into Scully's ear. Scully mumbled softly as she shifted in her sleep, when the realization dawned on her a wide smile split across her face and her arms moved to wrap around the little girl tightly.

Even in the slightest of movement Mulder could tell that his partner wasn't well, her movements were slowed even with the excitement of having the little girl in her presence. Danica had sensed the older woman's' health and was happy to lay still while Scully hugged her as tight as she could. "How?" Scully whispered, her back now to her fuming brother as she lay on her side with Danica tucked into her chest, the little girl playing softly with her fingers.

"Someone," Mulder leered as he looked pointedly at the little girl. "ran away." Scully searched his eyes for the truth, not believing that the little girl would run away on her own accord. "No seriously." He assured her. "I thought before I did the noble thing and turned her over that she could come and see you. Actually get the chance to say goodbye this time."

Scully shook her head softly as she moved a hand to run through Danica's hair. "Mulder, I ah," She heard the room door click and didn't have to look up to know that her brother had left the room. "I knew." Her words shook slightly as she refused to look him in the eye. "When I went back to the office, after Danica was in hospital. I heard Skinner talking to someone, I, I should have told you." Mulder shook his head. "No, I knew someone was going to take her away and I didn't say anything about it." Again he shook his head, this time pairing the action with reaching out for her hand.

"Scully, please don't beat yourself up. What would have happened if you told me?" She knew the question was rhetorical but that didn't stop her from telling him that he'd do something stupid. "Exactly. At least this way, I have a chance to fight. I have a friend waiting outside, he's going to compile a hearing." He tried to catch her eyes as he spoke, tried to convey how much he hadn't minded.

Sure, he was a little pissed that she knew and didn't say anything. But now wasn't the time, not when she was sick, when Danica was sitting so patiently in between them. Not now, he wouldn't get mad. He understood.

"Schatz?" Danica asked softly as she sat up and crossed her legs, looking desperately for the bear. Smiling softly, Scully pointed to the bedside table where the bear sat patiently. Mulder handed the stuffed animal and the little girl squeezed it tightly to her chest, in much the same manner that both the adults had done to her. "You keep him." Danica held the bear out to Scully after one last tight hug. "You look after him?" Danni asked sweetly, she already knew the answer and she suspected that both adults were in desperate need to care for something in the absence of her presence.

She had learnt about the comfort of an animal, a special little something to cuddle. She'd learnt of that through her parents. From the littlest of the memories her mind could acquire she remembered the cold of the room they had to live in, the little girl and her family who shared. She remembered her mothers' stuffed bunny, the whispered words of its protection as she shoved her in a narrow closet and shut the doors. She remembered her mother telling both herself and Elsie that if they squeezed the rabbit hard enough, they'd fill it with their love.

It was there, in her three-year-old mind that she decided she was to do the same thing. Scully needed Schatz more than she did, obviously. She pulled the bear back into her arms and squeezed it tightly, willing confidence and compassion into the inanimate object. Danica held the bear out again; this time her face pleading, she'd lasted the night without the bear, which had ultimately been a first since the toy was purchased for her. If she could last one night, who knows how much longer she could last. Being a young child her optimistic mind told her that her papa would save the day and get her back. He was her prince charming trying to find his princess and at the end of it all they'd live happily ever in their great big house and she would have her bear back, she knew it.

A tap on the door drew Mulder's attention away from the girls in front of him. The tapping had belonged to Jebsen, he had poked his head ever so slightly through the crack he'd produced when he opened the door. "I think, it might be time for us to take her back. You don't want mass hysteria." Mulder turned to Scully with large eyes, he didn't want to tear the girl from her, not like Klaus had done, but he had to take her.

Scully looked up at him, she'd heard what Jebsen said and in that time she'd squeezed Danica to her chest as tight as she could, if this was the last time she was to see the girl safe and happy she was going to hug her like the world was ending. Her eyes connected with his, a silent promise that she wasn't blaming him as he helped Danica stand as he pulled her into his arms. The girl was capable of walking, but he couldn't will himself to let her leave his arms. "I'd come with you if I could." Scully whispered softly knowing this was hurting him as much as it was tearing her apart. Mulder nodded softly, he already knew that. "Bye baby." Her voice was tender as it cracked on the last syllable. Danica had reached down to hold her hand and hadn't let go until Mulder started walking towards the door.

She was calm that had surprised both the adults, not a single whimper left her lips but a smile didn't grace them either. Mulder didn't know whether to be proud of her courage or scared that something was terribly wrong. She'd been quiet since he brought her into Scully's room and although she talked there her words were still fair more gentle and less rushed than what was the usual pace for the young girl. He wanted to stop at the door and address his concerns to his partner, but thought better of it, now he was stalling. Checking over his shoulder as he moved to walk out of the door, Mulder found his partner, with her back to him and her arms curled around the little girls' bear. He knew he had to take her back that this wasn't his fault, but at the same time he felt responsible for causing his partner heartache, yet again.

It was going to be a long trek one that was going to be impossible to get her in and out of the car, more on his side than hers. But he had to grow up, be a man and let her go with the hope that one day he could get her back.

* * *

_Again, not my best. But school was back this week and I'm so behind already not to mention I have to study for my finals that aren't that far away - but I have to write. So, both shall suck until I get a grip on everything. :) _

_Until next week,  
Annaliese_


	17. Progress

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and all that funky jazz. _

_Firstly I have to apologize for not updating on Friday my only excuse - this. is. crap. Really that's all. I could not - still can't - wrap my head around it. Which is not usually a good thing but I think it's mostly that I haven't been well lately and these tests just make me tired. But anywho, enjoy. Feel free to threaten me in a review. It would be greatly __appreciated. _

* * *

Part 16  
Progress

Bill Scully Jr. kept Mulder in the hallway the next morning when he showed up with news for Scully. His words were harsh, with the intention to be threatening but the euphoria running through Mulder's system had him smiling softly and nodding ever so slightly. He had no words for the protective older brother and instead just waited for the other man to finish before he slipped past him and made his way into Scully's room.

Ignoring the use of a chair Mulder walked straight to Scully's beside and knelt down on his knees, his partner's face held a confused little smile towards his goofy grin. With his forearms on the bed he leant in and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. He was invading her personal space so much in that moment, yet his partners grin had shifted to reflect his own. Scully had been curled on her side when he entered the room, she was still laying like that as his knees lifted off the ground to reach her. It was just the two of them in their close proximity their noses almost touching as neither of them dared to move.

She grinned back at him a with a puzzled smile as she brought a hand up to cup his stubble covered cheek. "What's got you smiling?" She asked softly a bubble of laughter leaving her lips with the words. Her voice was soft even through her laughter as though she was scared the moment would shatter like glass.

He moved back slightly, only to kiss the tips of her fingers as his grin strengthened. "We got a hearing." His words were quiet and Scully had to think for a moment if he had spoken at all. "The courts want to hear my appeal, Scully." His smile widened, if that was possible. "We have a chance at getting her back. Jebsen's put a case together we have a chance at this." From that point on his grin was contagious to his partner, every time he moved she couldn't help grinning that little bit harder. "It's a long shot Scully. But they're going to hear me out." There were tears in her eyes as she reached to cup his cheek again.

"I wish I could be there to help." She gave him a watery smile as her eyes continued to take in his hope. She knew it was dangerous that he was so hopeful, but for the moment, for the day she could not let him down. His smile was so rare that she didn't want to get rid of it before she finished enjoying it.

Mulder's smile got a little wider as he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the miniature metal cylinder. "Well, maybe you can be there." His hands were shaking as he held it out for her to grab. "Don't ask how I got it, but Scully it's possible that this could save you, make you better." He looked at her as though he'd found his most prized Truth.

"Possibly?" She inspected the item in her hands with caution. "Mulder, I can only suspect where you got this from. Are you sure it's a good idea?" He nodded, not offering any words, merely pleading looks.

"Please, Scully. Just give it a try." It had taken him a few minutes in silence before he bought words into their quiet little world. "I know it could be risky but I'm grasping at straws here." She just stared at him, the metal cylinder twirling between her fingers. Taking in a deep breath she nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go out on a whim here, Mulder and say, 'let's try it'."

"Really?" He breathed not believing nor accepting that she'd outright agreed. Scully nodded as she watched the emotion flicker across his face hope and fear all rolled into one. He didn't have the time to verbally react as his phone went off in his pocket.

"Mulder you can't answer that in here." Scully told him pointedly. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered anyway, within seconds the color was draining from his face rapidly. "Who is it?" She whispered as she watched his panic face unfold with a rare one of her own.

"Mom, I ah, about that. I have to tell you something about Danni, I'll come down to the vineyard." His words were slurred and panicked as Scully watched him try to reassure his mother it wasn't anything completely damaging. He clicked the phone of in a quick succession as though he couldn't get away from the piece of technology fast enough. "She, ah, wanted to see Danica this weekend. She planned to bake and take her to the beach. Apparently Danica and mom had been planning this for a while." Scully's face fell.

"You didn't tell her."

"Of course I didn't tell her, I thought I could get Danica back over night. Hell I never suspected she'd be taken away from me. I never had any warnings." His words were pointed at her directly and she flinched at the venom in them.

"Mulder, you know I wanted to …" She felt the breath escape her lungs, he said he wasn't mad. But why was he mad now?

"Who was he talking to?" Mulder's mind latched onto a thought.

"What?"

"Skinner, you said you heard him talking to someone, who was it?"

"I assumed the Smoking Man." Mulder shook his head.

"No, he sent me out there Scully. That smoking son of a bitch sent me out there to bring light to what was happening. He told me that it wasn't part of the plan, I wasn't supposed to find Danica. I was sent out there to illuminate the darkness for those who cannot see, but not to bring back something that could already see the darkness' invasion." She watched him as he further unraveled the story that the Smoking Man had handed over willingly. Her face fell, contorted and paled. It wasn't the easiest story to swallow, he himself had fought with the idea. But in the end, it was believable and correlated with that he'd heard from Danni herself. "We have to find out who knew, Scully."

"Mulder, that could be near impossible."

"_Near impossible_, it's not impossible yet."

"But first, you have to tell your mom." Her voice was a whisper, his words still echoing in her head.

"Thanks for the reminder." Scully smiled softly at his forlorn expression.

"You better get going." She reminded him even though she didn't really want him to leave, he could be harsh to her all he wanted but something told Scully that it was more frustration towards the situation than what it was towards what she had done.

"Are you going to …?" He pointed at the cylinder in her hand as she gave him a soft nod. He gave her a worried smile as he lent in to kiss her cheek. Shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket Mulder pulled back and headed for the door.

He wasn't all that excited to head towards his mothers, but with Danica's hearing coming up in his mind and Scully's willingness towards putting another metallic object into her body with the hope of curing an incurable manifestation that lie viciously under her skin, he had an extra shove. He had the courage to go on, these terrible things that were happening to those he loved, the prospect of making things better was now, once again, in his hands. Well a court had to decide about Danica's placement and Scully's life was really in the hands of the smoking man, but he'd had some input, he was fighting the fight to.

He reached the vineyard without a problem, the roads were perfect and the ferry wasn't crammed full of people, he'd managed to cut a whole two hours out of the usual nine hour drive that day. His mother was waiting on the front porch - like she had been every other time he'd brought Danica over. But this time he could see the panic and worry etching across the surface of her tired and weathered face. Instantly he felt the guilt in his gut, the stabbing pain that was telling him it was entirely his fault, he'd lost Samantha again.

His mother took a step forward as he climbed out of the car but she didn't leave the porch to greet him. "What happened, Fox? Where's Danica?" Teena asked as she shifted on her feet to see if he was just simply hiding the little girl as an awful prank. "Where is she, Fox? What the hell has happened to my granddaughter?!" His mother was almost yelling as he climbed the steps and moved to usher her inside.

He bit the inside of his lip as he followed Teena in the door. "I haven't been completely honest with you about Danica, mom." With those words the story flowed; the wet Russian morning when the snowflakes seemed to burn and the innocent little girl trapped amongst it all. He couldn't seem to drift away from the way the snow fell and the ash rose, how he'd first seen Danica the burning snowflakes sticking to her coat. It was that image in his mind that drove him, behind that happy and sweet smile sat an image no child should ever have to be placed in.

His mother watched her mouth moving like a blubbering fool as she tried to fight words that wouldn't even come. Mulder lead his mother to bed early that night, he watched her cry for hours, but not once did she blame him – his mother praised his actions. Sure, she had called him stupid for being caught but praised his courage, his strength, his ability to live his life even though it was infiltrated with lies. His mother cried that night, telling him that Danica wasn't Samantha, that this time they could get her back.

He left his mother whilst she slept with the intention of a no stop trip back to D.C. The sun had gone down long before Mulder hit the city, but that wasn't stopping him. He could not sit there and watch his mother cry herself to sleep over something he'd done, again, not when he knew justice was so close to his reach. He walked the echoing halls of the J. Edgar Hoover building, knowing that his chances of finding the man he was looking for here were slim but nothing and no one was stopping him from barging right into the man's office.

Mulder wasn't surprised nor relieved when the baldheaded man he was looking for was actually found in his office. A red hot fury had burnt though his soul, temporarily striking force enough for Mulder to push his superior against the wall by the lapels of his shirt. "Who is he?!" His voice demanded as he started into the brown eyes that held secrets within this building behind their color. Breathing heavily Skinner just started at the younger agent. Calmly he asked what Mulder was talking about. "The man. The man Scully heard you talking to about Danni. Who is he? Why is he doing this to those people?" He spoke, his voice never wavering. He pushed Skinner against the wall a little harder as he shouted. "Who is he goddamn it?!"

Skinners face flinched at Mulder's outburst and the force he was using to keep him against the wall. Mulder gritted his teeth, his jaw clamping as his fists tightened further around his superiors shirt. "Who does this to a little girl? Who decides to send her back for the gates of hell?" He let go of Skinner's shirt allowing for the man to slip back down the wall. "Who is in charge of pulling apart my family?!" An animalistic growl left his lips. This was a side to Mulder no one had seen and the sheer shock and force of the growl had Skinner stumbling back into his desk chair.

Skinner took a moment to suck in his breath as he started bewildered at the now family driven man in front of him. "I, I can't answer that."

Mulder lurched for him, his reflex's quick. "The hell you can." He growled again, with one hand on either arm rest of Skinner's chair Mulder trapped the man in place, belittling him to show who was boss when families were brought into question. The name was poised at Skinner's lips as he mumbled the name rather that out right say it. Mulder pushed back on the chair as he pulled away, the chair span softly as he stalked towards the door. "I hear Agent Scully is regaining her health." He called in a voice that sounded chocked with cigarette ash. He felt the urge to turn and stalk back to the man, to bring his fist to his superiors face. But he didn't, Mulder held his calm and left the room.

[…]

It was the pounding in his ears that pushed him forward, the rhythmic beat of a crushed heart. She couldn't be taken from him and yet these people were trying so hard to prevail and take her away, just to hide their own dirty secrets. He wouldn't reveal their secrets, not if he could have her back. He would keep his mouth shut if only he could tuck her in at night for the rest of her life.

There was a surging energy in his ears, something he hand not noticed until through the sound of his pounding heart. Trying to focus on the noise he started to feel the anger that companied the surge. His fists rolled at his sides, his back stiffened, this was a game to them. He could play a game.

The Wolff's attorney was playing everything off as a "vicious" kidnapping by a man who was "clearly mentally unstable". He felt his own muscles tense at the attacks proposed to his name. This could not be happening. It felt as though he was trapped in a predetermined horror movie and he was the next to die. But instead of killing him the murderer had plans to keep him alive, just barely.

He heard Scully gasp behind him towards the attorney's latest proposition as to why Mulder removed Danica from her "home". He stood bolt straight in his chair, shocked at the words that flooded from the other mans' mouth. With the force of his stance Mulder sent the wooden chair he was sitting in sliding across the wood floor with a screech. Fox Mulder stood there almost too scared to move, he entered this building not as an employee of the federal government but as a citizen who could very well make a great living for himself below the law. To the left of him sat Jebsen calmly, as though his sudden movement hadn't changed anything in the room. To his right sat Klaus and Angelika Wolff quiet and composed although he sensed that some part of them was nervous just as he was. Their attorney stood in front of the wooden desk they sat behind as he paced the floor and threw his case to the judge.

Very few people had filled the small courtroom. Byers at the back of the room, moral support for Mulder mostly and the fact that he was the only one who had ever met Danica – even if she screamed at him the entire time. Skinner sat on a stray pew; Section Chief Scott Blevins had also attended the case due to Mulder's request. But behind him sat a still sickly looking Scully even though both she and her doctor had promised him things were picking up and only a few inches away from her sat his mother quiet her face completely unreadable. This would kill her if they didn't get Danni back.

"I don't know how they did it or why," Mulder began to speak as the courtroom went quiet. His voice was calm, well it sounded that way to him anyway as he fought with his inner daemons to keep his voice free of wavering emotions. "But Russian men, within a conspiracy have been taking the families of veteran World War II SS soldiers as a way for the men to repay what they did during the war. Danica's family was no exception. And infant girl and her young sister were set up as test subjects, for what – I don't even want to know. These people, these children were used as rabbits. What was being done to them was surely supposed to kill them and if it didn't, they were to be exterminated. I saw Angelika Wolff dead," He paused for his words to sink in and so he himself could breathe. "her daughters, her only living child's knitted hat was clasped in between her cold dead fingers. I can't prove it, but I know what I saw. This woman," He pointed towards Angelika. "She's not Danica's mother. As far as Danica herself is concerned she, she thinks her family is dead and the only thing she has in this world is a Papa. And that's, well, me." He shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. "I don't have much proof of anything, Your Honor but I believe Scott Blevins would be more than happy to answer any questions you have about the Russian organization. I think you'll find he runs it all." Mulder didn't have to turn around to know what had happened when the sound of wood slapping wood filled the room. Blevins was making a run for it.

No one moved to stop him. No one knew what to do; instead Blevins was left to make a hasty escape without the following footsteps he was expecting.

* * *

_So ... _

_Lastly, how much of Danica do you want? Because when I started writing this I had an epilogue set for when she is eighteen, but as I get bored at school and whatnot I'm creating little senarios throughout the show with Danica at various ages. So let me know. :) _

_Annaliese_


	18. Don't Ask Questions

This is actually the last chapter of this story, I thought because this was mostly centered on Russia (Kind of) I would end it here and post up another story with Danica and Mulder and Scully all trying to make it as happy families as I work through another plot with Danica dealing with what happens to her as I push them kind of through the show's storyline.

* * *

Part 17  
Don't Ask Questions

He heard her sigh his name before he saw her face. Driving Scully up the large driveway belonging to his new residence was something completely different. But he loved hearing what she thought, even if she could sometimes be wrong. When he turned the engine off he turned to look at her face. She looked so much like Danica in that moment, blue eyes wide with wonder that look of the worlds' secrets pouring into her blue depths. Her mouth was agape as she tilted her head to get a better look at the house through the front windshield.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked with a small laugh as he pushed the car door open. Scully hadn't responded instead she continued to stare up at the house in front of her.

"You can't need _that_ much space. What are you going to do?" She spoke when he came back around to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

Mulder shrugged. "It just felt right." She raised an eyebrow as he stepped back to let her out of the car.

Neither partner spoke as they approached the large red door in silence Scully was still staring at her surroundings. She'd heard people tell her that having children changed them, but could a three-year-old seriously change Mulder this much? "Do you even have enough furniture?" She asked as he unlocked the door and pushed it aside.

"Do I need to carry you over the threshold?" He teased softly as she moved to walk around him, her mouth falling open at the soft woodwork belonging to the interior of the house. Mulder took her overnight bag from her hand where she'd left it dangling as she stared at the house. The front two rooms hardly had anything in them, he had the intentions to get crafty and build something. He wanted large bookshelves for the living space and he needed a large dining table for the dining room.

With Scully's bag in his hand Mulder headed straight for the grand staircase in front of both of them. He could see his bedroom from the bottom of the stairs, one of the two double doors was left open a crack and he suddenly panicked at what his partner was going to think of the bedroom. He had offered for her to stay with him the night she got out of the hospital without even thinking that he had turned his master bedroom into a quasi-apartment.

He heard her footfalls on the stairs paired with his own as they climbed. "I, ah. Only have the one bed, so you'll have to stay in my room tonight. I just left the couch in there as well so, I'll sleep on that." He heard her hum as she ran her hand along the wood barrier that ran along the walls separating the white top half of the wall from the wood paneled bottom. "I'm hoping to paint this hallway one day, find a night color that ignites the walls, brightens it up just that little bit more when the sun hits it. The whole house is pretty open, but considering that I own it now I thought I'd make a few changes before I sell it."

Scully's head snapped up to look at him, "Sell it?" Her face was puzzled. "Mulder you could live in this house for the rest of your life." She walked towards him as he stood in front of the master bedroom. Lightly Scully leant against the banner that separated the dividing stairs of the grand staircase from the second floor. She was in front of him a patient smile on her lips.

He didn't respond to her comment, instead Mulder turned and walked into the master bedroom just waiting for her chuckle once she saw it.

"Oh, Mulder." She sighed with a smile as she looked over the large master bedroom divided by moving boxes, his furniture set up like it had been in the apartment. "Your bedroom is almost big enough to be your apartment, without the kitchen and front all. But that doesn't mean you need to fit all of your apartments belongings into it." He shrugged softly his heart not in it.

"I'm just used to living in a cramped space and the house was really fore Danni. That's why I was thinking about selling it, because …"

"You didn't get her today?" Mulder nodded like a wounded puppy. Scully was in front of him in seconds. "Mulder, there's going to be an investigation into Blevins and Klaus and Angelika Wolff, there could be a chance that we get her back." He leant down so their foreheads were touching. His hand dropped her bag to the floor by his feet at the contact.

"Scully he's dead." She nodded slowly telling him that she knew as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "The cancer man's dead. I have nothing for proof." She nodded her head again as she ran her thumb over his lips. "You're the only thing that's been a constant around here, you and Danica. I changed so much for her, I can't lose her. I can't lose you." She smiled at him sweetly as she noticed his walls starting to crumble.

"We'll get her back, I promise. If not, you can destroy this whole house and I won't even tell you not to." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. Kissing the corner of his mouth quickly she pulled back and grabbed his hand instead claiming that she was hungry and wanted a better tour.

They sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the family room that was open with the kitchen. Mulder brought down one of the blankets from his bed and laid it across the floor before he finished cooking dinner. Scully had insisted that she help bring the television set down so they could flick through the channels when she got bored of talking to him. Even though she was joking Mulder contemplated not helping at all. With the television on silent they ate Mulder's prepared meal in front of the fire on his bed sheet on the floor.

Scully smiled as she hummed, the last spoonful of her spaghetti leaving her mouth. "You know, my parents did this with us on occasion. If we were too tired after we moved to unpack everything. Bill would help Melissa and I built a fort to sleep in …" She looked at him slightly startled in the middle of her sentence as his phone started to buzz obnoxiously. Mulder just stared at it as well. Neither partner didn't know what to do; the sun hand gone down when they got to the house, Mulder didn't even want to think about what the time was. He clicked to answer the phone as he picked up both his and Scully's empty bowls and carried them to the sink, his partner watching him slightly worried from her place on the floor on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She almost flinched at the change of tone in her partners' voice. He had been keeping his voice hushed until now, it wasn't good news. He went quiet again as he walked back over to Scully in a few simple strides, his face a complete mask. "I can be there in twenty minutes." He nodded his head as he clicked off the phone, a worried smile making it known on his blank face. "That was Child Services." He started with a heavy sigh. "Klaus and Angelika Wolff just dropped their daughter of and said she was mine." Scully looked up at him with confusion.

Pulling herself up from the ground the look still wasn't wiped from her face, part of it quizzical and part of it in complete disbelief. "That can't be right, Mulder." She told him as easily as she dismissed one of his crazy alien theories. He nodded his head, telling her again. "But, why? After all the trouble of taking her away and sitting through meetings before the hearing and then the hearing itself. Mulder it's been nearly two weeks of BS and now they're just surrendering custody."

Mulder shrugged as he moved to head upstairs via the staircase that came down into the kitchen. "Can we just go get her?" She nodded slowly as she followed him up the stairs and grabbed her coat like he grabbed his.

It didn't make any sense as to why they were driving towards the cities Child Services building at eleven thirty at night. Sure, Scully understood that he was getting Danica back, they both were. But it made no sense.

They climbed the steps in silence, the nervous energy practically radiating from her male companion. She took a deep breath as she assigned herself the liberty of being the one to hold it together while this happened. Even though she pulled the door open Mulder, ever the gentlemen, let her enter first. The foyer was silent and her heeled shoes clacked against the tile. A very tired looking woman sat behind the desk and greeted them both with a soft smile as they approached.

"Mr. Mulder?" She asked standing up from behind the desk. He nodded as he reached his hand out to take the social workers and introduced Scully while he was at it. "We have people drop children and run all the time." She started to speak as she told them to follow her through a door and down a corridor. "But this was odd. A woman came in told me who to call, she said to tell you not to ask question. She said goodbye to the little girl and left. Not much emotion in it at all. The woman was robotic. I called as soon as she left." The social worker stopped in front of a blank door her hand poised on the handle. "You can take her as soon as you're ready." She smiled at them both as she pushed down on the handle and let the door swing open.

The next few things that happened occurred in a series of swift movements enough that Scully hardly saw the whole thing. As soon as Danica recognized who was at the door she came running for them crying in complete joy for Mulder as she jumped into his arms. He on the other hand had already crouched down, tears obscuring his vision as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mulder had caught Danica as she ran to him, her arms had reached his forearms by the time he picked her up and proceeded to stand with her as he threw her into the air. She was back, travelling the atmosphere in her own right but back in his arms. This time he was vowing to never let her got, no matter what. He'd lose everything before he ever lost her again, not even for a second.

With the little girls' arms around his neck Mulder smiled at Scully brightly. "Don't ask questions." He said with a smile. "I think I can do that." He adjusted Danica on his hip before he turned to look at her. "You ready to go home little lady?" She nodded frantically as she buried her head into his next.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Scully whispered as they made their way into the dark house, Danica asleep in her arms. Mulder lead her through the dark house with both of his hands on the small of her back like she needed help with the extra load. He couldn't help in that moment to think of a heavily pregnant Scully trying to make it up and down the stairs in this house on her own. He could only imagine that'd she'd need constant help to avoid getting stuck. Or maybe they'd have to sleep in the guest bedroom for the last few months. But that would never happen, she couldn't have children and even with the ova he found when she'd first found out about her cancer they weren't viable, he just didn't know how to tell her yet.

"I bought a bed for her when we bought the house, but it's not built yet." Scully groaned as they hit the small landing that let the stairs branch to the left and then the right of the second story, she didn't think she could make then next handful of steps with the nearly four-year-old's sleep weight in her arms. "Well, I didn't know when I'd get her back, so there was no point in building it." Mulder replied defensively towards her groan.

"No, no." She shook her head, telling him he had it all wrong. "She's heavy that's all. She can sleep with me in your bed tonight. Then tomorrow we can call the guys over move some furniture turn this house into a home." She looked at him over her shoulder as he held her weight in his hands at the small of her back.

He nodded softly before racing ahead to open the bedroom door and pull back the covers on his bed. "Mulder, I don't know this room like you do and I can't see all that well in the dark." She whispered from her place in the doorway to scarred to step into the room without a light. She didn't want to go tumbling into a wall of moving boxes with the sleeping girl. He appeared in front of her as a dark shadow his hands on either one of her arms.

"Wait here," He told her as he moved her to sit down on the couch.

"Mulder you are not very good at this, how did you manage alone?" His only response was silence. She felt Mulder enter the room again and he slowly started to instruct her, they needed to get Danica in pajamas not a pair of clothes she'd probably been wearing for days. Together, without much instruction they both managed to get the little girl into a clean set of pajamas and into Mulder's large bed. Silently Scully moved back for the couch, her understanding of the room growing. She reached for her overnight bag and unzipped it. On the inside, right on top of her back clothes sat Schatz. She squeezed the bear to her chest and kissed its nose. In the dark she shoved the bear into Mulder's face and told him to do the same so she could tuck the bear in next to the little girl.

"Will you be alright alone?" Mulder asked in the darkness. With Scully's yes he started to move away, "I'm just going to turn the lights off downstairs you can use the bathroom to get changed." She nodded, not aware if he could see her in the dark or not.

It took her only minutes to change and with the early morning hours approaching Scully didn't bother with her usual before bed routine. In a pair of pastel pink silk pajamas she climbed into Mulder's large bed with the tiny human being who tried to possess the most space, even in her sleep. She heard his footfalls and the slight creak of the door and with her sleepy brain she called out to him. "I think I am robbing you of something." She mumbled not sure if he could hear her. "Join us?" She heard the rustle of clothes but didn't move to open her eyes he was changing in the dark anyway. "Although I think Danica's taken up the whole left side of the bed." She giggled to herself in her sleep, knowing she was getting to the point that she was overtired.

It had taken her seconds to forget about her sleepy request but she was quickly reminded as she felt the blankets and the mattress shift the cold air attacked her back as the soon as the cold infiltrated the warmth of her skin it was replaced by a large and muscular body that was wrapping itself around the tiny space between her and the edge of the bed. She mumbled something in her sleep, telling him to relax as she shifted to afford him more room. He shifted behind her uncomfortably in the dark, leaving Scully to remind herself that he wasn't as small as she was. Reaching back behind her she felt for his hand, finding it she pulled his arm over her hip without a second thought and let her mind succumb to sleep as she left him shift a little closer.

"I'm glad we got her back." He whispered into the darkness behind her ear. "I'm glad you're okay too Scully." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder where her pajamas feel away to reveal soft skin, he was unaware to her already asleep state, but the spontaneous action didn't go unnoticed to his sleep heavy mind.

Panic rose to the forefront of his mind as Mulder woke the next morning, his large bed was empty aside from himself and there was no sign of Scully or Danica being there. Jumping out of the bed he didn't think about throwing on a shirt or finding a pair of sweets to cover his boxers, he moved for the stairs swiftly. His nerves were settled as he reached the landing above the family room, noises from the kitchen drifted through the open spaces. He stumbled down the stairs in the back of the house and was instantly greeted with the sight of Danica sitting on the kitchen bench still in her pajamas and covered in splotches of flour. In front of her, moving around the kitchen was Scully still dressed in her own pajamas her face drawn in complete concentration as she moved around searching something on one of the covered bench tops.

"And he awakes." A male voice behind him spoke up the sound was instantly familiar. Turning Mulder came to face a smiling Frohikie, already sensing the question on Mulder's lips he gave a reason as to his presence. "Your lady friend here, asked for help moving furniture. Nice place you've got here, Mulder." Mulder thanked his friend as he moved further into the kitchen to reach Danica. Scooping the girl off the counter he squeezed her tight, the thought of having her back just felt so surreal to him. He reached out of Scully as she past him for the third time, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek. The sudden domestic move caused both of them to freeze neither partner understanding where the Mulder's actions had come from.

"Langly and Byers will be here shortly, you might want to change. I set a change of clothes out for Danni in your bathroom for her to change into, so you can take her with you." Scully shooed them both out of the kitchen, never mentioning her own state of dress, but if she'd had the time to organize breakfast, the little girl and calling over the Lone Gunmen Mulder assumed she'd already thought out what she was going to do about her pajamas.

Mulder helped Danica change into the green leggings and pink shirt Scully had left out, an outfit that was a favorite of both the young girls and Mulder's stern partner. When Danica was dressed he helped her back down the stairs before running up them himself for a shower. When he came back downstairs Danica was sitting on the floor with Byers chatting to him intensely in her three-year-old way. Her first impression of him had clearly changed from the first time they met and he had removed her from Scully's presence when she sat with Penny Northern. Mulder smiled at the well-dressed man as he walked past the two to join Scully in her conversation with Langly and Frohikie.

"Van?" He asked, catching in midway through the discussion. Scully turned to him, her hand on her hip her clothes already changed.

"Yes. Van. I called your mother this morning. You do realize you bought a house five times the size fo your apartment, yet you have hardly any furniture?" Mulder nodded, patiently waiting for her point. "Well, my parents as I was growing up had put aside stray bits of furniture for if ever us kids were in need. I called your mother to see if she had done the same."

Mulder nodded again, slowly this time. "Scully we have holiday houses. More than one, I'm sure my mother has plenty of furniture."

She ignored the undermining tone in his voice, and better yet, she ignored what he said all together. "It turns out she has kept some things with the intention of giving them to you, you just never had the space. I didn't tell her about Danica so I though, we could organize the furniture you do have here, with the boys and then figure out what you need and want for the house before going to see her. That's only if you want to. I just assumed with Danica back you would want to start making this house a little homier." Mulder grinned from ear to ear as he leant in real close to her own ear.

"Wonder woman." He whispered as he pecked her cheek softly while their audience was busy trying to make it seem as though they were looking away. "Sounds great to me." He clapped his hands together, "let's do this thing!"

Danica's room was the first place the moved to, the little girl was getting restless with the excitement of new people in the house yet, was growing bored of their attention on other things. All of the belongings Mulder had bought her were stashed away in boxes that were sitting haphazardly in her designated room. Mulder suggested if they worked on putting her bed together first he'd be able to put the little girl down for a nap while they worked on the rest of the house, keeping her little self away from under their feet.

"There are still things I want to do in here." He spoke as the four men got to work on putting the child's bed together without looking at the instructions. "I want to build a bookshelf into that wall, and I saw this little idea in a home décor magazine I thought she might like." Scully watched on from the doorway as Danica stood in front of her, content with the woman playing with her hair lazily.

"What?" Scully asked a little stunned.

Mulder looked at her over his shoulder with a lazy smile, everything about that moment was domestic and he was getting high on the image of it all. "It's a little "tooth fairy" door, I think the magazine is in the study." Scully moved from her place in the doorway to press her hand to his forehead. "What?" He asked with a slight whine.

"No government conspiracy magazines, nothing on aliens? Not even Celebrity Skin? Are you okay, Mulder? You are confusing your magazine subscriptions with my mothers." The other three men in the room laughed while Mulder just grinned.

"Oh, those! No, those I hide so a certain inquisitive three-year-old can't find them." He winked at her slyly with a goofy grin on his face causing his partner to laugh out loud.

With a smug grin on her face she turned to leave the room, "Something's never do change."

By the end of the day the house was a building site, there was writing covering the walls were Mulder had planned out built in shelves and color patterns. The floors were covered in dust and various items of new and old furniture. You could barely walk through the front two rooms when you walked into the house but it was a start, they had the things they needed the sparked ideas Mulder loved and people who were willing to help.

Danica was fast asleep by the end of the day the excitement wore her out and made her tired. She was sleeping while Mulder and Scully shared a glass of red wine in front of the fire in the family room. "Did Byers say where he put the mail?" Mulder asked as he did his third lap of the kitchen. Scully nodded as she pointed to the pile of magazines the mail had been hidden under. Pulling it out Mulder collected it before he plopped himself down next to his partner. He tossed each letter to the floor before he hit the bottom one, there was no return address on the large A4 envelope just his name written in neat handwriting.

"What is it?" Scully asked as she peered over his shoulder. Mulder didn't know, but he'd seen it when Byers brought it into the house but had completely forgotten about it until that moment. Sliding the paper out Mulder read over the first sheet, Scully's breath on his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder to read it to. "No" She gasped setting back on her knees. "That can't be right Mulder. This is a joke."

He looked at his partner and then back down at the papers in his hand. "I'll get Jebsen to look at them tomorrow, but Scully I think they're authentic." She was biting on her thumb when he looked back over at her, her face intense as she grabbed the papers from him and dropped them on the coffee table before she set back into the couch.

"That can't just settle everything. Don't you want to find out what happened in Russia, the whole truth?" She asked not taking her eyes off the papers in front of them as her fingers played with the back of his leather couch still trying to get used to it in its new home.

Mulder smiled at her softly, his face completely content. "Don't ask questions." He spoke clearly the fake Angelika Wolff's message was determined to stay stuck in his mind when anything concerned Danica. He relaxed back into the couch with a gentle sigh. "For once in my life, I'm not going to push on the answers, Scully. I'm happy. " He grinned at her broadly before he turned back to stare down at the adoption papers in between the two of them.

There were wrong doings, there always were and although he was giving in on this fight, closing this Truth down and labeling it as "unknown" he still wasn't giving up on his great quest even if the greatest quest for him was just starting. Special Agent Fox William Mulder was officially going to become a dad and somehow, someway that seemed just a little more frightening than what he had seen on the X-Files.

He was still going to find his sister; just now his daughter came first.

* * *

_So the next installment still doesn't have a name but it will be up next week and I'll post on here to let you know that it's up. :) _

_-A_


	19. One Year Passed

_Thank you to everyone who reviews, alert and favorite. :)_

_So ... I may have lied to you about writing a sequel. I'm just going to keep it going under this tab here, even though at the start of the week I had a completely different opinnion. It's just easier to keep everything in one place. :)_

_Any mistakes are my own. Mia culpa. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Danica and the Alexandria house. _

* * *

Part 18 One Year Passed

A whole year had passed in their lives, the house was almost complete and their lives were so close to being tangled in amongst themselves. Danica's fifth birthday was only a day away; her first year of school was to be the following year and neither adult could believe so much time had passed between their lives. So much had changed in the space of a year.

The house was so near to being finished, the walls were painted, new furniture and pictures decorated every space. Although Mulder tried his best to keep the house "manly" there were touches of Danica and Scully everywhere, including the pictures that scattered on the walls. Mulder had turned the front living room into a library; books covered the walls, and the tops of tables that sat beside two large antique chairs and a lounge. A fireplace sat, unlit in the corner of the room, an old red wheel barrow sat tarnished and well-loved in front of the cupboard under the stairs, the cupboard was no longer a cupboard the pink and white paint brought light to the burgundy and antique gold of the other three walls. He had turned the little storage space into a shop front and indoor cubby house for the child who was most prominent in his life.

Danni had a multitude of little secrets hidden around the house just for her. The electrical sockets in the kitchen were covered with little doors, replicating Alice's adventures in wonderland. There was a place in the back of her white bookshelf that hid a little door, "just for the tooth fairy". The kitchen Scully took complete control over; painting the room white and blue, a bright contrast from the library, office and Mulder's room.

The house was covered in streamers and balloons at that point. It smelt of cookies and sweets the beginnings of a party were starting to show.

She stood in the kitchen in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green button up blouse, her hair was still a vibrant pumpkin orange but unlike her usual work attire she had let it curl softly. Although she could feel the stress pressing at the back of her mind there was a soft smile that lay lazily across her face. "My mother invited you over for Christmas this year." Five years together and she could almost feel when he entered the room. Mulder hummed as he moved around her, one hand on her back as he reached for the cupboard above her head. "It's at Bill's house in Dan Diego this year." She offered anyway knowing that instantly her partner would turn the offer down.

"Scully, I –" He started.

But she stopped him. "Don't worry about it Mulder, I'm just going up to spend a few days with them. You don't have to come but my mom thought that Danica would like a sea change for Christmas this year. You don't have to stay for as long as I do, it was only an invitation." To be honest with herself she wanted him to say yes, to agree with going with her. The year before she had spent Christmas with Danica and Mulder, she didn't know what she was going to do if she had to spend a Christmas away from them.

"Scully, it's September." Mulder told her with a laugh as he busied himself in tossing her prepared fruit into the bowl he had pulled down. Scully nodded, agreeing with a hum. "Then why are we discussing Christmas when in an hour this house is going to be filled with our daughter's loud four and five-year-old friends? You are nearly as bad as the supermarkets premature Christmas decorations." He teased with a bright smile.

Scully just shrugged as she stole a piece of apple from the bowl, "I wanted it get it out of the way." She smiled up at him softly as she finally picked up that he said "our daughters". It wasn't a new development, he had slipped plenty of times since they got her, and sometimes he even said it on purpose. But that didn't stop the smile that filled her face every time she caught him.

Their relationship in the past year had not passed anything over an occasional kiss on the cheek or a bold move at grazing their lips. Yet, behind all of that he still regarded her as though she was Danica's mother. Scully still had her apartment, yet, most nights she ended up in the guest room at his place, or asleep in Danica's bed after the little girl demanded yet another story. She picked Danica up from kindergarten twice a week which was always followed by ice-cream and the park before heading home to wait Mulder out. She had developed her own routine with Danica, they had their own secrets and plans and Mulder was nowhere near wanting to stop that interaction. He had his own life with Danica and he never faltered to invite Dana into any part of it.

"Are you going to remember to call me Dana?" She asked with a small laugh already knowing that the chances of him not slipping and calling her 'Scully' up were slim.

Mulder groaned having forgotten that little side note. "Just because everyone looks at us weird when I call you Scully does not mean I have to call you Dana when Danica's friends are here." She shook her head telling him that it meant exactly that. He had to call her Dana. The doorbell rang throughout the house causing Scully to pull away from the death glare they had locked themselves into playfully.

Scully moved for the door quickly as she dropped the hand towel she had been holding on the corner of the bench as she skidded around the door frame. Mulder laughed as he watched his small partner run for the door, knowing exactly why she was doing so.

Color flew past the kitchen bench accompanied with red hair, short stature and that angelic German voice. "It's my birthday!" Danica squealed as she ran through the kitchen. A pair of green faerie wings were attached to the back of her white dress, a matching tiara had been pinned down to her red hair strategically by Scully only an hour earlier and he could have sworn that there was also a wand that matched the entire ensemble somewhere in the house.

"Party." Mulder corrected, they were still trying to teach the girl that just because she had a party didn't mean it was in fact her birthday, she still – in today's case – had a whole day to wait before her actual birthday.

Scully let out a faint sigh of relief when she opened the door to find Ellen and her son Trent standing on the other side of the door. "It's my birthday!" Danica called as she came to a stop behind Scully's legs. The little girl's face lit up like the first set of fireworks for the night as she noticed the thirteen –year-old boy she called a cousin. Scully managed to catch the girls arm as she let Ellen and Trent into the house all the while saving Trent from having the little girl jumping on him.

Danica smiled sweetly as she tilted her head to the roof in thought, Scully's hand still on her arm refrained her from moving too fair. Biting on her lip she looked up towards Ellen with a brilliant grin. "Do you have a present for me?" Her blue eyes gleamed with a cheeky mystery. She had been warned by both of her parents to be polite and not to ask outright for gifts. Obviously the breath had been wasted.

Ellen who had met Danica the year before had expected the cheeky little girl to be nothing less than mischievous. Handing her bag to Scully behind their backs Ellen knelt down on the floor in front of the birthday girl and sighed heavily. "I only brought you a hug." Ellen pouted softly her eyes gleaming almost as brightly as Danica's. Danica watched Ellen for a moment, her eyes never leaving her aunts and she assessed whether to believe her or not. Deciding against it and with Scully's hand no longer holding on to her she ran around Ellen and grabbed Trent's hand while she dragged him into the kitchen unwillingly all the while shouting that he was there.

"Faeries." Ellen grinned her face lighting up brighter than the five-year-olds' once they settled on a theme. Scully's friend had always wanted a daughter. Although she always wanted the glitter and sparkles she had always vowed that she would never trade a day of dirt and unidentifiable grime. "Speaking of perfect faeries. How are you and 'cute jerk' in there?" She tilted her head towards the kitchen as Scully moved to towards the dining table trying to find a fault in her decorating.

Children's laughter and Mulder's voice slipped through the archway as Scully debated her answer, her old friend watching her face like a hawk. "Oh, El-" She sighed, her mind trying to find some elaborate excuse good enough for her friend.

Ellen hummed as she tucked her bag into a cupboard Scully always made sure Mulder kept bare so they could hide things in it. "You know," She started as she turned back to her friend. "You once told me you didn't think you were cut out to be a mom." Scully rolled her eyes. "Look at you! Dana Katherine Scully is playing house. Not to mention that you are playing house with this fantastic guy who is incredibly cute." She teased her friend. "But you're also trying to tell me that nothing is happening, you are just pretending to be a family without anything official. Why? What's wrong with you?!" Scully could tell that if it were back in their med-school days Ellen probably would have literally slapped some sense into her. But for now, they had moved on from that.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Ellen – We are getting married and I'm pregnant?" She deadpanned as she moved to mess with the frills on the dining table as she tried to perfect the perfection she had already acquired.

Ellen laughed out loud as Danica stuck her head in the room. Giving the little girl a smile, she turned back to her friend. "Well, Danes, that's always a start. Besides, if I were you I would not be missing an opportunity to share that mans bed." Scully's cheeks flushed just as the doorbell went off. Ellen cursed loudly her hand to her forehead. "Peter's in the car, I can't believe I forgot about the dog." She explained as Danica ran past their legs yelling that it was her birthday, again.

Scully reached the door just as Danica pulled it open with a wide smile. Her fourth birthday the year before had just been family, and although she had had a few friends over throughout the year since, she had never had this many people over for her in one sitting.

Within minutes the house was filled with giggling children and a parade of color. Peter, Ellen's dog ran amongst the adults' legs trying in a vain attempt to hide from the children that were chasing him. "Where did you get that?" Mulder asked with a smile as he appeared from the rec room to find his partner holding a very tiny and delicate infant wrapped in blue as he entered the dining room. She was standing in front of the dining table as she rocked her hips trying to keep the baby asleep. Ellen was sitting at the dining table in front of her along with two other women Mulder had already forgotten the names too. He placed on hand on her hip, as she wrapped his arm around her back, the free hand sat on her shoulder as he looked at the little baby in complete wonder.

"Jessica wanted to go check on Molly and Dylan here was already asleep in my arms." She smiled at him with a certain glow about her. He took his hand from her shoulder and extended it to Dylan's tiny hand cautiously. "Don't wake him." She growled softly as his finger came into contact with the tiny child. Without knowing that she was doing she began to sway her hips again, a subconscious need to continuously rock the sleeping child.

"Watch out there, Fox. She's getting clucky on you." One of the women laughed as she watched the two. Mulder hummed as he stroked the baby's soft cheek, he was in awe of this tiny creature. He heard the camera shutter but didn't pay any mind to it at all as he continued to stare completely transfixed at things he held in his arms.

"Your Danes here looks good with a baby, don't you think Fox?" Ellen asked as Scully tossed her a pleading look already knowing the games that her friend was up too.

Mulder hummed for a second time as he took a moment to take Scully in as she stood there unaware of his scrutiny but aware that they had an audience. He bent down to kiss her cheek in an apologetic matter only for her to know, "What do you say, Scully, how about we get us one of these?" The women continued to watch them as Scully's cheeks flushed and a light died behind her eyes.

She hadn't told him of the news she found out only two days ago at her medical checkup, she was unable to conceive children. Scully didn't know how to tell him, she didn't know if she should tell him at all, it wasn't like they were in a relationship, but she knew she owed it to him to say something. She had come over that night almost in tears but had not warranted him with any explanation as she locked herself away with Danica and in the little girls' room. But what she didn't know was that he already knew.

It wasn't until that moment, standing there at Danica's fifth birthday party with Mulders arm around her back, a baby in her arms and his kiss searing over her cheek as he teased her about having children together that she realized how much she wanted it all and how much of it she just couldn't have.

He saw the look in her eyes and stopped, "In a couple of years." He tried to play it off making a mental note to talk to her when everyone had left.

"I heard that the two of you adopted Danica." One of the women spoke again as Mulder remembered her name – Laurie.

Scully made an uneasy noise only loud enough for Mulder to hear, everything seemed to be a soft subject with her today. Mulder nodded, he did not respond with a vocal response as he looked back down at the tiny baby in his partner's arms. "He's so little." He spoke, his voice quiet in wonder. All the women watched him in awe;

Here was this giant of a man, dark and mysterious who was standing before them transfixed in a young life. But this was what he was like now, a friendly giant who took the time to stroll when he went for a walk because Danica would be trailing behind, wanting to stop with every new excitement. He was the kind of guy who left work on time and always made it in just a little late because he wanted to spend extra time with her. He was civil and tired on occasion, he was full of smiles and stories to make everyone laugh – he was a dad. And to Scully that transformation not only happened in front of her eyes but kept her captive from the very beginning.

"I would like one." She whispered for only him to hear. Mulder tore his gaze from the incredibly small human being so he could meet her blazing blue eyes. He could see the trouble and pain behind them, but he didn't understand.

He nodded as he moved in to kiss her cheek, this time she moved her head, his lips grazing hers in the briefest of touches, a bare touching of their lips. The second kiss was harder, desperation and melancholy something he hadn't experienced for a while. He pulled back with a worried look as his eyes poured through hers begging for an answer. When she didn't give one up to him he kissed her forehead and used his thumb to point to the archway that lead back to the kitchen. "Danica wanted me to get the jar." He told her as though he needed and excuse to leave the room. Scully pulled on a smile as she kissed his cheek this time allowing for him to finally leave.

[…]

A tap on the bathroom door pulled her out of her thoughts as Scully sat on the titled floor, her back to the bathtub as she listened to the water run. "You okay?" Ellen asked as she entered the room softly, the partygoers had left hours ago leaving the house in disarray and a certain party girl covered in too many messes to name. Scully nodded, her mind still in her day dream as she listened to the hard rush of the water. "What happened to you and Mulder today when you were holding Dylan?" She asked and Scully realized she was holding her breath, just waiting for that question.

Ellen didn't push, not like she usually would have. Instead she slipped down to the floor on the opposite wall and joined her friend in the relative quiet of the bathroom. "Our work relationship would be affected greatly if we were to have kids." She answered robotically as she stared at the wall beside Ellen's head.

Ellen scoffed, "Danes, that's a load of B-S. You can't pull that card, have you seen what the two of you are doing? I know I saw you kiss him back." Her voice lowered, soft and compassionate. "What's really wrong?"

"I had a checkup." Scully started. She paused, leaving it for a long while before she thought of continuing. "We haven't even talked about it, but I've been thinking a lot and suddenly he's the only person I can think of. I, I just was … having Danica around constantly, loving her, enjoying my time with her just made me question when I wanted to settle down and have my own kids. But, it wasn't a routine checkup this time, they ran a few extra tests." She stopped, paused, took in a steady breath. "I can't have children." She ripped off the plaster as hard as she could.

Ellen's jaw dropped. "Oh, Danes." Suddenly she understood her friend's discomfort.

"Mulder and I aren't even in a serious relationship. I don't even know why I would have started to think about that kind of thing. But it felt right, in such an irrational way." She finally looked her friend in the eye. "I never realized how much I wanted that, until I was told it was too late." Her voice was shaking. Her lip trembled. But she didn't cry and it was well enough that she kept her emotions at bay, Danica chose that moment to push her bathroom door open with one of her bright and contagious smiles.

Her birthday dress was still on, the white covered in all sorts of marks Scully believed Mulder would never be able to get out, her faerie wings were bent and the tiara was hanging on for dear life on the side of her head. Her birthday gift from Ellen and Trent had replaced her black slippers on her feet, the new authentic cowboy boots were now being claimed as her favorite pair of shoes.

With her hands holding on to the edge of her dress she smiled sweetly up at Ellen. "I love my boots, Auntie Ellen." She over exaggerated her words in a five-year-old way. "Thank you!" She flashed a toothy grin as she tried to climb over the edge of the tub still in all her clothes. Catching her, Scully pulled the little girl into her lap.

"You can't get in the bath with your clothes on silly."

Danica sat back in Scully's arms for a minute, her mind working at a mile a minute trying to figure out how she could get her own way. Forming an idea she pulled back so she could look at Scully, "But they are my swimmers."

Scully shook her head with a small laugh. "No, they are not, honey. You don't want to ruin your pretty dress or Auntie Ellen's and Trent's boots now do you?" The little girl looked at her as she thought about it for a second and then shook her head.

"But I like them, Mama." The little girl's words didn't slip past Ellen and Scully almost cringed as she heard it. Danica calling her that wasn't a new thing, but it was their secret.

"I like them too; baby but you can wear them after your bath."

"No, Trent said I have to wear them in." She looked at both women innocently curious at their humored looks.

Ellen laughed. "He didn't mean in the bath, silly. You just have to wear them a lot so the shoes can fit to your feet properly." Ellen had crouched down to the little girls' level as she spoke and tried to take the boots off at the same time. "You know what? You can wear them to your grandma's tomorrow _all_ day!" Ellen tried to compromise already knowing the girl would settle on that.

"Oma has a big house and she got a puppy Ellen, like Peter. But her name is Emma, not Peter." The little girl was sidetracked now and both women knew if they didn't catch her now she would just keep talking.

"How about you take your shoes off now and I'll tell daddy that you have to wear them so you can show Emma tomorrow." The little girl put her head on Scully's shoulder as she played with her mother's hair before letting Ellen in on her final decision. By the time she nodded her head in agreement Scully was already slipping her shoes off and handing them to her friend.

"You going to tell, Papa now?" She asked as Scully moved to untangle the tiara from her hair. Ellen nodded taking the little girls' request and fulfilling it.

Mulder and Scully switched in between Danica's bath, Mulder taking over on making sure the girl didn't flood the bathroom every few minutes while Scully said goodbye to Ellen and Trent. She was curled up on the couch in the front living room; bookcases lined the walls and large antique chairs sat with an antique couch around an open fireplace.

With the fire burning in front of her Scully had stretched out across the couch a book open in her hands her mind occupied in the world within, but not enough to miss the little girls' footsteps on the stairs behind her. Within seconds Danica was by her side and climbing into her lap with a book of her very own. Absentmindedly she started to run her hands through the little girls' hair but her fingers got caught in the tangles. "Mulder did you even attempt to brush her hair?" Scully spoke softly, there was no need to raise her voice she had sensed his presence and knew he wasn't far.

She pulled her hand from the little girls' pumpkin colored tangles as she tilted her head to look back up at him. She didn't get much of a look as she caught his back retreating back up the stairs, he had forgotten.

Mulder caught the two of them as he rounded the corner from the dining room, Scully and Danica were both trapped in a moment far too cute to interrupt. He watched them from his place by the stairs. Scully had slipped further down the couch and pulled her legs up, Danica was leaning against her legs as she sat on her stomach, their noses were pushed together in sweet eskimo kiss, whispered words were being spoken but they weren't for his ears. Mulder slipped back across the front entrance to the house quickly as he searched for the camera he knew couldn't be far behind.

When he came back neither girl had moved, smiles were wide on their faces, Danica's sweet giggling was starting to drift towards him as he held the camera up for a picture. Just as his finger hit the shutter button words drifted from Danica's mouth "Ich leibe dich, Mama." Mulder's body went ridged; Danica was going to push his partner without being aware of what she was doing. He noticed that unlike himself Scully hadn't stiffened up when Danica's words came out; instead she moved to tickle the little girls' side and repeated in the same loving tone. "I love you too, baby girl." He froze again. Why wasn't she startled? Why wasn't she running for Alaska by now? He was completely puzzled but watched their interaction with adoration.

"Having fun over there, Mulder?" Scully's voice broke through his cover, stepping out from behind the stairs banister he walked towards them as she smiled sheepishly. He watched them both in awe up close for a second before he spoke.

"She shouldn't have called you that," She looked up at him confused, her head tilted as she rose an eyebrow. "She called you her mother." He explained as though she might not have heard it.

Scully laughed softly as she turned back to the little girl in her lap who was demanding her attention. "She's been doing that for a little while." Mulder's eyes grew wide as Scully's face flushed. "It was just our little secret. I hope you don't mind. She just felt comfortable with me and I didn't mind." Mulder just looked at her with complete wonder. Danica, his child was calling his partner her mother. This had all happened and he wasn't informed.

When he thought about it Scully was already her mother, they just hadn't put a title on it yet. "Did you bring her hair brush?" She asked when he didn't speak. Pulling the brush out of his back pocket Mulder handed it over as Scully went to work on the little girls' long hair. "You don't mind, do you Mulder? That she calls me that. It's just that, I wouldn't want to ruin our work relationship and all and if it's really a problem we can ask her to stop, it's not as though she doesn't understand anything we say." Scully was rambling as she pulled the little girls' hair into a perfect braid. Her mouth was moving and words were coming out far too fast for any alien technology to ever keep up. When Danica slipped off her lap and disappeared back up the stairs, Scully's mouth was still moving and the words still coming Mulder smiled at her brightly before he threaded a hand through her hair and pulled her face to his in a kiss that completely took her breath away.

"Scully," He laughed as they pulled apart. "Shut up. It's perfectly fine, besides what do I care of the big guys who control our career?" Scully just stared at him, her mouth open, moving again but this time without the words. Her fingers dared to reach up and touch her lips, but she wouldn't allow herself, not while he was sitting in front of her. "Where'd Danni go?" He asked changing the subject for his still speechless partner.

She pointed her finger towards the roof indicating the little girls' bedroom that resided above them. "I, I um. I told her, when I ah, finished her hair that I would read to her." She mumbled still unable for words and he hadn't even kissed her that hard. She stood from the couch and flattened out her shirt and the front of her jeans before disappearing up the stairs. Stopping halfway, she paused and looked back down through the gaps in the banister. "I'm going to go read to her." She told him, like he needed an explanation.

Entering Danica's room Scully smiled tenderly towards the little girl in the bed that was far too big for her. She paused at the door to fix the light switches only allowing light to illuminate the room through the dragonfly lights that hung up around the edges of the roof belonging to the gold and pink room. Danica looked up at them still amazed at what her papa had done for her; she was a princess, he her king and this house was their castle.

Scully climbed onto Danica's bed after she picked a book off one of the inbuilt shelves next to Danica's wardrobe. "What do you like about those shoes?" She asked pointing to the cowboy boots Ellen had bought for her that were now sitting on the cushioned chair beside the bookshelf. Danica had adored them, and each night Scully set out to ask her a different question before bed allowing for the girl to learn that she could broaden her answers and start conversations with people from these things.

Pulling the patchwork blanket Mulder had bought her in Russia up over her little legs, she answered. "They are pretty." Danica told her simply as she changed her mind and climbed out of bed to walk over to her wardrobe. The doors were glass with white edging, a pink curtain hung on the inside of the doors. Danica pulled the doors open, revealing the shelves that held her shoes and the draw for accessories. Her dresses and coats were hanging up neatly, her costumes in a chest at the bottom of her wardrobe. Her shirts and pants lived in a white dresser at the end of her bed, each category of clothing separate from the next. "I am wearing this for Oma." Danica pointed to the dress that hung off the back of the wardrobe door. It was a mocha colored dress with three brown flowers stitched to the bottom of it and a dark chocolate brown ribbon that wrapped around the middle. Scully knew there was a matching coat around somewhere as the dress was a gift for the little girl from her own mother. It was the only gift she was allowed to have before her birthday.

"I know, Danni. It's from my mom, remember? So you had something special to wear on your birthday." The little girl nodded her head as she closed the doors to the closet and climbed back into the bed.

"Grandma." She nodded, unaware to Scully's reaction. "Do you know what I want for my birthday really?" She asked hoping up on her knees beside Scully her hands on her leg. Scully nodded as she watched the child with earnest, everyone had tried to get a serious gift answer from Danica, something big that she really wanted but the little girl wouldn't give into anyone, saying it was to stay a secret. She leant in real close to Scully's ear as she whispered, "A baby brother."

"Oh, Danni." Scully sighed as she helped the girl settle under the covers.

"Molly has a baby brother, Dylan. He's like a dolly." She told Scully with wide eyes it was true that Danica had been transfixed with the little boy just like her papa had been.

"Baby brothers are a hard gift to give, honey."

"A baby sister then?" She tried again. Scully shook her head. "A puppy?"

"I could talk to Papa about a puppy …" She told the girl even though she had every faith Danica would look after a pet. But that wasn't Scully's decision that was Mulder's.

Danica frowned, "It's okay, I don't want one." Her voice was soft, her spirit low.

Scully took in a breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Honey, you need a mommy and a –" She cut herself off, Danica had a mom and a dad they just weren't mom and dad like with each other. "Sometimes people can't have baby brothers. But, I'll talk to your Papa about it, okay? Shall we read?" The little girl nodded then shook her head deciding she was tired enough and she didn't want a book, she wanted to start her actual birthday as fast as she could the next day. Tucking her in Scully switched off her lamp before kissing her cheek and whispering goodnight.

It wasn't until she had changed into a nightgown and stripped herself of the day that Scully remembered to talk to Mulder about what Danica had said. She hadn't seen him when she left the little girls' room and instead of looking for him she busied herself in going to bed as well. Not bothering with a dressing gown Scully crept back up the stairs deciding to check on Danica before heading for Mulder's room ended up being a smart idea she found the man by Danica's bedside singing her to sleep by the light of her nightlight. Scully waited for him to finish and leave the room before she addressed her concerns.

"Maybe what we're doing is wrong." She spoke as she followed him to his room.

"What?"

"Letting her call me mom." She sighed. "Mulder, she asked for a baby brother for her birthday. I couldn't explain to her that that couldn't happen because we aren't her mom and dad but we are without the whole married and other stuff." Her face had settled into a frown as she followed him through his darkly painted room and into the bathroom, she was talking with her hands, moving them as they walked.

"She asked for a baby brother?" He asked looking at her through the mirror when he stopped.

Scully nodded as she leant against the door frame behind him. "I'd do anything for her Mulder, but that. A sibling is a completely different thing." He was watching through the reflective glass of the mirror, her face had fallen, her eyes drawn down to the ground.

"What happened today?" He asked softly as he continued to brush his teeth.

Her face fell further, "I found something out on Thursday." He stopped brushing as he turned to look at her, his toothbrush hanging out of this mouth. He looked so worried and so stupid all in one go. "Because of what was done to me," she did not need to elaborate; he knew instantly what she was talking about. "I am unable to have children." She spoke so fast that Scully wasn't sure if his face was blank out of shock or because he hadn't heard her. Finally, Mulder's face reached as his face visibly dropped, compassion filling his eyes. "I didn't realize how much I wanted that until I was told I couldn't have it. I feel so useless Mulder, Danica asked for a baby brother and I wanted to jump at the chance, but I can't give her something that she wants and it's killing me. Maybe it's best if broken little old me wasn't in her life."

Mulder took in a hard breath as he rinsed in mouth and moved towards her. "Scully, you are not broken."

"Mulder, I can't do the one thing women were created to do. That deems me broken." He shook his head.

"It doesn't make you a different person; it doesn't make you broken unless you tell yourself you are broken. Scully don't give up on yourself. Don't for a second give up." She couldn't look him in the eye as he held her with his hands on her arms. He wanted to tell her about her ova, about the tests he had run, but that was only more bad news to give her and he could not stand being the one to tell her when she was already upset.

Standing on her tippy toes she craned her head to peck his lips lovingly. "Why do you care so much?" She asked sweetly with tears in her eyes, the day wearing down on her fatigued mind.

"You're my touchstone, Scully. Without you, I can't function." He shrugged his voice full of emotion.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Scully turned "I should probably go." She told him quietly as she moved to leave the bathroom. Mulder grabbed her hand again, his touch was tender, his eyes pleading as she fought to catch her stare.

"You can't." He stopped her and was granted with a teary eyed glare. He shrugged apologetically. "Scully I know you're upset," his voice was soft as he pulled her closer to him. "and I know you probably want some space right now." She tried to pull away. "And I know you don't want to be protected or defended." He took one step for every one of hers as she tried to leave the room. "But I promise, we are going to sort this out you and I _together. _But right now, you promised a four-year-old that you'd be there the morning she woke up and turned five." Her lip started to quiver as she gave up stepping away from him, raising her head to look at him her eyes filled with a new set of tears. "I don't know about you, but I don't like to disappoint Danica, especially when she thinks the whole world revolves around you." Scully nodded her head softly as she gave in and let her head fall to his chest. "Everything will be okay." He told her as he led her to his bed in an attempt to get her to sit down.

She was silent while they moved and when the back of her legs touched the edge of the bed her shoulders shifted as a strangled sob made its way through her throat. The last of her walls crumbled as she fell to the bed, her eyes red and the blue almost a brilliant sapphire. Mulder knelt down in front of her, "I promise, everything will be okay."

Scully shook her head. "Don't make a promise you can't keep, Mulder." She sighed heavily the tears still falling, and even though the words left her mouth something in her eyes were pleading with him to never give up hope.

"Never give up on a miracle." He told her as he pressed his forehead to hers allowing for the darkness of his room to surround them as everything seemed to get smaller leaving only the two of them in existence.

* * *

_Feedback would be sweet. :) _

_Until next week, _

_A_


	20. Emily

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed and pressed all the other little buttons. :) _

_So I changed some things around from Christmas Carol and Emily purely because I started writing this chapter and got a good way through it and then realized I messed up the order, then I didn't know how to change it all around again, so I left it. Sorry about that guys. Also this would have happened the year before it's actually taking place, but this sequel thing was something that just happened and I didn't plan it so I jumped a year ahead and didn't think about it, but it's all cool – right? Creative license and all._

_I'm apologizing for a lot of things this week – firstly, I didn't realize it was Friday due to public holidays (one my birthday, score) and therefore wasn't present at school, which through me out of the loop. Secondly, I've been working on three chapters all week, three! I don't even know how I managed that, but I kind of forgot about this one because it was the longest – and I hate it. Lastly, grammar, spelling and all that I have to apologize for too, I am in desperate need of a beta reader who is content with putting up with my nonsense to the point of deciphering it – as well as my lazy and often last minute bouts of writing. Which is a hard thing to find, especially when you don't know where to look._

_Anywho, I'm going to leave you to this mess, and can't wait for your words of complete shock and horror later on._

* * *

Part 19

Emily

The contrast between the two was something other worldly and why Scully thought the two would be similar seemed to escape her. Perhaps it was just the title – daughter. Emily was her daughter by blood and that only, it would be simple nature if the young girl came out with traits similar to her own, but Danica was growing up on a nurture pathway, she was how she was because of the way both she and Mulder were raising her. Every day she started to act more and more like Mulder and occasionally a part of the Scully personality slipped through as well. But whereas Danica held the red hair and the blue eyes, Emily was actual blood she had Scully's eyes but her hair was brown, her cheeks fuller than Danica's and unlike the German girl, Emily had Scully connections.

But for some reason Dana still found herself sitting there admiring the young life that was Emily's whilst she tried to compare her to the little girl who was making her way up to San Diego for family Christmas that very day. Who was her daughter more? Who held that stronger connection? Her adoption plea for the young girl who was her blood relation had been turned down only hours ago causing her lack of sleep. It must have been five in the morning as she sat there staring at the Christmas tree willing it to do something, anything.

The clock ticked as she tried to make the connections tried to make Danica like Emily and Emily like Danica. She was tormenting herself and she knew it, but something wouldn't let her stop. "Are you okay?" A hushed voice sounded behind her nearly causing Scully to jump out of her skin. She turned to find Tara moving to sit next to her on the couch.

Scully nodded softly before shrugging her shoulders. "I can't sleep. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind." Tara nodded in complete understanding.

"You must be missing your little girl like crazy." She grinned excitement showing through her words. "I can't wait to meet her, Dana. She'll be here in the morning right?" Scully nodded her head again, telling Tara of Mulder's intentions to put both the five-year-old and himself on a red eye flight only hours ago. "Mom shows me pictures every time she's up and Bill pretends not to care but he's as interested as the rest of us. She's very beautiful." Scully nods and even though Tara knew Danica wasn't hers she spoke as if it were so. "I hope what we got her is okay." Scully looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You got her something?" Tara nodded.

"Of course we did, it's Christmas!" She laughed softly.

Scully smiled. "You didn't have to do that Tara, I'm sure mom's spoilt her enough and she'll probably ask if you got her anything but you didn't have to." Tara shrugged as she told Scully that the little girl couldn't go without missing gifts from anyone. "She'll love you straight away then, anyone who spoils her is in her good books." Tara smiled wide.

"Good then." She laughed softly. "Will you be okay out here on your own, Dana?" She asked as she moved to try and get up off the couch. Scully nodded as she helped her sister-in-law up and wished her goodnight for the second time. Part of her couldn't sleep because of Emily and the other part couldn't sleep because she desperately wanted to wrap Danica in her arms the minute Mulder knocked on the door.

That minute didn't happen for two hours, her fatigued body managed to sit in the silence completely still until it happened. She was surprised when the clock struck seven and there was no sound from anyone upstairs. She should have expected that Tara would keep everyone upstairs in order to give Scully time with Mulder and Danica when they arrived, she had a crazy few days and everyone in the house had known that she was yet to tell her partner of the goings on.

As soon as the doorbell rang she was up and off the lounge in a flash, her hands were shaking as she reached to open the door. She wasn't scared about seeing them, she wanted to see them, it was what she was going to say to Mulder about Emily before her smart mouthed brother said something. She pulled the door open and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

There standing in front of her was a very tired and stung out Mulder, a five-year-old sleeping in his arms, her bear threatening to fall to the ground through her sleepy grip. Scully couldn't help but notice the little girl was already dressed for the Christmas day that was just starting even through the girl was fast asleep. Scully quickly motioned to take the girl from Mulder's arms even though he was asking for her to take one of the bags in his hand. The minute Danica buried her head in Scully's neck, her surprisingly light sleep weight filling her arms, her sleepy warmth encompassing her she felt the tears start to burn as she pressed repetitive kisses to the girls' hair.

"Don't wake her," Mulder hissed as he followed Scully through to the living room and put Danica's backpack down and out of the way. "Missed us?" Mulder asked with a small quiet laugh as Scully used her free hand to grab him as she hid her face into his sweater and breathed him in. "Scully, it's been three days." He laughed again as he pulled back and brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked as he caught her chin with his thumb. Their height difference was obvious as they stood there, Mulder leaning down so he could look his barefooted partner in the eyes. He didn't like seeing this emotional side that was always hurt, it killed him to see the tears in her eyes and the fact that he didn't know what to do to make them go away. But at the same time, this was a side of his partner that two years ago she would rarely let him see.

He didn't have the time to question his silent partner any further when foot falls on the stairs had Scully taking another step back and whispering something into the little girl's ear.

"Merry Christmas." Tara's voice came from the hall accompanied by Maggie Scully. "I'm sorry Dana, I just couldn't wait to meet her." Tara blushed softly knowing that her sister-in-law might have needed a little more time with the family she kept denying she had.

Maggie moved to greet Fox as she gave the tall man a motherly hug. "I'm so glad the two of you could make it, I hope your mother doesn't mind that I stole you and Danni away this year." She smiled up at him fondly as Mulder told her there really wasn't a problem and arrangements had already been made with his mother for another date. Mulder's attention was drawn from Maggie and placed back on Scully as he watched her whisper in Danica's ear as she rubbed her hand up and down the little girls' back trying to rouse her from her sleep. He couldn't hear the words she was saying but the look on her face was relaxed and for the moment that was enough.

Danica mumbled as she shifted in Scully's arms, her head popped up suddenly as she recognized the smell of the woman who was holding her and the soft muttering of voices around the room. She kept her face hidden from those who wanted to greet her and instead looked at Scully one hand on the older woman's cheek the other hand, mainly her thumb, wedged between her lips. "Christmas yet?" Danica asked softly her blue eyes almost wide in wonder.

Scully nodded as she turned on the spot allowing for the girl to take in the new room that was covered in Christmas decorations and a tree. The little girls' eyes widened as she took in the scene all the while Scully tried to remove the finger from her mouth. "Merry Christmas, Danica." Scully whispered loud enough for everyone to hear before she kissed the little girls' cheek. "Danni," Scully's voice was soft as she lowered the girl to the ground telling herself that Danica was getting too big for her to pick up. The little girl looked up at her expectantly as though a Christmas wish was to be granted. "This is your Aunt Tara, she's been very excited to meet you." Scully motioned towards the excited Tara who sat on the living room couch with a gift in her lap and a large smile on her face.

Danica looked at her new aunt sizing her up silently as she did with everyone she met. Scully pushed on her back as she smiled towards Tara and then the watching Mulder as Danica inched closer slowly. "Is that for me?" She asked as she pointed towards the gift in Tara's lap.

Tara smiled her kindergarten teacher instinct kicking in straight away. "I don't know, it depends on what you want for Christmas." She took her eyes from the child for a second as she smiled towards each adult in the room, she was the only one there who was yet to meet Danica and even though Bill never had any interaction with her he had still been in the same room together. She had known with the little girl that unless she took an instant liking to you it was actually quite hard to get her to speak to you at all. Tara was fearing that would be the case with her today.

"I asked Mama for a baby brother." She told Tara as a matter of fact as she inched a little bit closer, her hands behind her back. "That doesn't look like a baby brother." She pointed again to the gold wrapped gift. Tara laughed openly as she reached a hand out.

"It's not a baby brother, no. Do you miss your Mama?" She asked softly as she bent forward as far as she could go.

Danica shook her head. "Mama picks me up from school." She told Tara as she turned to look at Scully who was in the middle of a hug with her brother. "We get ice cream, why would I miss her?" She tilted her head the way a curious dog would have.

Tara looked up at her red headed sister-in-law. "Dana's your Mama?" She asked softly as to keep prying ears away from their words. Clearly this was a new revelation or she would have heard something from her husband about this. The little girl nodded before she shrieked her fathers' hands picking her up off the floor catching the unsuspecting girl.

"Are you ready to do this Christmas thing, little one?" Mulder asked with a grand smile as he paced the little girl back on the floor. She nodded her head vigorously her face lighting up. Maggie approached the young girl and whispered in her ear as she pointed to the Christmas tree. Danica gripping at the edges of her dress moved slowly towards the tree completely unaware that everyone in the room was watching her.

She bent down in front of the tree and picked up the rectangular box Maggie had pointed towards. She held the little box in her hand carefully while she looked over her shoulder for confirmation. Maggie had followed the little girl to the tree, and crouched down beside her. "You're a little young for this, and possibly for the concept of my words." She spoke clearly to the girl beside her and loud enough for the other adults in the room to hear as well. "When Dana turned thirteen I gave both her and her sister one of these as my mother had done for me." Danica watched her, her fingers playing with the ribbon on the box, her fingers itching for permission to open the gift. "It's up to your father, but I want you to have it." She caught Mulder's eyes as he gave her a small nod. Looking back at the little girl Maggie was greeted with Danica's inquisitive blue eyes instead of the side of her head.

"What is it?" She asked her eyes gleaming as Maggie slipped the lid off the little navy blue box.

"It's a cross," She revealed it to the little girl. "I have the same one." She pulled her necklace out from where it was tucked underneath her sweater. "And Dana has one too." The little girl looked at the gold pendant, her eyes glowing as she recognized it.

Looking towards her Papa, Danica pushed out her bottom lip, "Can I have it, Papa?" She asked quietly, realizing for the first time that everyone's eyes were on her. Danica shied away from the attention as she turned her head towards her lap. "Can I, Papa?" She asked again, quieter her voice barely audible from where he stood with Scully.

With his hands in his pockets Mulder took a step forward. "There's a lot of responsibility that comes with that, Danica." He warned softly. "But if you want to have it, I don't see why not." Danica's smile beamed as she looked up from behind her hair.

Maggie pulled the necklace out from its packing and placed it over the little girls' head. "Danke schön, Grandma." She smiled brightly her blue eyes as wide as they could go. Her words came out accented, something Mulder believed she would never loose and her new name for Maggie came out sounding more like 'Mam-mar' than 'grandma' as she thanked the woman for her gift.

Scully was impressed that her brother had refrained from making a noise throughout the entire exchange, she feared for an outburst when he moved towards the little girl and asked for her help in moving a large square present for Tara, pretending that the gift was much too heavy for him to move alone. And with that action the rest of the morning was set in place, her brother actually being civil.

Scully was yet to tell Mulder about Emily and found her time when everyone was getting ready for that mornings Christmas church service. Danica wasn't impressed at the prospect of leaving her new things for an hour or so but was reminded about the duties she now carried with Maggie's gift. Scully used that time to ask her mother if she could sneak off with Mulder while they attended mass claiming that it was something of an utmost importance. Her mother understood and her brother scoffed once he heard that they wouldn't be attending that morning's service, but they were allowed to go.

Scully explained what was going on as Mulder drove. The two of them arrived at the children's home quicker than either would have liked. "Emily?" Scully queried as she entered the shared room. She found the little girl unattended and completely alone as she colored on the floor.

The young girl looked up the slightest hint of recognition crossing her face as Scully crouched down beside her. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Mulder." She smiled as he stood towering over the both of them, completely unsure as to what to make of this all. "Remember, I told you about him?" She wanted to add in 'honey' or 'sweetie' – some term of endearment like she did with Danica, but for some reason it didn't seem right.

Mulder waved casually, nervous and tense as he stood there. Emily made no movement to look at him as she continued to color. "She's a little shy." Scully tried to make an excuse for a child she really didn't know all that well. She felt compelled, like suddenly this was all her fault. She should have known that there was a child out there with her blood. But she didn't. She wasn't supposed to know that Emily was hers.

Mulder crouched down beside Scully as he tried to handle the situation like this little girl was just a quiet, shy Danica sitting in front of them. "What are you coloring?" He asked, his eyes running over her chubby cheeks and brown hair. She didn't even look like Scully, not alone anyway, but he could see the potential.

"A potato" She mumbled, her voice meek.

A smile filled his face as a plan interrupted his thoughts. "Have you seen Mr. Potato head? He looks like this." Mulder puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Emily smiled brightly and if heard correctly giggled. "Doesn't he?" He asked as the little girl nodded. It was there he noticed the blue of her eyes, but not only that, also the gold cross necklace that he had noticed was missing from Scully's attire when Danica was granted with her own.

He'd never seen Scully hand that necklace off to anyone. Her mother had, when she went missing but other than that Scully rarely took it off. She sensed the look on his face. Standing she told Emily they would be back as she dragged Mulder towards the door. "What?" She asked hoping they were out of earshot.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders, his face was a contorted. "I'm just finding it hard to swallow all of this, Scully." His eyes were wide and hazel, reminding her of a miserable puppy.

"I don't know what to do, Mulder." Her own face fell. "I filed for adoption but her social worker turned me down. I, I have a hearing with the board tomorrow I would really like it if you would be a witness on my behalf at this hearing." He nodded and then stopped.

"You filed for adoption?" His voice rose as a social worker came and took Emily out of the room. Scully nodded. "Scully, we have a daughter with psychological problems. We don't need another."

Scully took a step back as she raised her hand to stop him. "Wait. _You_ have a daughter. Who, might I remind you is fine. Emily needs medical help, they can't give that to her here and did you or did you not hear me when I told you that biologically she's mine, Mulder, that's _my _daughter!" Scully had raised her voice higher than his as she jabbed her hand into the air towards the door. Walking back over to where they had sat with Emily Scully picked up her bag and stormed passed him and out of the room.

"Scully," Mulder sighed heavily as he dropped his shoulders and moved to follow her. "Crap, Scully." He sighed again at the top of the stairs while she stopped in the middle. "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry." He dropped down two steps. "I want to help you find out what's going on here, just give me some time to process this in my head."

"You need time?" She almost yelled before realizing that in this corridor they were no longer alone. "Mulder, you are not the one who just found out he has a five-year-old daughter." Mulder nodded agreeing with her point as he came down to stop on the step below hers. He put his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug, but Scully pulled back; "I'm still angry with you." She told him, irritation evident in her voice as the two of them made their way silently to the car.

[...]

She could not figure out the contrast between her two daughters until she had them both in the same room. With Emily hooked up with various machines behind glass walls completely on her own and both Danica and herself on the other side she realized how completely different they were.

Danica was that outspoken spirit who desired the attention, yet shied away from it. She was that intelligent child that asked questions and replied with witty remarks. She was that girl teenagers were going to loathe, gorgeous and pale, her hair bright, her eyes brighter. She was challenging and kept everyone on their toes with her unpredictable personality. But Emily was quiet and almost bland, she was shy and never got the attention she should have. Both girls came from two different, devastating places and yet were completely different. Emily let what was happening affect her, she was ill, but Danica pushed it behind her happy for what she had in the moment.

But then again, these children were hers in two completely different ways – there wasn't supposed to be a connection between them.

Curious as she was Danica peered through the glass, watching the quiet lonely girl rather than the cartoons that were scrolling across a television set. "Is she sick like Elsie?" She asked softly almost scared to shatter the silence. Scully stood beside her, her arms crossed over her chest her face drawn in quiet contemplation.

At Danica's question she withdrew her arms and relaxed her face. "A little bit like Elsie, yeah." She nodded, her own voice as soft as the girl's.

"Did bad men do it to her?" She asked, shocking Scully for a moment. She had forgotten what Danica had gone through, her bubbly façade fooling them all.

Scully shook her head, lying. She couldn't tell the truth, not when they didn't know it for sure. "No, baby. She's just sick, like when you get a cold but worse. It's because of her blood." Although she never liked giving Danica the wrong answer, right now she couldn't give her the right one either. She couldn't scar another child because of this.

"Mama?" Danica broke the silence again. "I want to go home." She told her mother, she was tired and slightly scared. The day of shifting parents and falsified answers had worn her through.

"I know baby," Scully sighed "Do you want to come sit with Emily?" Scully asked softly, finally growing tired of the walls and masks. Danica looked up at her worried; at five she still knew when things were allowed and when things weren't allowed. "She's your sister, Danni. Please, come talk to her." Again the little girl looked unsure but nodded anyway as she moved to hold Scully's hand.

Together they walked into the quarantined room where the isolated girl sat watching children's cartoons silently. Emily found the will to sit up as she noticed the weight shift on her bed. As she did so she was greeted with Danica's warm smile – the girl could put on a brave face with the best of them sometimes. "I'm Danica. We are sisters." She told Emily in her usual accented tone.

Emily looked the other girl up and down, her porcelain skin and blue glass eyes all the way to her pumpkin red hair. Scully noticed there another clash in their lives, she couldn't help but to compare the pair. Here sat one girl sickly and tired dressed completely in a hospital gown, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. And there sat another in what she could only assume was an expensive brown dress and tights that had been bought for her, her red hair pulled up into a neat pony tail her face clear from fever sweat – Sisters. The two of them.

Scully watched as Danica tried to engage Emily in a conversation and succeeded mostly until both of them were overcome with a tiredness that passed the ability to converse. By then Mulder had turned up his face flushed and eyes urgent, but he was patient enough to take Danica to the waiting Maggie in order to leave Scully alone with the daughter she never realized she had.

[...]

Danica sat completely still at Emily's funeral, she refused to bring any of her toys but a teddy bear to be buried with her new found sister. Through the quiet and short service she sat still, focused unlike how she had sat through the Christmas one. But this time dressed in black, a black ribbon keeping her bangs from her eyes she didn't move, didn't even dare to breathe half the time. Although she understood the weight that came with death, she also didn't understand it, she was far too young and even though she had a family who was willing to teach her everything she asked, they couldn't put her through the explanation of death, not in its entirety at five, no matter how much she had been through.

Back on the navy base, in the house belonging to Billy Scully Jr. Danica played happily with her uncle, her Christmas gifts still scattered the living room despite Mulder and Scully's requests for her to put them away. Scully was deep in conversation with Tara as she kept a watchful eye on the little girl who was giggling and smiling, keeping them all alive. She couldn't believe that her brother sat there on the floor playing with a child, a child that belonged to Fox Mulder no less, and to think he had volunteered for the duty of keeping her mind of that day's events.

The large man who had just turned new father played on the floor with the five-year-old whose smile never faltered around him and her giggles were continuous. Scully took her concentration off Danica for a second and it seemed as though without either of her parents watching her, her world fell apart.

Danica's laughter stopped and strangely it seemed as though all the happiness and light was pulled from the house without her giggles. Tears quickly replaced the laughter as the little girl picked herself up off the floor and ran for Scully all the while dropping Schatz on the path towards security and comfort.

"Mama!" She screamed into Scully's knees before she had the chance to pick her up. The girls' cries stopped the entire house, Tara froze, not in fear of her newborn waking but for the child who had suddenly turned to hysterics. Mulder came running out of the kitchen the minute he heard Danica's cries. His eyes were wide as he approached them and calmly asked Danica what was wrong. The girl continued to scream as her uncle stood shell shocked on her floor where they had been playing his eyes completely wide in fear for what had happened and in shock that the little girl had called his sister 'mama'. "I swear, I didn't do anything." He told his sister uncharacteristically apologetic as he picked up Schatz and moved towards them.

She gave her brother a soft smile before excusing herself to take the still hysteric girl outside. Mulder followed behind Scully silently as the young girl in her arms thrashed as she screamed. Neither of them had seen an outburst like that in well over a year. There was a scared look on Mulder's face when she turned to face him once they got outside. His hands were held out slightly as though he wanted to touch his daughter but at the same time didn't know if he should.

Scully sat on the porch swing as she positioned Danica better in her lap before moving to hold the girl still firmly all the while whispering in her ear and trying her best to calm her down. "What happened?" Mulder asked as he stood in front of them. Scully tried for a shrug as she smoothed down Danica's hair as tears soaked through her shirt.

"I don't know," She told him her voice cracking as her own tears built behind her eye lids. "I don't know what's wrong. Fix it. Fix it, please." She wanted to breakdown but instead bit her lip hard to refrain from cracking. Mulder nodded as he sat down beside the two of them slowly. "I can't let her go," Scully told him already expecting his question. "I'm not hurting her, I promise. I can't let go of her."

He nodded softly, understanding completely. He went to ask another question, to address Danica before she spoke through her tears. "Elsie. They hurt Elsie." She repeated over and over, occasionally Elsie's name turned into Emily's in the confusion as the little girls' frantic mind grew tired and her tears continued to fall.

"Who are the men who would create a life whose only hope was to die?" She asked, it was a question that had been looming in her mind since she said a final goodbye to Emily at the church.

"Who are the men who would find a life and make it's only hope through suffering?" He asked back watching as Scully almost subconsciously continued to stroke Danica's hair. She bit her lip for the fourth time since they had been sitting there. "I don't know who does these things Scully. But the fact that you found Emily and I found Danni … and we had the chance to love them, to treasure them, if only for a moment. Then maybe that's what they are meant for too." Mulder moved to take Danica out of her arms and this time she let the thrashing child go. When he had her in his arms he told Scully to go inside, to be with her family. But she didn't move, they sat together for hours Danica's cries varying and neither adult knew what to do to help her. When Scully did move to go inside the sun had set and she was only in for a matter of minutes to collect a blanket as the December chill set over them. When she returned Mulder was laying on the garden path, Danica next to him her crying only small whimpers as he pointed up at the stars and constellations. Scully paused on the back porch for a second as she looked at them; the little girl had buried herself into Mulder's side, her head resting on the arm that was bent to prop up his head. Her thumb was pressed between her teeth, but not quite in her mouth, a habit they were trying to break. Mulder had wrapped his coat around the little girl allowing for himself to freeze instead of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down on the path next to Mulder and handed him the blanket she brought.

"Watching the stars." He told her simply. He rolled his head to look at her through the darkness. "I was telling Danica that if she was missing someone she couldn't see anymore that the stars are always here for a lonely heart." Scully smiled down at him softly, her eyes had caught the light coming from the back porch which seemed to make her smile deeper.

Danica stepped over Mulder's legs delicately and plopped herself into Scully's lap. Scully ran her hand over the little girl's hair as she pulled her into a hug with her spare hand. "You okay now honey?" She asked softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of Danica's head.

Danica shifted in her mother's lap. "Mama, I want Elsie." Danica told her solemnly, her wide eyes filled with the hope that she could see her dead sister again. Scully hugged her tighter.

"You can't, baby." Scully shook her head as she spoke, her cheek was pressed to Danica's hair so the girl couldn't see the pain that was filling her eyes. Danica nodded her head already accepting that she couldn't see her sister. "You know what?" Scully asked and she waited for Danica's soft "what?" before she continued. "Sometimes I want my sister too." Mulder didn't interrupt as she spoke to the little girl, as she told her all about Melissa and Danica in turn tried to remember her own sister. Mulder didn't speak, he didn't bring up Samantha as Scully tried to console the upset little girl. But even through Samantha Mulder wasn't thought about out loud, Scully knew her partner was looking up at the stars and thinking about the sister he lost.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Mulder asked, finally joining in. Danica jumped up from Scully lap and walked the yard. In front of them, her little body was still shaking not from the cold but from her fit. Scully watched the girl walk intensely, scared that she would lose her footing with all the shaking.

Danica nodded her head. "I got Matthew." She grinned walking around them, her body still shaking but her remarkable grace seemed to keep her standing. Mulder laughed at the little girls' confession. She had been completely in awe with the tiny infant, which only worried Mulder and Scully more so on the baby brother front. They couldn't sit down and talk to her like normal parents, they weren't "normal" parents, and yet they couldn't just simply tell her "no". Neither one of them wanted to deny the little girl anything, her smiles were far too contagious and full of awe every time they granted her a wish.

Alas, her love for her new cousin worried the two adults. She was constantly by Tara's side, peering into the sleeping newborn's crib and it worried her parents' that she would think the child was going to be brought home with them.

Mulder was about to correct the girl, tell her that she wasn't given Matthew but something else caught his attention. Scully was leaning over him, her hair falling in front of her face, the light from the back porch illuminating her face in a ghostly light. "Thank you for that." She told him softly, invading his personal space so she could see his face in the dark of the backyard. Danica continued to talk, not paying the adults any mind. "She can talk to the stars." She hummed softly as she leant in closer, her nose brushing against his in an eskimo kiss. "That was brilliant" She told him, her mind overcoming her usually reserved personality as caught his top lip in between her own and sucked on it lightly.

He could feel her smile against his lips, "No problem." He told her, not questioning her bold move as he tugged on her bottom lip playfully. Scully giggled into his mouth, actually giggled as she momentarily lost her balance, her free hand dropped to his chest where she could feel his heart pounding furiously against her hand.

She purred his name as she caught his lips again, her need to feel something after the day she had pounded in her blood stream, took complete control over her actions and shoved her towards something she desperately didn't want to ruin, and yet no part of her was complaining.

The yard was silent, only the two of them existed in this world they had created. Then Mulder clicked. "Where's Danica?" He asked pulling back from the woman who was practically on top of him. He could tell something was wrong the minute she looked down at him but he didn't stop her, he didn't stop her until he noticed the little girl was gone. Scully mumbled something as she moved to catch his lips again, "No seriously, Scully where's Danica?" His partner stopped and looked around the yard quickly before turning back to him with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Her voice shook as she got up, her mind was frantic with panic as she scolded herself for her lapse in professional thinking. "Shit, Mulder she was shaking." Scully said as continued to look around the yard, her hand buried in her hair.

"And now you're trembling." He told her as he stood up behind her his hands on her arms. "We'll find her Scully, she can't have wandered too far."

Scully raised an eyebrow as she turned to direct it at him. "Don't underestimate a child's ability to disappear."

Something changed behind his eyes; Mulder was quick to move away from her as he started for the house. He knew how easy it was for children to disappear, they both did, not only in that weekend but throughout their lives, their careers and most importantly, his childhood.

He climbed the back steps two at a time as he headed for the inside of the house. Scully on the other hand called out to him softly as she moved to walk around the house, not certain that the girl would have headed straight for the indoors.

Mulder found Danica immediately, the little girl was wrapped in the arms of her grandmother as she talked about something Mulder couldn't quite hear. Noting that his little girl wasn't upset he turned and moved to walk back outside deciding it was better to let Scully know that he had found her, rather than his partner coming to find them.

He scoped the backyard and trailed it twice finding no sign of his partner Mulder ventured out the front of the naval commission housing. "Scully," He called to her once he caught sight of her in the front yard. Scully span, as a finger wiped at her cheek. "you okay?" He asked as he got closer. She nodded with a sniffle as she looked around him, trying to spot the small child who had taken the place as his shadow. "She's inside. Are you sure you are okay?" She nodded again as they together started to walk up the front path.

"We need to be with family on a day like today." Tucking her arms around her waist she spoke softly whilst Mulder nodded beside her. "I'm worried about Danica." She stopped on the front porch, her hand faintly on his arm, a question burning in his eyes. "When you met Emily, you said that we had a daughter with a troubled mental state." She told him, changing his own words around yet leaving the meaning exactly the same. "Do you believe that?"

"As a psychologist or as her father?" He asked her just as softly, his voice level and calm as he moved her to the porch swing and together they sat.

It was cold enough out there that they could both see their breath when they breathed through their mouths, Scully watched the cloud of her breath for a few seconds as she continued to breath before she answered. "Both."

Straightening out his shoulders Mulder's gaze watched the silent street as he sat completely straight in the chair. "As her father I don't want to believe there is anything less than perfect about her, but as a psychologist _and _a worried parent I think she'll struggle with what happened to her for the rest of her life." He brought his gaze to hers as he searched her eyes for understanding he continued to talk. "It would surprise me if what happened in Russia, what she saw didn't affect her. And for a little while I believed that it wouldn't, but I was crazy. She has nightmares, still and on occasion she'll shy away when I raise my hand. I've never hit her, ever yet something changes in her eyes, glasses over and she flinches. I haven't seen an episode like what happened in the living room before and it frightens me that there are constantly going to be road blocks in her life that pull out the same screaming reaction." Moving her eyes from his, she nodded, the emotion, the fear she saw in his gaze terrified her. "She had to bury the girl we told her was her sister today, and even though Emily is only her sister in spirit she drew the connection to Elsie and that unlocked terrifying memories. It will happen again, but she doesn't have the comprehension, the mental ability to tell us what happened so we can prevent these things. We might not get that sort of thing from her until she's a teenager – and even then, it won't be in a whole."

Shifting on the seat Scully let out a heavy sigh. "We have to try." She told him. "Never give up on a miracle" She repeated his words, the same thing he told her the night before Danica's birthday only weeks ago. He didn't want her to give up hope then and now, now she didn't want him to give up hope for Danica's future.

* * *

_ta dah! _

_Reviews would be great, even if this chapter was quite the opposite. _

_Until next week, _

_A_


	21. Confessing

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and those new followers out there. _

_Not much Danica in this one guys, sorry. All I'm going to say is – I don't like this. It's ahead of its time and yeah, but I have a plan. _

_I'm sorry that these have been getting up later than usual. I'm having problems uploading. _

.

Part 20

Confessing 

There was something about that time of night he loved. The celling lights were off and the only illumination was soft light coming from the fireplace in the family room and dimming wall lamps that decked the upstairs hallway.

Danica was usually in bed by the time this light was put into place, or on nights like this he was carrying her sleep riddled body to bed. There was always something so calming about this time, something so lucid and mysterious, and something that spoke of finality. Perhaps this was the time he used to savor his final moments of the day with Danica before she awoke to a new dawn. But whatever it was, whatever meaning that lurked behind the foggy light, it was beautiful.

It had been weeks since Christmas, they had finally rang in the new year only the night before and for the first time for this new year Mulder found both himself and Danica alone. Scully was at her own apartment living her own life - which wasn't uncommon. It had just felt so strange after spending the biggest family holiday of the year with her and the following aftershocks for weeks. Now it was just him, alone with Danica, a single father in his complete glory wearing flannel pajama pants and much to Scully's distaste only an undershirt. She kept warning him that in the winter months he was going to catch a cold or something worse. It hadn't concerned him in past years, and it still wasn't concerning him now. He had liked to tease her, only a little bit. But it seemed pointless now that she wasn't there.

With Danica tucked tight into her bed, Mulder wandered the house, locking the doors and turning lights off. When he reached the family room Mulder lent across the lounge in order to turn the lamp off, but was stopped when a tapping sounded against the glass of the backdoors. He stopped for a moment, frozen where he stood. Moving he reached for the door, recognizing the silhouette that stood there instantly. Pulling the door open he smiled at his small partner, slightly confused as she stood there in his backyard dressed in a little black dress.

Her feet swayed as the soft light lit up part of her face, her cheeks were blushed her eyes only seconds away of being flooded with tears. He didn't have time to ask her what was wrong before she swayed again as she looked up at him. "You know," She took in a long breath. "It's crazy, but Iwannahaveababywithyou." Her words were slurred, almost childlike in a way and when she finished she giggled like a school girl. Scully stumbled through the back door; she didn't get very far when Mulder grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her to the sink.

He picked up one of Danica's plastic cups, something he washed only an hour ago. "Is that so, Scully?" He chuckled at his partner, filling the cup with water he handed it to her to drink. "What happened to you?" He asked, bemused.

"Ellen" She mumbled as she completely ignored him handing her the cup of water and moved around the kitchen island. "She thought we should talk." She murmured as she moved for the lounge. "Her and I, and now you and I." She sighed as she dropped herself to the lounge. Pouting softly she looked up at the larger man towering in front of her, a bright pink child's cup in his hand. "I want a baby, Mulder." She sighed again her words tipsy, she pushed out her bottom lip in a deep pout, her eyes were wide as she looked up at him much like Danica did when she didn't get her own way.

Mulder just watched her – the infamous pragmatic Doctor Dana Katherine Scully sat in front of him, her bottom lip pouted, her eyes pleading. She was all dressed up, now with nowhere to go as she practically begged for something she couldn't have. There were no tears, only threatening glimpses of them as she pleaded, her body almost limp on this lounge.

He took hold of her forearms, careful not to hurt her as he pulled her up into a standing position telling her that she was going to bed and they would talk in the morning. She stumbled up the stairs, leaving Mulder to wonder how much this was taking a toll on her mind. Clearly enough that she had to go out and get completely wasted with Ellen before she turned up and said anything to him about it, he'd never seen her like this, never in the history of their partnership.

Reaching his bedroom - Scully had walked ahead of him and alas got there before him. - He found his partner stumbling around the large room as she tried to pull her dress over her head. He leant against the door frame as he watched her struggle for a moment before she finally got the dress off.

She called to him as she climbed onto the bed and smacked the side of the bed he usually slept on. He walked towards the bed slowly and put down the plastic cup on the bedside table, knowing that although she didn't want it now, she would want the water later. She giggled, angelically as he shifted her legs and tucked her into the bed covers. She whimpered when her foggy mind caught onto his game but snuggled into the blankets none the less. "Ohh, you are going to hate yourself in the morning." He mused as she hid between the thick sheets that smelt like him in so many ways.

[…]

"Before you continue to be far too sweet to me, what did I say to you last night?" Scully padded out of the bathroom wearing one of his t-shirts, her hair a mess and her face only capable of the disgusted look she held only for herself. Danica came into the room only an hour ago and promptly woke her up, since then Mulder had been up and down the stairs as he prepared breakfast in bed.

Mulder shook his head as he waited for her to get settled before he set down her tray of food. "You don't want to know and I'm happy not telling you."

Scully burned her head in her hands. "Just tell me Mulder." She didn't have the decency to even look at him. He shrugged as he put the tray to one side of the bed as he lent in to whisper her words into her ear. Scully gasped when he finished in the same low, mocking drunken tone that she had portrayed the night before. She used one hand to hide her face in his shoulder and the other to keep her balance. "Oh, Mulder. I am so sorry." She apologized profoundly, her head still resting on his chest. "I was probably acting like a drunken school girl."

Mulder hummed, "I wouldn't say that, exactly." He gave her a teasing smile as he pulled back. "What happened last night?" She shrugged.

"From what I remember, Ellen called she wanted to go out." He nodded. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't of, it was stupid and irresponsible." She started to ramble, if it wasn't for Mulder's finger pressing to her mouth a bemused look on his face she probably wouldn't have stopped.

"If you wanted a baby all you had to do was ask." Her cheeks flushed under his bemused scrutiny. "You didn't have to get drunk to do it either."

"Mulder," She started to shake her head with a defeated sigh. "It's impossible" She told him as she looked up into his eyes, complete sorrow shimmered in her blue depths.

"I have to drop Danica off at her ballet class in fifteen minutes, but when I get back, we need to talk." She shivered at his words, nothing good ever came from "we need to talk". Her heart raced at his comment, as slowly she watched him get up off the edge of the bed and replace himself with the tray of food. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon." He gave her one last smile, something changing behind his eyes as he pulled out of the room. She called after him softly, wanting an explanation now, rather than later the panic was already starting to drive her mad and the hung-over headache was still pounding deep in her temporal lobe. He couldn't just leave her to sit there and not think about what he was going to tell her.

What did he need to "talk" about? Was there anything? And considering her words from the night before what more was there to discuss on that matter? Her mind couldn't find anything, there had been nothing, yet he felt the need to talk – Fox William Mulder, the man who shielded his feelings more times than he showed them. Sure over the space of five years she had seen him cry, she had seen him angry but none of these things were directed wholly at her, and yet again it seemed as though they wouldn't be, but something was definitely up and in a whole she was confused.

[…]

Danica ran into the small dance studio the same way she did every day; with a kind of manic panic. She was never late – that was a lie – she was late sometimes but not often and yet the girl always climbed out of the car and hit the ground running, literally. The little girl barely gave her father two seconds to think before she was dashing for the studio her black ballet skirt flying in the wind, he feared that the tied skirt would fall loose from her pink leotard covered waist.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she held the door open and waited for him, it wasn't as though she had too, nor was it as though she was actually late, it was quite the opposite actually. She was early, but only barely. Yet the girl felt the need to run like a whole two seconds after ten was the biggest deal in the world. Her ballet instructor didn't mind, not in the beginners classes anyway.

The minute he stepped through the door his ears were filled with the chatter of twenty-five five-year-olds, each of them as tall as the next, black and pink leotards, beige ballet slippers, an array of different colored skirts and tightly pulled buns of different hair colors filled his vision. Each child was different, yet in a crowed they seemed to merge together. There had been quite a few afternoon's where he had caught himself losing sight of his redheaded daughter; those were moments where he wasn't too proud of himself. But they could all look the same sometimes.

Danica ran ahead of him, her mind already forgetting that he was there as she found Molly by the mirrors and hugged her friend tightly. Smiling to himself as he watched his daughter, he pulled his attention from her to find Molly's mother on the other side of the studio. Slipping down next to her he spoke, "No Dylan?" he noted as he found the woman without her four-month-old son. Jessica smiled as she looked to him, shaking her head with an explanation towards her being without the child. "Are you okay to have Danica back after this today?" Jessica looked at him as she nodded her head – since classes started Danica went home with Jessica and Molly every second weekend. This was one of those such weekends and luckily too because he had wanted to get back to Scully as quickly as he could. It wasn't fair on her to leave her hanging like that, nothing good ever came from "we need to talk" – but he knew what he wanted to talk about, she didn't. He left her sitting there, hanging, most likely worrying in that silent way she did.

He watched half of Danica's class; he always did no matter who was taking her home he tried to stay as long as he could. He stayed until the short break they were allowed for a drink and to unwind before he slipped out, reminding Danica that she was to go with Molly after class and he would see her when he picked her up.

The house was silent when he walked in the door and for a split second Mulder thought Scully had left. Walking through to the kitchen Mulder found his partner at the sink, washing what looked to be the dishes he had used for her breakfast only an hour ago. "Sometimes I hate walking in there. Every single mother with a five-year-old in ballet looks at me like I am a piece of meat." He joked as he draped his jacket over one of the bench chairs.

She clashed the dishes into the sink with a deflated sigh. Turning to look at him, she kept her hands on the edge of the sink. "I washed the same dish four times." Another sigh left her lips as she lifted the soapy dish from the water. Mulder offered her a bemused expression with this own rendition of an eye brow raise. It was there as he stepped towards her that he realized she looked tired, for a second he wanted to blame it on her hangover, and then he realized that he left her on a statement he probably shouldn't have. "What do we need to talk about, Mulder?" Her eyes were wide and worried, instantly he felt bad.

He walked past her, his hand skirting her shoulder as he passed. Switching the coffee machine on he turned back to her. "I'm sorry for making you freak out." She shrugged, finally dropping the dish back into the sink and slipping onto a bench chair. "Last year, when you were sick, I found something." He began; he told her everything and almost stopped a few times when a look of pain crossed her face. She wasn't hiding what she thought; he had noticed that a lot lately. He thought nothing would crack that tough Scully shell, but a little something had seemed to be doing that, only in the smallest of ways. He had his daughter to thank for those little cracks of emotion that showed through a lot more freely. But he hated it when she showed her pain, he didn't like to see her hurt.

Her fast twisted, contorted as he spoke of the clones, of their birth mothers and finally her ova. Scully just stared at him. "My, my ova were stolen?" She asked, her brows knitted together. Mulder nodded slowly. "And you have some of them?" He nodded again, repeating that he had them stored safely, and had tests run to check that they were okay. "But they're not viable." For a third time, a nod. "So why did you tell me?"

It was Mulder's turn for a deflated sigh. "Scully, you never give up. I know you. You'll want a second opinion." Looking down at the now empty coffee mug in her hands Scully nodded.

"You're right." She nodded as she slipped off the chair. "I want a second opinion." Mulder grinned, that was his Scully. "Right now." Correction, _that_ was _his _Scully. Scully headed for the stairs and stopped short just as her foot hovered over the step. "I don't have any clothes here do I?" She asked over her shoulder realizing that she was still wearing his shirt.

Thinking about it for a moment, Mulder recalled having a pair of her jeans and a shirt or two somewhere in his room. "Actually you do, upstairs in the wardrobe … somewhere." He shrugged as she tossed him another look over her shoulder before she finally moved to climb the stairs.

[…]

He watched her in this flurry, as she called phone numbers and spoke to doctors over and over. The way her eyes blazed when she heard something promising was almost magical, she stood straight the entire time, never let her spirit completely falter but every now and then there was a flicker of loss in her eyes. When they came across Zeus Genetics they had been searching for four hours, trying to find that one clinic that could make this ambition of hers a reality.

They had been sitting in the waiting room silently for half an hour, neither spoke but every few minutes they inched closer to the other. Scully crossed her legs but with the angle she was sitting at her calf rested on top of his knee leaving Mulder to either pull away or move closer. He had chosen the latter. Both were stuck deep in their thoughts, their hands only inches from holding the others', why not, they had come this far? "Mulder," She turned to him, her voice soft in the almost empty room. "If this works. If Doctor Parenti finds my ova viable. I'm going to need a donor." She paused when he looked at her, his hazel eyes filled with something she had seen a lot, something that was directed at Samantha or Danica, not admiration of this kind that was directed at her. This was Mulder at his best, his eyes filled with loving admiration and a lazy smile across his lips. She had to stop, to think and breathe before she finished her next words. "Iwantthatpersontobeyou." She said far too quickly for anyone to understand.

Cocking an eye brow, Mulder looked at her with the same lazy smile. "Scully, breathe." He instructed as he watched her take in a slow breath and exhale. "Okay, now start again." He watched her breathe slowly for a second, her eyes closed in concentration. She had his complete undivided attention, and that terrified her.

"If this doctor finds my ova viable, I'm going to need a donor." He nodded his head slowly a little unsure as to where she was going. "I would like that person to be you, Mulder." He sucked in a breath only to choke on it the second he inhaled. "You don't have to, I just, this is the only chance that I have and I want to start as soon as I can." She paused for a second and watched the emotion slide across his face. She couldn't read any of it and that sent her heart pounding. "What I mean to say," She sighed, knowing she was digging herself a hole, but there was no way that she could stop. "I see the way you love and care for Danica, you drop everything to rush to her side Mulder, and I think any child would be lucky to have that devotion. You are an amazing person as well as a father. But there are these traits you carry – your tenacity and aptitude, not to mention that you have this endearing quality about you that makes you so charming and compassionate, you have bouts of buoyancy that I think would be beneficial to any child and-" She went to keep going but he stopped her with a small chuckle.

"Scully, what did I tell you – breathe." Suddenly finding herself out of breath, she did as he asked. She apologized, her voice uncharacteristically meek. "That's a lot to ask a guy." Her face fell, instantly her hopes shattered on the ground like delicate crystal. "Scully," He turned his whole body to face her as he reached out to her hand before she could turn away from him. He laughed at her face softly, she was trying not to let her emotion through and for the moment she looked like Danica when she was upset. "Scully, I'd love to do this for you." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree for the first time every year, it elicited wonder over his own features that he could pull such a reaction out of her.

The sheer force of her shock had Scully leaning over the chair and pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss. She pulled away from him his face full of wonder making her grin. "Are you sure?" She asked, the lingering insecurity begging her to do so. Mulder nodded swiftly, he had words to accompany his action but he was interrupted by the doctor calling Scully's name.

[…]

"Look Papa!" Danica dragged her father though Molly's house as she attempted to get him to come into the living room.

They had arrived to pick her up after things went smoothly at the doctor's office, the ova Mulder had found, by accordance to Scully's doctor were viable and together they had booked an appointment for the next afternoon. Mulder didn't dare say it out loud but he had wished that his partner would take it easy, that she would take the fact that her ova were viable and give it a few weeks, not a few hours. But it was her life, this was going to be her baby. But they only had two shots at getting it right. He just didn't want her to rush it before she had barely begun to think about it.

Scully was talking to Jessica as they lazily followed the insistent Danica and her father who was being dragged along for the ride. "He's lovely." Danica dropped down to the floor next to the four-month-old infant and pointed at him for her father to see. He reminded her to be gentle as she stroked the baby's cheek. "He's lovely, Papa." She told him again watching the baby with complete admiration.

"She's been like that every time I've put him on the floor." Jessica commented as she and Scully stopped a few feet away from the little girls, the giant man, and the tiny infant.

"She's completely smitten with him." Scully observed.

With a hum Jessica agreed. "It's adorable to watch, she's a lot more gentle than Molly. Are the two of you thinking about giving her a sibling?" Usually that was the moment that Scully froze and Mulder found an excuse to avoid the question. But this time it was the other way around, Mulder froze on the floor unsure of what to say and Scully answered with;

"Um, actually, we are thinking about it." Jess' face lit up.

"Really?!" She was almost as excited as Danica. Since Molly and her parents moved to D.C. and the little girl started going to the same daycare Jess and Scully had gotten along quite well and Mulder got along greatly with her husband Robbie. He wasn't surprised towards the other woman's excitement, it was more that he was surprised towards Danica's inability to hear the commotion. He was glad for it though. He didn't want Danica to know until they were sure that everything was going to go according to plan. Doctor Parenti had explained to Scully the risks and chances that it wouldn't take or the chance of a miscarriage. Mulder had a feeling that she hadn't listened. He didn't want Danica to get hurt at the end of this, for her hopes to rise and only have them shattered in seconds.

He could see it happening. He only wished it wouldn't.

..

_So the year of this story follows season six, even though there are a few more episodes I want put in for season five Kitsunegari and The End. – Possibly. _

_And I'm sorry for the whole, not much Danica. I'm trying to put more of her in the next chapter – well I'll try and considering this story is about her I don't know how hard it can really be. _

_For some reason me developing their relationship still feels _wrong. _Perhaps it's because I don't like the way I've written Scully. *shrugs* maybe it's just my week. Finals take everything from you. But as with everything else I have intentions of rewriting this once it's finished and fixing up all those things I got horribly wrong. _

_Until next week,_

_A_


	22. Ballet

_Thank you to those of you who took the time to read an review as well as those of you who have newly added this to your favorites and alerts. It means alot. _

_I scrapped the Kitsungari idea, I should have put my hands on Pusher first, but that's pre-Danica. This chapter was inspired by something I found on one of our old home videos of my brother and I and yesterday I found out it also happened in an episode of Modern Family. Just too cute. But alas, no copyright was intended. I own nothing – but Danica. _

* * *

Part 21

Ballet

"I don't want this to get between us, Scully." He started, his voice quiet. With Danica in the backseat of the car, he didn't want to intrigue her little ears towards their conversation. Danica wasn't privy towards what was going on and sometimes neither was Mulder. But he had wanted to keep things quiet for the little girl, he wanted everything to be confirmed and out of the woods before he told her – hell, he would have liked to wait until the baby was born altogether.

Danica was always an inquisitive child, sometimes in her own silent way. She didn't have any questions that day, she was just quiet as they dropped Scully off at her doctor's office and picked her up two hours later. Usually the little girl queried into every absence of Scully's and showered him in questions about what she was doing – but that day she remained silent.

He had promised Danica that he would take her to the new exhibit opening at the Natural History Museum that day before Scully had even booked her appointment. He tried to rearrange his plans with Danica for the day so he could accompany her but Scully refused, he had made plans with his daughter and it was going to stay that way. She wasn't going to get in between their already organized plans.

So he let her go alone and kicked himself over it the entire time he was out with Danica.

"It's not going to get into between us, Mulder." She reached her hand across the console. "I promise. Look, technically we already have a child together. She hasn't gotten between us." Danica was different. She wasn't something conceived from both of them, she was a child in need of a savior and love. And sure, any child needs loving and caring parents but Danica was and still is on a destructive path they are only just unveiling. But a baby, a life consisting of the both of them, her stubborn nature and his need for the Truth, surely it was going to get in between them and not only that – a baby would get between their work, Danica was already edging her way in front of the X-Files. But Skinner would surely take them off the task force if he were to find out about the impending news.

He wanted to believe what she said was true, but for some reason he couldn't swallow the words. He could only see things getting worse. But perhaps that was just Mulder tormenting himself.

[…]

"Papa, you have to help!" Danica demanded as she twirled around his chair in the study. Her ballet leotard was on, her skirt tied and yet her hair had come out of its tight bun. She refused to get out of her uniform that afternoon when Scully dropped her back from class claiming that she had to continue to wear it for the ballet recital that was being held that night. The little girls' tales weren't true, she had a costume to wear – that wasn't her uniform.

He was worried that she was going to wear herself out, she loved ballet it was just some day's –like today- where she loved ballet a little too much. He didn't want her excitement for that nights' recital to go out the window in an hour of her jumping around the study. Especially when he was trying to work.

But maybe that was his problem – an energetic five-year-old was dancing around his desk begging him to watch her or join in. Whatever the case was at the time. When he was so desperately trying to finish a case report he promised Scully he would have done an hour ago. That was really his problem, the little girl was energetic to the extreme and never really lost interest into that of which she was passionate. It was just his mind making up stories and playing games in an attempt to make his annoyance back down.

He never lost his temper with her, and he wasn't going to start today. But there was still a nagging voice in the back of his head that was about ready to lose it. "Papa, I'm bored!" She droned as finally she flopped her little body onto his old leather sofa that had taken up new residence in his office.

Sighing heavily Mulder reprimanded his daughter, "The intelligent are never bored, kiddo." It was something his father had reminded him every chance he used the 'bored' word. For some reason, that didn't stop him using it. He just hoped Danica would. Getting up out of his chair he moved towards the child, picking Danica up he put her squarely on the ground. "Go. Play. Do something." He ushered her out of the room with a groan.

Danica swiveled on the spot. "Play with me." She begged with a puppy dog pout.

He sighed again. "I can't, I have work to do. I would love to play with you honey, you know that. But you also know that I have work to do." Mulder moved passed her in the doorway, an idea forming in his mind. Danica followed him through to the kitchen her little eyes watching him carefully as he found and empty and clean spaghetti sauce jar. She ran for her craft table in the recreation room out the back of the house when he asked her for glitter and glue. The girl came back with the same galloping, twirling haste she left with. Dropping the items she found on the bench Danica climbed up on of the bar stools so she could watch her Papa in his silent madness.

Opening the empty jar Mulder deposited three packets of glitter into the jar making sure it only covered the bottom inch. Danica handed him the clear Elmers glue and watched as he covered the glitter for another inch of the jar. Quickly he poured warm water into the jar, something he'd heated while Danica was gone, than added it to the container. Screwing on the lid Mulder shook the jar for a good few seconds before addressing the young girl who was watching in awe. "Now," He started. "I want you to shake it really hard and then when all the glitter has dropped back to the bottom you can come and ask me to play again." The little girl nodded with a cheeky grin thinking the glitter would fall quickly she put the jar on the bench, with her head in her hands she stared as the falling glitter played in her eyes.

Deciding that she was content Mulder headed back to his study. He didn't even know what time it was when a tapping at his office door pulled him from the files scattered over his desk. "What are you doing here?" Mulder asked with a smile as he saw Scully's hand come to rest on the edge of the desk.

"Danica has a recital tonight." She reminded him. Flicking his wrist he cast his eyes to the watch face. Cursing under his breath Mulder jumped up and left the room, leaving Scully in his metaphorical dust. "Mulder?!" She called after him as she stood in the doorway of the study watching the man run for the stairs. Clueless to his rush Scully followed his path and climbed the stairs behind him. "You're not going to be late." She told him when she stopped in Danica's bedroom doorway, the tiny girl wasn't in sight but her large and paranoid father was rushing about her room as though he needed to prepare for bombs falling. She laughed at him softly as he pulled down her costume from the inside of her closet and proceeded to check under every object in search for her shoes. "She's wearing them." Scully told him as a little head turned up beside her hip, ballet slippers still on her feet.

Running her hand over Danni's thick hair she smiled down at her and then turned her attention back to the manic man. "Papa?" The little girl's mouse of a voice called out to him. "What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide as she watched him move towards her slowly a gleam in his eyes, his previous panic gone.

Dropping the girl's costume to her reading chair he moved, a smile skipped across his face and then he pounced. Picking up her tiny frame he tickled her sides causing the small girl to squirm in his arms. "Looking for you, that's what I was doing." He laughed as the girl shrieked calling for Scully to save her. Placing Danica on the floor he let her run, her taunts calling for him out in the hallway and down the stairs, her voice trailing her, her laughter filling the house.

She had not moved from her place against the doorframe while he played with Danica, a soft at ease smile was spread across her face. Something bemused hid behind her eyes. He loved watching her smile, he would kill to make it happen every day and with Danica around it made it that little bit easier. He moved towards her slowly, his steps inching. Her smile was reflected in his own, causing both to widen. Standing toe to toe he put a hand on either side of her waist. A daring gleam sparked across her face but it was only a brief glimmer, daring him to do to her what he had done to Danica.

His hand moved. Skipped across to lay flat against her abdomen. Something changed behind his eyes, they softened as he looked at her directly. "How was lunch with your mom?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Good." She cleared her throat, her words suddenly coming out dry. "It was good. She's excited about watching Danica dance tonight. Thank you for inviting her." He smiled. He was glad Maggie Scully was interested in his daughter's dance recitals. Hell, he was glad that she showed interest in getting to know his daughter.

"No problem." He told her simply, and it was simple. He was more than happy to surround his daughter with love and appreciation. Now if it were Bill, there would certainly not be an invitation but even Mulder could see the cracks in Bill's surface when it came to small children and asking him to play. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, the words almost not coming out.

It was a hard topic between the two of them. Mulder didn't want to over step the boundaries and Scully really hadn't set any boundaries other than; she didn't really want to talk about it all that much. But since he and Danica picked her up from the clinic Mulder would stand closer, his hand would linger a little longer and would eventually find its way silently to her stomach. It had only been two weeks, there was no positive or negative outcome yet for all the both of them could know, she might not actually be pregnant. But none the less, the contact stayed silent between them. Something they shared only in the silence of their own thoughts rather than the reality of the open world. He feared what would happen if they _actually_ talked about it and thus kept his mouth shut with only the subtlest of questions.

Scully nodded softly as she spoke telling him that she was 'fine' and actually meaning it before she went on to tell him that she had not said anything to her mother and would like that of which they didn't talk about to remain something that they didn't talk about. Agreeing with her whole heartedly his thumb stroking absentmindedly over the fabric of her shirt against her stomach he leant down as to be at her height and pressed a kiss to her lips softly.

"You are too sweet." She told him, her hand coming to cover his, her free one cupping his cheek tenderly. With another peck to his lips she turned and started to walk the corridor calling for Danica as she went. Mulder stood dejected in the doorway. Pushing out his bottom lip he pouted at her when she spun back to face him. "If we dawdle, she will be late. I promised I'd do her hair." She explained her hand reaching out to touch his arm with a faint smile.

[…]

As they sat there in their assigned seat, the studio lights off as children danced across the stage showing off to their parents and putting their hard work to the final test. Mulder realized for the first time that his sister had never been interested in ballet enough to try it out.

She had always admired the way girls could move so delicately but Samantha never dared to attend a class. He found that his annoying nine-year-old sister who was always out spoken in the home was terribly shy outside of it, but his daughter was different. She showed a great interest in something and would readily pursue it. Samantha would sit on the sidelines and then wait until last minute before she joined in, that is unless Mulder was already out playing. If her brother was amongst the other kids she seemed to have all the courage in the world.

He thought his daughter was different, confident against the big wide world. But he was wrong.

Danica was the third from the last of all the children in her class to perform that night. She was one child away when someone tapped him on the shoulder, looking out at the makeshift isle in the dance studio turned theatre he was greeted with the sight of Danica's dance instructor crouching down beside him. "Danica's upset." She spoke quietly as to not disturb those watching their children preform. "She wants to speak to you." He nodded. Instantly Mulder was up and out of his chair, handing the video camera over to Scully he left her to watch his movements with a confused expression as he went to find his daughter.

Reaching the dressing rooms he found his little girl decked completely in glitter and a sequined Princess Ariel costume, dance make-up was put neatly across her face even though he had not liked the idea of her wearing it at five. Her hair had been braided artistically down her back but now it lay over her shoulder while she played with the loose strands at the end of it. He was by her side in three long strides a worried look on his face as he willed his mind to figure out exactly what was behind this sudden change of heart. He had hoped desperately that it wouldn't all lead to another one of her screaming fits. He had not seen one since the day of Emily's funeral but he could see it sometimes. A pain behind her eyes that could destroy an entire empire, he feared when he saw that look, he feared for the little girl and the things she suffered in those moments. He just hopped she wasn't on the verge of a panic attack before she had to go on stage. "Your teacher said that you don't want to go on. Honey, why?" He crouched down to her level his voice softer than his usual compassionate tone.

"I don't like dancing anymore." She lied, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He hummed. "Okay." He told her, watching as her back straightened up with a little hope. "You don't have to keep dancing. _But_ you have to dance tonight." She slumped into her chair. "Danica," His voice was stern. "You have to understand that you can't just quit when you're scared or when things get too hard. You let people down when you do that. You have to stick with things until you finish it." The little girl looked at him, even at five she didn't seem impressed with his reasoning. Pulling up a chair Mulder sighed trying to reassess his plan of action against the stubborn child. "Molly will be upset if you don't go on, Jess and Robbie too." The girl wavered a little. "Danica what about Oma? She came all the way out here to see you dance. You know that's a long drive don't you honey?" She nodded. "Okay and Grandma too, she's sitting with Mama waiting to watch your dancing." He tried basic reasoning mixed with a little blackmail. "They'll all go home if you don't dance and Danica, they will be upset." The little girls' face fell.

"What about Mama?" She queried softly, slipping further off the chair. He nodded his head agreeing that she would be upset. "And you Papa?"

"I will be terribly upset." He replied with a dramatic flair. He took Danica's giggles as a sign. "Are you ready to show them your stuff?" The little girl nodded as she slipped completely off the chair.

"Papa" She spoke asking for him silently to crouch down. Leaning in she whispered into his ear, a compromise he would never live down.

[…]

She had wondered where her partner had disappeared too when Danica's name was called as the next act. Worrying that he had disappeared and wouldn't make it in time she tuned on the video camera and proceeded to film. When the sight of little Danica entered her vision she couldn't help the smile but when she saw the jeans and button up blue shirt belonging to her usually brooding partner she couldn't help but gasp his name.

The man matched the movements with the little girls' a little out of time but no one in the audience complained. With a look towards the grandparents accompanying them, both Teena and Maggie watched the lit stage in complete awe. Scully didn't need to look at too many parents and family members there to know they were all sporting the same look of admiration for the man who stood twirling and spinning on stage with his five-year-old daughter.

With Teena and Maggie Scully stood in the foyer after the show was completed. Impatiently she was trying to stand as tall as she could to peer over the other adults and children on their father's shoulders so she could spot the two that belonged to her. Red hair flashed past her and she reached out to grab the little arm that belonged to it. But a hand sliding across her back stopped her as Mulder's presence suddenly became something she was well aware of.

"How'd I do?" He asked smiling almost giddily at the two women in front of him and the one by his side. His mother laughed openly as she moved to give him a hug praising him on his best efforts. Scully saw something flash across her partner's face, something that made him tense yet put at ease. It probably hadn't been since Samantha that his mother praised him like that.

"You did a beautiful job, Fox." Maggie moved into hug him as well.

"Why were you up there?" Scully asked, the only one left to have not given him good words.

He mocked hurt. "Ouch Scully, if I was bad you could have let me down a little slower." She raised an eyebrow, a hand on her hip as she questioned him again. This time without the words.

Sighing with defeat he answered. "She got stage fight. So I talked her around it and being the smart child we're raising her to be she talked me into a compromise. I had to." He shrugged. No big deal. At least the little girl hadn't been smart enough to think of everyone else's enjoyment and ask her father to wear a leotard.

"Mama!" A little girls voice called, one Scully knew she could identify anywhere. "Mama, did you see me dance?!" Danica squealed as her Oma picked her up. Scully nodded, ensuring the girl that she did in fact see her dance. "Did you see Molly?" Another nod. "What about Tessa and Chelsea?" The little girl asked suspicious that her mother actually watched the whole thing. When granted with another nod Danica turned her attention towards her grandmother's curious to see if they had seen the whole recital. "Did you see Papa?" She asked, looking pointedly at her father. Each of the women standing with her shook their heads.

"Your Papa was up there?" Teena asked, playing confused. The little girl nodded furiously. Teena hummed, "I didn't see him dear. I only saw your wonderful self." The little girl hummed back her head resting on her hand her face drawn in complete contemplation.

She smiled wide, "He was sitting with Mama wasn't he?" Everyone nodded. Everyone but Mulder. Scully glared at him, something in his expression to play along. Years of experience with their own children had Maggie and Teena already playing innocent to the little girl.

He sighed at his partner's glare, his hand reaching out to stroke her hip softly whilst everyone's attention was focused elsewhere. "They are right baby girl." He complied. "It was just you up there." He watched his daughter as she studied his face – it was as though only the two of them knew. But he also knew that the little girl wasn't fooled by the adults. If they were to play a game, she was going to play along.

"Can we get ice-cream?" She asked softly her large blue eyes playing on each adult standing in front of her.

[…]

"Dana is very lovely." His mother commented after she finished saying goodnight to the already asleep five-year-old. This conversation had been something his mother tried to start quite a number of times over the past year, although it was something he steered clear of uncertain at what exactly his mother was trying to fish for.

Giving up that night as they walked through the silent house the two of them the only ones there, aside from Danni he hummed in response. "Her mother is very lovely too." Again, another hum. His mother had a way of being evasive when she wanted to be and at eleven o'clock at night – insomniac or not he didn't want to put up with it. "She's rather firm with Danica."

Mulder shrugged. "Someone has to be, Mom." He sighed. "God forbid if it weren't for Dana I'm sure that kid would be going to pre-school in her pajamas every day and I'd be feeding her takeout every night." He shrugged again. Walking his mother to the guest bedroom he switched off a light in the kitchen as he passed. "She give Danica balance and keeps me in check. We like it that way."

"Is it really healthy for Danica to be calling Dana her mother when she is really not? I guess I could understand if the two of you were in a relationship, Fox. But you're not." They weren't were they? He couldn't really explain the relationship he had with Scully outside of friendship. But surely friends didn't help other friends have a baby when they wanted something more from them? Surely not, right? He stopped at the grand staircase, his hand on the banister, his mother in front of him.

"Mom," His voice dropped. "That was all Danica. Dana and I had nothing to do with the names she calls everyone. She's a smart little girl she figured it out and we're honest with her if she has any questions about mothers and Scully's role to her she knows she can ask them. We won't lie." His mother nodded, the moonlight catching silver stands of her hair as she moved.

"Does that rule apply to everyone? The not lying thing." His brow furrowed when he asked what she meant. "I noticed something was different between the two of you. Will you tell me honestly what's happening there or is your honesty only limited to five-year-olds?"

Mulder shook his head. "Nothing's going on, Mom." He lied. But he had promised Scully he wouldn't say anything. Better yet, he wasn't too sure as to what was going on between them.

"It's just that she doesn't seem as though she has mothering material, Fox." His mother's voice almost sounded sympathetic but he didn't hear it, not all of it anyway. The anger surging through his blood stream had started to become the only thing he could hear. Of all the people he knew to say that someone didn't have mothering material he least expected it from his own absent mother – and he told her exactly that. He had meant for his words to be harsh to cut flesh and draw blood but when his mother sputtered and said that she would travel home in the dead of night he instantly regretted it. "Mom, mom you don't have to go." He told her as she moved out the front door and headed for her car.

She stopped in the driveway and turned to him. "No. You're right. I overstepped a boundary that I shouldn't have. You care about her, Fox I know that. And I know that you would do the best thing for Danica and clearly Dana is it. I just worry that something will get between you and Danica will be left to deal with something that is far too harsh for her young mind to comprehend." Mulder nodded, he had the same fear, but this time he knew what would get between them and he feared every day for the time it would strike but he didn't know if it would get between them in the way his mother was suggesting. "I am going to go home. But I'll call in the morning, Danica's starting school this year. It will be harder to get her out to see me." Mulder nodded softly as he watched his mother climb into the car.

She asked him to apologize to Danica for her absence in the morning before she put the car in reverse and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_I really had no idea how to end this so I apologize for the lack of conclusion towards this chapter. _

_Until next week, _

_A_


	23. Summer 1999

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews and those of you who started following as well as new favorite-ers _

_So there is always something about this time of year that has me reading back on the stuff I have written. And always, without fail it makes me think – why the hell are you doing this?! The spelling, the grammar, the punctuation it is horrendous. Not as bad as it had once been, but still bad enough to put me in a funk that makes me want to rewrite everything I have ever penned. – So yeah, it just happens to be that time of year. Now, I want to finish this before I rewrite and proof read as a collective piece so do not fear. But also with this time of year comes the school work that makes me crazy busy and eventually pushes my writing out of the way. I guess I just want to let you know that I am still here, and writing when I can and when I am not in some moody little funk. I really, _really _want to finish this but we will see how we go, considering the fact that usually I get a chapter done during the week and well, today I have written this entire thing. It is bad. It skips weeks. I apologize. _

* * *

Part 22 

Summer 1999

It took a while, but after they found out that the IVF didn't take, Scully's attempts at trying for a baby started to get between them. Her doctors had prescribed her to hormone shots asking that she try them out for a few months before trying again. She only had one more shot at this and even her own doctors didn't want her to rush what was going on.

Summer had hit the city with a heat wave no one had seen for decades. Heat pounded down on the earth making it too hot to bear for most people let alone those who couldn't handle a simple summer temperature.

Mulder sat on the back deck with Danica the two of them in swimming costumes. Danica was covered in what Mulder knew was approximately three layers of sunscreen. He didn't want her porcelain skin to burn nor freckle. If it was up to him he would have kept her in the air conditioned house for the whole of summer and never let her see the sun. But his daughter was insistent on playing in the pool and running around the heat stricken backyard until her skin was about ready to melt off.

Danica lay at his feet, the deck wet around her from a mixture of her sweat and chlorine. She lay with her head in her hands as she stared intently at a rather large block of ice. "You would think that she would figure out that she can crack it open." Scully spoke as she appeared from the inside of the house watching the girl just as intensely as she was watching the slab of ice.

"No. Danica's opinion is that she shall watch the ice while the sun melts it. That way she gains the plastic toys anyway." Scully laughed, a belly like chuckle causing the little girls' intense attention to be ripped from the melting ice. Her face shifted from concentrated to excited as she jumped up and ran for Scully. "Someone would think she never gets to see you." Mulder laughed as he too got up but unlike Danica headed back for the poolside. "Care to join us, Scully?" He asked standing on the edge one toe daring the water to capture it.

"Did you forget my mother was coming over for lunch?" Mulder shook his head but in reality they both knew he had. "I don't like the thought of her alone in this heat and she really wanted to see Danni." Mulder nodded again, remembering the conversation they had held over the phone the night before. It was summer in the city and it was hot. He had worried about her mother and her malfunctioning air conditioner as well.

He gave her another nod, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know it's good that she's coming over." Scully crossed her arms over her chest an eye brow rising with a silent question. "I don't wine you and dine you enough Scully." Her body language stayed the same. "Well," He sighed moving away from the pool edge and stepping back up onto the deck. "There's a movie coming out that I know you want to see and I thought while we're out we could get dinner. Dinner and a show!" He clapped his hands and pulled a theatrical face.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Fox." Maggie interrupted as she turned up behind her daughter causing the man to choke on his own words.

Mulder turned to his partner's mother as he concealed the look of shock on his face. "Maggie! I didn't know you were here, already." He shot a glare at Scully, for not pre-warning him that her mother was already in the house.

"What movie is it Dana?" Maggie turned to her daughter now, officially prying.

Scully glared back at her partner, a warning that there would be consequences for his big mouth. He shrugged, laughter flickering in his eyes and tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Titanic." She told her mother simply, ending the conversation. She drew her attention back to the little girl lying on the deck watching the rapidly melting ice. Danica's face inched closer and closer towards the ice in front of her, sensing what the little girl was about to do Scully stepped towards her, "Don't even think about licking that Danica."

Mulder and Maggie both laughed audibly as the little girl looked up at her mother with large and innocent blue eyes. "It's an icy pole." She spoke sweetly. "I'm hot." Mulder laughed again as Scully dismissed the little girl's idea and told her that she knew exactly where to find the freezer.

Disappearing into the house only for a moment the little girl returned with a large red icy pole, the thing already melting and staining her pale face. Very quickly the iced treat had vanished and the little girl had moved about the garden trapping herself in her thoughts.

"I wonder what she thinks about." Mulder mused softly as he watched the little girl roam the garden wistfully, her body was still on the same planet but he could tell that her mind was in another place. She was insanely beautiful to watch; Danica was so fragile and graceful with every step she took, she had that carefree ability to just chase a butterfly because she had no other care in the world.

But now, in that moment the little girl sat crouched in front of a flower bush. The bright colors peeking out and around her red hair and the yellow sundress they had managed to pull over her swimsuits.

Mulder knew Maggie Scully was taking pictures of the little girl; he could hear the camera shutter and on occasion the older woman's encouragement for the girl to stay still or pose. Every now and then he could hear Danica giggle, as her grandmother snapped her picture. He knew, without standing with them that the pictures were going to turn out brilliantly and that he would have another few to add to the walls and albums. He also knew that aside from the pictures of the little girl Maggie had fallen in love with, there were also a series of pictures containing himself and Scully.

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at the water in front of them as she kicked her legs in the pool. They were sitting side by side, hips touching on the edge of the pool, their legs dangling in the water and their hands trying not to touch behind them. "The whole young minds are perceptible to things, things you can I can't see?" She squinted her eyes against the suns' rays when she turned to look at him. "Ohh," She teased in a girly manner as she bumped her shoulder against his arm. "Like faeries?" Mulder looked at her out the corner of his eye, his mouth poised ready for debate. Scully sighed next to him, kicking her legs in the water again throwing off his comeback. "Relax Mulder." She leant into his side a little, cautious to make sure that her mother missed the action. "Enjoy her." She squeezed his hand. "Don't go making X-Files out of things that do not want explaining. At least, keep work away from her." Her voice had dropped; it became something softer, sincere and almost pleading.

He nodded his head in full agreement as he watched the little girl play. Drawing his attention from the child he turned to look at his partner. "I was thinking we could leave at six." He told her softly as he drank in her appearance while the sun reflected off the water and hit her face, making it glow. She smiled back at him, her cheeks dimpling with the movement and something curious gleaming in her eyes.

"Why are you being so sweet?" She asked with humor her voice barely above a whisper.

Mulder shrugged. "I thought you might like a night out. You know, to have a life outside of your empty apartment and this place." There were things he left unsaid. Like the turmoil she was putting herself through with this whole baby business. There were nights were all she would do would be ignoring him, or yelling at him. And then, there were nights were she would curl up into his side and fall asleep instantly. The added hormones in her system were throwing her emotional state off balance.

He wanted her to have a night away from that. A night were she could be Scully and he could be Mulder – partners in crime that spent way too much time together and denied that together they were the others one in six-billion, their touchstone and mixed into that world of confusion she was trying to have a baby. His baby. He didn't want them to have to be Dana and Fox who were busy trying to raise a four-year-old and bring another life into this world. While all the while denying a great love, a magnetic pull they shared between them. Sometimes those lives crossed, this crusade of hers to have a child was one of those crossing paths that was destined to pull them apart.

He just wanted to give her a break from that.

[…]

"I hadn't realized that it would upset you so much Scully." Mulder spoke with wonder as he wrapped his hand around the waist of his tiny partner. The small woman who was tucking herself into his side had tears running down her face. He had honestly not thought that the film would pull that reaction from her. Not the steely woman who prided herself on the way she could detach.

She waved him off with her hand before placing it over his protective hold on her stomach. "It's just the stupid hormone shots. I wouldn't be this upset. Not usually." She hiccupped through her tears. "It's just. Mulder, he sacrificed himself for her. Surely the both of them could have fit on that stupid door." Mulder chuckled to himself and nodded towards a passerby who followed them with their eyes, curious as to why the woman was crying. "Promise me you will never be so stupid as to do that." He laughed at her louder. Scully stopped in her tracks. "Promise me, Fox Mulder!" She demanded, seriousness lacing her voice.

Pulling back from her slightly he caught her chin with his thumb. "I promise you Dana Scully that I will never be so selfless as to put another life in front of my own in a tragic romance." She laughed at him softly through another hiccup and set of tears. Punching his chest lightly they started to walk again.

"Can you come with me next time?" She whispered into his side as they made their way towards the car.

"I am supposed to be extremely selfish according to you." He started with a chuckle. "Come with you where?"

"To the doctors I booked an appointment for a few weeks' time and I would really like it if you would be there. It's my last shot at this." Letting out a heavy sigh Mulder tucked Scully further into his side telling her that he wouldn't miss it for the world.

[…]

"If there's Ben and Jerry's in that bag, it could be love." Scully looked up at her partner with hopeful eyes. It was turning out to be one of her good days, the kind where all she wanted to do was curl up with a good movie and ice-cream. Considering the fact that he had only brought her back from the clinic half an hour ago he was happy for her desire to sit and relax.

Putting the plastic bag down on the coffee table Mulder revealed two large tubs of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. She looked at him as though he hung the moon. Her eyes were large and her smile even more so. He had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her, her face was far too adorable. Retreating to the kitchen to retrieve cutlery Mulder spoke, "Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked finally returning to her side.

Scully nodded, her eyes fixed on the Disney movie she had put on while he was gone. "Yeah, this amazing guy bought me ice-cream." She beamed still not looking at his face. "Oh and your mother called." Her voice dead panned. "She and Danica got back to the house okay." Mulder nodded, a hum escaped his lips the only acknowledgement he could offer with a spoon hanging from his mouth while he tried to get the lid off the ice-cream. "Danni sends her love and in her usual brilliance told me to make sure you go to bed." Mulder laughed openly at her comment the spoon falling out of his mouth.

"Someone has to keep an eye on me, I guess." He laughed. Settling into the couch Mulder cast his eyes on the television. "What are we watching?" He asked, finding that he wasn't too impressed with the animated feature in front of his eyes, something of which he had seen Danica watch repetitively.

"Fox and the Hound." She grinned back at him while she dug her spoon into the tub of ice-cream. Groaning audibly Mulder let his head roll against the back of the couch.

Getting up and moving for the cabinet that held his rather small collection of video's – that weren't Disney or something else he didn't own – "Why do I even own that?" He asked, hating his name enough to hate the animal attached to it.

Scully giggled on the couch as she shifted and moved her feet onto his spot. "Because it is a very sweet movie and your daughter loves the connections it has to your name."

"Fox." He grumbled. Shifting through the video's at his fingertips he picked one and pulled it out. "Gotcha. Fancy a bit of baseball history, Scully?" She arched an eyebrow at him while he waved the tape at her. "Okay, so more of its myth and sci-fi but we can deal with it, right?"

She arched another eyebrow as she stretched her foot against the couch cushion. "Sounds like your kind of film Mulder." She teased. She really couldn't complain. After all the "girly" films she had pushed him into sitting through she was more than happy to entertain his interests.

He changed the tapes over before returning to the couch. Scully moved her feet so she could claim his seat once again but as soon as he sat he wrapped his fingers around her ankles and moved her feet onto his lap.

With Danica in the loving care of his mother and Scully settled in by his side Mulder was able to relax, to sink into the couch and the movie. Daemons were still scraping at the back of his mind, urging for his attention. But at the end of the night things were calm. Scully was in a good mood, she was cuddly and safe and for once in his mind he liked being domestic. His little girl was missing from the picture, the magnetic glue that pulled it together but he knew that at this moment she was tucked away at his mother's place probably hyped up on sugar by now. He would have this moment with her – right now it was with Scully.

[…]

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Danica chanted his name like a mantra as she bounced on the edge of his bed. He groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over his head, reminding the little girl to remember to be cautious of the sleeping Scully. "Mama's not here Papa!" Danica squealed as she continued to jump.

He bolted up. That couldn't be right, Scully was supposed to be there, she had an appointment at the doctor's office that morning. Looking over his shoulder to check the time he swore under his breath. It was nine o'clock already Danica had a play date at 9:30 on the other side of the city and he had to be by Scully's side at 10. He was doomed from the get-go. But, there was a slight chance he could make it there in time.

She would kill him if he didn't make it. This was big, big as in her last chance at falling pregnant and today was the day she found out if it worked. She had asked that he be there, she had not done so the first time. He understood the leap she was taking in asking for his presence and he knew that she would be forever mad at him if he didn't show up.

Jumping out of bed he hurried his pajama clad child to her bedroom. With Danica in her room he found her clothes laid out for her already and trusted that the little girl could put them on without a fuss. He ran back to his bedroom and found a pair of discarded jeans and a t-shirt he couldn't remember wearing twice and tossed them both on.

After all the rush he found himself in one place that was drastically inevitable. "Dammit!" Slapping his hands down on the steering wheel he growled with annoyance. "Dammit, dammit all to hell!" He saw the child in his rear-view mirror flinch at his anger. He didn't mean to scare her, he didn't think that he ever had frightened her but with the way his morning was running he could not help it any longer. Danica's play date cancelled and waited until he got to the other side of town before they called and now. Now he was stuck in traffic while his watch told him it was five to ten. He had to be with Scully at Dr. Parenti's office now.

She was going to kill him. He could sense her annoyance already but mostly, he could sense her fear. He continued to tap his hands against the steering wheel trying desperately for the traffic to move a little faster and the clock to tick a little slower. "Time waits for no one." He said out loud as he checked on Danica who was sitting quietly in the backseat and staring out the window, Schatz sitting patently in her lap.

Finally breaking traffic Mulder broke several road laws in the upper D.C. area. Pulling into a car park he flew with Danica in his arms up the stairs of the building, his panicked mind deciding they would be faster than the elevator.

She was going to kill him! It was twenty minutes past 10 by the time they broke into the quiet waiting room. There were few people sitting there, none of them his read headed partner. Putting Danica on the floor with Schatz dangling from her hand he scanned the room once more. Running his hands through his hair he cursed silently. "Papa?" Danica tugged on his jeans desperate for his attention to break through the tension he was emitting.

"Not now, Danni." He moved past her heading for the reception desk. Danica called his name again as she tugged on his arm she was almost in tears at the tension cut through her bubbly personality.

He was too busy trying to talk the receptionist into telling him if Scully had attended her appointment to notice that she had appeared in the doorway leading to the Doctors' offices. "God dammit Mulder, acknowledge her. She's terrified." Scully restrained herself from slapping the man's cheek and turned her attention towards grabbing the little girls' hand and leading her towards the elevator.

"Scully!" He called after her trying not to raise his voice enough to draw too much attention to them. "Scully, look I'm sorry I missed it." He pleaded as he followed a few paces behind them even though he could easily catch up. "Charlotte cancelled on me, but I already made it too her apartment. You know it's a long drive and then, then of all things I got caught in traffic. I wanted to be here Scully, I tried to call you. I am so sorry." She continued to ignore him, only allowing for their eyes to connect for a brief two seconds before the elevator door closed in front of his face.

She was angry and he knew there was no possible way he could make it up to her.

When Mulder couldn't find Scully at his Alexandria home he tried her apartment next. "How can anyone trust you with a child?" She snapped when she pulled the front door open. "I am appalled at not only the way you treated me, but the way you completely disregarded your daughter when she was in need of comfort. You scared her Mulder, _you _did." Her words cut like a knife, he wanted to be sick. He scared his daughter and didn't even realize that he had done so.

"Scully," His voice was low, pressing at importance. "can't we just talk about this?"

"Can't you just not ditch me in the middle of something important?" She argued back as she moved to shut the door on his face. Pushing his foot between the door and frame he stopped it.

Pushing his way into her apartment he scanned the living room. "Where's Danni?" Scully didn't offer him a response instead she just crossed her arms over her chest and grunted at him. Taking the chance too he soaked her in. This woman, _his_ partner was standing in front of him in a singlet and a pair of _his_ boxer shorts. It was warm in her apartment, not as hot as it was outside but warm enough to be comfortable in the attire she was wearing. "Scully, come on. Hear me out. There was traffic and I slept in – it just isn't my day and I am _really_ truly sorry."

Something shifted in her eyes, they softened but only for a moment. She wanted to let him in, but something was stopping her. Her arms were still crossed when he took a step towards her, his hands falling on her forearms. When she didn't pull away, he moved closer. "Scully this means so much to me, I wanted to be there." She shifted her eyes away from him, not daring to make eye contact. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked softly, his voice close to breaking.

Scully scoffed as she pulled away. "I'm furious with you right now." She told him finding the floor more interesting than any part of him. He asked again where Danica was and unlike the first time Scully told him she was sleeping in the guest room. With knowing of his daughter's safety his mind was put at ease, only a little.

He sighed deeply when she moved for her bedroom in an attempt to move away from him. "Scully." He sighed again, his hand finding its way to his hair. "I may as well say everything I have to say then, considering the fact that you are not putting in at all." He paused, hoping for a comment. He breathed heavily, a third sigh, his mind becoming a mess. "I want to be involved." She shot him a look as she stood at one end of her bedroom, he in the doorway at the other. "I want to be involved if you have this child. There is no way I can't be, Scully. You are so connected to Danica that there is no way I won't see you and I can't pretend to be 'Uncle Mulder' - I won't pretend." He took a step closer to her testing the boundaries before he took another step. "But right now, although you're asking me to be involved, I don't feel like I'm involved." He caught her eye, pleading with her to understand.

"You don't feel involved?" She moved to the middle of the bedroom, her annoyance radiating from her being. "Feel free to make a direct deposit." Tugging on the edge of the boxers she wore she growled her words at him.

Taken aback he stepped towards her and grabbed her arms, holding her still. "What the hell, Scully?"

"What the hell?!" She shouted. "What the hell, Mulder. Here I am shooting hormones up my ass, I'm horny and emotional and guess what?!" Her eyes dared him to speak, dared him to even breathe. "I have nothing to show for any of it." She cursed at him her eyes again daring, daring for him to touch her, to pull sympathy anything so she could scream at him – rip his head right off. "Don't think you can give me that '_this means something to me too'_ speech. It's wasted breath." She hissed, her attitude so unlike her that he really was at loss for words.

He didn't want to speak, he didn't know what to say to her. Instead he communicated without the words. He told her he was sorry as he backed out of the door. Turning into the hallway Mulder nearly tripped over his tiny daughter.

She stood there – looking at him with large, tear filled blue eyes. Her yellow shorts and navy blue shirt crumbled from her sleep. "Papa?" She whispered her voice on the edge of cracking. He picked her up in one swoop checking that she held her bear so they could leave as quickly as he arrived.

Scully followed behind only by a few seconds. "Don't come back." Her words were angered as she watched him slip through the door.

Half way out the door he stopped and turned back to her. "Danica starts school in two weeks. I know you're angry with me. But don't take it out on her." He pleaded. "Remember," His voice dropped. "We love you." With that, he was out the door and into the day.

Returning to her bedroom, tears clouding her vision Scully pulled the small sonogram picture out of her purse and dropped to her bed. She didn't mean to lie. Her own fears took over in that moment and she said things she shouldn't have. Already she was fearing the worst for her, it couldn't be true that he wanted to give her everything. She could not accept that that was her Mulder even though she knew deep down it was truth. He loved her – and she him.

You hid things from the ones you loved in order to protect them. Now that she knew she was pregnant she feared for the changes a new life would bring.

* * *

_Not much Danica, I am sorry. But the next chapter there should be more of her - it's her first day of school! Get excited guys. _

_Again I apologize for the bad quality of my stuff as of late and well, ever. I try. =] _

_Until next week, _

_A_


	24. First Day

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. _

_It's been a busy week and not that you care but I no longer have to write "_Charlotte Perkins Gilman's The Yellow Wallpaper is an allegorical representation of the hard suffering and sexism women had to face during the nineteenth century …"_ as much as I love that book and what it represents I am so glad I do not have to write on it any more. No more public speaking either, which I kind of think I will miss. Furthermore, Updating might become a quick trouble for me as of the fact that my laptop was giving back to the school due to the end of my loan period. I am trying to work it out, but it's providing to be a struggle. But, we'll see what happens. _

* * *

Part 23

First Day

The curve of her legs and the tug of the tight shirt she wore had everyone's eyes on her with just the sight of her clean and tailored to fit suit. She was the envy, the aim, the life people surrounding her had given up in order to be standing there that day. She was nervous, and feeling slightly shy as she searched the large yard for her partner.

She hadn't spoken to him in two weeks she wasn't only nervous because of her surroundings, she was nervous as to what would happen when she found him.

She looked for attire like her own through the crowd of jeans and stained sweats. She knew he would be wearing the same thing as her, dressed for a day in the office, because even though they weren't speaking completely they still had jobs to do and Mulder still had a quest to pursue. She found the occasional tailored pant leg, but when her eyes travelled up to meet the face of the person the pants belonged to she wasn't greeted with his hazel eyes. Clenching and unclenching her hands by her side almost in fear – of what? She was stuck. She was in an environment she wasn't used to and even though as a child she had to adapt quite a lot there was something that wasn't allowing it this time. Special Agent Dana Scully was uncomfortable in a crowed school yard without a single person she knew. Who knew the first day of school could be such a big deal.

She still couldn't see her partner nor his petite redheaded shadow anywhere through the throng of people and she was starting to feel a little left out. Women stood around in sneakers and flats, the occasional woman wore heels, but each of them had a child attached to their hip or one calling out to them from the playground.

Scully watched as a few mothers, and sometimes, fathers ran after their children who were tormenting another, or simply evading the hug or kiss his parent was trying to enforce. Everyone there had a child or more and there she was, standing at the edge of the school yard gate, dressed for another day working to solve the mysteries behind the federal government. She could hear the women around her whispering 'divorce' and the men eyeing her off with that open mouth wonder. She wanted to turn to them to tell them to back off to shove Mulder in their faces and wear him like a piece of jewelry.

"You look a little lost." A woman's voice broke into her thoughts. Turning her head as she moved her body to face the noise Scully put on a smile as she nodded softly. She didn't have time to respond to the woman who had spoken when she noticed her gentle face had turned into an adoring smile as she pointed towards two figures that were making their way through the masses. "They what you are looking for?"

Scully grinned brightly as she instantly recognized the tiny pumpkin haired girl and her giant of a father. "Exactly what I am looking for." She crouched down as best she could in the tiny pencil skirt in order to catch Danica as she came running into her arms. Mulder reached them as she had moved to stand, by the time she was completely straight again he had threated his hand around her waist and pulled her to him tightly before he pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered into her ear before pulling away from her slightly and giving her space back.

"Aren't the three of you adorable." The woman who had pointed Mulder and Danni out to Scully was still standing there her adoring smile still in pace as she looked over the closely knit group. Scully pushed herself into Mulder's side her own silent acceptance of him again. Danica was hiding behind Mulder's leg, her thumb pressed against her lips.

Noticing the woman Mulder extended his hand. "Fox Mulder." The woman in front of him reached the same height as Scully without the heels. She gave him a warm smile as she took his hand.

"Monique Cambridge." She shook his hand professionally. "You know," She turned her words towards Scully. "They're only talking about you because you don't look like one of _them_." She turned her words towards Scully, her brown eyes shimmering in the light. When Scully gave her a confused look she smiled and went on to explain. "You've got a successful, high end job by the looks of it, they can sense it too. And they're probably thinking you spend more time at work than with your children because your black suit is still, well, black. Without a single smudge." Scully raised a brow at Monique. "I was in the same position two years ago. I'm a lawyer. All the stay at home mom's get like that. But there are a few of us who won't stop at anything for their kids."

"But you look like them," Scully spoke softly as she noticed Monique definitely wasn't dressed like her.

"Maternity leave," Monique shrugged as she ran her hand over the bulge Scully had failed to recognize. "Besides some days you just don't want people to talk about you. My Estella is in third grade this year and Sawyer is starting first." She beamed proud of her children.

Scooping Danica up into his arms Mulder checked over her uniform for the sixth time that morning. "I have sisters." Danica announced as she found confidence in her father's arms.

"Had." Scully corrected as she turned under Mulder's grip to adjust the little girls' skirt.

The little girl smiled sweetly at Monique, transfixed in the other woman completely. "I'm five." She held up four fingers as she stuck out her tongue in concentration, with his spare hand Mulder tapped her thumb and reminded her to add "one more". Danica smiled brightly with her corrected number of fingers and showed them to Monique.

"And what a sweet and beautiful little girl you are. Are you excited for School Danica?" Danni looked at the woman for a moment as she assessed the question; tucking her head into her fathers' neck she shook her head. Monique didn't have time to respond to the little girls' head shake before a child's voice called out to her. "Hey, Danica do you want to meet your first new friend for the day?" Danni peeled her head away from Mulder's shoulder and wriggled to be put down as she heard the boys' voice get closer. "Danica, this is Sawyer." Monique introduced as a sandy blond haired, brown eyed and all around honey tanned boy stopped by her side.

Danica watched Monique carefully as she repeated her name to Sawyer, "Danni." She corrected gaining enough courage with the stranger and the intriguing boy who was already taller than her. Sawyer asked her something about a sandbox and with that both children were gone in a flash.

"Three girls, you must have your hands full." Remembering Danica's mention of another two sisters Monique smiled at the couple next to her before turning to watch their children play.

She noticed a shift between the couple before Mulder spoke, but didn't put too much thought into it. "Elsie and Emily are no longer with us." He spoke softly as he pulled Scully a little tighter into his side.

Monique used her hand to cover her face in embarrassment. She apologized profoundly for her own misjudgment. Scully shook her head. "It's okay. We don't mind, really. Mulder and I are just happy that we have a healthy little girl right now. In a few years, we'll think about trying again." Her words made him tense, of course she knew the truth that was hidden under her skin, he on the other hand had believed a lie and was standing there that day fully believing that they would never have children.

The guilt settled in at the pit of her stomach, causing her insides to churn. She felt dizzy as a wave of nausea hit her. Trying her best she ignored it. She focused her attention on something else while Mulder and Monique spoke. But it was there that she noticed not only did his large, warm hand cover almost the entirety of her stomach but his thumb was stroking back and forth over the fabric that rested there. He was so tender with her, after everything that had happened. She couldn't help but wonder if he realized what he was doing, but she didn't have long to dwell on it before the queasy feeling in her stomach came back again.

"You can have my two any day." She laughed, offering a change of mood. "And Danica is welcome whenever you need to get her off your hands or if she wants to come over." She had been talking directly to Mulder when she offered by Scully's movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention more. The redheaded woman's face was almost turning green and it looked like she was going to throw up.

Pulling from Mulder's grip Scully moved further up the road, finding a quiet spot was where her stomach contents connected with the ground. "She's not," Monique pointed to her stomach "is she?" The two of them stared after her unsure of what to do.

Mulder shook his head, completely puzzled. "She can't be." With long and worried strides Mulder was by her side in a second, he moved to sweep her hair off her cheeks and away from her forehead so he could feel if she was burning up. "Are you okay, Scully?" He asked, concerned.

Looking up at him she shook her head. "I lied." She whispered. "I was angry and I lied to you." Mulder watched her for a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in wonder. He put her feet back on the ground when she nodded and kissed her with a force that took her breath away. She stared at him confused as to why he wasn't yelling, why he wasn't angry with her. "What?" He asked with a laugh, when he confused stare got too much.

Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Why aren't you mad?" Mulder laughed again. Cupping her face in between his hands he kissed her lips softly.

"How can I be?" She went to respond, to tell him it was easy as they started to walk back towards the smiling Monique. But two voices stopped them before she could respond.

"Dana, Mulder!" Jessica and Robert Michaels called out to them as they tried to catch up to them, little Molly trailing behind with a school bag that was nearly as big as her. Together they stopped and greeted the other couple they had become great friends with over the year. "Look at our girls." Jess spoke as she followed Mulder and Scully back to where they had been standing before Scully felt the need to empty her stomach. "I can't believe that this is happening. First day of school!" She squeezed Dana's arm as she squeaked like a young girl. Scully laughed alongside her as she locked her arm with Jess' the two of them acting like a pair of teenage girls giddy for no apparent reason.

"Monique Cambridge our friends Jessica and Robert Michaels, their daughter Molly and son, Dylan." Mulder introduced as they came back to stand with Monique. Within seconds Danica and Sawyer were by their sides, Danica approached her mother and begged to be lifted up. Noticing that his partner was going to allow for it Mulder stepped in and scooped the girl up.

"Vater," Danica's voice was soft, yet loud enough for their small group to hear her as she used the German word for father to catch his attention even though she was already in his arms.

"Tochter?" Calling her daughter in German was his source of a response. Her smile was contagious to him, as she grinned her question already formed in her mind he could not help but to grin back. Mulder shifted her in his arms, as he once again messed with the way her school uniform skirt sat.

"wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, Papa?" Suddenly shy her speech switched to full blown German while her little fingers played with the collar of his suit shirt. Her request to go home only had her father laughing as everyone else watched on confused with the language switch.

Turning to the confused adults and the concentrated Jess - who had been taking language lessons with Molly so the both of them could communicate with Danica better, in the language that was embedded in her DNA, the humored look that crossed his face was mostly directed at her in ability to recall Danica's words. "She told me she was ready to go home." The group laughed sympathetically as the children watched on confused. "Sweetheart, you have to stay." He told her softly. "We talked about this, remember? You are going to school and Mama and I are going to work."

Danica shook her head. "I go to Oma's instead." She looked up from his collar her eyes big and blue, trying to convince him that her idea was best.

Mumbling he turned to Scully. "If she keeps looking at me like that, I'm not going to put her down." Chuckling Molly's dad stepped in and took the girl from her father.

"It's easy, Mulder." He told him with a sympathetic smile. Putting Danica on the ground by his side Robbie took her hand with his and used his other one to hold Molly's. Sawyer followed behind the man, Danica tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep her eyes on her father.

He turned to Scully, his face panicked. She could not help but think that he looked like a little boy so lost and scared. "Scully," He breathed. "You know what she's like, what if there is another panic attack on the verge…"

She raised a brow at him, for the moment it was just the two of them talking. "If you let her know that you're worried she will play on it." He sighed, the worried look still in place. "Mulder, you are the psychologist here. Just breathe, she will be fine. Thousands of kids go to school every day. She. Will. Be. Fine."

"This could be a trigger; you and I don't know that."

"You're right, we don't. But Mulder, she needs to learn that we can't be there every second." She paused. "Hell, she already knows that. If you are really worried, just see how she goes today. Keep in mind, there will be tears." And she was right about the tears;

Within seconds of the teachers allowing their new pupils one final goodbye Danica was wailing and holding onto her father's leg with reckless abandon. She wasn't the only child in the schoolyard to act that way, but she was certainly the one who showed she didn't want to be there more.

She shrieked as Scully tried to coax her off her father's leg but it didn't work the little girl just glared at Scully, stared at her with such venom her mother couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. It had taken only two weeks for their connection to dwindle and now it was failing. She tried everything she could to get the little girl off in hopes of sending her to her first day of classes but nothing was working. She was on her last tether, her back aching, her head numb from the physical pain of her cries and the emotional pain from her inability to just pick the girl up and comfort her. But something clicked in Danica and all of a sudden the redheaded girl had let go of her father's leg and looked apologetically wide-eyed at her mother.

Wrapping her arms around her mother Danica whispered 'sorry' in her ear before waiting for Scully to stand and finally lead her to the classroom door where her new teacher was waiting patiently. "What was that about?" Mulder asked as she joined him side and started to walk out of the schoolyard.

Scully shrugged as she bumped her shoulder against his own. "I guess I will see you at work then." She told him as she pointed in the direction of her car.

Mulder shook his head. "Actually I thought you and I could find a place to talk." She cocked an eyebrow looking at him confused as to why he would want them to find somewhere to talk. "I don't know if you noticed Scully," He started amused, "but you are pregnant." He pointed to her stomach. "And I am pretty sure it's my kid."

Looking down at her feet Scully kicked delicately at loose rock on the sidewalk. "Mulder…" She sighed.

"No." He stopped her. "You assured me that this wasn't going to get between us, Scully. You can't say that and then avoid it. We need to talk. We need to talk about two weeks ago and we need to talk about Christmas."

"Christmas?" She spoke her voice barely above a whisper. "Why Christmas?" Taking a step towards her Mulder cupped her tiny face between his large hands before leaning down to kiss her.

"Because that happened." He told her softly as he pulled back, still holding her face. "We can't ignore this Scully. We can't. It's not good for either of us and especially Danica. Poor kid hasn't known what to think for weeks."

Scully nodded her head, agreeing. "I have to apologize for my behavior the other week." She looked up at him as they started to walk, the both of them simultaneously in sync as they mentally decided to walk in one general direction. She sighed heavily before she managed to get her next words out, "I was scared." She whispered. Admitting fear and defeat had abut always been something she struggled to do. Mulder couldn't help but admire her when she managed to swallow the inability and actually managed to admit it.

"I know." Mulder whispered back his voice soft. "That's why we need to talk, lay our cards out on the table get the facts right and straight. Because I don't know if you've noticed Scully, but we're going to have two children who need parents who can sort their shit out." She looked at him strangely when he swore; it was so often that she heard him do so, not now that Danica was usually always hanging off his hip.

She stopped him for a second, a teasing smile on her face. "Not that I would ever usually pull this card, but, technically Danica's not mine."

"Well, that's where our problems start," His words were short and curt as though he was having trouble figuring out how to breathe. She looked at him bemused while she tried to catch his eye, letting him know that he could talk. "I want you to adopt her." Scully dropped to a bench seat behind her, sliding her hands down her legs as she did so she looked up at Mulder, her face compelled. "How do you even need to consider it?" He asked as he sat down next to her, the two of them acting as though a bomb had dropped. "This is hardly the biggest bomb shell that's been dropped today." She chuckled a little at that, he was right. He should have been reacting this way when she told him she was pregnant, not her acting like this because he told her he wanted her to adopt Danica.

"I don't need to consider it." She turned to look at him. "I'll do it Mulder, I'm her mother whether the paper is signed or not." He nodded. "But, you're right. We need to sort things out." He nodded again, his bottom lip between his teeth in contemplation.

Chuckling to himself Mulder turned to her with a wide smile. "This is going to take a while." Scully laughed as he took her hand in his own and together they stared at the passing city in front of them.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Just a bit. But it's nothing you and I can't face." He grinned at her broadly. No matter the problem they had faced tougher things.

[…]

"Papa!" Danica squealed as she caught sight of her father in the schoolyard. He was standing there proud, his arm laced around Scully's waist as he watched his little girl finish her first day of school with a proud beam on her face and his own. As she ran, the school bag that was almost as big as her flew in her path, a piece of paper was flying in the wind a perfect match with her flailing hair and limbs and she ran toward him with arms spread out wide. "Papa!" She squealed again, along with several other children who ran for their own parents.

He crouched down to catch her as she ran into his arms. Her art work saved by Scully who grabbed it before it could get crushed between the girl and her father she also moved to detach the large backpack from the girl who had attached herself to her father's torso with no intention of letting go. "Hey, baby." She smiled at the girl who turned her head against her father's shoulder to acknowledge the fact that her mother was there. Rubbing the little girl's back softly Scully couldn't help but notice the droop of her eyes as Danica already started to fight sleep at three in the afternoon on her father's arm. "Did you have a good day?" She asked softly falling into step next to Mulder as they headed for his car, in the busy parking lot.

Unlike that morning where the two partners arrived in separate vehicles, once it hit twelve Scully took her car back to her apartment and Mulder drove them both back to work, with the intention of the two of them collecting Danica that afternoon.

The little girl nodded, and pointed silently towards the picture Scully was holding by her side. "I drew a picture." She told her mother softly. "Look, Miss April said we had to draw our family. We don't have a puppy, but I think having one would be cool." Mulder laughed at that while he looked over his daughter's sleepy head in order to see the picture.

Leaning into him as they walked and trying her best not to let Danica hear, Scully whispered. "Before you get any ideas about a dog. Let's cope with a newborn first." Again he laughed the two of them walking up the block to the small, arranged car park.

"Do you think I coddle her?" He asked, not before checking that his daughter had dozed off on his shoulder, Scully snapping a picture with the camera he had always kept on hand and now found a permanent residence in her handbag.

She nodded her head, "Personally? Yeah." She laughed, watching her feet as she walked. "But you are her dad, considering what you have been though Mulder and what she has been through, I can see your need to coddle her."

"No, seriously Scully. Look." He nudged his shoulder in the direction of a group of people walking in front of them. A few of the children he had seen come out of Danica's classroom and yet they were walking happily by their parents' side. Danica however was wrapped up tight in his arms and already fast asleep.

She sighed, knowing that he could be touchier than a woman when it came to raising Danica. "Mulder, raise your kid how you raise her. She'll decide on her own in the end."

He shifted Danica in his arms so he could grab her hand, with the two of them walking side by side it felt odd that they were not connected. "But that's the thing Scully, you're her mom." She stopped in front of his car, the keys jingling in her hand.

"To be honest." She looked him in the eye. "My dad was away a lot, and sure when he came home I was in his arms quicker than he could say 'Starbuck' – my parents certainly didn't raise me to be independent, that I worked out on my own. Danica's a little more attached than what I was, but she's been though something different. In a few years, I am sure she'll be this bright energetic young woman that we won't know how she got that way. If we let Danica be Danica what can really go wrong." He smiled at her and nodded while he mumbled something about 'good answer' while he shifted Danica into the car seat she still had to sit in, due to her small stature and body mass. "But there will still be discipline." She told him in a warning tone as he pulled out of the car.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He smiled broadly at her before he quickly pecked her lips.

He knew, at the end of the day in a few years and even a few weeks his daughter was going to be a miraculous little person. He had faith every day that Danica was going to become something great and he never gave up that belief.

* * *

_Until next week,_

_A_


	25. Nothing Special

_Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and those of you who are new to this piece of ... well I don't even know what to call it any more. It varies. Anyway, thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts. Makes me smile. _

_On another note, please forgive me for incredibly stupid mistakes (if there are any) the spoilt brat in me is throwing a tantrum at this computer and it's keyboards inability to function like a normal keyboard. But you know, first world problem. Secondly I really, really wanted to capture my nephew in words for this chapter, he is so animated when he talks and just says the sweetest things. But he is three and Danica is five, so I did a really bad job._

_Thirdly, I had Fun's song 'Carry On' stuck in my head when I started writing this. You don't have to listen to it, but it's a good song. _

_Lastly, I'm not to fond of this chapter, but these days am I ever? _

* * *

"'_That's the thing about pain,' Augustus said, and then glanced back at me. 'It demands to be felt.' _

_The Fault in Our Stars, John Green_

Part 24

Nothing Special 

The sun had been shining beautifully that day, golden rays licked the earth as they had for the entirety of their existence.

He had decided that when Danica was out of school that he would take both her and Scully for a walk, the weather was certainly perfect for it. The earth was still warm, the grass alive and brilliant even though the trees had already started to fall around them.

Danica was walking in front of them as they trailed behind lazily. She talked and talked and every now and then an adult would comment with a laugh or small affirmative that they had heard her.

The day had been beautiful, the world was living beautifully but it only took the single grasping of his hand to crack the glass, to break the looking glass open that reviled a much darker world that was just waiting to shatter around them.

Scully walked by his side, neither of them touching. But with the change in the wind her hand had grasped onto his with a bone breaking grip. "You okay?" He asked, his face as concerned as his voice. Her spare hand was rubbing the side of her abdomen. She nodded her head softly telling him that she was okay. "Yeah, well your grip on my hand is telling me otherwise." He squeezed her hand softly unable to get a grip as tight as he would like due to her hold breaking off his circulation.

"It was just a twitch." She told him calmly even though her heart was pounding. He had stopped in front of her now, she had let go of his hand and now he was standing in her way, his knees bent to look her better in the eye while his hands cradled her hips, worry emitting from every part of his body. "Really, Mulder." She breathed, trying to calm her emotions as tears threatened to spill across her cheeks. "I'm fine. Really." Sensing his next question she answered; "We're fine." She said it more for her own comfort than his. Standing on the tips of her toes she kissed him affectionately, again, more to comfort her own panic towards the stabbing pain she had felt in her abdomen.

"We are going home." He told her, more a command than suggestion. "Do you need to go to a doctor?" Panic ragged in his eyes. She shook her head again telling him that he was far too sweet for their own good but that she was fine.

In fact she knew the twinge in her abdomen wasn't a good sign but something in her couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She let him cart them home and drag Danica from her exploration of the park silently. She couldn't worry him, not when life was starting to seem so bliss.

The twinge disappeared after it had happened settling her initial fears and allowing her to breathe easier again. It wasn't until they were both asleep that night that the pain returned and this time it was a definite that it wasn't going to end well.

Somehow within their discussion on Danica's first day of school the two of them had grown closer, an understanding and acceptance was drawn between them and over the space of Danica's first two weeks at school Scully found herself staying over a lot more than what she usually had, and found herself falling asleep in Mulder's bed and by his side a lot more than she was ready to admit.

He awoke that night to the sounds of her tiny hyperventilated gasps and a choked sob drew him to reality along with the feeling of long fingernails scrapping at his stomach harsh enough in his mind to leave tiny red marks in their path.

He woke with a jolt the mixture of the feeling against his flesh, her hyperventilated sobs and an already panicked surge in his blood stream. His partner was sitting up next to him tears streaking her face while she stared at him her eyes pleading, her mouth open but the only sound that was being emitted was her heavy breathing and occasional sob. He jumped into action his mind clicking into her pain and fear.

Within seconds Mulder was by his partner's side. In one swift move he scooped Scully into his arms without a question or a word. He got her down to the car in one piece, helping her into the vehicle she grabbed onto his shirt. "Mulder," She breathed. Her hands moved to clutch her stomach as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Mulder. Danica." She breathed each word knowing already that the scared man had forgotten about the child who was tucked up in bed, sleeping peacefully and completely unaware as to the worlds that were falling apart in between her parents.

He knew it probably wasn't the best parenting plan when he pulled away from the equally scared Scully and dialed for her mother. His intention was for Maggie to make her way over while they left Danica in the house alone and still sleeping. It wasn't the best, and on an average day he would not have done it, but that night was above average.

Mulder didn't clue Maggie Scully in as to why the hospital visit was important, she had not known of her daughter's pregnancy. Scully had decided it best to wait until the all clear in her second trimester before telling anyone. She wanted her mother to know but she was unsure as to how things were going to pan out. Her mother had certainly known about their attempts but didn't know this one had stuck.

With Maggie on the way Mulder was able to breathe slightly easier as he hurried as fast as he could to the hospital.

[…]

It rained that morning; the sky a gloomy grey that put everyone in a melancholy mood. In fact, one Fox Mulder felt as though his morning was the result of the weather. Things just weren't getting better even though not long ago he thought nothing could get better than the simple bliss he was living.

Silently he sat there and watched his partner's sleeping face, the bags looks as though they were going to stay permanently on her far too pale face. Rain smacked against the window, the only noise in the room next to his and Scully's small breaths.

His heart had been crushed in a matter of hours that previous night and early into the morning. She lost the baby. Her last chance.

He felt everything shatter that night. He felt a rift as a brick wall went up around her. She was going to shut him out, he knew it. His heart felt as though it was being crushed, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs and yet, he was still breathing.

There was a beat in his ears and lyrics at the tip of his tongue as an image danced behind his eyes- Danica. His beautiful little girl so completely concentrated in the middle of one of her ballet classes. Her face was drawn with concentration; she was one of the only girls there who was working so hard at following the instructions given from the instructor.

He realized – sitting in a plastic and worn hospital chair, brooding in the darkness of her room that there was a life lost that night that wouldn't get to live and dance and furthermore be loved. In the darkness of the stormy day, he thought about the life lost, along with that part of his partners spirit that died with her last chance.

Together they had been through so much, they had witnessed the others pain and in reverse had been the cause of the others pain. This was something so much more than the X-Files, than his crusade for the Truth. This was new life, from both of them that in a quick few minutes, without any earlier warning ceased to exist.

How could he be so crushed over a life he never got the chance to know?

Latin flashed in the back of his mind 'Memento Mori' a voice unlike his own whispered in his ear, over and over. It sounded like a threat, a reminder that things were cut short.

Everything is but dust and shadows and eventually it all just disappears, mortality has an expiration date. Sometimes people forgot that. The insistent voice crudely reminded him; life was short, shorter for some than others.

He scoffed at himself in the darkness of morning finding his philosophy ridiculous. He lost an unborn child, developed only by two months and a voice in his head was discussing the depths of mortality.

His partner stirred in the bed, a heavy sigh left her lips, paired with a whimper. He reached his hand out for hers as the sun tried to filter in between the clouds and the blinds. Her eyes fluttered behind her lids as her mind slowly clicked into reality. Her hand clenched his as she opened her eyes.

The first thing he had noticed was the change in color. Her eyes were no longer crystal blue they had turned a deep shade of navy, he had to look deep into her eyes to determine if they were in fact blue and not black. He knew they may as well have been black. He knew that was what she was thinking. It had only been a matter of hours and yet her skin had paled to a sickly off-white, her hair had curled against the hospital linen, her eyes had grown dark and her body had given up on the fight. "That was my last chance." She croaked, her throat dry. "My last chance, gone."

"Scully," He breathed with a heavy sigh. "You make it sound like you're dying." She wouldn't look him in the eye, not until she spoke again;

"I may as well be." Her eye flicked to his just in time to see panic flicker across his face.

"Scully," He breathed again. "Stop it. We've been through this. You can't say that, Scully it's ridiculous and selfish!" He snapped at her only briefly, but enough to shock her slightly.

"Shit Mulder, we're not shining stars. We're nothing special, what more do you want from me?" She whispered to him, her eyes accusing.

"I never said we were." He fought back weakly.

The room fell into silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Can you call my mother? I need to hear Danica's voice." She mostly wanted to get him moving and keeping his mind occupied. She knew what he was like in moments like this, how he hardly breathed at all and forced it all to be his fault, she just had to keep him moving.

He nodded as he slipped out into the hallway; the man needed a minute to talk to his young daughter alone first. "Papa?" The small girl's tiny voice called to him through the phone line. He had made his way unscathed through Maggie's insistent barrage of questions. Everything, all of it was worth hearing the tiny child's unfazed little voice as she expected to hear him answer her back.

"Ja, schon madchen." Yes beautiful girl. He confirmed his identity.

Entire worlds came off his shoulders when she replied. "Ich liebe dich, Papa." His head fell into his hands. Tears burnt at his eyes. He didn't feel loved, not then. And for a moment that morning he had forgotten about his daughter, he had forgotten the small life that was waiting for him at home, that was wholly dependable on him. He had Danica waiting at home, loving him no matter what he did.

"Ich liebe dich, Danni." Mulder's voice broke as he responded to his child. His beautiful, empathetic and oblivious child. "Mama and I will be home later today, Beautiful but right now Mama wants to talk to you." He heard the little girl agree excitedly as he made his way back into his partner's dark and desolate room.

He left Scully to her time with Danica and when he returned he found his partner curled into a ball as best she could while she stared at the wall, her whole being empty. He climbed into the bed with her and pressed a kiss to her temple. She was muttering about her 'last chance' again as he tried his best to soothe her, "Never give up on a miracle." He whispered into her ear.

She couldn't believe in a miracle, no matter her faith, she couldn't do it. Not a miracle like that. But she couldn't turn against his words. This was a man who never gave up, who never stopped believing. She wiped at a stray tear with the back of her hand before she spoke again; "I'm being ridiculous." She laughed at herself as she settled further against his chest. "When am I being discharged?"

"When the doctor decides." His answer was simple as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

She shifted closer to him again. "I want our baby back." It was her first recognition for that day that what she lost was theirs. In her ear he told her that he understood. He wanted the same thing but they couldn't have that anymore, and together they would have to move on.

[…]

The house was quiet when he brought her home, Maggie's car was in the driveway letting him know that the girl and her grandma were around.

Scully made her way up the master staircase, not wanting to deal with facing her mother straight away. Mulder left her at the stairs as he ventured for the kitchen. "What happened, Fox?" Maggie's voice was panicked when she saw him, her hands were shaking and he could tell that she just wanted to run up to him and demand that he tell her everything. "What happened that was bad enough for my daughter to be rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night?"

Mulder shook his head as he placed each hand on her arms, "I can't tell you. It's up to Dana. But, right now she's upset and I don't know what to do but I do know that if she were Danica she would want her mom." Maggie nodded silently; as she stepped around the large man she squeezed his arm with motherly reassurance. "Where's Danica?" He asked, Maggie pointed above her telling the man that the last she knew of the small child was that she was collecting something from upstairs.

He and Maggie walked with the same sound the house was permitting – complete silence followed their steps and filled their ears. The stairs didn't creak, jeans didn't rustle, it was a complete numbing silence the sort of thing that drove people mad after too long and made their hearts pound louder in their ears.

He left Maggie to find her daughter while he ventured to find his own. Upon checking her room and every other one on the top floor he couldn't find her. He saved one room until last and that was his own. Of all places to look for the little girl he found her where she always was when Scully's health wasn't at its best – the little girl was tucked into her mother's side, Schatz sat happily in her lap.

The little girl, her mother and a bear. He had a picture similar to that moment, something he had gotten done professionally. But nothing could capture a moment like it happening in real life. Danica's burning vermillion hair compared to her mother's stuck out brightly in the dim room and against the grey and cream blankets. Their shirts were the same shade of sapphire blue. He snuck into the room, none of the three women aware of his presence there although he knew better than to underestimate Scully's ability to tell when he was in the room. He pulled the camera off the dresser and snapped the picture without anyone's facial expressions moving.

Moving back to the open door he rapped his knuckles against it catching the attention of all three females, he pointed at Danica and with the click of his tongue signaled her out of the room. "Papa?" The little girl spoke as she always did, saying his name before she continued to speak as though it was a question of permission and reassurance that she got his attention. "What's wrong with Mommy?" She slipped her hand into his as they took the stairs side by side; her dainty voice was filed with curiosity as she watched her feet as they walked.

Being one whom always encouraged his daughter's independent thinking Mulder turned to her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "What do you think is wrong Doctor Mulder?" He smiled at her concentrated little face.

"She's sad." The little spoke, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Beaming a smile he picked Danica up and placed her on the kitchen island. "She is sad." He nodded his head. "And what does Mama do when you are sad?"

"I get cuddles."

"And when that doesn't work?"

"Mommy be's silly."

"Anndd … when_ that_ doesn't work?" He was building her up, knowing that she would click eventually.

The little girl tilted her head causing her to look like a confused puppy while she thought, "We find Papa."

"Yes and no." He laughed. "What do you and Mama do when you're sad?"

"Cookies!" Danica shrieked as she jumped up to stand on the kitchen bench.

"Cookies!" He exclaimed alongside her. As he helped her down to a safer height Danica's brow furrowed;

"But, Papa. We don't have any cookies." She frowned allowing her father a reason to laugh. He tapped the end of her nose as he told her that they were to make the cookies.

"While Mama's talking to Grandma we'll make cookies and popcorn and set up a movie theatre. What's Mama's favorite?"

"Lady and the Tramp!" She squealed as he pulled a child's sized chiefs hat over her orange hair.

He wasn't about to admit that he used to be forced into baking with his mother and Samantha when they were young but when Mulder pulled out his first batch of chocolate chip cookies and found that they were perfect he knew that Scully and Maggie would be suspicious. It wasn't that he couldn't cook, he certainly could but unless you were a pro baking with Danica often turned out to be a nightmare. With a perfect batch of cookies he knew there would be questions as to how he managed such a perfect task.

Within an hour and a half he had turned the rec room into a movie theatre and suddenly he saw the need in his close to a dozen sets of linen and the Christmas lights he only used once a year. With blankets and lights draped from the celling he managed to make the large room something of a cozy retreat.

Together Mulder and Danica stood side by side in the master bedroom doorway, both of them held their hands behind their back and broad grins were spread across their jaws. "Step this way." Danica spoke slowly as she tried to remember what her father told her to say. "Please." She shook her head as she remembered that she forgot her manners.

Danica had taken two steps into the room and swept her hand to the left. Mulder stood to her right, still and silent. He had no lines to say and was only there to make sure Scully followed the little girl who was so proud of what she and her father had achieved.

Slowly, and cautiously Scully got out of the bed and walked towards the little girl wo had now extended her right hand for her mother to take.

She tossed a look over her shoulder, a questioning glare just for her partner that was left unanswered.

He walked behind them as Danica took the stairs across from her bedroom. He couldn't help the smile that filled his face at the sound of Scully's gasp as Danica led her into the recreational room they barely used. He watched his partner's face light up as she caught sight of the faerie lights and makeshift movie theatre he had set up. "Oh Danica!" She whispered on an exhaled breath while she continued to hold the little girl's hand. "Did you do this?"

Danica nodded and then shook her head simultaneously. "Well," She sighed animatedly. "When I'm sad we make cookies and movies." She told her mother in her childish manner. She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, her little fists resting on her hips. "Mommy," the little girl turned so she was facing her mother directly "You're sad."

Mulder watched as his partner's eyes watered, she crouched down in front of the little girl she called her daughter, ignoring he pain that was still ragging inside of her. "Oh liebechen." She used the German nickname she often found herself calling Danica, often translated to sweetheart or darling. She far more preferred the literal – little love. "I can never be sad around you." She wrapped her fingers around the little girl's tiny ones.

"Good." She smiled. "I don't like my mommy sad. Imma make you not sad." She nodded her head as she spoke. Taking a step to her left she peered over her mother's shoulder; "You can join too Grandma," It still came out mam-mah. "You don't have to be sad, but my Mommy is sad." Maggie chuckled at Danica's suggestion then told her granddaughter politely that she was going to go home. With a thankful kiss on Mulder's cheek and a motherly kiss to the top of her daughter's and granddaughter's heads Maggie slipped out.

Their small family lay spread across the mattress from the guest room as the images of Lady and the tramp played in front of them and Christmas lights glistened above their heads.

Danica lay sprawled between her parents silently caught up in the film Mulder knew she had seen more than two dozen times. His arm was bent under his head, the other hand found one of Scully's over Danica's head the hand of hers that wasn't holding her partners found it's place on Danica's stomach while the little girl laid her head on her father's stomach. The three of them were tangled in each other their lives wholly intertwined at that moment.

"Mommy?" Danica spoke quietly her accent more American with that word that German.

"Danica?" She responded pronouncing the girl's name in its Slavic origins as she turned to look at the little girl who had not moved to face her. "Why are you calling me 'Mommy'?" She took Danica's distracted state to ask her own question before the little girl could.

"At school," She started her hands in the air as she tried to explain, "other kids say it." She answered simply . "Why are you so sad?" Scully had to accept her daughters answer and she had no other choice to do so due to the girl's next question that suddenly took hostage of her throat. The little girl turned to her mother when she didn't get an answer, finding her father asleep she thought that was the reason and asked again.

Finding her voice Scully looked at her daughter. "You know when you really want something but you can't have it?" The little girl nodded – at four she was all too aware of the prospect towards not getting what she wanted, her parent's certainly weren't below saying 'no'. "Mommy's just sad because I really wanted something, but I can't have it." Danica got up from her spot on the mattress and moved so she was lying next to her mother.

"Did Papa say no?" She asked softly with wide blue eyes. Laughing softly Scully shook her head, assuring the girl that it wasn't her father's doing as to why she was sad. "It's okay Mama, you have me." Pressing a kiss to Danica's nose she smiled.

"And you're all I need." The little girl giggled as he mother tapped her nose with a smile.

She was right when she said Danica was all that she needed, but at the end of the day she still held a spot in her heart that was always aching, that was beating slowly for a child she thought she could never have.

* * *

_Something I have forgotten to mention earlier, for the purposes of this story and my own ability to be amazingly slack - Diana Fowley holds no existence. I was going to do all Mulder's brainy problemy stuff but that takes WAY too much time and because we have all seen it multiple times it's dull to read it. So I scrapped that Idea. But there are other cannon episodes that will turn up at some point. If I actually get back into the habit of planning. _

_Oh and because I thought I should share - back in the ballet chapter Mulder makes something - a jar and glitter and whatnot - calming jar - I made one. For some reason they make you feel like a small child again. Especially if you're sitting in the dark and you put a glow stick in it. ... I think I'm just still tying because I am trying to make it to 4,500 and something words. No one's going to read this anyway._

_Until next week,_

_A_


	26. Little Girl Lost

_Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and those new followers as well as the crazy people who have added this to their favorites. I thank you. =]_

_I feel personally victimized by the Cancer Man, the secret government and Chris Carter - It's December 21st, the sky isn't burning. The aliens haven't arrived and it's 2:30 in the afternoon. _

_Not good enough. _

**Sorry to be a bother, but I am officially making it a must that you read the below note. **

**YOU HAVE TOO. **

_This has been driving me nuts for weeks, my ability to do things along a time line literally makes me dizzy. Now, I wanted to exclude as many time jumps as possible within this story because I knew that once Danica his her teens there will be a few jumps and sometimes they can be hard to follow. And I always found them annoying BUT in order for me to catch up with the story line I am going to have to jump and a lot earlier/unplanned than I would have liked. _

_Last chapter Danica was five possibly October 1999, her sixth birthday was coming up and she had started her first year, in the what seems like an never ending cycle of schooling. _

_This chapter I have jumped it to May of 2000, she's six and Requiem will be starting within this chapter – because, I am evil and I HAVE to do this episode along with the events that follow it. So I ask can you please keep in mind that the events that have happened within the show still happened, but Danica was around somewhere whether she was with Teena or Maggie or even there when it happened (I still want to do some of those episodes – but perhaps when I rewrite it). They are not Time Lords with a TARDIS, there are things that are programmed to happen and cannot be changed. eg; Teena's death. So please keep that in mind. Unless mentioned otherwise assume everything has happened. As always you can send me questions. _

_I am gonna say for the fun of it, yes, Mulder still was riddled with his brain overdrive and Scully went to Africa. Considering that I now don't have to write it you can let your minds figure out those events. There are episodes that I really wanted to do but if I did we'll be here for a very long time. _

* * *

Part 25

Little Girl Lost

…_May, 2000…_

Sitting with a book in her lap, in the nook Mulder had turned into an open library Scully's reading was interrupted by the screams of her daughter filtering down the staircase.

She didn't want to know.

She wasn't worried, nor concerned for the little girl, but for herself. She had seen far too much with Mulder and experienced things beyond the imagination of even their creative six-year-olds mind. So, with her worn and barely holding it together copy of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' , with the sound of her daughters screams and her partners laugher she concluded that she in fact did not want to know. She didn't want to know what he had chased their six-year-old with throughout the whole house.

Another squeal sounded this time louder as the little girl got closer to the staircase behind Scully.

Scully knew without panic when she got home that afternoon that Danica wasn't screaming out of actual fear, even though her shouts of 'help' told a listener otherwise Scully wasn't fazed. She knew that there was laughter behind her shouts for help and that if she was in actual distress her father would stop. She could tell, well, mothers could always tell the difference between their children's cries for help and their screams of being chased by their father while he threatened to tickle them if he caught up.

No, she was sure she didn't want to know what was going on. There was no game that would interest her into joining in when it came to Mulder and Danica. Sure, she played with the little girl. But when Mulder was involved it consisted of throwing things and making a mess. She didn't enjoy that too much; she was more teddy bears picnic than pillage the village. Besides, whenever the three of them managed to start a game Mulder would trap her in a corner and tickle her until she cried surrender – with actual tears and the need to pee.

"I am not your damsel in distress; don't even think about touching me." She warned when she heard his faint footsteps on the floorboards below them.

He exhaled loudly, letting her know that she was safe. "C'mon Scully someone has to be." She scoffed, he knew her well enough to know she wasn't going to play along. "What? Danica doesn't stand for it much anymore. She's learnt that from you."

She shifted on the lounge as she closed her book harshly – not a good sign, when the book was closed it meant she had given up on reading, he had irked her and it scared him, but he wasn't backing down. He had wanted to have this conversation with her for a while, actually he had wanted to have quite a number of conversations with her. "She _learnt _that from _me?_" She asked with a hiss as she turned to look at the man before her, who – although it didn't surprise her – was covered in something blue, that was starting to drip down his arms.

He sighed openly as he looked about the room, clearly wanting to sit down but afraid to do to the fact that he was covered in slime. "Don't get me wrong I love that part of you that doesn't let anyone beat her down and it's an amazing trait to pass down to Danica. But when something finally crashes through your carefully constructed walls you can't cope. That's why you're OCD about cleaning, "

"I'm not OCD about cleaning…" She fought weakly but stopped when he looked her in the eye, daring her to fight with him.

"You have to have control. Which is great, someone has to be a leader. But I am worried that if Danica is learning this from you that when her walls fall – and they will – that we're going to have one hell of a storm on our hands." He exhaled, his vexation making his hands twitch. "She's lost in this world and we're supposed to make things better for her, we _want _to make things better for her. One minute she is strong, the next she is confused. She is trying to be her own person but she's also trying to be her courageous mother. But, you know what." He sighed in frustration again, even though this was really a one way conversation. "Nothing's solved in five minutes and I'm sorry I hit you with that."

He shook his head at himself while Scully stared at one of the bookshelves; his hands ran through his hair his mind no longer caring about the blue goop that was covering the top half of his body. He didn't have time to go on, to back pedal over his badly put together argument for Danica was hanging upside on the staircase rail calling; "Daddy, come get me." Before he moved for the girl he looked down at his partner one more time;

"I don't like how her being at school has suddenly changed our names. I was quite fond of 'Papa'." He tried for something light-hearted but wasn't granted with a response. Turning with a soft huff he went back to chasing Danica, well after he helped her down from the rain she had gotten herself stuck on.

It was only moments later that he heard the front door slam from the kitchen. There really was nothing better than the glorious sound of wood slapping wood to tell him that someone was pissed. Although, unfortunately for Mulder that someone was Dana Scully.

Danica looked up at her father with the same curious eyes she always pinned on him. "Can Mommy play?" She asked as though she didn't hear the very definite slam of the door.

He looked at the little girl, knowing she was too smart for her own good already, and was meddling for the fun of it. She tilted her head like an inquisitive puppy and beamed a smile at him. "Dana," He tried to start but was cut off,

"Mommy." The little girl corrected with her happy and ever present smile.

The corner of his mouth twitched at he but the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning at the cheeky child. "Mommy," He started again, "Is not in the best mood."

"Where is she?" She asked with another tilt.

Mulder laughed openly this time as he moved to scoop the still tiny six-year-old up in the air. "Doesn't matter." He told her simply as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the staircase the both of them still covered in slime. "Molly's coming over in half an hour and you are a filthy monkey!"

"No!" She squealed in his arms playfully, she poked her father in the chest and told him that he was in fact that filthy monkey as he tickled her sides before putting her down.

As it turned out, bathing Danica really was just a waste of time, the minute Molly showed up the two girls were in the kitchen with the slime he and Danica had made that morning. The girls had taken it outside and proceeded to throw it at each other, while Dylan continued to attempt to eat it.

When the girls got sick of the slime they moved on to glitter in the rec room and then throughout the rest of the house, making the two-story building an effective dumpsite for toys. "You'd think they were boys." Jess commented as she struggled with the nearly two-year-old squirming Dylan in her lap.

Mulder hummed as he handed Jess her coffee, "Scully would agree with you wholly on that. She doesn't appreciate the mess."

"Where is Dana?" Jess inquired as she expertly held the little boy still, long enough to at least sip her coffee. Mulder rolled his eyes then shrugged as he told Jess it was best they didn't get into it. "Robert was telling me that you mentioned teaching to him." She spoke as the girls ran past them in a flash of dolls, glitter and feathers. Mulder stared at their empty path trying to figure out where Danica had found feathers; he certainly didn't remember buying them for her.

"Just curious is all, he always asks about the FBI." He passed it off. He had only inquired softly on the subject to Robert Mitchells, the man taught psychology to high school students. Mulder had been thinking, with everything that had happened over the year and his sister's case finally being put to rest; it all gave him an itch to get out of the basement.

He hadn't voiced his thoughts to Scully, hell; he hadn't voiced his thoughts to anyone. Not even Robert, in essence he was just holding up conversation. Jess hummed, obviously not believing him as she set the little boy in a portable cot in the space Mulder used as a living room. "Well, Mulder that's because my husband in a hopeless geek with a secret desire to flash a badge and shout 'FBI'. Your job appeals to him, his – well he teaches psychology to high school students that hardly care." She sat back down at the kitchen island still tossing a look over to the little boy every now and then, making sure that he was falling asleep. Turning to Mulder who stood across from her she perched her knuckles under her chin. "What is so intriguing about teaching? What are you up to? And does Dana know?"

Leaving Jessica in his wake, Mulder moved around the kitchen island and headed for the dining room. "Nothing, I am not up to anything. I just thought it would be polite to ask Robert about his job. I do have a degree in psychology you know."

"Oh, I know." Jess pointed with her free hand to the library space that was now in front of them and completely unscathed by Danica and Molly's playing. "You know you can tell me anything." She told him as they stood in front of the large staircase that was scattered with toys and parts of dress-ups.

Mulder picked up a doll he recognized as a gift from his mother before she died. The little doll was made completely of fabric and looked so much like his little girl, right down to the vermillion colored hair and pale skin. "Jess. I'm not up to anything." She hummed again as she watched the man out the corner of her eye while the two of them started to pick up the mess left behind by their insane children.

Together they picked up the dolls, but it wasn't long before the door that had slammed with her departure creaked open the way she always pushed it open. Her movements were a lot faster than as they had ever been when she came over. The cause happened to be her focus, enough that Scully didn't pay attention to her surroundings when she climbed the stairs and crashed her lips to her partner's furiously. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips completely unaware of the smug Jessica who stood a few steps above them.

Mulder shook his head as he kissed her back lightly and with the same tenderness told her that it was him who should be sorry. Jess coughed softly reminding Mulder of her presence. Scully slipped her arm around Mulder's waist as together they looked up at Jess who was leaning against the railing and cradling her mug of coffee. Unbothered and collected as always, Scully offered her friend a small smile before going on to talk as though nothing had happened between her and the man she had her arm wrapped around. "Molly is becoming quite a bad influence." Scully pointed out with a cheeky tone. "Danica refuses to eat her peas. They are apparently," She turned to the man by her side, looking at the floor as she tried to remember rather than looking at him. "What was the word?" She looked at him as she clicked her fingers, trying to bring back the moment.

Looking at the other they both announced, "Ewww" in their best childlike voices, their eyes still locked. Jess laughed out loud at the two of them as she sipped her coffee.

"When did this happen?" She asked thoroughly amused.

Mulder looked down at Scully his face drawn in concentration as he tried to recall the exact night. "Ohm, about a week or so ago, what was it we had gotten for dinner?"

"Chinese, the fried rice. She insisted on picking every little piece of green out and I ke-" Jessica stopped her friend with a laugh.

Shaking her head she stepped down a step. "No, not the pea thing. Your relationship?" Scully looked up at Mulder and curled her lip; he on the other hand let a broad grin spread across his face. "Do I have to call Ellen?" She threatened Scully playfully. Since being introduced at one of Danica's birthday parties Ellen and Jess had grown quite close, especially when it came to figuring out when their friends would finally realize they were playing house together because that was the only thing they wanted.

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced the two of you." Scully exhaled. She teased her friend with a wink before descending down the stairs and moving for the dining room.

Jess laughed as she followed her friend, her hand curled around the mug, her right hand pointing at Scully. "You guys might be investigators but you haven't fooled me. First Mulder's been chatting Robert up about teaching, he wants a safer job and now the two of you are hiding a relationship. You got that baby didn't you? Dana! You're pregnant!" Jess gasped as she moved to embrace her friend but was stopped by Scully's glare.

The hot glare wasn't directed at Jess more the man standing behind her who looked anxious about what had been revealed. "You're looking for another job?" Her brow crinkled. Mulder shook his head, then nodded, before once again shaking his head. "Mulder?" She stepped around Jess. "Why are you looking into teaching jobs?" She sounded worried; terrified actually even though her face portrayed something that was quite the opposite.

"Scully, it's not like that. I promise. It's gossip. Robert and I were just making conversation, I swear." He was lying. Truth be told, this man really no longer had a need with the X-Files. And his partner knew it.

Sure, he was Fox Mulder, the man with an endless crusade. But that ended, it went away when he put Samantha to rest properly three months ago. His family came first now, it always had. He now saw more need in being there for Danica than his now laid to rest sister. He didn't need to find her anymore. She was gone, she was peaceful and his mother went along with her. She now had both of their partners to protect her in the afterlife. Why should he continue to risk his life for a crusade he was starting to lose interest in?

He owed it to that tiny basement office to continue the fight for the Truth. But was it worth the risk compared to the life of the little girl he called a daughter?

He couldn't see the fight anymore. He couldn't see the point. So, sure, he was looking into another job, a safer job. But he had not been ready to talk to Scully about it. For if he left the X-Files she would have to as well, or else be ruined.

It wasn't his decision to make alone, it was hers as well.

Jess stood awkwardly behind Scully, guilt bubbling in her stomach as the tension between the two partners started to choke the whole room. "Sorry Jess." Mulder apologized to the woman who was standing behind his partner awkwardly. He reached out for Scully and grabbed her elbow, with his hand around her flesh he tugged on her arm and lead the both of them to the backyard without giving Jess a chance to apologize herself for starting something that was much larger than she had initially realized. "Look." He mumbled as they stepped on the back deck. "It was just a thought, Scully. I was just considering other options."

She stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You just said it was nothing."

"I lied."

Biting the inside of her cheek she looked at him with a raised brow. "What else are you lying about?" She turned her back to him as she moved to the railing that ran the length of the back deck.

"Nothing." He spoke, his voice pleading with her to understand. "I just, with Samantha put to rest and mom's funeral the last things I have to lose to this stupid game is you and Danica." His words begged with her to look at him. His voice was defeated, his body language was flat. He didn't want to fight; he was so over fighting everything. "I can't risk that anymore Scully. I can't lose either of you and I don't want to sit around and wait for it to happen. By then it's too late." He joined her at the edge of the deck, his shoulder touched hers, but he faced the house whereas she faced the garden. "I thought teaching would have been a better, safer option. Once upon a time I was considered one of the best in my field. What's holding me back from teaching?"

The question was rhetorical but he was granted with a sniffled and whispered response; "You're 'Spooky Mulder'."

"Hey?" He questioned as he leant down to her ear, a smile was slipping onto her face and she giggled softly as his cheek touched hers. "Did you call me 'Spooky Mulder'?" He teased the playful banter back when he kissed her cheek lovingly. His hands slipped around her waist, "Admit it, or I'll tickle you." She shook her head as his fingers made nimble work at her sides causing the laughter to erupt from her.

Scully proceeded to shake her head as he assaulted her sides causing tears to appear in her eyes due to the force of her laughter. "Admit it!" He whispered in her ear as his fingers found skin. She shook her head. "If you don't admit it there's something wrong with you." He stopped at held her at arm's length as he peered into her eyes. He gasped comically. "I figured it out. You're Mrs. Spooky." He teased her, at first she shook her head but eventually her sides began to hurt and she gave in, crushing herself against his chest she nodded. Admitting that his words were true as she leant up to peck his lips.

"You're right." She told him softly, her face serious. "This life isn't a place for us anymore." He nodded fiercely. "I guess that means we'll be giving Skinner our two weeks' notice tomorrow then." He took a step back again.

"That early?"

"I thought you said 'I don't want to sit around and wait for that to happen'." He agreed, that was what he had said. "Let's not sit around and wait then. With two weeks' notice we can figure something out but then. It's all going to be okay." She smiled up at him, her hand stroking his cheek softly.

"Looks like we need to let Jess know that we didn't kill each other." Scully nodded and together they walked back in the house surprising Jess who had been expecting screams and pouting but was instead granted with happy smiles.

Scully was right. It was all going to be okay … for a little while.

[…]

"Are you sure it's okay for you to pick her up Mom?" Scully asked softly as she paced the foyer of Mulder's large home. Her mother was on the phone promising her daughter that she could collect Danica from school and look after her sufficiently until they came back.

Mulder came climbing down the stairs two at a time, "You ready to go Scully?" He asked as he picked her overnight back up off the bottom step. She nodded, only half listening as she continued to ask her mother that she was sure with the arrangement. "I'm pretty sure she's my kid Scully shouldn't I be arranging this?" He asked her as he took the phone out of her hand. "Ah, Ms Scully, thank you so much for taking Danica. She has a spare key in her school bag for the house; I packed a bag for her it's waiting in the doorway. We'll be back in no time." Thanking her one last time, Mulder hung up and handed Scully her phone back. "Relax." He told her. "This isn't the first time she's stayed with your mom."

Scully nodded, "I know, but I just get the feeling something's going to go wrong and she's going to need us." Mulder shook his head again repeating that she needed to relax.

"C'mon Scully – this case is our last. Then we're done with aliens…"

"I don't think you'll ever be done with aliens Mulder, it's programmed in there now." She tapped his forehead playfully as she teased him.

He laughed at her as he moved their things into the trunk. "Seriously, Bellefleur, Oregon. We couldn't ask for anything easier. We couldn't ask for a better tribute than our last case finishing in the same place, with the same young man as our first case." She nodded her head, he was right. But she still had that feeling that something wasn't right.

Everything was fine until she was getting ready for bed in a little motel in Bellefleur, Oregon. The same motel –albeit rebuilt – that they had stayed in one their first case together. She didn't hesitate to move for his room when a wave of dizziness hit her and chills racked her spine. He had always been her source of comfort, especially in a moment of weakness.

Sitting on the edge of his bed after he let her in, she responded to his worried look. "I, um … I was starting to get ready for bed and I started to feel really dizzy – vertigo or something – and then I just started to get chills." She was shaking as she tried to piece her words together.

Moving around her Mulder turned down the sheets on his bed, "You want me to call a doctor?" He asked even though he knew she would respond in the negative. He had to try his luck though; she had actually come to him with worried around her health.

"No, I just … I just want to get warm." She climbed into the bed automatically as he slipped off her shoes before tucking her in. Sweeping the photos of Ray Hoese's injuries off the bed Mulder climbed in behind her and tucked an arm over her waist.

Neither of them hesitated as they laid there, both comfortable in a position they had often found themselves in. Mulder held her tighter than usual, his mind worried for what was happening. "Thank you." She told him softly as she clutched his hand.

"It's not worth it, Scully. This is why I wanted to leave."

"What?"

"I want you to go home." He told her meaning every part of it. It had only been a week since they had handed Skinner their two weeks' notice and yet the horrible possibilities were already catching up. He couldn't lose her out there; there was no chance he could bear to have that happen.

She sighed softly when she spoke, "Oh, Mulder, I'm going to be fine." But it was that same word that always lead to walls, to her locking him out and never letting him see her pain. She was letting him in tonight, but if he pushed her too far she would shut down on him.

"No, we've already discussed this. Looking at you today just clarified everything I thought. You holding that baby … knowing everything that's been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that … I don't know, maybe they're right."

"Don't be ridiculous Mulder, I adopted Danica before Christmas. I am a mother, you gave me that." She knew it wasn't what he meant but she couldn't lie there and listen to him say that everything was his fault. "Who's right?" She asked remembering the last part of his sentence.

"The FBI. Maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high." A tear slipped down her cheek as he whispered into her ear. Never before had he been so brutally right. "There is so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this." He stroked her cheek as she cried.

"And we're going to do that Mulder, we're going to do it." Why had it felt so much like a goodbye?

He whispered against her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her skin. "There has to be an end, Scully." Holding his hand tighter she kissed the back of it before letting her body relax.

"Don't you want to know what's out there?" The question had plagued her mind since he suggested leaving the X-files. She couldn't understand why he all of a sudden didn't care.

He shook his head against her shoulder, "Not really. I rather not know what's out there, than know and with that knowledge know there is nothing I can do to protect the people I love from it." He tightened his arm on her, hoping that she could understand there were some risks he was no longer willing to take and dropping them from his shoulders meant an end to the Truth. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, him slowly pleading with her to go home, and Scully stubbornly refusing.

It wasn't until the next day, when the dizziness came back; she was with Billy Miles and had believed that Mulder didn't know. Unfortunately for her the young man had told her partner who had been on edge all morning around her, practically wanting to hold her hand and wrap her in bubble wrap every time she moved.

But it was her fainting in the woods that had him worried the most, she was groggy and for a little while unresponsive which sent his mind into meltdown. That was his final straw he had booked them tickets home for that very night and called Maggie to let her know that they were coming home. Scully wasn't impressed with his actions but let him tug her by the hand for the rest of the day without complaint. She had decided that together they had been through enough in seven years, that maybe she could back down a little and let him care for her like he wanted too.

It was two days later when he followed her out of the FBI conference room that was currently occupied with the Lone Gunmen, Walter Skinner, Alex Krycek and Marita Covarrubias who were all trying desperately to work together in order to find the alien ship that was still in Oregon somewhere.

He found her in the hallway her forehead pressed to the wall, she was focusing on her breathing as she stood there, but the minute she heard the door close for a second time she stopped. "Mulder, if any of this is true …"

"If it is, or if it isn't I want you to forget about it, Scully."

She just stared at him in disbelief. "Forget about it?"

"You're not going back out there." His voice was firm like a father who was telling his child to cut it out and stop misbehaving. "I'm not letting you go back out there."

"What are you talking about?"

"It has to end sometime. That time is now."

"Mulder …"

He stopped her, he had to make her see, make her understand. "Scully, you have to understand that they're taking abductees. You're an abductee. I'm not going to risk …" He looked her in the eye; his own large hazel eyes were wet with suffering. He tried to convey without the words how much he didn't want her to do this. His voice broke as he finished his sentence. "… losing you."

She took a step closer to him as she walked into his embrace. Together they clung tightly to one another. What was it about that case that made them both feel like everything was a goodbye, a final moment? None the less they clung to the other as though it was exactly that. "I won't let you go alone." She told him softly as they pulled back. She reached her hand behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she was never too far from. Sensing what she was doing Mulder bent forward so she could reach her hands around his neck and clasp the piece of gold jewelry onto him instead. She pecked his lips quickly, well aware that they were in one of the corridors that belonged to the J. Edgar Hoover building. If she couldn't go out there with him, some part of her had to. Her faith would guide him, keep him safe. Or so she believed.

It was Skinner who went back into the woods with Mulder that very same night and it was Skinner who stood before her in the morning with news neither one of them wanted to hear. She held a pensive look on her face as she stared at one of the walls as though it were telling her all of its stories but she was only really half listening to them.

"Agent Scully." Skinner began in the formal, trying to keep things from being personal as his hands fumbled in front of him.

Her eyes flittered up to his, her mind in a far off place. "Hi." She told him softly not giving any leeway into a further conversation.

His hands were still fidgeting and his eyes wouldn't settle on one place. "Hi. How you feeling?"

Her voice was straight, fine, she sounded as though nothing was wrong when she told him the doctors were running tests. With her obliviousness towards her partners missing state Skinner realized he would have to be the one to break it to her. "Well … um …" His face twisted in pain, it didn't even sound like this would be easy in theory let alone having to tell her to her face. But he realized then that she already knew as tears gathered in her eyes and she could no longer look at him.

"I already heard." She told him softly her voice on the brink of breaking.

Skinners voice shook. "I lost him. I don't know what else I can say. I lost him. I'll be asked … what I saw. And what I saw, I can't deny. I won't." She felt a surge in her chest to yell at him and to tell him that they had been telling him these things all along. They were never liars.

When the tears dripped down her cheeks and appeared in her own eyes she couldn't help but to reassure him. "We will find him. I have to." And she did before something was lying under her flesh that the both of them had given up on completely. Something they had thought would never exist was now real and he wasn't there to find out.

She had tried so desperately to call him that night, to warn him that they were in fact after him. And when she woke in the hospital in the very early hours of the morning and was given the news. She tried to call him even harder. But the poor, hopeless man wouldn't answer his phone. It was only hours before that when another Agent made his way into her room and told her what had happened. She had cried herself back to sleep and only woke moments before Skinner arrived.

She had to find that insane man, not only for herself and this child, but for his already living daughter that was oblivious as to what was going on. She would have been dropped off at school by now, playing with her friends and learning new things for the day already. Eventually, Scully would have to break it to her and she knew that was going to happen the minute she was discharged. She couldn't hold it out, she couldn't let her daughter continue to sit there not knowing.

Mulder had said it himself, these abductee's weren't coming back.

Skinner had turned in an attempt to leave the room, believing very well that their conversation was over. "Sir, um … there's something else I need to tell you. Something that I need for you to keep to yourself." Skinner looked at her questioningly as her mind couldn't decide if she was going to laugh or to cry. "I'm having a hard time explaining it. Or believing it. But, umm …" She paused allowing for a small smile to filter across her face, the joy mixing with the pain in a torturous look. "I'm pregnant." Skinner just stared at her, speechless. Scully had tried to smile at him but though her tears it came out as a mixture of a laugh and a week sob.

[…]

It wasn't until the afternoon that Scully was discharged with the provisions to look after herself. Within minutes she was in a taxi on her way to pull Danica from her classes. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to take the girl from her day in order to tell her that her daddy was missing, but she couldn't leave her child not knowing. She couldn't go throughout the rest of the day without having someone by her side, as selfish as it sounded she needed the little girl there. She needed her to know.

Danica squealed happily as she met her mother in the school's office. The reception staff watched on in sorrow as to the little girls' unaware behavior. They had found out about Mulder's disappearance purely because Scully couldn't find the energy to lie in order to get her daughter out of class.

With Danica standing by her side happily clutching her hand Scully moved the two of them towards the school gate. She had paid the taxi driver and dismissed him deciding that the house wasn't all that far from the school, the two of them could walk without complaint from their feet. "Where's Papa?" The little girl asked, still holding her mother's hand.

Scully choked, it sounded as though it was going to be an easy thing to tell the usually calm little girl and then she realized that bad feeling she felt before they left for Oregon was in fact leading to this moment and when she found out Mulder was missing. That was the bad feeling, the need to grab his hand and just tell him to stay. It was too late. All far too late.

She squeezed the little girl's hand. "That's why I got you from school sweetheart." She looked up at her mother as the two of them walked, flowers blooming at their feet. "Last night something happened to Papa."

"Is he sleeping?" She asked softly, that was the usual with her father when he was sick. All he did was sleep and Danica found herself intrigued at that small fact, considering she could never sleep when she was sick.

Scully shook her head. She stopped on the corner and crouched down in front of the little girl. Her hands on her waist, holding the both of them still. "No. He's not sleeping, liebechen." She shook her head again, her mind racing, how was she supposed to tell the little girl, only weeks from summer break that her father was missing? "You see, Papa had to do his job and he didn't want mommy to go with him because it was dangerous."

"Papa's job is very dangerous." The little girl nodded, repeating the same words that had been told to her over and over again.

"Exactly. But last night Papa went missing." The little girl looked at her confused for a moment. Her blue eyes concentrating harshly on the grass beside them.

She tilted her head up to her mother's unsure of what to think. "Like hide-and-go-seek?" Scully let out a laugh that was something half of a sob. Her hand flew to her mouth to stop the noise, she couldn't break down. She couldn't cry no matter what he said about behaving in front of the girl. She couldn't be the weak one. She didn't want to be. She had to be solid for the child that was wholly dependent on her.

"Yeah, a bit like hide-and-go-seek. But Papa's a very good at hiding." The little girl nodded, she knew that from experience.

"We should go find him." Scully let out another laugh that threatened to push her into a heavy sob.

She stood back up and took the little girls' hand. "I don't think it's going to be that easy, liebechen. But I promise you, Mama's gonna find him."

It was a big promise to make, but Scully needed the words more than Danica at the moment, she needed the reassurance that he would be found and right now, no one was giving her that when she so desperately needed to hear the words.

It wasn't Danica who was lost, it was Scully. Suddenly without the man who had been by her side for seven-years she found herself lost, she felt like she was walking in circles and there was no one there to correct her step.

* * *

_Apparently Scully gave Mulder her cross necklace off camera before he went back to Oregon. He was wearing it when he was abducted and then in 'Within' Scully's wearing it. True or not, I'm rolling with it anyway, its kinda cute, in a painful rip your heart out kind of way._

_Merry Christmas  
__I hope that you all have a great holiday and travel safe. _

_There will be another chapter next week for those of you who might be sitting around still. :) _

_Until next week, _

_A _


	27. How Come You're Not Here?

_Thank you to those of you who took the time to review. Made my Christmas._

_I have to warn you - well those of you who might not have completed watching the show - that this chapter and the next few are going to hold spoilers for season eight ... well actually the rest of this story is going to hold spoilers in some way or another so read at your own digression. I will not be held responsible for ruining it. _

_Secondly, title comes from the Pink song 'How Come You're Not Here' ... I didn't model it on the lyrics. But good song. _

_Lastly, the next ten chapters are planned out so I should have no excuse to update, well I do. Because they have to be written, but I know what the content is supposed to be. I would like to point out, for those of you who are not aware. I am seventeen and starting my senior year at the end of January I am most possibly going to be drowning this year with work and study - who am I kidding? I already am - I am telling you this because I adore this piece and I really REALLY want to finish it. So, if I haven't updated by Friday feel free to send me a message. It's extremely likely that I am chocking on something and just about ready to call it quits. I am scared as all hell for next year, and I don't want to forget about this piece. I really don't. _

_Disclaimer: It ain't mine, honestly it's not. Danica is though, I'd like to be keeping her. _

_All mistakes mine. I haven't had time to edit this tonight, it's longer than usual and I am supposed to be reading 'Atonement' :/ Sorry. _

* * *

Part 26

How Come You're Not Here?

She had Danica walked the rest of the distance to the house in silence. The little girl squeezed her hand every now and then, especially when Scully thought she hadn't seen the tears slip down her face. But the little girl had noticed, and instead of the calm and collected adult being Scully, it was the six-year-old at the end of her fingertips.

When they reached the large house they found the driveway filled with FBI issue cars. She gripped the child's hand tighter as they walked up the driveway. "What the hell is going on?!" She asked in the doorway as she watched the foyer stream people like the highway streamed cars right before traffic hour. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" She asked as a young agent walked past her trying to look busy with the hope that the angry, red headed woman wouldn't stop him.

"We're collecting material." He told her swiftly before trying to take off again. She grabbed his arm enabling him from his departure.

She looked him up and down before she glared at him, "For?"

"Anything that might be pertinent to the manhunt." Her hand tightened on Danica's who was now hiding behind her legs.

"What manhunt? Manhunt for who?" It was obvious, who else would they be looking for in Mulder's home, but she couldn't help the question. She had heard nothing towards a team being dispatched for a manhunt. Kin were supposed to be informed of goings on in a case, Mulder's only Kin was Danica and as of Christmas the year before Scully was Danica's legal guardian. They had to be told.

"You're kidding, right?" It was the young agents turn to look at her as though she had lost her marbles.

She took a step towards him. "Look, there's nothing. If you're looking for Mulder, you're wasting your time and you're scaring a little girl. Are you listening to me?" She wanted to growl, to grab him by the lapels and kick him out of the house, but he wasn't the only one there. There were close to two dozen men walking through the house and tipping things upside down in an attempt to find anything that would connect them to Mulder.

The agent tilted his head at her while he shook his hand from her grasp. "I'm not the man to talk to." She knew that, he was far too young to be leading a pointless manhunt. This was something that came from a remarkably stupid higher power.

Readjusting her hand on Danica's she stood up straighter. "Well, then whose stupid idea is this?"

When the agent didn't warrant her with a response Scully stepped further into the house, collected her keys from the dish beside the door and quickly ducked into Danica's room to grab Schatz and a change of clothes for the now very tense little girl.

Slipping back out of the house Scully made sure to give each and every agent she passed a predatory glare. Manhunt or not, she was pissed at finding agents who very much disliked her partner sorting through his and his daughters things.

It hadn't crossed her mind to take Danica to her mother's when she left her own apartment after changing both Danica's and her own clothes. She was far too annoyed with the world to even think at all.

Her partner was missing and now her superiors were making it hard for everyone.

Danica trailed behind her mother as she stormed through the building that had claimed his life's work for close to eight years, the building that held their secrets from the rest of the world, and the place where the search had led them down blank corridors and through circles as the endless battle seemed to get weaker but his hope, Mulder's innocent hope only got stronger in those days.

The hallways had secrets even Scully wouldn't believe but her mind was focused on making it to Assistant Director Walter Skinner's office as fast as she possibly could. She hadn't wanted to lose the rage that was burning in the back of her mind since she found the agents in her partner's home.

"There are agents tearing apart Mulder's house who say they're part of an FBI manhunt." She huffed as she held the door open for the scared little girl who was trotting behind her in order to keep up, her bear dangling from her little hand with a reckless abandon only a well-loved bear could possess.

Skinner sighed as he moved across the office, his hand aching from slamming the phone down so harshly just seconds before Scully and Danica entered his office. "I know. I heard. Believe me, this is not my idea. I just found out myself. They're searching his office too." He offered Scully a sympathetic look once he noticed the little girl who was standing behind her.

Danica hid herself further behind her mother's legs, her hands on either one to stop Scully from moving away suddenly and leaving her exposed. "They're not going to find Mulder this way. You know that and I know that."

"I told you last night. I will find him. I'm going to do that. Okay?" His eyes flicked down to the still cowering little girl. There were two children who were involved in this mess, three people he had to find Mulder for. "I don't want you to do anything to upset your pregnancy." He whispered the last words, unsure if the little girl had been informed.

Scully shook her head as she told him that no matter what, while there were people out there looking for Mulder she was going to be out there as well. It was too important for her to not be involved. She couldn't sit on the side lines, no matter what condition she found herself in. "Look, I don't understand. You are the Assistant Director. Who is going over your head on this?"

He looked at her; his lips pursed "Our brand new deputy director." His words were sarcastic. Their conversation broke as the phone on Skinners desk began to ring. "Speak of the devil." He groaned as he picked it up.

With Kersh's call, the two of them were summoned to his office.

By the time they made it to the elevator Scully bent down and picked up the little girl whose steps were getting smaller as the day's events started to dawn on her tiny being. Skinner reprimanded her about heavy lifting but she waved him off. Danica was tiny, smaller than any of the other children her age and she weighed nothing when she was carried. Scully had no fear of carrying the girl, whom of which, on a tiresome and emotional draining day like this would usually be reaching for her father's comfort and strength to carry her extra burdens. Mulder wasn't there and Scully knew the little girl wouldn't ask her for the comfort her father usually provided.

Scully knew with the stubborn little girl that she would more or less follow behind at her heels, her body exhausted but her mind alight with the prospect of her father jumping out from around the corner and shouting at her playfully. But Scully knew, no matter how hard that little girl wished, her Papa wasn't going to come back just like that. Clutching the girl to her body tightly she pressed a kiss to her hair, hoping beyond hope, and relying on the faith she continuously left in the background that perhaps this _was_ all a silly little game Mulder was playing. She hoped for _their _little girl that he was hiding in the closet ready to pounce.

Her hopes weren't strengthened when they found Deputy Director Kersh packing his things into boxes in his old and now retired office. The man had always gotten on Scully's nerves, and just like everyone else he held no respect nor care for Mulder which immediately irritated her already fragile mindset. "A.D. Skinner, Agent Scully." He greeted the, but ignored the child in Scully's arms. A child, whom of which he had heard about.

If they had thought rumors were bad when Danica was taken from them two years ago, they had then proceeded to multiply with suspicions into the girl's true paternity. Danica had fallen ill with a heavy bout of the flu only weeks before Christmas. Neither Mulder nor Scully could risk taking time off so close to the holidays, and all of Danica's usual sitters were otherwise occupied and were regrettably unable to take the sickly child. Rumors blossomed almost as fast as Danica's temperature when Mulder was caught – with Scully in tow – as they carried the yet again sleeping child into the building. The rumors flourished when Scully was caught walking hand in hand with Danica through the long corridors on their way to the break room to see if there was anything good in the vending machines for the small girl who was still feeling under the weather.

But, what made things better was Mulder being called into Kersh's office and bolding decided to take the sick child as a human shield towards any outburst Kersh was planning on throwing his way.

Scully knew her superior had met the child, she had also heard that he was kind to her daughter when he thought Mulder wasn't looking. But now, in a situation so tender and delicate, so fierce and madly out of their hands, the man was cold, which for Scully was the usual. "Thanks for getting right over. I don't want to lose any time. We have one of our own missing and the only acceptable outcome is that we find him safe and alive." She had to be glad, that even though the FBI hated her partner, and although there was a possibility of ulterior motives. They were still trying to find him. For that she would be forever grateful. "I'm sure the two of you agree."

"That goes without saying, Sir." Skinner struggled on the title but managed to tilt his head towards the painfully quiet girl in her mother's tired arms.

Kersh nodded, whilst he did so Scully could have sworn that she had seen some form of sympathy in the man's eyes. But it was gone all too quickly for her to completely register it. "Good. This comes at a stressful time, with my new appointment." Scully wanted to scream, 'stressful time'. In that moment Allen Kersh had no idea what that phrase even meant. She, although never usually a self-centered person found that she was the only one in the room who knew the meaning of 'stressful time'. She couldn't comprehend not finding Mulder, she couldn't hold the thought of raising Danica and a baby alone, without either child ever getting to see their father. "But I am thankful for your cooperation in the hunt for Mulder." She flinched at the word "hunt" he wasn't an wild animal to be hunted, he was a man in need of a savior, in need of someone who knew where to look in order to find him. She knew that where ever he was, out there alone or up in the stars with things they both couldn't deny existed that he would be counting the days until she figured out where he was. Until she came to his rescue with the same blazing faith and compassion that she had held for years.

She knew that he was out there waiting for her to save him, and to tell him that there was no such thing as extraterrestrial life in the same breath as 'I've been looking all over for you'.

Instead of pilling her grief onto the man who she knew couldn't hold a care in the world she responded in the way she knew she should have. "Our cooperation? With due respect, there aren't two people better qualified to be directing this action, Sir."

There was an amused smirk hidden behind Kersh's features that neither Skinner nor Scully noticed completely. "Right now, you and A.D. Skinner are the two primary witnesses to Mulder's disappearance. I want your statements taken ASAP."

Scully took a step back, her hands readjusting the deadly quiet child who was soaking it all in. The adults had forgotten she was in the room, and even though Scully was the one holding her weight she herself had managed to slip into the situation and forgot that the six-year old was capable of hearing them and understanding most of what was being said. "You make us out to be suspects, Sir." Scully was offended not to mention taken aback. She shifted Danica again, thinking the small child was sleeping until she noticed her eyes were still open, taking in the world and its words with a horrified look. She rubbed the girls' back and whispered small comforts into her ear as Skinner inquired into who would be taking their statements.

"My task force leader on this, Special Agent John Doggett. He's waiting to hear from you _now_." Skinner turned to Scully, his hand brushing her arm in a silent way of telling her that they could turn and leave now, but as they moved Kersh stopped them again. Taking off his glasses he cleared the lenses of dust with the edge of his coat. "One more thing. Anything leaves this building about aliens or alien abductions or any other nonsense that might cast the Bureau in a ridiculous light – hey, you can forget about looking for Agent Mulder. You'll both be looking for new jobs." Kersh threatened before turning his attention to Scully fully. "Which I heard you were already doing Agent Scully." She nodded her head.

"But," She started. It was only something she had discussed with Skinner and although he could see her point of view he recommended her against it. "I would like to revoke my resignation. Mulder would never give up looking for me, if that were me out there. In fact, he didn't." She wasn't all too sure if that was the truth, it were all merely speculation from the small bits of her abduction he had told her about. She was fighting the crusade with him, even if it was so early in their partnership. But she would have liked to have hoped that he never gave up. "I have to do the same" Kersh nodded, his movements livid as he cast his gaze back to the paper on his desk. At the end of the day, it wasn't up to him if she came back to work, but she knew – more the voice inside her head that sounded an awful lot like a paranoid Mulder – that with Mulder gone and Scully leaving the X-Files were being shut down. With Scully revoking her resignation they would no longer be allowed to do so, but they would sure as hell try.

"That's all." Kersh announced as he slipped his glasses back on.

Stepping out into the hallway Scully huffed. "I don't believe this."

"This isn't about finding Mulder – this is about Kersh covering the FBI's ass." Quickly Skinner apologized for the cuss when Danica lifted her head to look at him. It wasn't the first time she had heard it, her father tended to prefer a large string of colorful words when he hadn't realized she was in the room, or tripped on something.

Scully hummed, brushing it off. "Why do I get the feeling they'd be happy if we never found him at all?" They both stopped in front of a closed door that would lead to one of many bullpens within the Bureau.

Skinner's voice lowered as he quickly checked their surroundings for prying ears. "Look … I saw what I saw. I have to make a statement in there. I'm not going to tell them it didn't happen." Scully raised a brow as she reminded him of Kersh's threatening words to cut their jobs if they even thought of the word 'alien'.

It was there that Danica started to whimper, her small cries growing quickly. Scully put the girl down on the ground in front of her as she crouched to be at her height. The girl sniffled as she tried to hide her face in her shirt and behind the curtain of her hair that had fallen loose from her pony tail. Tears were falling freely down her face and the occasional hiccup caused a sob to fill the hall. "I'm not going to tell Mulder out." Skinner told her as he looked down at the scene before him.

She looked up at him sharply her hands rubbing at the little girls' arms. "What good are you to Mulder if you give them the power to ruin your career?" She asked her question rhetorical as she shifted her attention to the little girl. Skinner couldn't find an answer. He didn't have one that could quell both of their fears. "What's wrong?" She asked Danica as she forced the little girl to look her in the eye. It was a stupid question and Scully knew it. But she had to ask.

"I want Papa." The little girl hiccupped. Scully looked at her apologetically as she told the little girl she couldn't have him right in that moment. "Where did Papa go?" She asked innocently. "I want him to come back." Scully could have sworn that she sensed the little girl was to stamp her foot, but in the end she couldn't decide whether she was angry or upset.

Scully squeezed the little girl into her arms, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head she stood with the little girl once more. Danica started to whimper for her father as Scully spoke to her, "We'll find him, liebechen." She told her as she looked to Skinner who was waiting at the door for them. She made a promise, not only to the little girl but to herself as well.

Once inside the busy bullpen Skinner was dragged away for his statement while Scully had been shown the red chairs that sat haphazardly against a wall. She plopped both herself and the still crying Danica one of the plastic chairs. A man was sitting only a seat way from them when she settled Danica on her lap, her face still buried in the crook of her neck.

The man who was only an arm's reach away turned his gaze upon the struggling agent. She had only watched him out of the corner or her eye as she whispered in Danica's ear and fiddled with the edge of the little girls' shirt. She had assumed that he was in his forties and, without noticing the badge that hung from his neck, but rather his rugged yet sharply dressed appearance she determined that he was an agent.

The man got up and crossed her as he went for the water cooler. She ignored him, uninterested as she placed her energy into trying to console the emotional child. She had been waiting for it since she had picked her up and now that feeling of guilt towards taking the girl out of her school day was starting to seep into her mind.

It was one thing to tell a little girl her father was missing, it was another to drag said little girl around the FBI while other agents practically spat on her father's name.

Scully tapped her foot against the ground in a soft rhythm as the little girl called out softly for her father in variations of 'Papa' and 'daddy'. It wasn't fair on the little girl, a day like this, she was only just recovering from the loss of her Oma three months prior and now she had to learn that her father wasn't going to be around.

The world kept on giving her harsh truths and their devastating realities. Her mind was so young, so ill formed and yet the world kept pressing its urgency for her to grow up. To suffer like the rest who found all of this out too slowly.

Scully kept reminding herself that Mulder was only missing, that she would find him. But to Danica, even to her wise young mind. Missing was as good as dead, she didn't understand it beyond simple hide-and-go-seek. A paper cup was placed in her line of sight snapping Scully out of her thoughts. "Water?" The man asked as he held out a second cup for the girl who flat out refused to have anyone remotely look at her. "It could be a wait."

"Thank you." She said softly before apologizing for Danica's behavior. The man gave her a light not a smile before he turned back to the file in his lap.

"Weren't you his partner? Mulder?" He asked his face curious, his voice collected. "And that's his daughter. Right?"

Shaken slightly at the unexpected questions her head peaked up while she threw him a curious glare. "Yes." She answered simply.

"I guess nobody is beyond suspicion on this thing." She wanted to laugh at him, better yet. She wanted him to shut up. But she was curious; she had never seen his face before. She queried into why he was being spoken too. "I knew Mulder back a bit. They're developing a working profile – character background." She had that urge to laugh again. It sounded as though they thought Mulder just ran away on his own free will.

"I'd say they have all the character profile they need on him." She scoffed. For years, they made up rumors and laughed at the man with the crazy ideas and the brilliant mind.

"Certainly his reputation. I doubt we agents ever really truly know each other even our partner. Not at the end of the day. Their real lives, their friends, girlfriends, deeply personal things, issues." She wanted to tell him that she knew all of those things. That most of her time was spent in his home, with the little girl they shared. She knew who his friends were, she knew his girlfriend and to top it all off she knew most of his fears. She had been there when he had faced his daemons. But even Scully knew that there were things to her partner that she would never understand and there were fears he would never reveal to her, but perhaps she held onto the hope that in time he would eventually release it.

But this agent, this man. He was trying to plant a seed of doubt into her mind. He was trying to strike a nerve on purpose, that was what held her back from spilling everything. "I think I know Mulder as much as his own flesh and blood." She ran her hand down Danica's long hair before rubbing the little girl's back in a futile attempt to sooth the whimpers that were still making their way past her lips.

"Yeah, probably so." He shrugged. "I always took the rumors with a grain of salt." She pressed him about the rumors, her own mind clueless. He said that Mulder had once called her 'ambitious' and confided this information to other women within their workplace. This unnamed agent proceeded to place doubt in the back of her mind. But she wasn't biting. He was talking about something Mulder might have though seven years ago. That hardly mattered now. The man had trusted her with his life on several occasions. "It's just talk. So, what do you think happened? To Mulder? What's your theory?" She arched a brow, not impressed with his question at all.

"What's my theory?" She repeated his question in a smug tone. "My theory is that you don't know Mulder at all. You never did." She reached over to him as best she could with the second body on her lap. She flipped his badge over so it could be read. "John Doggett. Kersh's task force leader, you might have just introduced yourself." She glared at him.

In one swift move she shifted Danica in her lap and stood up. Taking the water he had handed her she tossed in at him with the flick of a wrist. "Nice to meet you, Agent Doggett." She dropped the cup as she turned to leave, leaving the other agent to stand there in her wake, wet and stone-faced, realizing that that was hardly the full wrath of Dana Scully and there could very possibly be more to come.

Danica was sleeping fitfully in the guest bedroom of Scully's apartment that night. She hadn't wanted to chance an encounter with anyone after their afternoon in the bullpen. She couldn't put the girl through any more stress and decided even though her own bed would be better that the guest room of her apartment would have to do.

Rain was trickling against the window only aiding to the melancholy she couldn't shake from her mind. Sitting cross legged at her computer, her glasses on the edge of her nose, Special Agent Dana Scully scrolled through federal archives for the one and only 'John Doggett'. She hadn't found what she wanted; there was nothing on his records to make her feel the slightest bit of unease. He was a good man, according to his service. She wanted to hate him; she wanted something against the man, but in the end found nothing.

With a shift in her position her stomach turned, the infamous "morning sickness" struck her again, causing Scully to drop her glasses to the desk and run for the bathroom. She tried to be quiet, more for the little girl sleeping across the hall, then herself having to hear the sound of her own suffering.

After taking a moment in the bathroom Scully returned to the living room and picked up the phone. Dialing the number she had been calling for years, the one number that for her allowed her emotions to poor free and her mind to relax. But tonight wasn't the night. Her mother hadn't picked up as Scully had hopped. Waiting for the beep she sighed before leaving a message. "Mom, it's Dana. I, uh … I'm sorry that I didn't call about picking up Danica today. It's just been crazy with work and, um, with something … else that I should probably tell you about in person. I mean, I don't even know if you're annoyed with me about getting Danica or if you're busy, or if you're checking your messages." Scully's voice cracked the urge to cry on the brink of her control. "But, um … but I really need to see you and talk to you. There's a lot of stuff that's going on with me right now and, um … I just really need to talk." A click on the line stops her from saying more. "Mom?" She queries, thinking that perhaps her mother had picked up the phone. Another click sounds and it's then that notices a figure standing on the street,

Disconnecting from her mother's call she furiously dials another. _"John Doggett." _She growled into the phone with a predatory hiss that he stay out of her business. _"What? Who is this?"_ The man was oblivious as she stated that he have a court order for tapping her phone lines. _"For what? Who is this?"_

He remained oblivious and Scully wasn't lenient on giving him a hand. "How many agents are you doing surveillance on?"

"_Is this Agent Scully?"_

"Thank you. You just answered all of my questions." She hissed with a smug tone. Slamming the phone down she stood in the silent apartment, curing herself for being loud in her anger in fear that she would wake up the distressed child.

The floorboards creaked causing Scully to spin and face the front door. She may have called Doggett and told him to bud out but that didn't mean he was going to do it straight away. A shadow was lit under her door and without second thought she grabbed her gun off the coffee table and moved for the door, the shadow now gone. Entering the hallways Scully moves from her front door, leaving it open she continues to stalk the hall in hope of finding whoever was at her door.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins when she finds a man on the fire escape a level below her apartment. "Stop there!" She pointed her gun at the man's knees. "Right there! Now come on through the window nice and easy." She instructed, glad for once that no one tried to run.

A defeated sigh left her lips when she was greeted with the face of her fifty –year-old landlord. "I'm sorry, Mr. Coeben. I'm sorry." Scully moved to help him out of the window, the man drenched from the rain outside. "There was a man. There was someone in the building. Did you see anyone?"

Mr. Coeben looked at her for a moment with a soft smile, he had liked Dana her rent was paid on time and she was pleasant. Better yet, he liked the security of having an FBI agent in the building even if it meant that her apartment was broken into and people were killed in it every once in a while. "Yeah, yeah, you know him, he works with you. Tall guy – brown hair." He tried to describe the man he had only just seen moments ago. A man who frequented the building quite a lot in search of Dana.

Scully looked at him speechless. "Who? You … you don't mean Mulder?" But of course, who else did she and Mr. Coeben both simultaneously know. With her landlords head nod as a sigh of agreement Scully turned on her heel and ran back up to her apartment. She was expecting Mulder to be there when she returned. A goofy smile on his face and some dumb apology as to why he had everyone convinced that he had been abducted. "Mulder? Are you in here?" She asked cautiously as she kicked herself for leaving the door open with Danica in the apartment.

Her heart rate picked up in fear of who else could have ceased the opportunity to get into the apartment. It was through her own stupid mistake that she had left her door open, that small hope that Mulder was playing games on her and the fury of having her privacy breeched that she didn't even recognize the door needed to be closed in order to protect the things inside. She could hardly be surprised when she found her computer missing from its place on the desk, but her mind had no time to linger on the curiosities towards its theft when she took off down the corridor. There was an image of Mulder pressing a kiss to his daughter's hair while she slept pressing in the back of her mind, but when she reached the guest room door she found the room devastatingly untouched and the girl alone as she tossed in her sleep.

Leaving the girl for a moment, Scully collected her things. Coming back to the room she whispered the girl awake. Tucking an errant strand of Danica's vermillion colored hair behind the girls' ear, she let her fingers return to her soft cheek as she stroked the flesh and her eye lashes fluttered in her dreams against the feel of her mother's hand. "Danica." Her voice was a whisper, "Let's go home, liebechen." The girl opened her eyes and for a moment just started at her mother, her mind still fogged with sleep. "I need you to walk to the car, baby." She rubbed the little girl's back as the child grunted at her and shifted her little legs in a slow attempt to get out of bed.

Returning to the large Alexandria home Danica was quick to get inside and find her little comforts. There was no one there when they arrived, for that Scully was grateful. Danica was quick to curl up in her own bed, but not before she stole one of her father's pillows from his bed. "It smells like Papa." She said as Scully walked behind her short steps as she smiled at the little girl with her noise buried in the pillow

Scully helped Danica into bed, she tucked her in tight trying with the best of her ability to do it as she had seen Mulder do so many times. She knew he tucked the girl in tighter than she could herself, she knew how much Danica loved to be tucked in so tight that she felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon, Scully realized the girl probably hardly thought about the things she was going to miss with her father not around. And in the light of the little girl's soft toned room, she tried too hard to recreate the things Mulder had done for her. Kissing the girls forehead she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "How come he's not here?" Danica asked, her voice already covered in sleep as she curled around her father's pillow.

Scully, unable to find an answer that would terrify the small child, just shrugged her shoulders as her fingers played with the ribbing on the patchwork quilt. "I don't know, sweetheart. But, Papa loves you. Do you remember how important that is?" Danica nodded softly as she drew the pillow closer to her small body, her mind relaxing as she was finally surrounded by the comfort of her own bed.

She had remembered what her father said about love alright and how much she said he loved her mother.

[...]

Mulder had come back from his crop circle hunt in England; Danica had been staying at Molly's while the prospect of all things loomed over his partner's head.

When he woke her by accident as he tried to carry her to a far more comfortable place the events of Scully's week took a turn for the best, the prospect that every moment leads them to the next lead them to a far greater moment neither of them thought would happen. A line was crossed, and their semi-cohabiting with a child became something of its true potential.

They awoke the next morning to a quiet home, that told them Maggie hadn't arrived to pick Danica up and Danica herself was still sleeping. They held no concern towards being caught by the child or her Grandmother as Mulder and Scully prepared breakfast in a perfect tandem.

It was a dance as the two of them moved about the kitchen stepping around the other as they tried to complete their individual tasks. Mulder broke free from the sink he had been washing strawberries in when the swipe of her hand across the small of his back became the last straw of his well-defined control.

He locked his fingers around her wrist as she passed for the second time, in one movement he had her back against the counter and his hips pressed against the juncture of hers. Together, pressed like that, the two agents who were well into their thirties stood in the kitchen like love struck teenagers addicted to three little words that meant so much.

Scully giggled between her words as he peppered kisses across her face. In the moment neither adult knew the little girl had come down for breakfast and was silently watching them from the staircase. But when a question loomed in her mind as they were eating breakfast both parents realized she must have been present.

'Papa,' She started in her usual way before proposing a question, 'What is love?' She asked maturely over her pancakes, causing the man to choke on his coffee and for her Grandmother to smile brightly.

'The two most important days in your life; the day you're born and the day you find out why. 'Love'.' Maggie whispered to her daughter as she gave a soft smile to the man who was looking at them with wide eyes.

Scully hid her smirk behind her coffee mug as Mulder's panic face flooded his features. He was never one to panic, not usually. But since Danica, Scully noticed he did it a hell of a lot more. 'Do you want the dictionary definition?" He asked the concise child who had always been eager to learn. Scully scoffed but quickly caught herself when the little girl nodded. Stunned, she listened as her partner prattled off the definition without the need to second guess his photographic memory. 'Instead of "love" sometimes you can use; "devoted", "fond", "cherish", "dote on", "hold dear", idolize", "treasure" and quite a number of others,' All of which he knew would go straight over her head.

Danica's unpleased look didn't soothe his nerves towards answering her question. But he had already known that "A great liking or affection" wasn't enough for the curious girl. He was starting to think that one day she would end up down the rabbit hole with her unsustainable curiosity. 'Okay,' He sighed mentally wiping the slate. 'You know in Disney movies how the prince and princess fall in love,' She nodded. 'and usually it's because they just _looked_ at each other and they _knew – _well, actually … I have no idea what happens in those movies.' The girl giggled at him. 'Love is when two people are completely devoted to each other- as a matter of fact you can use those words I said before – It's when you hold dear to you everything about them and the things they care about; like the freckles on her nose, her need for faith and science, even though you've shown her the lies, the things that cannot be measured, and you've unveiled them and held up an unexplainable Truth that knows no bounds. Love is when you are willing to lay anything and everything on the line for them; it's when you're willing to risk your own happiness for their dreams. Love is a bit like having a best friend that you come home to at the end of the day. Someone you can tell your secrets too and someone you can be a bit silly with. I like that,' He made a mental note out loud as he brought his ideas down to a level Danica could understand, causing the girl to giggle with understanding. 'Love is having a best friend. Someone that you know you can spend the rest of your life with." With this hands on the bench Mulder beamed at his answer, tossing a look towards the smiling Scully and her mother he turned back to the girl when she asked the question;

'Are you and Mommy in love?' She asked sweetly never cutting her father a break and this time causing her mother to choke on her coffee. She had Mulder barely managed to talk about it properly for the first time the night before and now Danica was already inquiring.

Mulder nodded without hesitation. 'Yeah. Mommy and I are in love.' He could practically feel Margaret Scully's grin and hear her mind already planning a wedding.

'How do you know that you and Mommy are in love?'

'Because, all of those things I told you about what love is. I was talking about Mommy.' The child's eyes grew wide with sheer amazement and her mother's cheeks flushed under her own mother's knowing stare.

[...]

Scully woke with a start, a frightening image of her partner strapped down was pressing at the front of her mind causing her heart rate to quicken. Her breathing was coming out hard and fast. Being surrounded by his smell both coming off his bed sheets and the shirt of his she had fallen asleep in was starting to make her nauseas and was making her mind dizzy with the thought that he was still there.

A creaking on the floorboards, just behind the closed over bedroom doors, made Scully second guess the thought that Mulder wasn't there. But when the body that caused the sound revealed itself to her, she found her heart crushed and the feeling of nausea return only harder. "What are you doing here?" She snapped her words as foggy as her still sleepy mind.

To say that Dana Scully wasn't impressed to find John Doggett in the home belonging to her partner in the morning hours was an understatement. She was furious, and she would have acted upon that fury if she wasn't so embarrassed to be caught sleeping in her missing partner's clothes and if her stomach wasn't still churning.

John Doggett raised a brow as he took a step into the room. "I could ask you the same." His tone was suggestive, implying things beyond his words as he looked around the room and found the occasional object that was too feminine to be a part of Mulder's belongings.

"He has a young daughter who needed to be around her things in her father's absence. I feed the fish when Mulder's away as well as hold guardian ship over Danica if anything happens to her. I thought I may as well kill two birds with one stone and brought her home."

"What. And then you decided to stay." His voice was filled with sarcasm and she couldn't understand how it was so hard for him to swallow it all. Danica was six; she couldn't bring her home for ten minutes then rip her away suddenly. The little girl knew she held a home at Scully's; she had stayed the night countless times. But there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed in a time of need. She couldn't deny the distressed child of that.

She had no tolerance for John Doggett, she did not like being interrogated by him in the confines of their workspace under the guise of talking about Mulder, she wouldn't stand it now; not in a place she called home. She could not understand where the nerve on him came from and that thought alone caused an angry fire to burn. "You've got a way about you, Agent Doggett. That might have worked with the NYPD but you're talking with a fellow FBI agent now and I'd appreciate some respect not only for myself but for the six-year-old who cannot comprehend why her father didn't come home."

Doggett scoffed as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Respect like you showed me over the phone? Give a little, get a little, Agent Scully." Scully climbed out of the bed no longer caring that Doggett was there. As she walked out into the hall she stopped.

"Who ambushed me with the phony chitchat about Mulder and then put a wiretap on my phone?"

"That's B.S." She glared at him when he raised his voice as they reached Danica's room. Peeking in Scully made sure the girl was still asleep before heading for the staircase that lead to the kitchen.

As she took the stairs she looked over her shoulder, "Now you're following me." Her tone was smug.

"I just came by to fee the fish." Scully moved for the large fish tank that made a short walk way in its place from where it jutted out from the dining room doorway.

Searching the cabinet under the tank, Scully tried her best to find the fish food he usually kept there. "What do you want to get on me, Agent Doggett? What is it you hope to find?" She wanted to laugh at the man when he told her he was looking for Mulder; he had no idea where to look. Scully firmly believed that he would never find her partner if he didn't open his mind to the extreme possibilities she wanted to tell him were possible.

She only found herself more frustrated when Doggett proceeded to know where the missing bottle of fish food was, when she couldn't find it in its usual place. _. I doubt we agents ever really truly know each other even our partner. _Echoed in her mind. She hated that she felt so suddenly out of place.

"I guess I just find it hard to swallow that a scientist, a serious person, could buy that. Ever seen an alien, Agent Scully?" Doggett continued to push the subject of Mulder's missing state and the possibilities behind what happened to him. It was Special Agent John Doggett who brought up the prospect of abduction. Not Scully.

She spun against the kitchen bench as she put down the items she was using to prepare Danica breakfast. "You want me to go on record?" Her voice was steel, hard and cool, biting to the agent who would not take a hint. "I will go on record to say this; that I have seen things that I cannot explain. I have observed phenomena that I cannot deny. And that as a scientist and a serious person it is a badge of honor not to dismiss these things because someone thinks they're B.S."

John took a moment to respond but when he did Scully felt as though she had wasted her breath to a lost cause. "So you think he was abducted?" He was persistent. She had to give him that but Agent Scully wasn't giving into John Doggett, she wasn't going to slip and give the man what he wanted. He was going to have to deal with that. Silently she turned back to what she was doing. "I'm just trying to find him."

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked with a huff confused as to why he wasn't elsewhere trying to find the man. He already had agents ransack the house.

Dropping a folder the kitchen bench he opened it to reveal the pages. "Trying to figure these out." He let his finger scroll across the pages. "I found them in his desk. Car rental receipts on Agent Mulder's Visa. Four consecutive weekends in February. Same mileage each trip – 370 miles, 375 miles… where was he going?" Scully shrugged. "Like I said, maybe you really don't know your partner."

She went to say more but as Scully looked up she found Danica's little face peeking around the corner of the dining room. "Maybe it's time to leave Agent Doggett. I don't appreciate being insulted, especially in front of my daughter.

Doggett looked at her apologetically for a moment before he turned to leave. Letting himself out while Scully tended to the little girl who looked worse for wear than what she did the day before. Leaning her elbows on the bench Scully studied Danica's face. "Where was Papa going, Baby?" Her voice was a whisper, the little girl hardly aware that her mother was speaking. "What was he doing?" The girl would provide her with no answers and even Mulder's belongings themselves.

The world was still. Nothing moved, nothing dared to breathe too deeply for weeks. Life felt as though it was on standby without Mulder. Danica became more irritable. Hardly capable of sitting still, she rarely wanted to go to school in its final weeks before summer break and all together shut off completely. She didn't want to play anymore, instead she would sit on the back deck and stare at the pool or look whimsically out to the half built tree house that's finish date now loomed closer to being torn down than staying up.

The world was still, unbearably so for a young girl who was holding her breath for the smallest of signs that her father was still out there. That he would come back to them. Little did she know, the young girl held her breath for three months before a sign came their way.

* * *

_I only did a little bit of the episode, if I did the whole of it, well then it would have been two episodes and way too long. _

_Next up: 'This is Not Happening' _

_Until next week and Happy New Year, _

A


	28. This is Happening

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who have alerted and favorited._

_Sorry it's a little bit late guys, and probably really disappointing content wise. I have been really busy and am kind of striking against this piece of technology. But the chapter is here._

* * *

Part 27 

This is Happening

The darkness held her down, the pressure tightened on her throat as daemons stalked the edge of her sleep, prowling, and waiting for her to slip off the edge, to allow herself to be encompassed by it all.

The air was thick, the space small and to her Mutter it was like being buried alive above ground, in houses all in neat little rows on the dreary streets of suburbia. She could still remember how it all smelt of death and burning. She could still remember the sounds that filtered through brick and plaster, although she could no longer remember the translations, she remembered the fear.

She had been three at the time; so young and supposedly so innocent. But the things that were done to her even now, even three years later still held vivid images in her mind; the tools, the men, her own Mutter's silent mourning as she flinched but didn't dare speak when men removed the willing and curious, barely walking toddler. She let her go; she let her daughter go to an uncertain death, a death that would never come. Her mother had called her a curse and a blessing all in one go, her resilience to suffer through so much pain was bringing them trouble, but her little girl was alive and too Angelika Wolff that was enough.

There was so much she couldn't recall, but she could remember the musky air, how it felt as though every day you were walking through a thick fog. How she thought it must have been a visible melancholy hanging in wait, wanting to be seen by those who had missed the screams.

She could remember these things even though she didn't want to. She could remember even though she was too young to conjure those thoughts and yet, there she was, walking those streets again in her dreams no longer three, but six.

She walked the street uncertain, the cobblestone roads deadly silent. Her eyes looked up at the trees, the forest edge that ran along the villages' boarders. Her eyes were pleading with her memory so she could see her Papa.

Someone in her head echoed not to venture to far in German, a voice she had by now long forgotten but with the smallest sound of it she could easily recall. Her mind jumped to the tiny room they called a kitchen, merely a sink and bench to be shared between three grimy and starving families. But for now, it was just Danica and her Mutter. She was chastising her; telling her to be good, to be quiet, to keep warm and most importantly to keep out of sight from lurking eyes. No one was safe here, neighbor turned on neighbor, even families told on others in order to save themselves for just a little while longer.

She nodded her head, agreeing with the German woman in silence rather than with her shocked words. Angelika kissed her daughter's forehead as she pulled a pea green beanie over her noticeable orange hair. "neugierig, wie Alice und das Kaninchen-Loch." She reprimanded the child, who was at an age only dream Angelika Wolff could live to see. "Curious, just like Alice and the rabbit hole.' She chuckled at herself and the still silent child. "gehen." She urged her out the door and down the creaking stairs with a supportive shove on her shoulders. "Go. Be good my angel. Have adventures!" Her eyes burned with excitement and she shoved the troubled six-year-olds shoulder again. "Go!" She shoved for a third shove her voice hushed as she followed behind the girl and then pushed her out the door.

Then she was there, the somewhat warmth of the building leaving her body as the cold invaded completely ignoring the coat as she stood on the sidewalk. Looking back at the house Danica crinkled a brow, something that was _very_ Dana Scully and she knew it. She tucked her hands into her pockets as she moved along the path that was covered in muddy snow. She exhaled; her breath appeared as stream in front of her face. She smiled at it for a moment, relaxing into life's simple wonders; the things that her father would call phenomena and her mother would calmly explain as science.

Her feet crunched against the sidewalk as she listened to the dead silence. Goose flesh trailed her spine, something was amiss. But there was nothing, no sound, no life on the streets; everyone was too busy being tucked up in the holes they called homes with people they had once never known as they all tried to avoid being the next few picked.

She continued to walk, the strangeness of the little village not bothering her. She had loved adventures, only when they were forbidden and Pozor always felt forbidden, for the village itself had been named with the Russian word for 'Disgrace'. The streets were empty now, the air damp, the whole place sounded like something that would be placed in a book. Danica carried on as she allowed her childish mind to make her feel as though she was the only girl in the world. Settling in to the airy street with her mind running off with some wild fancy the girl froze. Not because the weather was wet and snow was on the verge, but because the building's rumbled. The sound had nothing to do with the foundations for Danica had heard the noise before, it was the undistinguishable explosion of gunfire. Her hair stood on end as her feet remained rooted to against the snow. She couldn't breathe, not while her heart pounded.

Gulping down hair like it was a meal, her head flicked towards the forest, her whole body on fire. She was hoping beyond hope that she could see her Papa up there, he would save her. She knew he would. But she found no sign as her eyes scaled the trees. Her heart continued to pound while her lungs forgot how to function with every new shot that reached her delicate ears.

She brought her hand to her face as she covered the gasps that wanted to be screams. She counted the gunfire before she made a move, uncertain as to where the shots were coming from and when they would stop. She had counted to seven by the time her nerves could no longer take it, she turned on her heel and ran. She kept her eye on the forest as she moved, her breath was coming out in short puffs as the cold pierced and seized her lungs. The beanie her mother had pulled over her head flew off at the force of her run and Danica didn't have the nerve to turn around and fetch it when she noticed it gone.

She hid in an old cellar for hours, not emerging until the snow had started to fall, the concept of time had escaped her but even Danica knew it had been hours. The sky was getting darker and after whatever had happened the men had time to start fires, she could smell the burning flesh that was the thing that had roused her from her sleep on the cellar floor. When she stepped back out on street level Danica was faced with the fact that not everybody had been collected from the streets, this one in fact had been left until, whenever they were going to get to it. She stepped delicately around the rotting remains as she tried her best not to look or stand on them. She had heard these people die, she had cried when they screamed for pointless help and yet, she did nothing to save them. The least she could do was cause them any further disgrace.

Finding an empty street she stood still and stared at the forest edge. That was when she saw him, a man – her Papa - sitting on the mountain side, binoculars pressed to his eyes as he watched on, powerless. She stared. Her mind not believing that she had not created an oasis out of the man. She was living in the desert and he was her must needed water.

She felt it when the snowflakes started to tickle her skin, it had alarmed her when she saw the soot fell in front of her eyes but she had her savior, she now had no worries. Her heart was put at ease then suddenly ripped out. Light reflected off of something to her Papa's left, "Papa," she whispered with panic at the tip of her tongue and fear gripping at her throat. "Papa!" She screamed as she jumped on the spot and waved her arms in an attempt to grab his attention while she continually called his name. But it was too late, gunfire sounded this time in the mountain and his binoculars disappeared from sight.

She had not thought about what would happen if she drew attention to herself; it was not long before a soldier appeared in front of her. He clicked his tongue as he spoke to her, his words unknown to her All-American ears, but she knew enough about tone and portrayal to know that it was not good. She looked back up to where she had seen her Papa, she did not care about the soldier, she was too busy trying to figure out why he wasn't running down the mountain side to save her.

That was the last thought she held before a bullet ripped through her flesh. His name was on her lips as she continued to scream for the man who once saved her but was now no longer there to do so.

Danica thrashed in her sleep, something was holding her legs down and she was unable to get free. Finding the will to open her eyes again to regrettably face the dark street belonging to the Russian village that held her captive for so long the young child was shocked when she found herself to be in her bedroom located in Alexandria, Virginia. Her breathing was still rushed and her mind panicked, but when she recognized her surroundings the six-year-old was able to relax. She exhaled a deep breath when she felt the pressure of another hand holding her own, then her mother's blue eyes peering at her inquisitively; the now common worry line was still evident across Dana Scully's face as he thumb stroked the back of her daughter's hand.

The young girl gave her mother a brave smile as she wondered how much she had witnessed of her sleep. She had been trying so hard as to not let her pain show though, as not to show how much it killed her inside that her Papa's whereabouts were still, after three months, unknown. Danica knew that everyone thought he was dead, but her mother hadn't known that the young child had even thought that way.

"You okay?" Scully asked with a soft voice as she reached her hand out to stoke Danica's hair out of her face. The girl nodded as she wrestled with her blankets in order to free herself from the strangling grip. "What were you dreaming about?" Danica moved over, so she was closer to the wall allowing for her mother to have space to curl up on her bed like they always did on Saturday mornings, even though it wasn't Saturday. She ignored the question instead opting for silence as she watched her mother climb in next to her. "You have to tell me, Sweetheart. I could hear you calling out." Danica rested her head against her mother's shoulder as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Papa didn't save me like he did, he wasn't there Mama and I looked for him. He wasn't there no more." Scully tightened her arm around the girl, both women were scared. Danica hadn't had a nightmare in three years, not since Mulder took her from Russia and now, now that he was gone the nightmares were coming back. "I'm scared." She whispered and Scully sensed she had done so around a thumb in her mouth.

Pressing a kiss to the orange hair Scully felt her heart want to give way. "Danica, your father will always protect you. No matter where he is. I promise. It was just a dream, I've got you, no one's going to take you away, okay?" The girl nodded as she sifted to better lie down, her head found residence on her mother's stomach.

"I can't hear Papa's voice anymore." She hiccupped, her voice turning back to its babyish mumble she had held when she was only three. Her bottom lip started to curl and tears burnt her eyes threatening to also crack her voice. "I miss him." She admitted in a voice that sounded far too much like a broken little girl for Scully's own liking.

Scully hugged the girl to her as best she could. "We all miss him." Her hands started to run through the girls' hair mechanically. "You know, I need Papa to come back because I have a secret for him." She tried for a somewhat playful note in order to tell the girl how much this was hurting her too.

"Papa can't keep secrets. Not the really good ones anyway, he does try but he can't keep 'em for very long." Scully laughed openly through the thick tears that had fallen while the child could not witness them.

"No, he can't. You're terribly right." Together they laughed, the tension of their lives releasing silently as they both forgot what they had been living through, Scully half expected her partner to walk in the room right then and defend himself while he found a place at the foot of the bed or tickling Danica until she took her words back.

As they sat there, the early morning ticking by Scully realized how much Danica had matured in only a few months. She had taken the role of emotional support rather than the child in hysterics who didn't understand. She was the rock Scully should have been, Danica was the rock her mother was trying so hard to be. It saddened her to think the little girl before her had grown up so quickly due to a horrible tragedy. But yet, Danica never once complained about the way things were happening; she never cried 'why me?' or threw a tantrum for that Scully was glad, but she was also surprised.

Danica never once said how she was feeling, not at all until that morning. Scully had wondered if she had been asking the girl the wrong questions, but it turned out that Danica was more like her than she would have liked to admit, she was bottling the emotion, dying silently inside while life continued to pass her by.

"Can I tell you my secret for Papa then?" Danica was yet to know about the baby and while a number of others had found out she couldn't tell the child. She didn't know how. Better yet, she couldn't deal with the thought of bringing joy to a devastated place such as their home had become. The girl nodded against her mother's stomach where she was yet to move from. "Well …" Scully drew out as she gave herself time. "You asked for a sibling once."

"A baby brother." She corrected making sure that her mother would remember.

Scully laughed, "Yes, you asked for a baby brother. Well, Papa and I gave it some thought and we couldn't see the harm in trying. But the thing with babies Danica is that you can't but in a ballot on what you want to get. It's a surprise." Danica sat up and looked at her mother for a moment her face blank before it split into a large smile.

She jumped up on her knees giving herself more leverage to bounce on her bed beside her mother. "I'm getting a baby brother!" She squealed.

Scully laughed at her daughter's response as she shook her head. "We won't know what the baby is until it's born. But yes, you're getting a sibling. Papa and I are having a baby." She told the girl softly once she calmed down and brushed the wild hair from her forehead. She felt the air rush from her lungs only momentarily as she finally said the words. It hadn't been the first time she spoke of her pregnancy, she had told Skinner and her mother, and although she hadn't been the one to tell John Doggett he too knew of her secret. But there was something about telling Danica, something about her connection with Mulder that made it seem all that more real. It was official now, whether she liked it or not.

Something about her daughter's crazed excitement caused tears to slip down her cheeks without a chance of stopping them. Danica sat down beside Scully softly as she brushed her mother's tears away with her thumbs softly. She didn't query, she didn't push instead she spoke lightly, "Papa needs to come back and finish my tree house." Her blue eyes were intense as she looked her mother directly in the eye. "Do I have to share it now?" She asked softly, her face contorting with displeasure.

Scully gave her daughter a watery smile and soft chuckle as she kissed her forehead. "Not for a little while." She kissed the girls' forehead again. "Thank you." There was subtext behind her words and the six-year-old understood the hidden meaning. "C'mon we better get ready otherwise we'll both be late." There was an extra bounce in her step as she moved out of the girls' room, Danica was changing back to her old self. The care free little girl who existed before her father's disappearance. She could not help but wonder if there was a change in her child would there be a change in her partner's known whereabouts.

She was looking forward to work that day, everything was starting off promising but by the end of the evening Dana Scully would have much preferred to return home on her own feet with the news for the six-year-old that Fox Mulder was still missing, not dead.

Scully had known that it was a bad idea to get her hopes up when they found Teresa Hoese alive and well again but she couldn't help it. Her mind was running rampant with the thought of bring Mulder home to Danica that night, of getting to hold him again and telling him about her pregnancy. She couldn't rid the images and they spurred her on for the rest of the day and well into the night.

But disappointment fell quickly and crushed easily. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of his grey, lifeless body. Her hope had soared only seconds ago but it had now plummeted to the point of denial. She couldn't believe it; she wouldn't, even though the evidence was right in front of her. She had dropped to the ground, her hands fluttering around his face as tears started to blur her vision. She could feel nausea climbing up the back of her thought as her fingertips ran over his cuts and bruises. She was willing him to breathe, begging to her God to let it not be true. She had been looking for months, they all had. But none of them, not a single one had to go home to his daughter and tell her what they had seen that day.

She remembered Jeremiah Smith, she knew what he could do and with a second she was up and off the ground and running through the woods. She had been too late, what had taken him she didn't dare speak off. It was enough to know for those who had been there, who had felt the ground shake and had seen the light. She didn't need to say it out loud.

John Doggett and the newly introduced Monica Reyes had taken her home that night, both not wanting to leave the woman to her own devices on transporting herself home. The rest of the night happened in a blur, Scully had decided not to tell Danica but the little girl managed to find out anyway. The rest turned into something of a crystal clear clarity.

She knew to expect a storm, something that had the force to tear the house and its foundations apart. But this storm wasn't a hurricane or thunder storm, it was not a large scale natural disaster. It happened to be a large scale tantrum from the tiny being of a six-year-old who had been put through so much in such a small amount of time. But even John Doggett looked surprised that someone so small was acting so violently. Four adults stood on the back deck, each one of them shocked as threw herself at the half built tree house Mulder had been in the midst of building before he disappeared. They all watched; Maggie Doggett, Monica and Dana each of them couldn't find the will to break the girl away from the wood she was pounding at as hard as she could the tears streaming freely down her face.

As the night grew darker Doggett and Reyes left leaving the small crumpled family to be by themselves. Scully managed to talk her mother into going home, claiming that all she and Danica needed was a night alone and that they would call if ever they needed anything.

Danica kept at it for another two hours after Maggie left, she had managed to pull down quite a bit of the half built structure. When she finally gave into exhaustion her mother was waiting on the steps her arms open and a knowing look on her face. "I don't want a little brother anymore." Danica muttered as she buried her face in her mother's neck. When she queried into why it only made her feel worse. "It's because of my brother that Papa isn't here." She wanted to think it true and for a moment Scully believed her daughters words. But the rift didn't want her, it spat her out, Mulder was destined to be taken.

She shook her head. "No it's not, Danica. Papa was taken for reasons even I can't explain. But it's okay, you've got me and I have you. We have this baby, who is going to be a part of Papa. We'll get through it." The girl sniffled in her head. "I promise, it'll get easier, liebechen. But, you need to tell me how you feel when you're upset. No more bottling up. Okay?" The little girl nodded.

"I can't hear Papa." It was the same conversation from that morning, but now Scully had devised a plan. Rubbing the girls' back she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number that in three years had started giving other people if they couldn't get her on her cell. She pressed the pone to the girl's ear and leaned in allowing for them both to listen to it, the cell rang through to their answering machine and the automatic message Mulder had set up.

"_Hi, you've reached Fox and Danica Mulder and occasionally the delectable Miss Dana Scully. We're not home right now, but leave a message and we'll get back to you shortly." _

It was short, but it was his voice. Danica smiled up at her mother and thanked her before getting up to go inside. Scully followed behind the girl quietly. She stopped at the answering machine to delete the message they had left. She didn't think there were any other messages left on the machine, she stopped when one started to play with the same dreadful date that Mulder went missing. It was time stamped for 6:30pm, he would have been back in Oregon so she had not expected the voice that filled the room when the message started to play;

"_Scully, I know you're not home right now. My guess says you're still at the office trying to make sense of all of this."_ Danica appeared beside her, her eyes wide and tear filled as she stared at the machine. _ "I just, I wanted to call to let you know my phones dead and the Skin-man managed to leave his in D.C. And, um, I wanted to call just to say that I love you." _He laughed over the phone and she could imagine he was running his hand through his hair. "_It sounds pathetic, but I can't seem to say it enough. Making up for the past seven years, I guess." _She could picture his goofy smile as though he were standing right in front of her and saying it. She let out a strangled laugh that very quickly turned itself into a sob._ "You were saying that you had a bad feeling about us coming out to Oregon. I thought you were being all protective mama bear over Danni, because we both know you hate being away from her for too long. But, I ah, I think you're right. Don't enjoy that too much." _He laughed again. _"The Gunmen have been instructed to keep an eye on you, be nice to them and humor me will ya? Can you please go see a doctor after you drop Danni off in the morning? You're making me worry, Babe. Wait; don't kill me for calling you that. It slipped out." _Her sobs continued to come as she listened to the message not caring that Danica was there to witness it. How had it managed to stay on the machine all this time and she hadn't notice? "_I should be home tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Oh, and before I forget. I thought we could talk about adopting." _She could hear his grin through the phone. _"There are other ways we can do this and Danica still wants that baby brother. Okay, sorry Scully Skinner's waving at me like an idiot. I have to go. Give Danni a kiss goodnight from me when she goes to bed. Love you both." _

They were catapulted into the silence when his message finished, Scully sat sobbing on the tile floor of the kitchen while Danica stood at her hip shell shocked and in more ruins than what she had been when she heard her father was dead. The silence was suffocating but neither knew what to do.

* * *

_Dear pearlie - __It doesn't count if it's cannon. You can't be disappointed. I call get-out-of-jail-free card or whatever works in this situation._

_Until next week, _

_A_


	29. During the Fall

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed, alerted and added to your favorites.  
You guys make my week. _

_Short one this week, I wanted it to be a stand alone. I also had great aspirations for this, but it didn't come out the way I wanted. The words just wouldn't work. But anyway, you''ll tell me what you think. _

* * *

Part 28

During the Fall 

The color of Raleigh at that point was amber. A soft golden glow. As a girl she had loved the colors of Fall. She could understand now why Danica would never see them the same again.

The last time Danica had been in Raleigh, North Carolina was for her Oma's funeral. Scully hadn't wanted to bring her back so soon for yet another. It pained her to have to bring the young girl to the same cemetery twice in one year; it wasn't fair on the child who had experienced the passing of so many loved ones in such a short lifetime.

Danica stood silently between her mother and Grandmother as autumn leaves danced at her feet. Scully had – on several occasions - witnessed the girl frolicking in the freshly falling leaves every year. This time, this year, Danica ignored the tempting leaves as they nipped at her feet, begging her to play. She wrapped a tight grip of control around her childish urges and stood straight instead.

She was quiet and still, her hands clasped behind her back, her fingers playing with the strands of hair that tickled her fingers. She wanted to move, to play, and to do something that would occupy her mind from the heavy weight that constantly loomed over her. She also wanted the candies her Uncle Langley had purposely concealed in his pocket while she was watching him. She wanted to take the handful of steps it would take to deliver her to his side. She refrained; instead she continued to stay planted in her spot. She wanted to hold her mother's hand as they stood at her father's grave edge, her mind running with the battle of emotions. But she couldn't, it wasn't that her mother had disallowed contact it was that Danica didn't want to interrupt the statue of her mother; clad in black Dana Scully stood as straight as the six-year-old girl beside her, her eyes were closed as she listened to the minister, her hands clutched to her stomach, her mind willing for this all to be a dream.

Instead of holding her mother's hand Danica watched the people around them. Not many people were there, a small gathering of men outside of her mother and grandmother, most of whom she recognized. Walter Skinner stood beside her mother, as silent as the rest of them. Deputy Director Kersh was amongst the gathering, she remembered him faintly, but she remembered enough that she didn't want to look for him for two long. John Doggett was there, his face hard as steel, the man she was quickly learning to call 'Uncle John' always seemed so serious to her, but she knew his softer side. The side that would have him in the house for business, but it wouldn't take long before he was on his hands and knees with her playing with dolls or whatever else she threw his way. The Lone Gunmen, her father's friends, her Uncles stood close together, their faces drawn.

She couldn't help but think at how odd it was that funerals brought people together, that it took losing one for others to make the effort.

When the minister stopped speaking and her father's coffin was lowered into the ground, the small gathering was left to their own. That was when her mother moved, she crouched beside the plot and with a handful of earth she sprinkled it over his casket. She remained silent and while her hand was free Danica moved to grab it, but was stopped. Maggie had taken hold of her granddaughters hand and repeated the same movements as her daughter had, instructing Danica silently to do the same.

"Do you want to say something?" She asked as she handed Schatz back to her granddaughter, not realizing that she had held the bear during the ceremony, not the little girl.

Danica nodded softly; always shy and delicate in the presence of Margaret Scully. "I won't let Mama throw your stuff away. I promise I'll feed the fish too." She whispered her arms on her knees as she crouched beside his grave. "And even through I'm sad Papa; I'll still keep going to baseball." Maggie smiled at the young girl when she turned to her after completing her words. She looked at her grandmother expectantly, as though she was waiting for her father's response.

Maggie held her small delicate hand in her larger weathered one, when she stood to move away Danica didn't budge. "I love you, Papa. I do. Promise." She whispered the wind carrying her words as she got down on her knees, her little hands gripping the dirt with a fierce need to both hold on to the edge and to allow her belief that her father was to come back to her to still live on. "I'll look after Mama, but I won't let her know it." She looked up, unaware that she had inched herself to the other side of her father's grave. Sunlight caught her eyes as she watched her mother continue in the same stance she had been in while the minister was talking. She wanted to mention the baby, how she didn't want a sibling if that meant that he would come back to her, but she refrained remembering that her mother said she had to keep it a secret.

Suddenly, there, by her father's grave side she felt the need to tell him everything. Everything that had changed in their lives since he went missing. Her throat started to choke up as she spoke, but she continued anyway. "Momma and I wear your t-shirts to bed. They touch the floor on me." She giggled through tears, her mind conjuring the image of his large shirt, on her tiny body. "You should see it Papa. They used to smell like you, most, not so much anymore some just smell like laundry now. Come back." She choked as he poured her heart out, forgetting for the moment that people were there, watching her as she pled for him back, her hands gripping the edges of the plot while she talked to the black coffin and simultaneously ruined her dress. "I'm sorry Papa." She hiccupped. "I broke the tree house." Her tears fell landing with barely there noises on the top of the shiny wood. "Mama says we can fix it, but I don't wanna without you, 'sides I don't wanna tree house no more. You have to come back, Papa, I don't want it if you're not here." She hiccupped for a moment while tears soaked her cheeks. No one moved to stop her. "Mama and Uncle John were worried after that. I think you would like Uncle John, Papa. He is very serious about 'not filling your shoes' whatever that means." She leant in close, her lips pursed to whisper, "His eyes are silver." She spoke as though it were a secret. "Sometimes I see fires burning in them, other times I see the truth. His eyes are honest and he looks after Mommy good to." She heard her mother make a sound but she wasn't paying close attention. "Grandma's around lots and Uncle Langley sneaks me jelly beans 'cause everyone's worried about me. But I'm just sad, Papa. That's all. I feel like I'm going to be sad forever, but I'll learn not too, without forgetting you, Papa." She got up off the ground, dirt and leaves hanging from her black dress and orange hair.

The gathering watched the girl; uncertain as to if she had finished yet. They watched as she approached the funeral wreaths and pulled a white rose from one. Returning to her place she sat on the backs of her legs. "Ich liebe dich, Papa." She pressed a kiss to the soft petals of the white rose and dropped it into her father's grave. She got up off the ground for a second time and turned towards her Uncles. Slipping her hand into Byers' right she silently walked for the car, Schatz hanging from her right hand.

"Danica, are you okay?" Byers asked as he sat with the silent child beside the car. The girl nodded, but didn't speak. "Do you want Langley's jelly beans?" He asked her in the quiet cautious tone he always used with her.

Danica nodded. "They won't make me feel better." He smiled at her softly; her usually cheeky response was filled with sorrow. "Whose gonna eat the orange ones?" She asked softly when he got up from their place.

"Langley took them out for you." Her eyes lit up with gratitude.

When Byers returned Danica snuggled up to his side. "Uncle Byers?" She asked dotingly her head on his arm, her eyes downcast while she picked at the jelly beans in front of her. "What's going to happen if I get orange ones?" Her voice was soft like she was ashamed of her question.

"I'll eat them for you, Squirt." Richard Langley appeared beside them a large grin on his face as he reached across Byers to take a few jelly beans.

"You can't pick them out for her forever you know." Frohike reminded as he sat on the other side of the tiny girl.

Langley scowled, "What and her dad can?" He hissed. "I'm being supportive damn it, Melvin."

"He's her dad; he's supposed to be around for stuff like that. Don't be insensitive." He fought back.

"Me? Being insensitive. Oh, this is rich!" Both men stopped in their tracks when Danica stood up and moved in front of them. Her hands were on her hips, her face unimpressed. She glared at Frohike and Langley individually before she stepped around them to find someone who wasn't going to argue over her.

She wasn't all that interested in finding another adult, but a large oak tree caught her eye a little further away from where her father's funeral was held. She moved for it, the fall leaves back at her feet again, but this time she was going to play.

It wasn't long before she was stopped; two hands on her waist hoisted her up onto the hip of a strong body. "Where do you think you're going, little miss?" The rough New York accent hit her ears. She shrugged. "Oh really?" He laughed. "What if I tickle it out of you?" He hadn't started and she was already squirming in his grip.

"Uncle John!" She shouted at him. "I was going to the tree." She told him with a huff as she pointed to her intended destination.

"Alone?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Danica nodded. "You have to be where your mom can see you at all times." She raised an eyebrow and told him that she couldn't see her anyway when she was sitting at the parking lot. "That's true, but she knew who you were with. Danica bad things happen to kids when their mom's don't know where they are."

Danica tilted her head as she listened. She had heard the same warning over and over again, but the way Doggett said it was different. His words were urgent without being so, there was a story behind it, Danica knew it. Instead of fighting back she nodded, "Will you play with me then Uncle John?" Her words were sweet, her eyes pleading.

He huffed a playful sigh before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head in confirmation. He set the little girl back down on the ground, the Fall leaves crunching under her feet as she ran freely ahead of him. "Uncle John?" She asked softly, stopping in her wake to face the man as her orange hair flung around her face. "Do you think my Mommy will stop being sad?" Her face was drawn, a small pout appearing as she curled her bottom lip, tears glistening in her eyes. "She's always so sad. Sometimes you can't tell, but you can feel it, it just sits there." If he hadn't seen her maturity before John Doggett was getting a glimpse of it now.

He continued to walk, Danica falling into step beside him. "She'll be okay one day, Danica. I can't promise when, but one day she'll be okay. She'll wake up and the loss won't feel so bad, your mom will be able to live with it. She's the toughest woman I've ever met and so help me God if Dana Scully doesn't stop being sad there's no hope for the rest of us." He picked her up again, this time to place her on the lowest branch of the oak tree that was now in front of them

She swung her legs back and forth, giggling at the great height she had found herself at. She ran her hands over the bulbous branch, her legs still swinging and her blue eyes wide with an unspoken wonder. "I don't want to hurt no more either." She whispered, a slight breeze causing the leaves to rustle with their song as it moved along to pick up her hair.

Her innocence in that moment had shown its true self to him. Here was this six-year-old girl, high up in a tree, her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth open as she giggled in that fantastic little girl way like nature was telling her a secret; for Danica's ears only. But her words, the most remarkable and heart wrenching things could come out of her mouth no matter how completely at ease she looked.

He shook off the shiver that ran down his back. "Danica, I promise you. If ever you need anything, I want you to call me. Anything at all." She shook her head, telling him softly that he couldn't help her at all. "Why not?" The question was simple, the answer even more so, but it was the weight she carried on her shoulders, the other things she said as well, that made his own body sag with worry.

"I just want my Papa back." She sat propped up against the tree trunk, her dress splayed across the branch as her legs hung on either side.

He gave her the same soft smile he had been giving everyone that day. "Maybe all you need is a cat named Dinah and a book." She gave him a knowing look and opened her mouth to say more but her mother's figure caught her eye in the distance instead she asked him to let her down. "You will be okay, you and your Mom both. I promise."

Danica gave the man a smile layered with her best marks as she tried not to let the emotion through, nor the weakness. A six-year-old girl, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt, it disappointed Doggett that she no longer had a father to let her express it. To tell her that no one was going to think any different.

She didn't have that now or ever will. He knew that one day things would be the same between mother and adopted daughter. One day the young Danica won't be there any more, she'll be scarred and hurt. He hated to think how she would fair in her teen years after so much loss.

* * *

_Until next week, _

_A_


	30. Polly

_Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and the new comers who had added this to their favorites and alerts. _

_The words "I am working on something else" are usually a bad thing with me, although I can't say it prompted the inadequacy of this chapter. Having a rough week family wise and having had my nephew under my care as well as being ill. I have tried my best. Sorry. _

_**Side note: In Part 11 I claimed Trent was seven, only to go in in Part 18 and say he was thirteen. I've fixed that. He should have been eight leaving him to be ten now. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

Part 29

Polly 

It was an easily comprehensible truth. Danica Elisif Mulder was alone. Not physically alone but mentally; she had company more so now with her father's demise than in any other point in her life. It didn't matter how many people were around her, engaging with the usually charismatic child left them all with a defensive, moody little girl who was more aloof and shut off than what she had been the first time Scully had met her.

But she wanted to play, she wanted so _desperately_ to play with her things and friends, to join in on the merry conversations as the adults avoided the fact that her father was never coming home. She was entertained so brilliantly so, but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart wasn't invested in anything anymore, everything was completed with a less than enthusiastic effort despite the part of Danica that wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Life had taken a stand still for the little girl whose seventh birthday was rapidly approaching. Although life was standing still for her, everyone else seemed to be moving with an urgent hurry as though nothing had ever changed nor would it ever do so.

Her mother sought tirelessly to pick up the young girl's mood, but nothing changed. The point was mute; the fight fought in vain and completely hypocritical. For Dana Scully felt exactly the same as her daughter.

Their Saturday night ended in exactly the same way it had done since May. Danica was curled up in the bed her parents often shared; she fought sleep as her mother drew lazy shapes across her back just watching while the girl claimed a sleep she could no longer acquire. While Danica's nights turned more often to peaceful than nightmares a month on after her father's funeral, it wasn't the same for the redheaded woman that took her charge.

"Why does everyone want to leave me?" Her small voice infiltrated the quiet room. Her words poised and delicate left Scully to believe that the question had been looming in her mind for some time now.

A sigh left her lips before anything else. She caught her daughter's hands between her own and held them delicately, cradled them with the care and love she fought so tirelessly to give to the young child before her. "Sometimes people have to go away and they don't have a choice. But I promise you little darling, I promise no one wants to leave you and if they have to they _will not _go willingly."

"But," She huffed, her voice full of self-pity as she shamefully refused to look at her mother. "Elise and Emily and my Mutter and Vater?" Her question loomed. Had these people not wanted to leave her? Scully could only guess the girl's reasoning behind the thought. As a child she had her own outlandish theories and would not put it below Danica to have her own. "Oma" She whispered, the word barely audible but not as much so as; "Papa?" She had to double take just to make sure the girl had even said it. Had she really thought her father had reasoning behind leaving her, leaving the both of them? Surely not, how could a child, one so completely devoted to her father even think that? How could she possibly discourage the thought without ripping open wounds that were already starting to slowly heal?

"Oh Danica. Danica, Danica." Shook her head as she laughed weakly. That was all she seemed to say any more, the six-year-old was as insecure as a shy teenager, she was as unpredictable as one too. She couldn't help but want to hold onto the girl and her silly youth before she got like this; serious with the desperate need to grow up and move on.

She couldn't help it anymore; she couldn't stop it that was Danica. She was growing up far more quickly than anyone else wanted her too. Shifting Scully moved to cradle the girl's head between her hands. "Anyone who decided to give you up, to throw your brilliant face to their backs are incredibly dumb people. I promise you Danica, I can't say it enough. Every one of those people loved you; they didn't want to go, to leave you behind, but there are things bigger than you or I, things that control that which is out of our reach, out of everyone's reach."

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked, her thumb on the cusp of her mouth, her voice soft with sleep while her eyes fluttered.

Scully shook her head viciously as she pressed a hard kiss to Danica's forehead. "Never. You're stuck with me kiddo." The girl managed a sleepy 'good' before her breathing evened out at she reached a little girl's cloud of dreams.

Their clouded discussion that night was not something that was uncommon in the months of Mulder's disappearance and eventually this death. The gloom followed everything, it was quickly surrounding them, chocking without either host being completely aware of its affect. They lived like that, the two of them, without complaint.

Sunday was the usual quiet day they had coupled with Saturday nights. Scully would take Danica down to Georgetown where the two would walk along the Potomac taking in the sights as people passed them by.

A sign reading 'Free to good home' caught the corner of her eye as she and Danica walked their usual Sunday stroll as the breeze from across the water picked up their hair. The little boy and his father were new editions to their walk. She tried to steer the little girl away from the sign and the pets that were surely concealed inside of it, but, Danica was on autopilot as people passed her; a collection of locals and tourists in kind. Each smiled at her as she passed, no one knowing her story or how brave she had been, they didn't know the hurt behind her smile or how she held strength bigger than her very being. Only her mother knew how the both of them just existed beside that river like the water's current was the only think keeping them moving.

Danica was a few steps away from the two males and their sign when she noticed them. Scully, by then had put her hands on the Danica's shoulders in an attempt to steer her away, but it was too late. The girl's silent curiosity got the better of her as she crept closer a curious fire burning in her rich blue eyes.

"They're free to a good home, Ma'am." The boy spoke when Scully offered him a soft smile.

Danica by now was on her knees beside the box, her hands on the edge as she peered in, "Kittens!" She exclaimed as she looked up at her mother with wide eyes for the first time in a matter of weeks.

Sure enough when she peered into the box for her own peek Scully found four small kittens all varying in patterns and colors. "The cat snuck out and had kittens. Unfortunately my wife has me on the couch until they're gone." The boy's father laughed as he watched the woman with her daughter tend so carefully to the small animals. "Free to a good home, like Tommy said." He hopped so madly this woman and her child would take one, he could tell they needed the company. If there was something he had learnt from his wife's god damned feline, that they had the compassion to be good companions when needed.

Scully nodded as she watched a small gold and auburn kitten pay far more attention to her daughter than the others. She watched as the girl picked it up delicately and held it in her lap. Upon further inspection she found the cat had brown rings on its fur to mate a leopards spots. When Danica scratched at the kitten's neck it tilted its head back to greet Scully with a pair of vibrant green eyes.

She let the kitten sniff her head out finger while she leant into Danica's ear and whispered words that ignited the girl's face more than a firework filled night sky. "I take it you'll be taking her then?" The man asked as he watched the soft exchange.

Standing straight Scully offered him a smile. "My partner would have killed me for bringing a cat home. He would have said it ruined his manly man façade. But I think she's in desperate need of a good friend." Both adults watched as the small girl tried to tuck the tiny kitten into her coat.

"My Papa's dead." She announced nonchalantly as she caught both of their eyes. Quietly Scully reprimanded Danica on her manners and keeping private matters private. There was a flash of sorrow on the man's face but he quickly schooled it and crouched down at her level.

"What are you going to name her, Princess?" He asked as he clasped a plain purple collar around the kitten's neck.

She looked up at her mother shyly for a second before turning back to the man. "Polly." She told him softly as she held the quiet kitten with a proud smile.

Together they left the man and his son with thanks and a small, warm kitten tucked up in Danica's arm. The walked back up the Potomac towards the space Scully had parked her car in. It had only been a matter of minutes since Polly entered their lives with a loud purring and cold noise and yet, already Danica's mood had picked up. She was forgetting the pain she had been feeling in order to rejoice in her new found friend.

It was Fall, usually the girl's favorite time of year, considering her birthday was only a week away. Scully couldn't help but think how perfect this child was for the season, her orange hair lit up like the leaves falling from the trees and her green coat matched the murky green of the river beside them. Paired with her vermillion colored pet she was set in Fall colors with Winter skin. Helping the young girl into the car she held the quiet little animal while Danica clicked in her seat belt. "I love her Mommy." She smiled gratefully as she held her hands out for her mother to return the small animal.

She leant in and kissed her forehead handing Polly to her knew owner Scully checked the seatbelt once before pulling her head out of the car. "I'm glad, she is going to be a big responsibility." The girl nodded eagerly apparently already having thought it through. "Should we stop at the shop before heading home?" She asked, her mind mentally pulling up a map for the fastest route to the closest pet store in Georgetown or Alexandria.

"Is my friends coming over for lunch?" She asked from the backseat double checking their plans for the day. Her mother gave her a nod in the rear view mirror confirming that their plans were still following the set path.

Their detour to the pet store found Scully and Danica walking in the door at the same time as Ellen's arrival. "Trent, Trent!" The little girl squealed at the sight of her friend. Danica ran for the boy she only saw occasionally with her arms held out in front of her, Polly held at the tips of her fingers. Trent, a boy of only ten crouched down and waited for her to reach him before he squeezed her in a tight hug. "Look what I got!" She continued to squeal at him, even though he was standing right next to her.

Trent took her free hand as they walked towards the house his mother trailing behind. Scully loved Trent's patience with Danica. He usually wasn't a patient child, he ran and he played as though the whole world was escaping from his grasp, he never wanted to miss a single bit of it. But when Danica was around the boy slowed from a fast paced run to a casual walk. It was amazing how he transformed for a single friend, she hoped he would continue to be that way for the young girl who kept him balance.

The children disappeared to the back of the house, leaving Scully and Ellen in their wake, Trent had managed to toss Scully a 'hello' as he passed, but outside of that the adults were ignored. "Yeah, hi kid, bye son." Ellen laughed as she wrapped and arm around her friend and kissed her cheek and commented on their children's behavior. "How you holding up, Danes?" She asked quietly her voice sincere as the two of them moved to the kitchen.

Depositing a shopping bag on the kitchen island Scully moved to the fridge and pulled out a tray of cupcakes that had been made the night before. She stopped mid step when the question was asked. "Can we not talk about that today?" She asked weakly as she directed her tired eyes towards her old friend. Ellen nodded softly as she moved to help Scully around the kitchen, she had arrived early that morning knowing Scully would need the extra hands and a distraction for the young girl.

"So you got her a kitten." Ellen teased as she bumped her hip against Scully's while they worked side by side.

Scully shrugged. "I didn't know what to get her for her birthday. She doesn't want anything, but the way she looked at that cat, the way it treated her. I had to. You didn't see the way she was, Ellen you have been in Texas the entire time.

"You do realize you're going to end up looking after the animal and a new born at the same time. She may have wanted it but the novelty wears off. Trent did the same with Peter, sure he understands responsibility now, but it took him years." Scully but her lip at her friend's words, she had a point, a very good point, yet, something in the back of her mind wanted to hope that Danica was different. She was a special little girl after all; maybe there was a little bias pride in her head that wanted to prove Ellen wrong. Either way, she wouldn't voice it. "Now," Ellen started, changing the subject. "Please tell me she had more than two friends and you're just being horrible and putting a limit to how many people she has over." Scully threw her friend a pointed glare. "What?! Between you and Fox it wouldn't surprise me if she was social awkward." She received another glare.

"She has plenty of friends; I just don't want to have to clean up after all of them." Ellen raised a brow. "Yes, yes, I know that's why you're here and really I appreciate it, but I don't want to waste your time. I can do this on my own Ellen; just let me do it my way." She nodded, knowing when enough was enough with Dana Scully.

Despite Ellen's best efforts to make sure her "niece" had everything she ever wanted or needed, Scully had been right in only inviting two children. It was all Danica wanted and both had been her friends since her first day of school.

Molly and Sawyer arrived with their families precisely at twelve o'clock. The children were off instantly and Danica's new friend was left sleeping at Scully's feet under the dining table.

"I'm telling you Dana she's inherited your genes somehow, she's so short!" Jess commented as the women sat around the dining table watching the four children run around and they debated whether or not they should continue to play or sit long enough to eat the lunch their bellies were aching for.

Scully rolled her eyes. "No, she's right." Monique chimed in. "The German's are huge, part of Hitler's perfect race." She commented with a tilt of her head. "She would be a tiny little mouse compared to the rest of them."

"Am not!" Danica fought as she leant over Scully's stomach in order to take the cupcake that was sitting right on the edge of the table where her mother had left it in the hopes of luring her child to the table and trapping her into eating more that sugary treats.

Wrapping her arms around the girl Scully had to admit that the other women were right, she herself was only five foot three and Danica barely managed to surpass her hip the year before. She wasn't worried though, she had known children could be short in their younger years only to grow immensely in their teens. She herself was short and would have liked to not be the only tiny person in the house again one day. "Well you're only little." She told Danica as she watched the girl reach for a piece of fruit over more sugary confectionary.

Danica stepped out from under her mother's arms to place her hand's on her hips and raise an aggravated eyebrow. "Mommy, I'm seven, not little!" She frowned as the other women at the table and Trent started to laugh.

"She looks just like you when you're mad Aunt Dana." Trent pointed out as he passed behind her to get to his mother. Scully turned to the boy and stuck her tongue out in a childish way, "She does that too." This time Ellen laughed chiming in that her son was right.

Danica continued to pout as she watched everyone else carry on. "I'm not little, I'm big."

Scully sighed and moved so she was almost level with her daughter. "You are very big sweetheart, but what Jess and Monique are saying is that you're not as big as Mommy or Trent."

"Or Papa!" She exclaimed her face lighting up. "My Papa's a superhero, he can touch the top of the door without going like this," Danica told everyone as she got up on her tippy toes and reached her fingers as far as they would go. The room had fallen quiet, they had all managed artfully to avoid the subject of the presently dead Mulder before Danica mentioned him completely unaware that she had done so. Her face fell when she realized, her eyes blurring with new tears. "Oh," She mumbled as she lowered her head with a pouted bottom lip.

Trent moved quickly from his mother's side, a thoughtful look on his face. He crouched down in front of Danica and whispered something in her ear before anyone else could react to her sudden shift in mood. When he pulled away from her she moved quickly, crawling under the table she found Polly and pulled her out carefully with the rest of her body, standing straight Danica followed Trent quietly as he walked with her up the stairs and sat within eye sight of the adults.

Scully let out a deep sigh as she looked around the room for a distraction. "It's okay. That stuff happens, Trent will fix her. He lost his dad too." Ellen moved to comfort her friend. "Sure, it's hardly a comparison Darren walked out on us, but Trent was little and never saw him again. Too a kid it's all the same, it's all hard." She squeezed her friends hand before smiling at her, "It's wrong to make beats that they are going to marry each other, isn't it?" Scully nodded before both Jess and Monique chimed in with laughter.

Getting up from the table Ellen watched her friend closely. "I should go talk to her." With her hand's on her friend's shoulder's she prevented her from getting up. "Don't move a muscle. I am serious when I say he'll look after her, he may be ten Dana but give him a chance. If anyone is going to be sweet to little Danni its Trent. She's got the cat, she's got a boy, she'll be fine, admittedly she's seven, this might be better if she was seventeen, but, she'll be fine." Scully nodded her head unwillingly, knowing that if Ellen saw her agree she would take her hands off her shoulders. "I promise. He'll look after her, he would die for her. Let the kids make things alright, don't be super mom." Relaxing back into her chair she left Ellen's hand's lift from her shoulders.

Falling back into conversation with the three women, she sat at ease. Ellen was right, the kids needed to sort it out, they would come to their parents when intervention was needed. But there was still that part of her that wanted to coddle the poor child until her tears stopped and the nightmares went away. She couldn't do that, but she could let a little boy with a golden heart help.

* * *

_Mulder's back next chapter guys, at least I'm pretty sure that's what I have planned. I have another busy week ahead of me but I will try to keep the chapters rolling. _

_Until next week, _

_A_


	31. Tricks of the Wicked

_Thank you to the two people who reviewed last chapter and to those who have added this to their alerts. _

* * *

Part 30

Tricks of the Wicked 

Thunder clapped as lightning struck causing Dana Scully to jump from her dream. She had been tossing and turning for as long as her head had been on the pillow. Mulder stalked her sleep; nightmares that wouldn't let her completely rest. She was awake when the thunder clapped, a small scream escaping her mouth as she shot up in bed as best she could around her large stomach. Her brow was drenched with sweat; she didn't pay it any mind as she let her hand stroke her stomach to calm herself and the child that had been giving her nightmares.

Taking in the dark room, lightning flashed again, illuminating the shadows for a split second. She swore at the thought of the storm, knowing that Danica's foot falls could usually be heard by now. The house was silent. No sound of the girl. She pulled herself out of the bed slowly and steadily, only six-months through her pregnancy Dana Scully was starting to find mobility tough.

She padded down the hallway, cautious with her steps once she reached the girl's room. If Danica managed to sleep through a thunderstorm then Scully didn't want to be the one who woke her. Pushing the door open softly Scully was greeted with yet another lightning flash that revealed an empty bedroom. No Danica and no Polly. She knew that wherever the girl would go the kitten would surely be close behind. If the cat wasn't around Scully was worried. Turning she walked back down the hallway, checking the master bedroom and the nursery as she went.

As a child she had learnt to count when lightning stuck to tell how far away it was. That wasn't a habit that was easily shaken. She took the stairs slowly counting silently for the next time lightning struck. When it did the house was filled with white light that streamed through the blinds very quickly before it disappeared again, but it was enough for Scully to see the little cat slipper that could only have been left behind by Danica in Mulder's quasi-library. She took her steps slowly from there once she noticed the soft light coming out from the ajar office door; she didn't want to frighten the girl who was out of bed. "Danica, you in there?" She spoke with a small knock on the doorframe before she pushed it open.

The young girl had been in her own world, she hadn't heard her mother's voice or knock on the door. She was spread out on the floor, lying on her stomach beside her father's old leather sofa. A large book was open in front of her, her little elbows propped up on the rug while she held her head in her hands, the little golden cat was curled into a ball on Danica's back, one eye cracked open to stare at the woman who had invaded their sanctuary. When Scully called her name again Danica heard her and turned her teary eyes to her mother. "Sorry." She mumbled as she climbed up onto the sofa, Scully joining her while Polly climbed underneath it unimpressed at her interrupted sleep. "I found that." She pointed to the large book on the floor. "It's all about the stars." Her voice was far off and filled with wonder. "I heard the thunder and I didn't want to wake you. I really just wanted Papa, so I came down here. I miss the sound of his seeds." Scully looked at the girl, confused and curious as to what the girl was talking about. "His peanut butter seeds."

"His sunflower seeds." Scully corrected as she ran her hand though the girl's hair. Mulder had once spoke about his childhood, that he knew he was okay at night because he could hear his father crunching down on sunflower seeds. It wasn't even genetic musto, yet somehow that security blanket had been passed down to the adopted child without neither one realizing. It hadn't surprised her when Danica liked the seeds so much yet couldn't remember the name, she and Mulder always had a special connection beyond anything she had witnessed before.

Their bond had no break in it. There was nothing that could tear them apart, nothing but literally tearing them apart. It hurt to watch the girl seem so lost in this large world without her father, but Scully knew exactly how she felt. '

The girl curled herself tightly around her mother as best she should. "Do you think Papa's up in the stars?" She asked quietly, alerting the woman that her sudden interest in astronomy perhaps wasn't going to be just a silly little fling.

"I think Papa's probably creating the thunder because he is mad that he can't get back to us." The little girl smiled sleepily.

"I like that." Scully nodded, agreeing with the girl. Slowly, but surly it got easier to talk about Mulder, it still hurt and they still hated that he wasn't there, but they were learning to talk about him and that was a good thing.

Scully tapped the little girl's side softly as she moved to sit up. "C'mon, I can't carry you to bed. You have to walk." The girl nodded willingly as she got up slowly and walked in front of her mother, little Polly trailing patiently at her feet. With Danica tucked into bed and fast asleep ten minutes later Scully left the room with every intention to return to her own fitful sleep. She was caught at the bedroom door by the sound of her ringing phone; startled that anyone would be calling at such an hour had Scully running for the cellular device. Skinner's voice broke through the line the minute she accepted the call. He was calm although she could hear the disbelief in his voice as well as the internal struggle he was facing on whether or not to tell her the daydream news. She hadn't believed him at first and had the older superior repeat his words several times before she was rummaging through the closet trying to find something to throw on.

The minute the line broke with Walter Skinner, Scully was pressing the number for her mother's speed dial. She could hardly breathe with the news that was handed to her and she hardly wanted to expose the girl to holding her breath any longer for the final truth.

She waited impatiently for her mother's drowsy arrival, her foot tapping on the floor with her anxiety to get out of the house. She couldn't believe it. In a way she didn't want to believe it. The news even if truth wasn't going to bring her any good. She had just managed to fix a broken and lost little girl and now, now Skinner calls to tell her that Mulder isn't dead.

Mulder's not dead.

It can't be.

The words swirled in her mind, catching her breath yet again. She flinched when headlights illuminated the foyer. Her mother's car had pulled into the driveway and with that she was out the door. "Dana, what's going on?" Her mother called as she rushed past her for her own car.

"I," She stopped at the car to look at her mother through the dark. "I can't tell you right now. I just, I have to go, I have to see him." For not being able to tell her mother Scully knew she had given it away just from the perplexed look across her mother's face. It was going to be hard to explain if what Skinner said was true, she just needed to make sure that he was awake and okay before she confirmed it and furthermore; tried to explain it. It hadn't been an easy few months for herself or Danica. The girl faced the end of all the problems and was forced to endure watching her mother go through a difficult pregnancy, a miracle she should have been enjoying and a saving grace Danica should have been reveling in. But they were scared, both of them for different reasons. But the fear was still there.

It was still dark out when she reached the naval hospital, but the lightning had ceased or at least decided not to follow her. Her body was exhausted and simultaneously wide awake with the adrenaline that was still madly pounding through her veins. She hit the ground running the minute her car was stationed; she walked at a steady pace, trying to prevent herself from waddling through the front doors. The air whipped past her face as she moved with as much speed as she could gather, Walter Skinner turned his attention towards her as he heard the doors open, her astonished face was laced with concern and fatigue. "Is it true?" She came at him.

He stepped in front of her, obstructing the woman in her path. "Slow down." He warned, his face softening. She hadn't had the best of times the last six months the last thing he wanted was her exhausting herself to the point of collapse. He knew it had been a bad idea calling her, but he didn't honestly think she would leave the house that very minute. Obviously it was a rookie mistake when dealing with Dana Scully's passion for the madman she had been tasked with for years.

She shook her head as she tried to push past him. "No." Her voice lowered a hint of pleading and desperation coming out to play. "I want to see him."

He nodded, "I know you do …" But he had to make her understand. He didn't want her hopes to soar only for them to come crashing back down harder than ever.

She tried to get passed him with a frenzied urgency. "No, I need to see him, damn it!" Skinner put his foot down, she wasn't going in there. He didn't want to see the pieces shatter again, especially if his assumptions were true. It would all fall on his head. He held onto her arms, preventing her from getting past him. "Tell me it's true." Her voice dropped to a desperate whisper. "Tell me." Her eyes pleaded with the man in front of her, he couldn't call and then leave her hanging he should not have called her under false assumption anyway.

He lowered his head with a huff as he stepped away from her. He really didn't know he couldn't comprehend it; perhaps that was why Agent Doggett was in there with the doctor rather than himself. John Doggett had strangely found himself understanding the inexplicable.

Scully's face fell when he shrugged his shoulders with a second huff, she moved to lash out at him when the door creaked open and her hand found its usual place against her protruding belly. Her face lifted again at the sight of Doggett, stepping towards the large man, her body tired she had never felt so small and vulnerable before, never had she felt to weak and naked. But that was just what Mulder managed to do to her, he stripped away her strength while simultaneously leaving it there for her to think she could bare life without him, but in reality he had marked her, made her unable to stand the thought of existence without his stupid face. "What did they say?" She asked him quietly, her head craned to look him in the eye. His silence caused tears to blur her already desperate vision. "I need to see him."

His eyes drifted, "I know … but I wish you wouldn't." To be honest John Doggett was just sick of the pain this woman was causing herself and her children for this man. Deep down he hated Fox Mulder for putting himself in such jeopardy that almost had him killed, selfishly thinking about his "quest" over his family. He watched the courageous woman as she bit her lip in front of him before pushing her way into her partner's room. He left her be as the door closed behind her softly, he thought briefly of the little shadow that followed him through the office on occasion and wondered where she was before he realized that he needed to give Dana Scully credit for not telling the impressionable young girl, just yet.

Most would be startled at seeing a loved one in such a condition but by now Scully was used to it, especially when it concerned Mulder. But the silence of the room and the sound of the machines made it feel like a whole new world, a different universe where she was being granted a second chance. She approached him slowly her steps cautious as she moved; scared to make the faintest of sounds. With her hand on his chest she felt her whole body relax beyond anything she had felt for months. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his faint heartbeat drum against her fingertips.

Scully heaved a sigh as she fought to hold a steady breath. Slowly she leant to embrace his stiff body, something she thought she would never be able to do again, and vowed to do it a lot more once he awoke. The control she had been trying to hold onto broke as a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on his hospital gown. Her mind wouldn't accept it, surely this was all a dream and the man under her cheek was simply a phantom. She refused to leave his room on that belief; she kept vigil in fear that if she moved he would be gone. Her fingers curled around his as she sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair, her free hand resting on her belly. She fell asleep like that after the doctor's second appearance to fill her in when he left no one but nurses on shift disturbed her until morning.

It was Doggett whose timing coincided with her eyes fluttering open for the morning. The pity on his face was clearly evident when he walked in finding her in the same position she had been in all night. "You can't do this to yourself." She stated softly, his voice laced with concern.

She was cool with her response, calm and collected her voice even. "You asked me to come in here, Agent Doggett. I hope you're not asking me to leave." He noticed the change this man's reappearance brought on her instantly and he was glad for a glimpse at a somewhat completely happy Scully, but not this way, not while she was destroying herself for the full effect.

"Concern's for your well-being, Agent Scully." He stood his ground, hands behind his back, feet evenly apart. He was sick of watching the same old story play out on her face; he couldn't have the tape worn before there was a chance at a different ending. "That's all it's ever for. I felt this was a bad idea from the start. I told the Assistant Director so. Worrying about the effect it might have on you and Danica. I called the house by the way. Just to let them know you were with me, Danica wants to know what's going on. This isn't good for her either."

She raised an eye brow, her fingers still gripping to Mulder's. "You mean finding Mulder alive?" Her mind was clouded. That was the only thing that mattered at that point in time.

"I know you came in here with the doctors. I'm sure you must have asked them what his chances are." She let go of her partner's hand as she moved to stand, her face was etched with anger as she stepped towards the lofty man but her voice was low as she spoke.

"Agent Doggett … However I felt about you when we first met, you changed my opinion with the quality of your character and of your work. Now, I am thankful to know you and I am thankful for your concern … But no matter what Mulder's chances are the choice to _not_ open up that grave was wrong. And not because of me personally or the little girl who wants him back more than anything but as my partner on the X-Files. Now, the Truth may hurt but it's all that matters."

His face shifted. "What truth?"

Doggett could have sworn there was a flicker of a smug look that flashed across her face. "About what caused this." The air between them grew silent as they stared at each other and wondered at the possibilities and the ambiguity beyond it all.

A nurse stormed through the door panting as she tried to catch her breath, "You've got to come quickly! It's Billy Miles." Throwing a look at Scully Doggett follows after the astonished nurse. So far as they knew Billy Miles was in the same state as Mulder, only his skin had bloated due to water damage. But there he was, walking the hallway of the Annapolis naval hospital looking completely normal, only a little bit lost.

[…]

She had pushed Billy Miles to the back of her mind by the end of the day; having caught Skinner unplugging Mulder's medical equipment, Doggett's shifty behavior towards something he was unwilling to tell her about and rushing Mulder unto the ER with the promise to have a miracle cure, but said cure hadn't come and instead they had managed to level out his temperature.

It hadn't mattered, the day was behind her, and she could not change it now. Instead she kept vigil after calling Danica for the night, assuring the girl that all was good in the world and leaving out the fact that she was sitting by her father's bedside.

She sat next to him, her fingers curled around his own as her thumb stoked small circles across the top of his hand. She was fighting sleep as she stared at the bland white walls. His hand twitched against her own causing the grown woman to jump. She turned her attention to him immediately as he shifted his head slightly. Leaning in with an open mouthed wonder she whispered his name. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over at her. The redhead before him was on the verge of tears and most likely a bit of laughter. Her lips quivered as she searched his face for the right words. "Hi." She whispered mentally cursing herself for all she could come up with.

Her smile was soft as she refused to take her eyes from his silent questioning hazel ones. His voice was course when he spoke, his face covered in complete confusion. "Who are you?" came out of his lips causing Scully's face to fall and her heart to plummet. Within a second a smile spread across his lips a devilish cheeky smile even she had missed.

A sob left her throat with relief. "Oh, my god. Don't do that to me." Tears streaked her face. He gave her a soft smile as a gentle apology. "Do you know" She paused "Do you have any idea what you've been through?" She asked him softly, her thumb still running circles over his hand.

He shook his head softly, his eyes searching hers for an explanation, the pain he found there was no pleasant. "Only what I see in your face." She hadn't known it, but her expressions always held the answers for him, she tried not to let emotion though but he could find it, well, most of the time. She lifted her hand to stoke his hair as she pressed her face into his chest her ear finding his steady heartbeat as she held him tightly scared that she would wake from this wonderful dream. "Anybody miss me?" He asked her cheekily causing his partner to laugh through her tears as she moved to kiss his shoulder.

Scully refused to let go of him as the two of them sat there, she caught movement past the sliver of window. When she raised her eyes to see who it was she finds an expressionless Doggett, she didn't have anything to say to him although a thank you could have been in order but she didn't want to leave Mulder and she sure as hell wasn't ready to explain what had conspired over the last six months, not when he had just awoken. When Doggett left she tucked her head into Mulder's shoulder her body relaxing more than she realized she was capable of. Her eyes flittered shut as she let his comfort slip over her. "I should call Danica." She whispered into the silence as she listened to his breathing even out.

His hand ran over her hair as he hummed. "I want to see her, really. But can we wait until morning?" He asked softly, his voice fragile and she couldn't help but to agree. He was right though, Danica would be ecstatic, more that Scully thought Mulder realized. She would also be bounding with energy that neither adult could handle at that moment.

They had fallen asleep like that no worries in their world until Mulder woke the next morning to find Scully stretching beside him, something _very _different about her. She had reached back, her arms over her head, her back arched only a little as she found hat yet again her spine was certifiably in place and that twinge in her lumbar was going to have to wait to be relieved. "Morning." She whispered to him with a soft smile as she sat herself properly in the chair. "What?" She asked when he hadn't removed his stare from her stomach … and then she realized.

Mentally Dana Scully cursed as she stared back at her partner, she had forgotten about the baby, about the uncomfortable position she was always in with his awakening and it all managed to slip her mind. "I've been gone a lot long then I thought, haven't I?" His tone was sour. She shook her head but didn't have time to explain when there was a tap at the door. She moved to open it slowly allowing for a little orange head to pop though.

"Papa?" A child's voice whispered in disbelief as his Danica stepped around her mother, older than he last remembered. "That's my Papa?" She looked up at Scully for confirmation, when her mother nodded Danica took steady steps towards her father's bedside, not believing it was all true.

He smiled at the girl beside him, his hand ran the length of her face before he cupped her cheek. "Hey," His grin grew broader as her bottom lip quivered at the touch of his hand. "Don't cry." He told her softly as he tried his best to lift her up onto the bed, leaving the little girl to partially climb.

A tear ran loose down her face. "But, Mama said you were dead. We buried you. I had to say goodbye." She stared at him for a minute before looking back at her mother for answers. Both adults looked at each other, how were they supposed to explain this to a seven-year-old.

"Sometimes people change their mind, or they think they know something where in fact they're wrong. I can't explain how this happened Danica, I don't understand and I don't ever want to give you false information." She nodded; it was enough of an explanation for her. "I promise, I am never going to leave you again." The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as she held onto him tightly

"Did you, did you forget about me?" She asked, her voice stammering. Mulder kissed his daughters nose.

"How could I? You're the prettiest little thing ever, you mean everything to me Danni, I could never forget you, ever."

She pulled back from her father and used the back of her fist to wipe away her tears. "Never ever?"

Mulder nodded his head as he bopped the tip of her nose. "Never ever." Danica's grin after his confirmation was infectious. For now he couldn't remember what happened to him, but he could remember how much he wanted to get back to her and to make her smile like that again.

* * *

_Sorry it's not right, I have to go to work in ten minutes and I'm still not ready._

_Until next week, _

_A_


	32. Papa's Girl

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and have added it to their favorites or just started following. Also a thank you to those of you who checked up on me last week. I am still alive, although it's been a hell of two weeks and I am so very sorry that I have been behind I am so very ashamed. It comes down to a number of things but the biggest is I have started my senior year and it is a lot more hectic than I initially planned on it being. _

_But I am back with this and hopefully another next week. _

* * *

Part 31

Papa's Girl

Things between them were tense, incredibly so. It almost killed her to hold steady to her restraints. She wanted to shake him, to feel the skin of her hand against his face and hear the cool hard crackle at the sound of slapping skin. She so desperately wanted him to understand what was going on, but, in turn she couldn't understand him. Instead she trailed behind, stayed a few paces away and tried her best to not interfere too much in the little girl's time with her Papa.

"We didn't change much, I promise." Her voice was chipper and innocent as she pulled her father through the front door, her hand keeping a death grip around his own. Scully feared she wouldn't let go, but understood the girl's fear. If Mulder wasn't being so suddenly shy around her she could have assured she would be standing beside him and holding on with the same fierceness. But he was and now she wasn't.

Funny how things turn out after you get what you wished for.

Danica was still prattling on as she walked her father though the house and pointed out the small things that had changed. He was relieved to see that his pictures were still on the walls and his respective things were still in their place. They hadn't changed anything, all in hope for his return. Thank God for large miracles but fear those who started it. "And this …" She stated as she stood beside him for a minute, one foot poised in the air to move the other planted, frozen. She stared at their clasped hands, her little lip in between her teeth as she gnawed in worry.

Mulder crouched down in front of her, his hand squeezing hers. "I won't go anywhere." He assured her, understanding and recognizing the worry immediately. She pressed her forehead to his, something they had started doing since the night before. She whispered a word and he repeated it, as slowly she pealed herself away from him.

Promise hung between them as Mulder crouched completely still. He promised he wouldn't go anywhere to his fearful daughter and that was exactly what he was doing. "This is Polly." She told him as she appeared on the stairs, the brightly colored cat hanging onto her arm for dear life. "Mama got her for my birthday. She and Grandma were worried about me lots, because I was sad." Scully could have sworn she felt her heart plummet like a penny in a well. Had they been so obvious about their sheer worry? She hadn't thought so, but clearly the seven-year-old had sought out her ulterior motives before she had even realized they were there. "Isn't she pretty, Papa?" She asked as she crouched in front of her father and placed the kitten on the floor.

Mulder nodded with a grin, he didn't much care for cats, but it was the smile on his child's face that made it worth it. He had barely looked at the animal, instead preferring the pale completion he had missed terribly. "She looks like a leopard." He told her with a childlike excitement. The girl nodded with the same enthusiasm as she let the creature go.

Looking around the foyer she tried to map out the next thing to share with her father, nothing had changed in his study and she had shared with him that morning her admiration of the stars, she knew he wouldn't have much care for the kitchen unless he was hungry and the backroom was always a 'nothing place'. Her mind jumped to the yard and their tree house, but it was in shambles now and in her mind she knew he would be disappointed. He laughed at her softly as he bopped her noise. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her, always aware of the many shades of her faces.

Standing up from her place she looked at him, her face compelled a little further. She moved around his body so she could collide with her mother's legs. Her arm wrapped around one as she pushed her face as best she could into Scully's hip. "Papa, I broke the tree house." She whispered, her eyes refusing to meet his face while her hands played with the edge of Scully's shirt.

Mulder let out a simple sigh as he moved to stretch his legs to their full height. "Hey, hey," He moved towards her, his back bent and his hands out stretched. "It's okay." He told her, a promise in his words. She parted from her mother's side to step into his arms and within a second he had her holstered up to his height. "We'll build another one yeah?" She shook her head.

"I don't want another one." She told him softly into his neck. Her little body relaxing into the small comfort she had missed so badly. She shivered at the thought of his disappointment as she felt his body shift. But he didn't speak, he didn't yell, he didn't sound disappointed at all. Instead he pressed a kiss to her fiery hair.

The silence followed them through the house, the child content as long as she was in her father's arms, while Scully walked behind them cautiously, worried that he still didn't quite have his feet under him yet. "I have a better idea." He told her. "Is the platform still there?" He asked knowing that she knew what he would be talking about.

Danica sat up in her father's arms, enough to look around the room and ask her mother the same question, without the words. With Scully's nod the girl turned back to her father's scarred face. "I still won't have to share it will I?" She asked with a curious innocence. Mulder shook his head as he shifted his arms as to hold her better.

"No sharing required, apart from me that is." The girl ginned happy to make the sacrifice. "But we will have to wait for it to be dark first and I'll need to look for something in the garage. The girl nodded, accepting what he had to say, excitement already cursing through her little body.

When night fell Mulder had Danica up on the platform that once was intended to be the floor of a tree house. With his old telescope he sat with her just staring at the sky and pointing out with his best attempts the constellations he knew. Danica, already knew more than he did but was happy to sit and just listen to her father talk while she fell asleep, his body beside her and the stars above her.

It was when he tucked Danica up into bed that he addressed the silence between himself and Scully. She had been in the kitchen when he found her, cleaning away at dishes. He wasn't looking to fight, but something bubbled up in him when he found pacifiers in a draw. "You've made yourself at home." His words came out with a frustrated grunt.

The woman who had known he was in the room but ignored his presence until he spoke had turned as fast as she could to stare at him. "What else was I supposed to do Mulder?" She huffed. "You were _dead_. It was expressed very clearly in your will that Danica was in my care and that everything was left to her; the money, the house, everything. I couldn't leave, I couldn't make her pack up her things and go. It has taken us six months to find our feet in this world without you. Six months!" He scoffed. "What?!" She hissed at him, careful not to raise her voice as to not disturb little ears.

He pointed at her stomach. "It seems like it took you a lot less longer to get over me being gone than it did for her. She's still the same." He could feel the angry heat radiating from her and yet he wouldn't drop it.

"That little girl is broken because of you."

He moved around the counter. "Don't be so daft, Scully. She's a little girl not a toy! I didn't break her, she's fine! You on the other hand, you …" He stopped his hands up in the air. For once he couldn't find the words.

"Me, what? I helped a man raise a little girl he _stole_. I loved her and him in return. No – no questions asked! And I get treated like this, from the father of my child."

"She's not yours." He hissed.

"She is mine." She replied in the same tone as she moved for the dining room. Stopping, she turned in the doorway to look at him. "but I wasn't talking about Danica." She seethed as she turned on her heel and tried her best to walk for the door.

Nothing happened for a moment and it wasn't until she reached the door that she heard his footsteps on the floorboards. "Scully, Scully wait!" She heard his socks slide across the floor and felt his hands around her waist. He had pressed a kiss against her mouth and it had taken all of Scully's control to push him off. "Shit, Scully. I, I didn't –"

She stopped him, "No, you did. You need some time to think and time with your daughter. I have clearly gotten in the way, too much." He shook his head, his hands grasping for hers, as she moved to pull the door open. She pushed him away as Mulder suddenly realized what he had done, the things he had assumed and assumed incorrectly.

He let her go as she tugged away from him for the third time realizing that the fight was in vain and best not fought at all. She was right in saying they needed their space, this world felt so different to him, a whole different place on its own, an alternate universe he had accidentally been dropped into. He could not believe his little girl couldn't have possibly grown that much in his absence, he could not accept that he had missed six months of Scully's pregnancy – life had gone on while he was stuck in misery. But he didn't know how much misery they had lived through. Time waited for no one, but it took the bereaved to notice that.

He couldn't sleep that night, instead found himself at the end of Danica's bed waking the small child from her fitful sleep. He knew that he shouldn't have woken her, that he should have sung the same Elvis song he had been singing for years. But he couldn't stand watching it, he couldn't see her pain. Not after he had caused so much of it. "Now, I'm not being philosophical old dad here, but Danni my dear," He soothed after he climbed onto the girl's bed and let her snuggle into his shoulder. The girl twisted her head too look up at him with earnest blue eyes. "I think I have too." She moved her head back down, her fitful sleep causing her eyes to still droop. "Time waits for no one. Not ever dear old dad and I'm sorry I missed all that time this year." The girl shrugged.

It wasn't important anymore and even though she didn't voice it. He knew that she thought it enough that he was back. He didn't sleep that night, instead he held her while she slept and in the early hours of the morning he found himself wandering the halls, back and forth in front of the room that had just been an empty space for so long but now had a use. He hadn't noticed there were things in the room until he saw the door open. It wasn't set up per se, more pieces of furniture were lying unfloor, assembly attempted but not completed.

He crouched on the floor, the white wooden pieces in front of him. Everything was set out neatly leaving the man curious and shocked that his usually ship shape partner left something in complete, he would have guessed that she only had just started before he woke up, but the slight dust on everything told him otherwise.

Setting himself in the small oval space void from furniture pieces he settled in. The sun was three hours from thinking about arriving and sleep was nowhere in his mind, by the time he heard Danica padding down the hallway, curiosity and Polly nipping at her heels everything in the room was set up. He stood in the doorway, admiring his handy work. The room was still void of a specific color, but the soft grey of the walls sat nicely with the delicate white furniture waiting for the child it was to be used for.

Danica's little face pressed against his side as she joined her father in admiration. "What do you want to do today pumpkin?" He asked with his hand on her head.

She tilted her head up at him, her little pajamas still awing her body. "Where's mom?" She asked sweetly, innocent to what had happened the night before. "She would like this." She smiled at him applauding his handy work. His heart sank. He knew she would, but he also held that fear that she would kick his ass for doing something she 'was capable of doing' herself. "It hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows for us, Papa." She looked at him sincerely pure innocence burning in her eyes.

He wanted to laugh at her phrasing but the melancholy beat him to any other emotion. Bending down he scooped her up in one swift move and took her giggling down into the kitchen. "We were going to go to the Air and Space museum today." She told him around a mouthful of cornflakes. "I like space." For the seventh time in two days he heard it again as his daughter mumbled about the stars and Jupiter.

Mulder had to admit that listening to his little girl talk, watching her face light up and her eyes sparkle while she spoke so clearly about something that she loved so passionately made his heart swell with pride. She had found something, the most compelling of things to put her mind to and she was going at it with a force he could only readily describe as his own fearless ambition. "You can come if you want." She broke through his thoughts as the man realized his daughter was back on the topic of Smithsonian museums and the wonder they held inside them. He had wondered briefly if Scully was going to keep her word about taking the girl, neither woman nor child had intended his return and now things had changed, views, misconstrued ones at that had been shared and even though he was ready to beg at her feet for forgiveness he also realized that he had made the scales tip.

Popping down from her place on the kitchen island, bowl in hand Danica reached on the tips of her toes to slip the crockery into the sink. Turning around to smile sweetly at her father, the girl played with her orange hair that reached halfway down her back. "Can I call mommy?" She asked, her socked feet slipped across the floor inching her closer and closer to the phone. Mulder nodded giving her the go ahead while he stared at the child who was suddenly so grown up. With the phone off the hook Danica hoisted herself up on the bench and dialed her mother's number without thought. Little legs swinging against the counter she grinned at her father while she listened to the phone dialing through.

The girl chanced a look in her father's direction every now and then as she spoke quietly into the phone with her finger curling around the cord. He could she her teenage image, the young girl infatuated with the boy on the other end of the phone or submerged in conversation - that would end up costing him too much to think about - with her best friend. She was growing up and doing it too fast for his liking. Putting the phone back on the hook Danica slipped off the counter. "Mom said it was up to you if we went, I told her you said it was okay." The man laughed, Danica hadn't asked such a question nor had he even heard her reply to her mother.

She smiled at him, a cheeky grin he recognized from some of his old childhood pictures. With a flash of vermillion Danica was up the stairs and out of sight calling something about clothes with a little orange cat following at her toes.

"What are you wearing?" He asked the smartly dressed girl when she appeared in his bedroom doorway. A coat sat around her shoulders, but at her hip the fabric split and flared. It was of a finer fashion sense and he had to admit it looked good on his more than average child. With her hands on her hips, the girl raised a brow before looking her father over and repeating his question. "Jeans." He answered weakly, suddenly intimidated by his daughter's mean stare.

"A coat." She answered as she straightened her hands across her grey leggings. The man nodded his head laughing with a, 'fair enough' as the girl ran out the door yelling something along the lines of "Mom's here, hurry up!"

He chuckled down the stairs as he followed the squeals of his daughter. Scully smiled up at him softly from her place by the door. "I don't want to talk about it, not in front of her." She commented before he had the chance to say something. She didn't want to fight, not where Danica could hear. The last thing she needed was to hear that her parents were disagreeing.

Mulder couldn't help but cringe at the look of his partner, standing in the doorway of his home, of their home, looking as though she wasn't wanted. "Danica said I could come." He shrugged as he pointed to his jeans and navy shirt as a form of explanation, hoping that the child had actually asked her mother the question. Scully nodded as she watched the girl skidded across the floor in front of her in search for her shoes. A chorus of 'be careful' followed the girl as she missed the kitten who darted in front of her legs.

Falling flat on her bottom Danica tilted her head to look at her parents, the both of them holding their breaths. She tilted her head back a little further before she let out a full blown belly laugh. Letting her body fall the rest of the way to the floor. She let her parents watch her in utter confusion as the girl, for the first time in a long while, laughed joyously.

And the laughter didn't stop. Together Danica soared through the busy streets of tourist filled Washington D.C. with Danica on his back, one of his hands behind him to hold her in place the other spread like a wing beside him. Mulder had picked up a jog as they moved the sidewalk belonging to Constitution Avenue. The girl on his back had her arms out so she could feel the air rush past her little body, the laughter that erupted from her was contagious. Walking behind the man and the girl Scully couldn't help but notice that it wasn't only those two who were caught up in it. Passersby were smiling and children were laughing, it may have been her own bias, but she knew it wasn't because of the marvelous museums. It was because of the giant man and his tiny daughter. The fox and his wolf cub.

Danica's cries of absolute joy continued throughout the day and followed them to a grassy patch out the front of the Museum of Natural History. She tumbled and rolled and played and squealed, it wouldn't stop. Neither adult had thought they had seen the girl so happy and both were content to sit back and watch her. When she ran herself tired the girl was easily lured to sit down with the offering of lunch.

She plopped down beside her mother with a slight huff as Mulder handed her a bought sandwich. "Papa," She looked up at him eagerly as she nibbled on the sandwich. He regarded her with a hum as he watched the child recline against her mother. "I'm getting a brother!" She giggled as she shifted slightly at the feeling of Scully's fingers in her hair.

"Or a sister." Her mother corrected with a cringe at the slight look of discomfort on Mulder's face.

"I want a brother." She hummed with a giggle when fingers tickled her sides. "Are you happy, Papa?!" She jumped up again, her food suddenly gone. "Mom was sad 'cause you weren't here …" She stopped, her hands jumping to her mouth as her eyes grew wide. "That was 'upposed to be a secret." She whispered and then with a shrug of her shoulders she slumped back down to the ground again completely unaware of the look behind hard between her parents.

"Can't keep a secret." Scully laughed as she pressed a kiss to the girls' temple. "Such a Papa's girl. Can't keep your mouth shut and you never stop moving." She held the girl down as her legs jiggled, her eyes drifted to the tall man who sat in exactly the same way, his leg never steady.

The girl and her father laughed as yet again Danica jumped up and was ready to run again. "Grandma said I looked like Papa in my uniform. Can I show him, can I? Can I?" Scully held up her hands to stop the girl, she had to tell her to breathe for a minute due to Danica's rampant behavior.

"Danni, he's not going anywhere anytime soon, okay? You can show him another day. Right now, no more running around for a few minutes, please." The girl nodded with a pout, she was far too eager to keep moving but instead she sat herself in her father's lap and enjoyed the cool weather and the silence of her family just enjoying being together.

* * *

_Anyway, it's shocking I know, I actually have no idea how I managed to ramble on for six pages and not have Mulder and Scully sit down properly and talk ... I just don't know what to have them say. So it happened in imagination land, like it did in the show. ... yay! _

_I have to go, being screamed at for something I haven't done yet, but I am sure I'll hear from you all throughout the week. :) _

_Until next time, _

_A_


	33. Coming Storm

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts. It means a lot guys. :) _

_Okay, so really I could have cut this chapter in half, but then that means I would have to cut the next chapter in half and then. Well, you would have two episodes over four chapters. Not going to happen - then again, I would be ahead. Nope. Not happening. _

_So this nearly killed me and by that I mean it was painful sifting through page after page of transcripts to which I have to thank the X-Files Transcripts Archive ... because it would have taken me so much longer if it were not for them. _

_I hope I've done an okay job, there were a few points were I just got sick of it. So I apologize and on the topic of apologies, I haven't edited. I really didn't have time to write the chapter so considering that it's done we shall just leave it at that. _

* * *

Part 33

The Coming Storm

Things were bad. He could just feel it, and although he and Scully were back on cosy terms he could feel that bad times were ahead of them.

Lying in the quiet room, Scully sleeping peacefully by his side, Mulder took another chance – one he had taken a few times in his few weeks of being back – to just watch his partner, her face relaxed in sleep while he let his hand ghost over her protruding stomach.

He couldn't believe it. That this was happening, he couldn't believe that she had to go through so much of it on her own. He couldn't help but wonder what set this child's heart to beat, how exactly it came about. She had tried her last chance and it had failed, they knew it had. But yet, here she was, his partner sleeping peacefully and eight months pregnant.

He couldn't help but shake the feeling that things were not what they thought they were and worst of all he didn't know how to calm that feeling before Scully caught on. He didn't know what to tell her, he didn't know what to tell himself. And worst of all, he didn't know how to protect his children.

[…]

"You're telling me my house is being taken over by a bunch of clucky women?" Mulder tried to raise a brow as he watched his partner flutter about the kitchen, her mother in the other room doing the exact same thing. "And you want me to leave?" He stood with his back against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest while his right hand held an apple to his mouth, only making his cocky look worse.

"Yes. Now get out." She swatted at him with a wash cloth, a not too pleased look on her face. "Seriously Mulder, leave. Go do something, antagonize Doggett at work, something that doesn't involve being in this house, take Danni with you if you must." The man shook his head as he told the petite woman that that simply wasn't as fun as it would to stay in the house.

Maggie Scully appeared from the dining room with a frilly dressed and awfully patient and subdued Danica. "Fox, as much as I am glad you are back. This baby shower happens to be 'No boys allowed', now scat." Maggie leered playful as she ushered the man out of the door.

He pouted over his shoulder as the older woman followed behind him his daughter and partner in tow, "Scu-lay!" He pleaded with one word but the woman just shook her head. With her hands crossed over the top of her belly she gave him a firm look while she followed through with her mother's pushiness.

"Bye-bye Daddy." Danica giggled as she noticed the demeanour shared between her mother and grandmother. The man started with a slack jaw at the fact that even his own daughter wouldn't side with him. He really should have known better.

With Mulder out of the house Maggie Scully turned to her daughter with a huff. "I really wish you would just tell us the sex, Dana. It would make things a whole lot easier." Scully grinned to herself as she turned and returned to the kitchen to get the tea she had been making. "Did you hear me?"

Danica stood against the door jamb as she watched the interaction between mother and daughter with a desirable interest. "Yes, I heard you, Mom" She offered a sigh, with a cheeky grin. "For about the thousandth time, you can wait. Didn't you have to wait with us?" Of all the people she thought would be understanding about her desire to wait Dana Scully thought it would have been her mother. But it turned out that Maggie Scully was far less patient than the eager little girl. Danica just flounced around believing it was a boy because that was what she wanted. Her mother just couldn't settle on one, or so she had thought.

"Well, I know it's a boy. I can just tell by the way you're carrying. It's a boy!" Her mother offered with a flourish as she set about the house playing with blue and pink baby decorations.

With a shrug she followed her mother, Danica at her hip. "Well, see, you obviously don't need me to tell you because you already know."

Her face was hopeful, on the verge of complete excitement when she spoke. "Then it's a boy?" Letting a cunning grin slip faintly across her face Scully raised her mug to her mouth intent on a sip of the cooling tea, but also enjoying watching her mother squirm and her daughter hold her breath. "Oh," Maggie sighed catching on to her daughter's game. "it's the least you could tell your mother, considering everything else you're keeping a secret." She had a point there and Scully knew it. She was yet to tell her mother who the father was and although she knew her mother thought it was Mulder, Maggie also knew about the IVF treatments. It was an open court, but a very small one. She couldn't help it, she wanted to keep things close to her chest in fear of something going wrong.

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled both the woman from their silent argument and set Danica off to sit on the stairs beside her little cat to wait patiently for Jessica and Molly. "We told people noon, right?" Scully tossed her mother a look. Amongst the small amount of women invited each of them knew about Scully's express need for people to arrive exactly on time.

Maggie hummed as she waited for her daughter to answer the door. She knew the face of the forty-year-old redhead, but her daughter hadn't and recognizing the tensing in Dana's shoulder's Maggie jumped forward to help her out. "Hi, Lizzie. Let me give you a hand with that." She reached for the bouquets of pink and blue flowers. "I asked Lizzie to help out today." She directed with a scolding look towards her daughter.

Easing off, Scully shook her head and started again with a less than impressed attitude. "Oh. Hi." She moved out of the way for Lizzie to step into the foyer. She smiled weakly at Danica who sat on the steps with her head in her hands. Lizzie congratulated her before walking confidently through the dining room, promptly announcing that the flowers were going to need water. Staying behind by only a few steps to address her daughter's annoyed look. "Mom," She whispered. "… what do we need help with?" Her question was for the party but also referring to the fact that she didn't live alone.

Maggie shrugged with a meek look for her daughter's distaste. "I don't know. It's just, well you shouldn't have to worry. You have to let people do it for you. She's a very highly recommended baby nurse, by the way." Scully would have pitted her mother's looking out for her until her last comment.

The day went on and even though she treated her mother with the utmost irritation she loved her and was glad for everything she had done. Lizzie had also provided to be of great help and Scully had agreed upon her mother's insistence. It wasn't until later in the evening, after Mulder returned that she realized Danica had been off put since the shower had started.

The seven-year-old sat happily on the kitchen island, her legs hitting against the sides as she swung her legs. She had her father standing to her left and her mother sitting to her right, Polly was under her feet hoping the child would drop some vanilla ice-cream on the floor for her. Mulder had posed the question towards the little girl's emotions when the problem came up. Danica had been quiet all afternoon; Scully had just assumed that it had something to do with the little girl's disappointment towards her friend's inability to be there with her. But Mulder had asked the question and thus was rewarded with information.

"I don't like Lizzie Gill." She shook her head while she played with the ice-cream and sprinkles in her bowl. Danica announced the name as though the woman was actually some girl in her class, which initially what was Mulder had thought. When he voiced that opinion Danica shook her head erratically. "She was here today. Grandma said that Mommy needs help and people need to do things for her. But we do things, Papa! We made dinner and we did it good and it wasn't even take-out!" He stopped the girl so she could breathe for a moment. "She looks mean." The girl offered, deflated.

"Danica." Scully shifted so the girl could see her. "Sometimes people look a certain way, but they're not like that. You can't judge people after only meeting them once."

The girl didn't look impressed, "But Miss April …" She started and Mulder watched as his partner rolled her eyes. He had only heard reference to the girl's teacher once, but obviously to Scully there had been more than one time for her. "said that first impressions are the ones that last. I didn't like Lizzie, Mommy what if she's a baddie and you and Papa have to put her in jail?!"

Standing from her place at the counter Scully took the half empty bowl from the child. "That's enough sugar for you, Little Lady." She bopped the girl's nose as Mulder helped her down. "Go brush your teeth, lights out in ten minutes." The girl pouted theatrically as she shuffled past her father's legs. "Danica, Lizzie is just here to help out while Papa's out, doing – well, he should be looking for a job. That's all. Now go." She shooed the child towards the stairs.

"What if she's right?" Mulder asked, concern lacing his features. "I trust, Danni. If she has a problem with someone I am going to believe her."

Rinsing the dish Scully put it aside before regarding her partner with her hand on her hip. "Mulder, all someone has to do is say 'boo' in your year and you're on about aliens. Danica's seven; she has a problem with a different person every week. Lizzie's great, it'll be fine. Danica's just upset, Molly was sick and she couldn't come today." Mulder shrugged, he promised himself he wouldn't be over protective about anything, but Danica always spoke the truth … well most of the time. She wouldn't go labelling people she just met as bad unless she felt that she had good reason to.

That worried feeling was back again and he couldn't shake it.

[…]

He was up the next morning before either of the women leaving the downstairs of the house to himself. Making his morning coffee and a piece of toast Mulder sat down to flick through the television channels. He settled upon an early morning news show, when just as quickly as he had sat down he was ready for the day and out the door.

He wanted to hate himself for knocking on the door belonging to Special Agent John Doggett that morning, but he had to have someone else in his little worry party. He couldn't do it alone, not after this morning. Someone else had to know. After being invited in Mulder moved straight for the television remote, hoping beyond hope that he could find what he had seen that morning.

He breathed a thankful sigh when the image of a burning building finally buzzed across the screen.

'… _exclusive footage of a medical research clinic in Germantown, Maryland, which burned down last night in what firefighters characterize as an accelerated blaze. Accelerated because of the white-hot intensity of the fire, which officials are now calling a definite case of arson …'_

Turning from the television Mulder regarded the other man. "Zeus Genetics. That ring a bell?"

Doggett nodded, of course it rang a bell, the number of times panic slipped over Agent Scully's face when something turned up about that place, a man had to remember the name of it. "Yeah. That's where Scully believed they were doing tests on women – putting alien babies in them or something like that – against their will. Wasn't ever completely explained."

Hitching his hand towards the television Mulder spoke smugly, "Looks like somebody's attempt to make sure it never will be."

"I'd say that's more than an attempt. Looks like there is going to be nothing left."

[…]

It just wouldn't end. One thing led to another and the more they uncovered the worse he started to feel. Every time he found a lead he found that it was connected to Scully. He knew she had nothing to do with the burning down of the facility, but the idea, the fact that it was burnt down to hide something made him worried that there _was_ a connection to his heavily pregnant partner. Perhaps this baby wasn't a miracle after all.

No matter how much he loved the chase and proving his superiority to Agent Doggett, Mulder found himself worried for the woman whom of which he knew was in the house alone with the rather peculiar Lizzie Gil.

When Billy Miles turned up with bumps along the back of his neck, Mulder's blood ran cold. He found himself on edge for the rest of the night and had to fight the urge to call his daughter and partner. He had to figure it out, everything that was going on was happening for a reason, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And that terrified him.

He didn't have time to figure it out, to piece the puzzle back together before he found himself unconscious. By the time he came to John Doggett was shrugging him out of the car and tying to drag him up the front path of his Alexandria home.

The front door swung open light from the foyer poured out along with a jumping child, calling out something that Mulder hadn't quite heard through his foggy mind. It wasn't until he was sitting at the kitchen island that his mind zeroed in again.

Scully was fluttering about him, making a fuss over the gash on his head. "Hold still, Mulder. This should just about do it." She pulled bits and pieces out of first aid kit that was hardly used. Danica was a delicate child, although not much could be said for her father. He winced with the pain and called out openly watching while his daughter, who was sitting on the island, laughed at his pain.

Tilting his head he smiled up at the familiar face that was never too far when he was in pain. "I see why you gave up a career in medicine for the FBI, Scully. You've got manos de piedra." He laughed at his own reference to the 'hands of stone' boxer. She apologized while she playfully swatted at his nose with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball. "Imagine if he really connected." He jeered towards John Doggett who was watching from beside Danica.

"Who?" She shot Doggett a look, warning the man that if Mulder didn't answer satisfactorily he would have to step in.

"Billy Miles." Mulder shrugged his shoulders.

"Billy Miles? He did this?" Picking up a towel she crossed to the freezer in search of an ice pack.

Sensing that his partner didn't believe him, Mulder pointed to Doggett. "Ask Agent Doggett. He saw him."

Doggett shook his head, "If you ask me, the kid was whacked out on something Whatever it was, he's feeling no pain."

"Ask me, the kid isn't a kid." Mulder pushed. He had gotten along with Doggett for most of the day but now, seeing the man interact with his family, Mulder was feeling a need to push him out. He had to admit, he respected the man for looking out for Danica and Scully like he did but now he was back and although there was something coming bigger than him, he felt the need to prove himself.

Doggett scoffed. "Oh, don't tell me he's an alien." In an attempt to shut her partner up Scully handed him the ice pack and a towel. Still in the frame of mind to prove he was the better man Mulder took only the ice and left the towel in his partner's hand. She dropped it in the little girl's lap causing a soft giggle to spread through the room.

Turning to Danica before he placed the ice to his cut he bowed his head a little, "How's it look?" He asked her. She shrugged and asked if it hurt while she shifted to place the ice on his head. "Nah, nah. It's fine really, Papa's a big manly man, nothing – ow!" He shrieked at her when the cold hit the coming bruise. Danica laughed softly, as she pressed a small kiss to her father's temple. Turning back to the issue at hand Mulder's voice slipped back to the serious. "He is a type of alien. A human replacement. One who looks human. Look at his strength. The way he took those slugs." He was speaking mostly to Doggett; no one in the room had seen what they have seen.

"I've seen plenty of guys whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming." Mulder knew the man had a point, but he was also missing the bigger picture.

"Well, then, you're ignoring who Billy Miles is. You, of all people, Agent Doggett who is supposedly running the X-Files."

"You're ignoring the fact that he bled red blood. Now, every single X-File I read – and I read them all, Mulder – what you call 'aliens' bleed green, right?"

Mulder heard a huff; turning to greet the face of his partner he dropped the ice to the counter. "Right, bed time for the little pumpkin!" He called with a clap of his hands as he reached to help the pouting girl off the counter.

Danica locked her ankles behind his back, refusing to be put down. "No." She told him. "I want to stay up with Uncle John, I don't want to go to be alone." He readjusted her on his hip as he moved for the stairs. "Lizzie is still here." She whispered in her father's ear as she wound her arms around his neck.

Setting the girl down at the top of the stairs he crouched down to her level. "Danni, your mother has been assured that Lizzie will be of great help. I trust Mom more than anything in the whole world, if she trust's Lizzie then we are right to do so as well." Danica offered him a pout but failed with her intentions of avoiding bed. "Look, you don't have to go to sleep right now, but you can't be up and about." The girl nodded. "I'll come back up in a minute with coco and a book, yeah?" Danica nodded, her thumb against her mouth. With a kiss pressed to her forehead she turned begrudgingly and walked down the hall.

Returning to the kitchen Mulder's hand skirted across his partner's back. "Well," He returned to their original conversation. "Billy Miles is a whole new deal. He's an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him. And who miraculously returns to so-called perfect health when his body completely sheds its skin." Mulder drew his attention from Doggett for a second to watch his tired partner shrug into a chair.

"Same thing happened to you." He pointed out with a tilt of his head knowing that he had gone unnoticed by the man before him.

"Same thing would've happened to me if I'd been left alone." Sensing that his eyes were on her Scully tilted her head to look up at the man, her eyes fluttered tiredly and with a soft glimmer of pain. "If Scully hadn't treated me." He pointed out for a second time.

Never one for liking attention Scully lowered her head and asked a question that had been plaguing her mind. "What I want to know is what Billy Miles was doing at that medical office."

"Same as when he torched Zeus Genetics and destroyed their experiments with alien biology and the doctors performing them."

Crossing her arms over her chest Scully glared at him pointedly. "And what were you doing there … Mulder?"

He held the look of a guilty little boy caught tearing out the pages of his mother's books. "Looking for answers."

She knew it was a copout, that was always his answer and an ambiguous one at that too. "To what?" She pried pushing him to give her the truth, even though the pain on his face told her she didn't want to know.

"One of those doctors was your doctor." He answered sheepishly; his shoulder's tucked in defensively. Scully let out a soft growl that sounded an awful lot like his name. "Listen, Scully," He pleaded. "I'm sorry, but I just need to know that this baby of your is going to be all right."

She had to admit she liked that he was concerned, but he was scaring her the last thing she wanted to think was that this child was not her own. "My baby is fine, Mulder. I've had it checked over and over again with my new doctor that I trust implicitly."

Mulder didn't get the chance to reply when the sound of feet hit his ears from behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't …" Lizzie Gill started as she avoided the eyes belonging to the man of the house. Scully waved the woman off, letting her know that it was in fact fine.

"Danica's scared of her." Mulder pointed out, more to the other man hoping that he would join his side more so than his partner.

"It's okay." Scully mumbled. It was bad enough that she didn't want Lizzie around, but she was doing as a courtesy to her mother, she didn't need her daughter and partner in her ear reminding her that it was a bad decision. "She's just helping me out here at my mother's insistence." She told John, the man becoming middle ground for the other two to fight across.

Taking a few steps Mulder crouched in front of her his eyes burning with sincerity. "That's … that's all I'm trying to do. Just make sure nothing happens to you; that this baby you're carrying is born without any surprises."

Getting up she pushed on his chest. "Just stop it, Mulder. It's unnecessary strain." Her eyes pleaded with his, unmoving until he nodded his head in agreement while his hand slipped into hers and squeezed it firmly. She recognized the look in his eye, he was promising compromise but he wasn't going to follow through.

Easing her mind, then sneaking around behind her back.

But even though she knew that, and she had known it well. Scully found herself put at ease. It wasn't until the next afternoon when she ran from the shower to answer the phone that she felt the panic bubble and the need to rip his throat out strengthen.

"I need to see you." Mulder's voice came through the phone eliciting and exasperating sound from Scully. "I've got Skinner with me. It's not something that can really wait." Her heart rate quickened, not only at his words but due to a sound behind her that she couldn't place. "It's about your pregnancy. Skinner's got some questions based on some new information."

Gripping the towel wrapped around her just that little bit tighter she allowed herself to play into her partner's fancy. "What? … Mulder, what are you talking about?"

He let out a huff, frustrated enough to show it to her. "Evidence of interference by someone." She slipped the phone back into its place without another word. There was a rustling coming from the bathroom behind her, the door closed, not the way she had left it.

She stalked towards the door knowing very well it wouldn't be the mischievous Danica. That girl could get into trouble with the best of them, but she always forgot to close the door and could never stop giggling for too long. "What are you doing?" She asked panic rising again as she found Lizzie in the bathroom a pill bottle in her hand. "What do you think you're doing with these?" She grabbed for the bottle and yanked it from the stunned woman. "Who are you? Who are you?!" She yelled fury burning in her eyes while panic nipped at her throat.

"Mom!" Danica called from the bedroom door way, her voice curious and panicked. "Mommy?" She called again, her hand poised on the door. She refused to walk into the room, she hadn't heard her mother yell, not like that before and although curiosity was always nipping at her heels she knew enough about panic and worry to steer clear. "Mama?!" She called again, her voice cracking as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Danni, call Dad. I need him." When her mother didn't appear from the bathroom Danica chanced a step into the room, her curiosity giving her courage.

"Is it my baby?" She asked, her voice shaking as she reached for the phone on her father's dresser.

Scully ducked out of the bathroom, her eyes leaving Lizzie for a second. "Danica, call Papa." She growled. "He needs to come home right now with Uncle John."

[…]

He was surprised at how composed she was. She had cried in his arms for a moment while Danica was in her room and Doggett was dealing with Lizzie. She had held him tightly and cried, but after that his Dana Scully had become tougher than nails despite what was going on. She was pissed. Incredibly so, at no one more than Lizzie. He could have guessed she was annoyed with her mother to for bring that woman into their home, introducing her to both herself and Danica, jeopardizing them both. But she held it in, carried on like a trooper and tried to comfort the upset little girl who wouldn't move further than her father's arms.

"Everything is absolutely as it should be, 100%." Her doctor assured them as she gave Scully a smile before turning to the man standing beside the door. "The pills you were worried about were just vitamin supplements. Nothing harmful. Nothing you'd be afraid to give any expectant mother. I know it doesn't make sense but it's a relief, I'm sure." The doctor left silently allowing for Maggie to fill her space in the room.

Maggie was by her daughter's side in a second, guilt written across her face. "I am so sorry, Dana. I brought Lizzie into your home. This is all my fault." Scully refused to look at her a part of her mind blaming her mother, Maggie moved in for a hug and her daughter let her. "I'm so sorry. You know I'd never let anything happen to you. I'd never knowingly let anybody hurt you."

Hugging her mother back she nodded. "I know, Mom."

She squeezed her daughter's arms. "I'm so worried about you. You keep everything so bottled up." She gave her mother a brief nod as her eyes connected with the man standing in the doorway, a small redhead on his hip. He gave her a worried smile and whispered words that didn't reach her ears but she understood it all, her mouth twitched in response a smile on the verge.

Their moment disappeared as quickly as it had been there. Skinner had rushed down the hall, asking on her health and offering the disgruntled Danica a smile and a bop on the nose. "She's fine," He told the man as he stepped out of the doorway while Maggie helped Scully put on her coat. "according to her doctor. Apparently, it was a false alarm. Whatever this woman was up to …"

"I told you she wasn't good Papa." Danica mumbled, her head removed from her father's shoulder at the sight of candies in Walter Skinner's pocket. The man surrendered his goods while Mulder watched on with his partner's raised eye brow. "There's always candies when I'm sad." She grinned softly. "Jelly baby?" She held up an offending orange one for her father to take.

Mulder grinned at the girl, his teeth crushing the jelly baby in his mouth. "I should listen to you more often, Liebechen." He repeated Skinner's friendly action with his index finger as he bopped the child's nose playfully.

"We won't be able to hold the woman based on those findings. But Agent Doggett's been talking to her. I think you ought to hear what she has to say." Scully was by his side by the time Skinner had finished, her hand was mere inches from touching his arm but the people present made her pull back.

Mulder turned to his partner with large eyes and a silent question to go. She told him to stop looking into whatever it was that Billy Miles was up to, and he hadn't. Now he was taking the politeness to ask if he could talk to the woman who had invaded their home and tried to hurt her. When she gave him a small nod he reluctantly set the somewhat settled Danica down on her own legs even though the girl protested weakly, her little eyes fluttering with a mad desire for sleep. He kissed the top of Danica's head before moving to do the same for Scully. A silent thanks and a promise to be home with answers.

He left them in the doorway to the hospital hallway begrudgingly, his head hung and his heart burning for the Truth.

Lizzie Gill ignited all the lights, she had just the right story, all the facts and the worried expression to go with it. He stood back while she spoke, mentally scolding himself for the images of wringing her throat. "What do you mean by success?" Skinner asked when she started talking about cloning human DNA.

"Alien babies." She spoke as though it were the most natural thing and not something that was making Mulder's blood run cold. "Birthed by human mothers desperate to conceive. They didn't live more than a couple of days, but tissue and stem cells is what we were after for other experiments."

Raising his hands to his temples Mulder reconsidered his asking to come and speak to Lizzie now. He had much preferred to be at home with his dysfunctional and odd little family while John Doggett worked up the courage to tell him what they were now hearing. "What other experiments?" He spoke through gritted teeth. The woman was a fiend when she spoke next. She didn't know what they were doing exactly, but her excitement at the fact that it was something good made him sick to the stomach. "What did you do to Scully?" He asked her calmly at first.

"We were trying to protect her." For some reason none of the three men in the room could see the truth in her words.

Mulder leant against the table, his weight forced down on his hands as he got as close as he could bear to her face. "What did you do to her?!" His voice took on the sound of a protective father as he spat his words at her with a growl. Lizzie just shook her head, panicked with the sound of his tone. "Tell me what's wrong with her!" He slammed his hand down against the table as he got a little closer, the protective mammal wanted to bear his teeth and growl again. "Tell me what is wrong with her baby!"

With a hand on his shoulder Doggett braved pulling the man back from the woman. "Listen to her. What she's saying."

"There's nothing wrong with her." She told the man almost triumphantly. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. The child she is carrying is very special One could only hope to create that in a lab. A perfect human child but with no human frailties." He was so proud, of something so vulgar being done to another being. To _his_ flesh and blood. His family had been a part of the agenda of show governments for far too long now, now it had to end. He held the eye of the woman his partner had trust for a moment before turning and storming from the room.

[…]

"What?" She asked as she settled into the comfortable couch with a book. She could practically hear his mind turning and his nervousness as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "What's wrong?" She asked when he moved to stand in front of her, his nervous energy radiating from him in waves.

"Where's your mom and Danni?"

She tilted her head before she answered, her eyes trying to search his body for answers. "Danni's up stairs asleep, Mom just went …" He didn't let her finish when he helped her up from the couch and with his hands on her lower back helped her up the stairs.

"Whatever you can't get elsewhere, just throw it together. I'll get Danica ready." Making to the level ground before the stairs split to the second level she stopped him. Her hands on his chest as she pushed away from him.

"Mulder, to go where?" Panic seeped into her voice as he helped her up the last few steps. "No, just stop!" She stopped him again, this time raising her voice enough to wake the child who was sleeping just down the hall. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded as a hand slipped protectively over her stomach. "Is it something to do with my baby?"

He shook his head ridding her fears in an instant and pulling them back with the same speed. "No, ou, your baby is fine. It's you who's in danger now, Scully." He pulled a travel case out from under the bed and dropped it on top of the covers.

"From who?" She asked before realizing she should have asked it differently. "Mulder, from what?"

He lowered his head like a scolded dog. "I don't know, I'm not sure." He told her with large eyes. He hated that he didn't have the answers for her. "I'm not sure about anything. I know I got to get you out of here."

Scully reached out and grabbed his arm, a huff left her lips as she left the weight of the world against her shoulders. "Look, Mulder. I can't take this! I can't live like this – as, as the object of some unending X-File. I have other things to worry about now."

"This isn't about the X-Files, Scully. It is only about you." It had been about her for years. "Now, you're going to have this baby and I'm going to do everything I can to protect it. I just can't do that here." She glared at him for a moment, her mind unable to decide if she was going to side with him or be a pain on purpose. Taking in a deep breath she huffed and then turned for the dresser. "Great, I'm going to get Danica's things." She agreed with a silent nod as the man ran off, his nervous energy still present in the room.

He had managed to pack Danica's things significantly faster than she had done her own. He was helping her shove things in a bag when his phone rang. Doggett's information on the missing Billy Miles wasn't making the day any better. "Agent Doggett …" Mulder's body was rigid when he spoke. He inched slowly out of the bedroom checking the dim hallway for signs of life.

"I know. Something's wrong. Something doesn't make any sense." Mulder hummed into the phone as he reached for Scully's hand. Tugging his partners hand he pulled her out into the hallway and down to Danica's room. With the back of his foot Mulder pushed the door open cautiously.

The night light that shone next to her bed filled the room with a soft glow. But, as quick as both adults could blink the light was out, as was the one from their bedroom. "Mulder?" She whispered as he let go of her hand. The man ventured into the child's room in order to collect her bag and to scoop the sleeping child into his arms.

She fell into step in front of him, as he carried Danica and her bag the well-loved Schatz barely holding on to his fingertips while Polly followed at his feet meowing in protest of her friend's removal from their bed.

Having mastered the ability to carry a sleeping child he held one hand out in front of him, a heard breath away from his partner's back as he watched her painfully attempt the master staircase without help while eight months pregnant. She cursed the stairs and his decision to fall in love with that house. Despite the tension that had filled the home within a split second of the power going out Mulder couldn't help a chuckle towards Scully's ramblings.

He didn't tell her when he saw Billy Miles stalk past the dining room window. Instead he kept pushing her across the hallway and out the front door. Helping her waddle to the car Mulder made sure she was in before he rounded the car and slipped the heavily sleeping Danica onto the backseat. Slipping into the driver's side he turned the key in the ignition but was received with a series of clicks. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

They weren't going anywhere, not if the car wouldn't start.

Scully's hand on his arm caused Mulder to sit up with a jolt. A few feet from the hood of the car stood Billy Miles.

His heart leaped into his throat at the sight. He tried to start the car again, and failed. Scully was muttering something under her breath while he kept twisting the key. He heard the car doors lock and knew that his partner was trying her best to protect them. "I don't think that matters much, Scully." He huffed trying again as his foot hit the pedal.

Giving up while his mind tried to jump ahead of him Mulder held his eyes with that of the young man. He didn't see the car until it had hit the boy and even then he had to blink a few times to make sure his mind hadn't imagined it. "We haven't got much time. Get in!" Alex Krycek stepped out of his car and hurried the partner's over with his hand.

Mulder shot a curious look to his partner before he got out of the car and jumped to grab the sleeping child from the back of the car. "Mulder?" Scully asked, her voice worried as she slipped out of the car as quickly as she could.

"Let's go!" Krycek called as he kept a steady eye on the struggling Billy Miles.

"Papa." A little voice whispered in his ear, frightened and quiet. "That man is moving." He cursed himself silently, he hadn't thought about Danica waking up, nor did he know how to explain what was going on. With his left hand he held her closer to him, forcing her face away from the creature that was no longer man. She squirmed in his arms desperate to be put down and relieved from his tight grip. Her struggling only made her father hold her tighter as they rushed for Krycek's car.

[…]

Tension was running on high among the group of people collected in Skinner's office. Scully had taken her place on the couch, Danica nestled beside her suddenly frightened of her father's tight grip that left a mark on her thigh. She was whimpering quietly, her head hammering and her heart racing. She sought her mother's comfort but only found more tension there.

Krycek kept his air of superiority over the others. He in fact had more information than any of the other men. With her hand over her eyes Scully tried to block out their words it was one thing to know that it was happening and another entirely to have it happen to herself.

"What do they want with her?" To say she hadn't been listening at all would have been a lie, she heard every word and her mind was running with the possibilities.

She removed her hand from her face. "They want my baby." Her answer was simple, her exhaustion was something so much more complicated and every single ounce of being was radiating that exhaustion. "Why?" She looked at Krycek pointedly, her free hand running absentmindedly through Danica's hair. The girl had found sleep, but it wasn't restful. It was so far from it.

"Your baby was a miracle. Born of a barren mother's barren womb."

"Are you saying they're afraid of it?" Of all people, Mulder was starting to have trouble believing it all.

"They're afraid of its implications. That it could somehow be greater than them. Something more human than human."

Her hand was back on her forehead as she shook her head, her temples throbbing softly. "I don't believe this." She whispered to herself but everyone heard.

Pointing a finger at Krycek Skinner spoke, "You wanted to destroy her child."

"I wanted to destroy the truth before they learn the truth." He corrected.

Mulder quirked a brow, "That there's a God … a higher power." He was mocking, but he couldn't stand the look on his partner's face. She believed this child a miracle by no other terms and she ever right to install a faith upon her God and trust that fact. Now someone's used that faith in order to use her.

A huff came from the corner of the room where Doggett had taken his place. "I don't believe this crap;" He threw and apologetic look towards Scully for his cuss. "I don't believe you're all sitting around here listening to it even when you know this man's a liar. Worse than that!"

Mulder felt the urge to step forward and introduce him to the X-Files officially, but Krycek cut in first. "You can believe what you want but I don't think you can take the chance that I'm wrong." There was a pause as Mulder tried to will belief into everyone there, begging for this chance to be taken for the sake of his family. They had risked so much already that night and even Danica was scared of him for the moment. "There is no hospital that's safe enough. She may never even make it out of this building."

Doggett had had enough of the attitude, of the forcefulness and all round cheery conversation. He could see Scully's pain as much as everyone else, but he knew that she did not need to hear that there was a chance she wasn't going to leave that building. "Why don't you just shut up?" He threated softly cutting a look towards the tired redhead.

Understanding the other man's point Mulder stepped up. "Agent Doggett. Get on the phone. If we're going to get Scully out of here we're going to need some help.

[…]

It had taken hours, but finally Doggett had managed to get Monica Reyes into D.C. receiving cellular confirmation from the female Agent he stepped back into the hall as he hung up in enough time to see Scully being escorted down the hallway, Danica awake again and in her father's arms almost reluctantly as Krycek followed behind them.

"If I'm so full of crap, why all the precautions?" Krycek asked smugly as he followed them down the hall.

Turning at the elevation Skinner grinned, "Precisely because you are so full of crap, Krycek."

Krycek caught the eye of a scowling Mulder as they let their language fly without realization towards a child present. "Careful now Walter, you're going to teach children bad habits." He moved to take a step into the elevation but was stopped by Skinner's hand.

"Your ass stays here." Alex was forced to watch the group disappear behind sliding doors a frightened little girl in her father's arms and a steeled Dana Scully as she fought back harder urges than she had ever before felt.

With Reyes and Doggett in the garage and having spotted Billy Miles down there two, the small family and Skinner were rushed back up to the fifth floor. Krycek was standing around with a smug grin. "Hey, look who's back."

Skinner glared. "He's in the building."

"What do you want me to do?" He shrugged as Mulder held his hand out to prevent the elevator doors from closing on them.

"You're going to protect them." Mulder announced as he put Danica down on the ground and with a hand on the small of Scully's back guided the shocked woman out of the elevator. "You listen to Alex, Danica. If he doesn't look after you and Mommy there will be hell to pay." He told the sobbing girl as she reached her hands out for him to pick her up. But he didn't. She looked like the little girl he rescued in Russia in that moment, her eyes were large and wet pleading with him to give her something safe. "It'll be okay." He told her as he shrugged her bag off his shoulder. Handing it to the little girl he pressed a fond kiss to her cheek and then another to her mother's.

He didn't remove his eyes from Scully's as the elevator doors closed on him, the shock and fear in her eyes was too much, but perfectly enough to push him to end this.

Danica stifled her tears when the leather clad man picked her up and dropped her on his hip. She didn't know what to think, but found herself confused as to why the other adults didn't seem to like the man. She didn't relax in his arms; instead she kept herself alert, but none the less appreciative off not having to walk when she could barely form sentences. "I can't promise everything is alright." Krycek spoke as Scully took Danica's things and put them in Reyes' car. "But he's going to try his best. Even though you don't know what this child is, he's still a dad. He'll do anything for his family." He slipped Danica into the back seat and held the door open for Scully.

She smiled softly, her hand on his arm. "Thank you. You didn't have to help us, but you did. Thank you." He nodded his head, kindness melting away at his cruel soul and it cracked a little harder at the sound of a child's choked sob. The imaged paired with the noise made him want to go back and change his choices all those years ago.

A little girl sat on the back seat of a car in the dark of an underground garage. Her red hair framed her face while tears smudged her cheeks, her eyes were the color of turquoise and her cries made his chest ache. This girl was the daughter of man he swore he would help take down and now he was glad for all those times he didn't as she stared at him, her little fingers clinging to a brown teddy in her lap, her lips and voice asking for her Papa like her very life depended on him joining her on the back seat of that car.

But he didn't come.

That wasn't the plan.

Instead the child was left to cry on the backseat as she was driven away from the building and only further towards the storm.

* * *

_Considering Billy Miles and well everyone is after Scully it probably wasn't the smartest decision to leave Danica with her and Krycek. But as we all know she would probably be better off with Scully then running around with Mulder. And I made Krycek a bit of a softy … but who isn't upset when children cry? Wait, don't answer that._

_Anyway, drove myself insane with this one and part two is next – what joyous fun._

_I am in dire need of reviews this week guys, this chapter nearly killed me and like I said before there's another one to come. Let me know if you liked it – I know, personally it lacked in a few places._

_Until next week, _

_A_


	34. Silent Night

_It's still the weekend, right?  
_

_Thank you to the very few of you who reviewed last chapter and added this to some form of subscription - the rest of you. Tisk, tisk. No, I tease. :) _

_If you haven't noticed, when I write an episode that's been done, I'll stick to the transcript while shifting it to fit a little miss into there, but I won't really go along with stage directions and the acting. Purely, with these two episodes because I haven't had time. I know it's a bother, but it might freshen things up. Maybe. Ahh, please tell me if I'm ticking you off. _

_I haven't had time to edit as I literally finished this five minutes ago and it's 2 o'clock Monday morning here - I have to be up for school in 5 hours. I'll give it a quick read over, but my editing is never any good anyway. _

_Enjoy, this has been haunting my nightmares. _

* * *

Part 33

Silent Night

She felt disorientated when she woke, like she had fallen asleep somewhere that wasn't traditionally used for sleeping. Sun was warming her face and there was a quiet voice humming beside her. When she let her eyes flutter open Scully was greeted with the sight of flashing scenery as the beige sedan she and Danica were forced into the night before continued to push along the road. "Oh, god." She mumbled, her hand moving to cover her face while she collected her bearings. "I was hoping this was all a dream." She shifted to get a look in the backseat making sure Danica was still there and in one piece.

The girl, who had suffered through so many ordeals in her life was sleeping uncomfortably on the backseat of the car, Schatz was tucked under one arm as she used the loved bear as a pillow. "When did the sun come up?"

"About six hours ago, Somewhere back in North Carolina." Monica Reyes' voice was apologetic. Scully huffed softly when she asked as to where they were. "We just crossed into Georgia. Long way from home, Agent Scully."

Scully stifled a scoff, understatement of the year. "Well, under the circumstances…" Reyes chanced a look at the heavily pregnant woman beside her.

"Right." She nodded. "We can't be too safe." Her words weren't all that convincing which left Scully to ask if she was okay. "I should ask how you're doing. I mean … you're the one who's going to have this baby."

Her face softened sympathetically. "That's it, isn't it? What you're really worried about?"

Reyes shrugged. "Aside from whatever danger we're in … where we're going doesn't sound like …" She paused for a moment, thinking of the right words. She was startled enough and she knew Scully had had a longer night than she. "there's all that much in the way of a … facility. You know what I mean? I've never delivered a baby." Scully nodded, she understood the jitters. But they had to get past it.

"Well, I've never had one. That makes us both beginners." Reyes offered her a soft smile, her nerves still running rampant in her mind. "Has Danica woken up?" She asked, knowing very well that the girl had fallen asleep before she did, but had also woken up a number of times during their long drive.

Reyes nodded. "Few hours ago, I stopped at a gas station because she was hungry. No one followed us," She promised. "No one was suspicious at all. I know I shouldn't have stopped but she needed to get up and stretch her legs out." Scully nodded, she understood. She wouldn't expect Danica to be fine with this, with any of it really but she knew the girl would take it in her stride and do what she had to do for her mother, but when a kid needs to get out of a car – you let them out. "She's a great kid." Reyes praised. "Beautiful and very well spoken. She is still a bit shaken about last night, that's to be expected." Scully nodded again, humming as a form of response towards the other woman.

"Mommy," A little voice echoed from the backseat tired and dry from crying. She shifted in the front seat as best she could so she could see the girl who was calling out for her. "I want to go see, Papa now." It wan'ts a question or a statement, Danica's words were spoken with a soft demand.

Scully sighed. "Danica, you can't honey." The girl pouted at her mother harshly, tears rimming in her eyes and her mind fighting the battle between anger and tears. "Danni, as much as you want to talk to Papa, I want to as well. But it's not safe." The girl shook her head, she wouldn't accept it, not for a minute. Her mother gave her a heavy sigh, pleading silently with the child to understand that they couldn't turn around. "I shouldn't be letting you do this." She grumbled as she pulled out her phone and dialled her partner's number. The girl's excitement when her mother handed her the phone had been contagious. "Five minutes." She told the girl with a phone to her ear and large smile across her face. "I know I shouldn't." She mumbled to Reyes as the other woman watched her daughter in the rear view.

"Happy child, easy trip. She's had a big few days, I think it would be good for both of them." Reyes offered her a smile.

"Papa!" Danica shrieked alerting to the fact that her father had picked up. As soon as Reyes checked over her shoulder to grin at the child Danica's tone shifted and her language changed all together. Her mother hissed at her, scolding the child for her language shift. Danica had once known German like the back of her hand, but growing up had taken it from her and granted her father a chance to learn the foreign language at a far slower rate. Now it had become something they were learning together, the little girl still better than her aging father. But they shared it and that was enough.

She caught the girl's eye and glared. "English." Danica pouted a moment before slipping back to English slowly. It was idle chat, Scully could bet that the girl was hardly speaking because her father was on the other end talking nonsense just so the girl could hear his voice.

She shook her head when the girl asked her if she wanted to talk. She did, but she couldn't. This was wearing on her last tether and she knew it would take a matter of seconds before she told him where they were and broke down due to the strain.

A simple shake of the head was all Danica received as she regretfully hung up on her father.

[...]

It was dark when Monica stopped the car in the middle of some countryside nowhere. The place was abandoned and Scully had to admit it looked a lot like something out of an old western film. Stepping out of the car her hands found the small of her back in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure her stomach was causing on her lumbar.

"End of the road." Monica announced as she joined Scully beside the car, things in her arms and Danica by her side, Schatz clutched to her chest.

Scully scoffed. "Yeah. Literally." Her hand found Danica's hair as the girl joined her in their inspection of their sudden living space. "Anybody finds us out here; it really will be a miracle. Where exactly are we?"

"Democrat Hot Spring. According to Agent Doggett this is where people used to come for the waters – until they springs dried up and they quit coming. He was born here." There should have been comfort in that fact but Scully couldn't find it. The dusty little town made goose flesh strike against her skin.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "Well that's … comforting. I guess." She wasn't comforted and Monica knew it, but there was a young girl who was standing next to them, tired and scared. If they weren't keeping brave faces for each other they were doing it for her. "So, where do you want to set up?" There was no telling how long they were supposed to be there, but standing in the cool night air wasn't going to get them started.

Straightening her back confidently Reyes took the lead, a small girl following in the steps behind her. "Why?" Danica asked curiously as she followed the woman she remembered from when her father had been missing.

Monica smiled at the girl as Danica fell into step beside her. "I feel these energies about people and stuff and places." She explained simply. "I found it works best to go with my instincts." The girl nodded.

"Sometimes I get a feeling, Miss April…" she started again, her head checking over her shoulder to watch her mother's eye roll "first impressions count. I didn't like Lizzie Gill, did I Mama?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Don't gloat, Danica. It's not attractive on Papa and it's not attractive on you." Scully teased out.

Shaking her head Danica went back to her conversation, "I _knew,_ sometimes adults don't listen to me. They only want to talk about boring stuff. But not my Papa! He believes in aliens and space." She beamed, her grin impossibly wide.

"Sounds like you're very proud of your Papa, Danica." The girl nodded. As she carried on about her father and the things they did in her childish yet sophisticated way.

Stepping into one of the abandoned buildings they found everything covered with thick layers of dust and cobwebs. "You were talking about feelings before. I'm getting a feeling myself." Scully mocked, the whole place sending tingles down her spine.

Crossing to a small cobweb covered sink Scully tested the tap. Nothing. "Well, there's no water from this rock. We're going to need some water and a place to boil it. Along with sterile supplies and a clean place to do this delivery."

Craning her neck in order to work out a kink. She offered a weak smile. "I'm a little stiff from the drive." She handed over the flashlight as she moved to take the door. She hadn't noticed that she had a follower until she turned to tell Scully that she would be back in a minute.

Scully laughed as the other woman noticed her shadow. "You have yourself a follower, Agent Reyes. Guard her with your life, my children mean everything to me … and their father."

Stepping out into the moonlight Reyes observed the stars with the little girl beside her as they walked the dirt road. Danica chatted about what she knew and stopped at the bright light in the sky, unsure of its nature.

While the girl spoke Monica fumbled with the pack of cigarettes in her pocket, she needed to light one up but couldn't bring herself to do it with the child around. Danica was pointing to the stars again talking about her friend Molly and her cat Polly, who she apparently hadn't named like that on purpose and how her father called Polly Curiosity because she was always following Danica curiously. The girl brought up how her father had once said that when people died they found their place amongst the stars.

Danica knew a lot of people in the stars.

She once thought her Papa was one of them.

Danica was back to talking about the bright light in the sky for the third time when Monica felt a little hand slip into her spare one. "You're going to look after us, Agent Reyes?" She asked with a beautiful curiosity. Her eyes were large and lit up like a lake during a full moon in the dark light they were provided with. Her hair always seemed to be on fire and her skin illuminated with crystal purity. Monica nodded. "Good. Because, I'm scared." She told her softly as her little green pair of Chuck Taylor's kicked the dirt. "Babies are 'upposed to be born in hospitals and nothing goes right for Mama. And Papa, he always says he'll protect us but he doesn't do a very good job sometimes." She didn't raise her face to Monica's instead she found her green coat and dark leggings far more exciting.

Monica crouched down in front of the girl, her hand still holding on to Danica's. "Your dad is doing everything he can, as am I. I'll look after you and your mom." The girl searched her eyes, it wasn't the answer she was looking for but she took it anyway with a shrug and forgiving smile before she let the other woman take her back inside.

[…]

Billy Miles' hand and flown into his face, that would be a story for the scrapbook Mulder decided as he looked down on his sleeping friend's face. Skinner had a lot to explain, especially to a curious Danica who would ask instantly about the gash on his head before anything else.

He wasn't impressed with Doggett's inability to be present when Skinner was attacked and had pushed to know more about whom it was that he was meeting with. Doggett couldn't blame him for his curiosity and anger – it was permanent in his presence but it had doubled tenfold ever since Danica and Scully had left. This man didn't do so well when his family was away from him and in serious danger.

"He's an old friend." Doggett explained as they moved out of the room. "He tells me stuff I'm not supposed to know. I didn't want to believe it." Stress lines were appearing on Doggett's face, as well as well as the dilemma in his eyes.

Crossing his arms over his chest Mulder was ready to be defensive. "What exactly did he tell you?" His words were slow as he tried to punctuate their importance.

"He said that Billy Miles isn't what you think he is. He's a product of a government program looking to build a super solider. He said Agent Scully is a part of that program, too; that her pregnancy was triggers by a chip they put in her neck." Mulder stiffened as cuss words found their way to the forefront of his mind.

His eyes were as cool and hard as his tone when he spoke, demanding to know _who_ Doggett was talking too. "His name is Knowle Rohrer. He's deep inside US Intelligence. I don't know much more than that."

Mulder cocked a brow, this was sweet. He had had the same troubles and now so was Doggett. "Did he ever lie to you? Give you bad information, false leads?" With Doggett's pause Mulder's blood started to run cold and his nerve endings giving up. "Well, you have to think about it?" He almost shrieked.

"He says Scully's in danger. He wants to stop this guy. How's that so different than what we're saying?"

"You didn't tell him where she is, did you?" His mind panicked for the moment. He would not lose his partner to this man's stupidity and bad moves.

Doggett shook his head. "No, but I'm beginning to think that the fact that I know is going to catch up with me if AD Skinner's any indication."

"You don't tell anybody where she is." He repeated for good measure. "That's the deal, right? Not even me." He hated not knowing, but he couldn't. He would go to them the minute something went sour and everything would bite the dust. It was bad enough that Danica had called him earlier in the morning just because she wanted to speak. It took all of his self-control not to call his partner back, but he knew she would have had her phone off by then.

"What if something happens to me?" Doggett asked, worried.

Mulder gave him a sorry look. "This, uh, trusted source of yours told you he knows how to stop Billy Miles. Did he happen to tell you how he plans to do this?"

"No." That was what he thought.

Sighing with frustration, his hand in his hair Mulder took a step and then turned back to Doggett. "Right. Well, what do you say you and me go find out how trustworthy he really is?" Doggett nodded slowly, knowing he was going to be in for the ride either way.

[…]

She watched Danica play in the dirt and dust, her own mind in a world of fantasy unaware of her mother's worrying towards how they were going to clean her clothes. She had a set of pyjama's. She had worn them in the car and later changed at her mother's insistence but that was all. Luckily the clothes she had matched, but Scully had hoped they wouldn't have to throw them away because they got dirty.

She had been wandering their little Hot Springs lot for two hours now, watching as her daughter ran between inside and out when Monica requested her help. Scully was to stay out of the building they claimed as their own while Monica did, well, whatever Monica was doing. "Dana … Come see what you think." Monica called using her first name.

Scully waddled towards the building as fast as she could while Danica tugged on her hand a large smile on her face. She gasped in surprize at the sight before her, there was a bed in the centre of the room – one of the spare ones they hadn't slept on from upstairs the night before – Monica had found sheets and bowls, there were candles too. "Oh, my goodness. Look at this. Look at you. Wow." She praised her like she would have praised Danica's handy work on a drawing, although childish she was completely in awe.

She moved to the daybed and sat herself down, her hips finally having enough of the weight. It is there Scully notices the whole room is void of dust and every surface tries to gleam in the sunlight.

"I found them folded up in a cabinet upstairs. And a nice porcelain basin and a whole box of candles." Monica beamed proudly as she moved around the room. Her proud smile slipped to something of embarrassment when Scully asked if they had matches for the candles. "I have a lighter." She offered meekly. "Now all we need is some mood music. Like whale song."

Scully turned to her sceptically. "Whale song?"

Monica nodded. "Yeah, they've got these recordings of whales talking to each other, calling back and forth." She hadn't cared that Dana Scully was staring at her when she tried to mimic the moaning of the whale song, Danica was on the floor not too far from her mother, Schatz in her lap, giggling with childish abandon at the dark haired woman. "I … I don't know. It's like … it's almost metaphysical." She blinked a moment, taking in Scully's far off look. "You're looking at me like … I don't know, I probably sound like a goof." She shut herself down, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. Um, I was thinking that you reminded me of someone that I was close to – my sister." Her voice was soft when she spoke, her mind in another place all together. When Reyes asked why she wasn't close to her now Scully's heavy eyes raised to hers slowly. "Uh, she was killed … about five years ago, before we got Danica." She sighs heavily and catches her breath. "It was a terrible time." She shook her head to collect her bearings when Monica's hand found her shoulder. "Thank you for, um … putting this together and … it's not what I planned but, um … it's very nice." Reyes smiles, assurance that things were going to be okay. Catching a shadow cross the window, Monica stoped. "What?" Scully asked.

"There's someone out there." She whispered. "Stay here." She reached for her gun as she took it out of the holster and left the building.

Danica was trembling when she reached her mother's side. Her little fingers shook atrociously as she wrapped them around her hand and climbed onto the daybed beside her mother. To say she hadn't been shaking since their run in with Billy Miles in the middle of the night would have been a lie. Danica had been in a constant state of fear for days, although it pained her mother to see the girl tremble and never stop there was nothing she could do to calm the girl's fears, in fear of lying to the child. The hand that wasn't been held onto like it was the last sign of life, ran through the girl's hair as she buried herself in her mother's side.

"Dana?" Monica called out causing the shivering girl to jump.

Moving to stand slowly she pulled her badge out of her pocket, while her other hand was still being clung on to by a frightened child who couldn't possibly get any closer to her mother's side. "I'm sure that this looks untoward but my life is in danger. And my baby's. There's a man who is pursuing us and it is very important that he not find us here." She pleaded as the woman looked both her and Danica over.

"We get hunters in here taking deer and game off-season. I've heard every excuse in the book but this one's far too original. You don't, uh, plant to have it here?" The woman pointed to her stomach. Monica jumped in, her voice a little shaking for she knew of the risks and had never done this kind of thing before. But they needed the Warden to leave, they couldn't risk being found out or forced to a hospital. "And what if something goes wrong? If you're a doctor you know the risks. You're unprepared here."

Scully nodded, she knew this but she was trying not to let herself think about it. "This man …" She spoke weakly. "He's extremely dangerous." She needed the understanding, practically begged for it.

The Warden nodded. "I got a first aid kit in my track. It's pretty basic but better to have than not. I'll be back with some towels and proper swaddling." Scully nodded, her hand in Danica's hair again as the girl's trembles subsided a little.

"Thank you."

Danica broke away from her mother when the Warden left, having found the strength to be away from the woman who cared for her she joined Monica on the little porch still covered in dirt. "I want my Papa." She spoke as she sat next to the other woman.

Monica gave the girl a smile, "Why's that?"

"She feels like the bad man." She whispered into the warm air as her head found Monica's shoulder. She looked down at the girl in surprise, although Danica had reached out for her hand the night before Danica had kept away from Monica when her mother's comfort was easily accessible.

Tilting her head a little to better look at the girl. "What did the bad man feel like?" She encouraged the child's fancies, knowing very well that children were far more observant then their adult counterparts.

"Cold" The girl mumbled, "almost like they are not actually there. Something's missing." When Monica asked her to elaborate the girl shrugged. "Mommy and Papa are warm because they love me and Miss April is warm because she cares. You're warm and Uncle John." She explained. "That lady wasn't warm."

Monica hummed. "Did you think that maybe you thought that about her because you don't know her." Danica shook her head, it was simple to the girl. You could tell when someone was going to be nice and when they weren't she explained people in the street came off in different temperatures, but never were they as cold as the Warden and Billy Miles.

"Have you ever, when you were scared, had a chill? Like ice running down your back and all of a sudden your whole body was awake?" Monica nodded, her eyes sympathetic with the girl. She had heard the rumors, the first ones when Fox Mulder had been taken to court on a matter of abducting the child from her country. She had heard about this child's terrors and had been there when her father went missing. She was there to collect the girl and her mother from the arms of Alex Krycek, she had no doubt in Danica's judgement but did wonder if her fears were set in place permanently and could never be shaken in fear of strangers invading her home and hurting her family. "I felt like that when she was here. She's not going to hurt mommy is she?"

Monica paled. She couldn't make that promise, she couldn't say that everything would be okay when the Warden could hurt Dana just as easily as she.

It was surprising when they thought about it, how easily a child - even one whose mind was clouded in fear - could entertain themselves. Danica would hide away in the room upstairs with Schatz and the little things that she found in the bottom of her bag, or she would stand contently by her mother's side while she and Monica learnt to better get to know each other.

The girl barely complained and offered soft entertainment when she felt the adult conversation was dwindling.

It had gotten dark out again and Danica had been desperate to see the stars. Content that they were alone out there, aside from the shifty Warden the girl was allowed to sit on her own in order to admire the countryside stars that were so much more vibrant than that of what she could see in the busy city that contained her home. But she wasn't alone for very long, a shift in the cool breeze caused a shiver far greater than it should have and when she turned to go back inside the girl found herself flat on her bottom in the dirt. But it hadn't been anything to fear, just her adrenaline spiking and Monica Reyes leaving the small building that had become their temporary home.

"Your mother wants you." She told the girl with a sympathetic smile when Danica turned wistful eyes on her with the hope of getting a few more minutes of serenity and starlight.

The girl pouted at the dark haired woman but got up off the ground anyway, dusting off her back she looked up to the night sky. "Isn't that one peculiar?" She asked with earnest, pointing up to the bright star that had caught their attention the night before. "D'ou know, you can find which why to go if you follow the stars. And my Papa," She puffed up her chest with pride, "my Papa said that the stars will always guide you home." She grinned proudly at Monica's impressed look.

Humming she grinned at the girl. "Maybe that star is out there for your Papa so he can find you."

The girl considered her new friend's words. "Maybe. It _is_ in the same spot." She smiled before disappearing to find her mother indoors and leaving Monica to collecting more water in the dark of the abandoned hot springs.

Danica chatted happily to Scully retelling the conversations she had with Monica outside. The little girl ignored the danger trigger that was still running down the back of her spine, playing it off as over wrought emotion, until she heard the sound of a shotgun echo through their unknown hideaway.

She jumped, both the girl and her mother. Danica's hand seized Scully's, as her face paled and her mother's breathing quickened. Getting up as fast as she could the two women crept to the door, their hearts in their throats.

"Go back inside, Dana." Monica called when they stepped out onto the porch. The Agent along with the Warden were dragging a body through the dirt.

With Danica clinging to her hand, she used the other to hold the girl's head to her hip. "Who is it?" With the sound of dead weight and rustling clothes hitting the ground Scully couldn't help the gasp that left her lips and the pain that rippled across her stomach. Monica tried to sooth her with the information that he was no longer living. "No, it's not okay. What do you mean?" She was upset, her breathing rapid and her heart racing. He wasn't supposed to be able to find them, he couldn't, he couldn't know where she was.

Danica stood more still than any seven-year-old could muster. Goose flesh was trailing her spine as panic seeped in further rather than settled. "Exactly what I said. Now go on inside, she doesn't need to see this. We'll take care of him." She used Danica to get Scully to fold, but it hadn't worked.

Maybe it was the paranoia that Mulder had seemed to plant in her mind - too many years with him was starting to affect her. Or maybe, with a slight possibility it was pain she felt in her stomach when she saw the dead man that refrained her from wanting to move. Either way, she couldn't leave, even for the sake of scaring her already damaged young daughter. "They said that he couldn't be stopped!" Her voice quivered as she held onto Danica tighter, forcing the girl's head away.

"Dana," Monica pleaded. "He's got no vitals. He's lost too much blood." Scully couldn't take her eyes of the young boy she had helped so many years ago. She could have believed anything of him, but it was the hardest to swallow when Monica revealed the lumps along the back of his neck.

"Is this the man you're afraid of?" The Warden asked. "How did he find you out here? I do have to report this thing." She looked on with a sympathetic shrug.

Scully shook her head as she felt the same ripple across her stomach and her hand gripped tighter to the little girl beside her. "No, you can't do that."

The Warden shrugged. "I don't have any real choice."

With a deep breath she tried to level her breathing as panic started to override fear. She chided herself for looking panicked but at the same time laughed inwardly at how much Mulder would have enjoyed too see that look on her face. "No, I mean, I, um …" She struggled to put her words together, not wanting to admit it herself. It was still too early and right now wasn't the best of times. "I just felt a contraction." She looked up with wide eyes to Monica begging the woman with no experience to help her.

[…]

She told herself she wouldn't be one of those mothers, so carried away in another person that she completely forgot the other. But to be honest, Dana Scully hadn't thought of what to do with Danica when the case of delivering her baby came up. There wasn't really anywhere for the girl to go and she had been desperate to stay by her mother's side, but her mother hadn't wanted her there in fear of things going wrong. Danica had seen so much in her life, but there were still something yet to be seen by her and her mother wanted to keep it that way.

She was sitting on the daybed fighting to keep her breathing at a normal rate and the pain in the back of her mind, but she was failing horribly. She was panting, out of breath sweat dripped from her forehead and every time another contraction rolled around she couldn't help the groan that rolled from her lips.

Danica on the other hand, the quiet little mouse was sitting on the stairway watching her mother in pain intently, Schatz gripped so tight in her little hands that the poor bear was facing the possibility of blowing a seam and losing some stuffing. "Danica," Her mother seethed through gritted teeth. "I know you're behind me."

Monica chuckled as the girl slipped up a few steps out of sight and hopeful out of her mother's odd senses that always knew where she was. "She's worried, Dana."

"She's her bloody father's child that's what she is. Won't give up and certainly won't listen to me." It was all good humor, Monica knew it she could see the smile in Scully's eyes but it hadn't quiet made it out with her tone.

Moving towards the stars Monica whispered something to the worried girl, a task that would occupy her mind for at least a few minutes. "They're two minutes apart now. It's not going to be long." The Warden announced, her First Aid basics soothing Monica a little more.

The girl came flouncing down the stairs and ran across the wooden floor, a grey shirt in her hand. Passing it to Monica she disappeared back to her place on the stairs. "How's this?" Monica asked in regards to the grey shirt, something she noticed Danica had slept with the night before – her father's shirt, something big enough for her mother to wear.

"That's great." Scully nodded as a hand played with the end of it, she recognised the shirt alright. With shaking fingers Monica dropped the cloth, only to have it picked up by the Warden. As she crouched to pick it up, Monica caught glimpse of the same bumps on the back of her neck, the same ones as Billy Miles.

It had taken her ten minutes to lose the sakes after she caught the Warden's secret. Danica had been right, yet again on the assumptions of people and their intentions. Monica was yet to make a move, she didn't know what to do. They needed her help, she obviously knew more than Monica herself, but she wasn't there to help out of the kindness of her heart, she was sent for some other reason.

She had been boiling water to sterilize it for a while now, when opportunity stuck her. Unbeknownst Scully had handed her glass of water back to the waiting Warden when Monica struck, a bucket of boiling water in her hands when flying for the imposters face.

The Warden screamed out in agony causing Scully to stare at Monica in shock and the worried little girl to jump up from her step and run, panicked to her mother's side. "Move!" Monica screamed once she tore her eyes of Danica who was crying into her mother's already sweat soaked hair.

"Agent Reyes … what?" Scully stares on in shock.

"Move out of here!" She called as she cocked her gun and held it to the Warden's face. Scully called out as she watched Reyes follow the woman outside, but she wasn't granted with a response only her daughters hiccupped breathing. The Warden was kneeling on the porch, her face blistering from the head of the water. "Who are you?!" Monica demanded as the headlights of cars and trucks started to arrive around them.

"This baby will be born." The Warden announced, causing Monica's heart to quicken. She lowered her gun as car doors opened and the once dead Billy Miles started to rise from the ground. She couldn't focus, not on them, not on the possibility of what was happening, but on Scully's voice as she screamed out for her.

Reyes walked back into the building as though nothing had happened outside. She approached Scully with her usual confidence even though her mind was racing. "What's happened?!" Scully panted, her brow covered in sweat, one hand was above her head, holding onto her daughter's back in her best attempt to comfort the child without severely hurting her.

"It's okay, Dana." Monica breathed. "It's going to be okay." She soothed, a part of her mind begging that her words were true.

The doors to their hideaway opened as people started to pour in all of them lead by Billy Miles. Scully let out a groan from deep in her throat as her head rolled and her hand tightened protectively on Danica. "No!"

A grimace graced Monica's face as she watched the little girl, the terrified child step back from her mother to greet the intruders with wide eyes and paled face. She flinched when her mother cried out in pain yet again, her little mind having experienced so much already. Her mother spoke her name, one word that told the girl to behave, to get out. "Papa will find us." She whispered to her mother as she fell to her knees. "The star is out there, Papa will find us." Her lip quivered and tears burned her eyes as she begged Monica to tell her it was true like she had said it outside only a few hours ago.

On her knees the girl tucked herself under the daybed, the space big enough for her to hide under. With Schatz in her hand, and her green coat tucked over her ears along with her hands the girl cried. Harrowing sobs along with her mother's groans as every few words that left her lips was her father's name. A mantra, a prayer for him to find them, to make these bad men go away and leave them alone.

"This is my baby!" Scully screamed as she glare at the people around her. Monica couldn't help but think that this woman was a lioness protecting her cubs. She coached her as the woman cried out and Danica's cried quietened. The girl was turning her emotions into steel while her mother let them go. "Please don't let them take it!" She pleaded taking Monica mind back to the day before when she told her to protect Danica, for she meant the world to Dana and Fox.

_"Guard her with your life, my children mean everything to me … and their father."_

This baby, on the cusp of being born had its place. Had parents and a sister counting on it, begging for its survival for the sake of their own. "Please don't let this happen." She cried as her head rolled and Monica told her to push again. She was giving up, the emotional and physical turmoil becoming too much.

Doing as Monica said Scully pushed a scream racking through her body and being directed at the unnatural beings before her. "It's mine!" It was only a few moments after that, that her desperate yelling had stopped and transformed into whimpers. She was pleading still, begging for Monica to protect this child that she didn't have the energy to deliver. Her cries peak then fall again as the sound of a babies cries filled the full room.

The other beings were silent, the Warden and Billy Miles stared on as though they were expecting something that was yet to happen. Exhaustion and adrenaline fought in her body as she let her arm fall over the side of the bed to reach for the little girl under there. Danica's fingers around hers confirmed the child was okay. "It's a boy Dana." Monica whispered as she handed the small bundled to his mother. One hand holding onto her daughters as a life line, the other cradling a child whose cried slowed to a whimper Scully couldn't help but feel something was missing.

Their intruders were turning now, leaving the building as though the hype was for nothing. But in their silent leaving she heard something else, something cutting the air at a high speed and voice, although very faint calling out a name she had been called since the day her meet her.

The feeling of something missing was filled as the panicked voice got louder. "We're okay here." The tired woman told Monica. "Go get him for me or I fear he'll continue to fret." Her eyes drooped, Monica couldn't help but to worry. She was a strong woman, Dana Scully, but everyone found a day that tore them down – this could be it, or there was a darker day waiting that Monica could not hope to fathom.

Scully felt the girl shift against her hand as she stared at the baby in her arms with awe, "So much trouble, just for you, Little Man. Don't make a habit of it. Your father is already like that." She grinned through tired eyes. She heard Danica's footsteps across the floor paired with the sound of her partner's name. It was seconds after that that Monica was removing the baby from her arms and Mulder was leaning over her with tender promises to get them out of there and safe as he lifted her into his arms, Danica clinging to his side as he walked his family towards the elevator.

Standing behind her father, in the vacant, although once thriving hot springs Danica took a moment to stare up at the stars, the brightest one was gone now. Now that her father was back home, she mused. Although, still shaking she walked with a new step, a new strength and better yet – a baby brother.

Oh, the stories she had to tell him of monotonous men and snowflakes that burn, of their dashing father and patient mother, of bedtime stories and a sister who passed, of months spent alone and the adventures to be had.

But most of all she had the story of a silent night, that was crowded with men and atrocious things. She had to tell him about her mother's bravery and her father's resilience, that although they were taken away from family their father, her Papa always found a way to them. She had so many stories and now, so many opportunities. She wanted a tree house again and to show her brother the auditorium that filed with stars on the weekend. She wanted to tell him that there was always a guiding light that could bring him and anyone home and that this light was found in the best place of all.

This light was her brother and _he_ was only a couple of minutes old.

* * *

_Last part of this chapter will be in the chapter due on Friday - it's easier for me that way and gives me leeway for the heartbreak I inevitably have to cause. _

_Hope this chapter wasn't all that bad, I am so tired it just all reads the same. _

_Let me know in a review guys, they _really_ make my week. Honestly. _

_Until next time, _

_A_


	35. Suffer the Little Children

_Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and those who have added this to a subscription or favourite. _

_Sorry I didn't update last week – third time writing this chapter and it's came out different every time. Now I'm just getting sick of it. Chapter is a mix between 'Nothing Important Happened Today, Trust No 1 and William' because I'm lazy and never have time to write _properly. _I am so going to hate myself for posting this when I wake up._

_The poem is mine, although inspired from a phrase a teacher once said to me – no idea where she got it from though or the logistics of the _actual _words. It's a shit poem, so really there shouldn't be a problem._

* * *

Part 24

Suffer the Little Children

Suffer the little children

They're the centre of our universe –

Yet, who cares, at the end,

If our name is their curse?

Suffer the little children while they sleep,

Seldom do they know as to why they weep.

So, suffer the little children,

There's no more time to sleep

There's a crack in the door

But they shan't not dare to peep –

Fate has been decided without a single blink.

There will be no Papa in the morning and all that's left of mom is weak.

"I don't understand." Her head cocked like an eager puppy, one little arm dangling across the gap between her mother's bed and her brothers crib. She would have found some humour in her daughter's actions. The confusion as to why her father wasn't present that morning was so complicated but as an adult she was trying to make it simple. She had to pull herself down to her daughter's level, she was just a child her feet barely touched the floor at the dining table and yet she was being expected to understand what happened between her parents and some unknown higher power as she slept peacefully.

How she missed it, Scully hadn't known. Their voices had been raised enough between the bedrooms of two sleeping children enough to wake one but leave the other still completely unawares. "Where's Papa?" She asked for the second time, her legs kicking behind her as she pulled faces at the sleeping newborn.

Scully let out a heavy sigh. _'Don't make me choose between you and William, Mulder. It's not fair.'_ Her own voice echoed in her head as she thanked small miracles for the children before her providing wealthy distraction from her own the edge emotions. "He had to go." She answered trying to make it simple.

"I don't understand." Danica repeated again as she tossed a look over her shoulder her voice irritable towards her mother's inability to provide her with a straight answer.

A hand found its way through her hair as she once again tried to even out her breathing. "He went away Danica."

"Where?" Was her next question, pronounced with slight disinterest.

Her mother's shaky exhale didn't interest the girl at all, well at least that was what her mother had thought. "I don't know, Danni. Just drop it" She snapped a little at the end her own irritation setting in. Continuously reminding herself that Danica was only seven wasn't helping the situation any more.

"He's not coming back." The girl's words were stuttered and when Scully turned back around to face the bed she once shared with the father of her children she found Danica standing there, rainbow socks at odd lengths up her leg clothes, crumpled because of sleep and her face completely crushed. "Why not?" She sounded like a small child, a fragile one at that when she spoke again her bottom lip quivering even though she tried so hard to control it.

What a peculiar thing, the little girl thought, her life had been turned upside down with her father's return and that it seemed as though it could not be set right again until he was gone. She hadn't wanted him to leave at all, only wanted her Papa back. Funny that, how life played tricks on her; the little girl with a peculiar story and a broken heart.

Her bottom lip curled again as Danica's eyes searched her mother's face. "He didn't say 'goodbye'." She whispered as a lone tear streaked her pale complexion. Scully knew the feeling, the man she trusted more than life itself had failed to say goodbye to her as well, he told her of his need to leave at that it would be done in the morning. He told her that in order for her to keep her son he had to go, she didn't actually think he would. Until she woke up. "But he promised." Her eyebrows knitted together, her little head full of the world's largest wonders and stories was trying to sort out the single most confusing thing she had ever been handed; why her Papa left without a goodbye.

She turned on the bed for a moment as though she suddenly found herself lost and needed to reassess where she was. Her hands clasped at the edge of her shorts, her eyes wide as she found herself feeling as lost as she looked. Taking a step towards the edge of the bed Danica allowed for her body to drop off and hit the floor with a soft thud. The action caused her mother to flinch as she thought of the potential damage the young girl was doing to her ankles and knees. "Can I go to the Zoo with Uncle John today?" She asked as though nothing had happened, her little thumb pressed between her teeth as she chewed on her cuticles.

Scully shook her head with a hum. After everything, everything that had happened in a matter of days her daughter wanted to go to the zoo. She had denied her daughter the opportunity in one second yet in the next thought that perhaps it would be good for the girl. She just hadn't been too sure as to whether John Doggett would be up for the job.

It didn't take long for Danica's admiration of her brother to dissipate when the phone rang. Scully saw the look in her eye, the hope that it was her father and even though she had reprimanded herself on his being gone the girl continued on with a brave face.

She was practically hanging off her mother's hip as her ears strained to hear the voice on the other end of the line. The seven-year-old had been confidant it was the man who promised her the zoo.

Doggett had known of Mulder's leaving, he wasn't supposed to but the man had informed him hours before it happened. They had had a tireless few days and although he was leaving his family he still wanted to make sure they were looked after.

John Doggett was letting himself into the large Mulder household at the same time Danica came bounding down the stairs weary of her adventurous pet that seemed to want to get crushed under her owners feet. "Let's go!" She grabbed for his hand as she shuffled her feet into her shoes. "I have a William but he's sleeping." She told John causing the man to stop.

"Your mom named him William?" She nodded.

"William John for my Opa and you." Her tone was no nonsense as she moved once again in an attempt to pull him out of the door. The man looked down at the eager little girl, informing her that he needed to go up and say hello to her mom before they left. "No need." She told him. "William's sleeping they'll be there when we get back." He hadn't been too sure on just leaving but had felt the girl's urgency and went with it. Scully would know to call him if there were any problems.

Danica hadn't stopped talking their entire way to the zoo, it was nothing important. Pointless chatter, she was good at that but even now she seemed distracted. Her interest in the animals was that of complete disinterest. "What's wrong, poppet?" He asked her with a playful nudge.

A scowl set across her face, lines appearing in the soft flesh as though they held permanent residence. "My Papa left," She looked up at him from the park bench she was sitting on. "did he tell you?" He couldn't lie to this child, he lied to his own far too much. But although he didn't want to lie he had to conceal the truth for that pouting and worried face. "It's not very fair. I get in trouble for not saying goodbye." She was so trouble, concerned with herself and the things she was taught against what was happening in the world around her.

How was a child supposed to learn wrong from right, when she found confusion in the simplest of actions gone undone by the man who was supposed to raise her? Doggett watched the confusion play across her face as the small girl bit into her bottom lip. She had always been able to hide a specific feeling on her face, but when it came to schooling her features altogether without prior thought the girl couldn't do it, they flashed in intervals real emotion, real thought was revealed so easily without her being aware. He hated watching it sometimes, in moments like this when he got the girl on her own and she found it safe to process her darkest thoughts

She turned to him, her brow knitted and her lips pursed. "Can we go the planetarium?" The question was asked softly as a little head adjusted the angle in which she looked up at him at due to sun streaming across her face. Doggett shrugged, he wasn't going to deny her the privilege of the stars, that was something he couldn't take away from her, ever.

They walked side by side along the street, neither caring to soak in the people around them or the pleasant day that graced their outing. Stoping to cross the road, Doggett found himself moving without a counterpart. "I hate him." She hissed, her fists clenched by her side. "I hate him!" She spoke a little louder, one foot raising from the ground. "I hate William John!" She squealed her resolve falling. Tears cracked her porcelain skin and blurred her eyes as she looked at John Doggett with the faith in his ability to fix things for her. "I want my Papa back, he took him away." She whispered as she hoisted up from the ground by the man she regarded highly as an Uncle. She fought against the hold as her Uncle carried her back to their waiting car. "I'll trade," Her head nodded. "I'll take Papa back and someone can have Willy."

It would take a few months but Danica had regrated uttering those words the night her brother was taken and she was spared. No one was looking for the ordinary redheaded girl, giving her the chance to hide in her mother's closet while her brother was taken.

A rift between the siblings had been established but only slightly, Danica still loved her brother, was in complete awe of his existence but she took a step back more often than not. Disassociated herself with babyish things in order to separate herself from the very different attention he got compared to herself.

She had been somewhat glad when she watched her brother being taken away, she was scared and had understood the consequences that would befall her brother but for a singular moment she thought perhaps she would be granted with the opportunity of having her father back.

She never did get her Papa back, days turned into weeks and before she had realized her brother was already months old marking the time of her father's departure. But it was that night, when her brother was returned safe that someone came to visit. Someone, who to Danica was better than Father Christmas himself.

Her father came back, only for a night after her mother tried to organize a way to bring him home. That failed though, or so she thought. Danica was tucked up in bed, unaware as to the fact that it was her father who was stroking her head and switched off her light before moving down to William's own bedroom.

Scully had greeted his arrival with a frozen shock, she hadn't known what to do with the man standing before her and a baby sleeping in her arms. "Give him to me, Dana." It wasn't a request to hold his son and she knew it. He was going to leave again and this time he had intentions to take the boy with him. "I was stupid to think that leaving would be the smart thing to do." He swallowed, hard. A flicker of fury burnt in his partners eyes. "They won't stop coming while they know where he is." His eyes pleaded with her worry as she clung to her infant son. "Please, Dana. Give him to me." He was only trying to protect them, all of them. "I'll bring him back. I promise." She looked down at the cubby baby in her arms, an internal battle taking arms.

He stopped pleading with his words and instead he approached her slowly. His hands found her forearms as his lips made contact with her own. Suddenly, from the briefest of touches he found that he was holding all of her weight against the palms of his hands. "He has grown so much," He whispered his forehead pressed to his partners. Admittedly he had not seen the boy in months from the night he was born, of course children grew. Especially in their first years. "I missed you guys." He freed on of his hands from holding her up as he ran it across the boys' soft scattering of brown hair.

Mulder took a step back from his partner, allowing the woman to stand on her own two feet. She looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Have you seen Danica?" She asked curiously as to how easy it was for him to just pop in and out of their lives like tuning into a television programme each week. He nodded, of course he had. He saved the girl's life and in turn she had changed his for the better. He could never forget her, she was his daughter no matter what, he never would forget about her.

He watched his partner suck in a breath as he internal battle made a final decision. She shoved the little boy into his father's arms rather harshly causing William to hiccup in protest. "Take him." She ordered, her hands crossing over her chest as she fought back emotion. "Take him, Mulder before I change my mind." He saw her walls fall and in a second they were built back up.

Taking a step back Scully busied herself with packing items into a diaper bag, mumbling to herself through tears as she went. He heard things about upkeep with doctors' appointments and teething about naps and feeding schedules and the biggest one of all. If a single scratch was brought to that boy not by his own inquisitive doing there would be bloodshed on her behalf.

Mulder paused in the doorway, sleeping child unawares in his arms. He didn't think she would actually do it, he just came to try. Her back was to him, although he could see her stare through the window reflection. "You're making the right decision." He told her as he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Who knows where things would have led them if the pursuit for their son continued to persist on her doorstep.

William was safe and in his father's care. That was the best she could hope for.

He could not believe the weight of the child in his arms, to think that William had barely been the length of Scully's forearm when he was born and how he was getting almost too big to fit in her tiny arms. People always told him 'children grow up in the blink of an eye'.

He never believed it.

He still held doubts even after watching Danica grow.

Then suddenly, he blinked and there came a time where both of his children were too big to carry like infants all together.

* * *

_So this is where the Saturday morning after thing comes in and I will hate myself for allowing such a huge time jump to happen between this chapter and the next. You'll kill me, but it gets me that little bit closer to being finished. _

_If I change my mind I'll let you know. _

_Until next time, _

_A_


	36. Passed in the Blink of an Eye

___Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and alerted - as well as those who found me on Tumblr. Made my days better. :) _

_This story had never been about William, it was about Danica and really I don't think it had much to do with Mulder and Scully just that they raised her and loved her and she in turn showed them life from a child's point of view. There was so much that I wanted to do with this ditty and I really haven't covered a third of it. In saying that, I think I'm almost done. But, as with everything I promise at some point I want to come back to this, rewrite it and add those little things I wanted to add in but at the time didn't know how to wrap my head around it. _

_I don't know how many more will be left but not that many. _

_Sorry for skipping the end of season 8 and 9 – I think a few of you thought I was going to do it but that was never in the plan. (Not entirely anyway, but it will be one of those things that will be readdressed in a rewrite) Also, I am not writing this with the whole colonization thing, I can't do it. No way in Gallifrey am I going to even think I am capable of writing about such a thing. So sorry for any inconveniences/disappointments. You can be angry at me in your reviews. ;)_

* * *

Part 35 

Passed in the Blink of an Eye

...2011…

_People always told him 'children grow up in the blink of an eye'._

_He never believed it._

_He still held doubts even after watching Danica grow._

_Then suddenly, he blinked and there came a time where both of his children were too big to carry like infants all together._

[…]

He couldn't help but watch her, it was an addiction really something he could never really help as pride and wonder surged through him. She was standing in front of him in ripped jeans and a patterned sweater, glorious long orange hair and unforgettable eyes. She looked like a spitting image of her mother which only to the man and his partner was odd. The girl standing before him was not his child nor his partner's, by blood anyway.

Mulder could swear that he only blinked and nine years passed. How could time disappear so quickly, especially when it controlled the precious moments of his children's lives. But watching them in front of him, the tired look on his daughters face had no effect on the usually energetic little boy standing beside her.

Truth was, although he hated to see their younger years go when the coats came off and the day had finished his children reverted to their little mannerisms and were more than happy for time with mom and dad. It was those times that the daemons came out, that his daughter's fears showed their face. She wasn't as forthcoming now as she had once been. He knew her nightmares were back, everything that happened to her in her short life played out behind her eyelids. She was seventeen-years-old, she didn't need the daunting dreams to match life's daunting pressures.

She played off her fears, from a young age Danica learnt that sometimes her parents didn't need the extra worry, sometimes she had to take a backseat even though none of them wanted her light to flicker. But she had decided on her own accord that it did. As she got older there were more excuses on Danica's behalf she worried about people not liking her, school projects, upcoming due dates for school, work and her newest problem – Molly's health. But the dreams that woke her with a cold sweat, the ones that found her pounding out laps in the pool at some ungodly dark hour, those were the dreams she would not speak of. Those were the dreams that had him worried. But she never shed light on them, not to him anyway.

The little boy on the other hand, William, was an affectionate child. He had always been and for that his parents were thankful. Mulder knew there would come a time where the boy would no longer see any interest in being openly affectionate towards his parents. But really he didn't mind, well okay, he minded a little he was going to miss his son's excitement towards his being around. The boy was ten now, there was only so little time left.

As far as William went, his surprizing "ability" had not shown its face for years. Although his father never believed it was truly gone he couldn't find the will to push it, to endeavour to heights that could risk his family again. It pained him to be placid, but he had to be.

"I will cut his fingers off if he keeps leaving these around the house." Danica mumbled as she flashed her father the small Lego brick she must have stepped on during her trip to the kitchen. She didn't address the boy in the kitchen, instead leaving for the threat to find its way to him on his own.

Still in his pyjamas even though the clock had struck four half an hour ago but William was in no hurry for the day to start instead he had been sitting around for hours with the intention of his sister coming home to find his deftly hidden traps. "If you cut my fingers off mom will just stick 'em back on." He supplied, little hands on his hips and tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Oh no she won't." The girl sung as she moved around the kitchen island to start sifting through the cupboards. The little boy nodded admittedly, convinced that his mother would at least take his side against Danica's passive aggression and admittedly frightening threats against his limbs and other such parts.

Entering the room and looking just as tired as the girl Scully approached her partner a brow quirked at the bickering happening between the two children whom of which acted as though they could slit the others throat without a second thought, could actually not be too far from the other for too long a period of time.

Danica had had her qualms with the boy after his birth, confusion as to the ruckus surrounding his young life and hatred due to her father having to leave to protect them but after his return and a few more rocky goes at life she was fine with the baby brother she had been asking to have for years.

"'sides, Danni. I can do plenty of things without fingers, I can still spill Legos" He offered her a gap tooth grin, his tongue sticking out of the hole. "and paint your homework." Her eyes widened as she shifted from the boy to her father.

"He did what?" She asked, her voice low and stern. Mulder shook his head claiming nothing of the sort had happened but his daughter saw right through the lie. Turning back to the boy she growled low enough to spark his fear and send him running. "I swear, if someone doesn't strangle him soon, I will more than gladly do it." Her mother offered her a glare to match the one that scared off William. "Fine, I won't. But he has it coming." She clicked her tongue, a box of cornflakes in her hand.

"How was Molly today?" Mulder asked, curious towards the well-being of the girl who had been his daughter's friend from their very first day.

Danica shrugged, her face shifting softly. "She got hit by a car, dad. How do you think she is doing?" Although her words were aimed to hurt she walked towards her father, food in hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room and her mother to handle the explanation.

Dropping her bag to the kitchen island Scully let out a huff, half past four and she just wanted her day to be over. "She broke a few ribs, punctured her lung despite the damage her doctors say she is doing okay. There's nothing too unsettling about her recovery." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving past her partner to do as her daughter did and rummage through the cupboards for food. "William has Archery and Danica has ballet in an hour. Take your pick?" She offered, turning from the bench with an apple in hand.

"Danica." He smiled weakly knowing his partner had as so far been running around all day – on her day off of all days. It seemed in that moment that their hyperactive son and a group of likeminded children with weapons would be easier for her than Danica's ballet class. "I found her in the pool last night." He didn't receive a question in response, instead a look telling him to explain. "She was doing laps, when I asked her about it she said she couldn't sleep. She's getting those nightmares again."

"Mulder, Danica has been having nightmares her whole life." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Scully."

She shook her head. "You're not taking her. We decided when she was eighteen you would take her, she's seventeen, Mulder. No." She shook her head; it was the end of the discussion even though Mulder still felt differently about it. They had decided on this only a few years ago, they weren't to know then what they do now, he couldn't prevent it, but he could not go around his partner's wishes.

William came plundering down the stars two at a time, loud enough to alert everyone that he was descending the stairs into the kitchen. "Women." The boy huffed as he dropped his jeans on the bench behind his father. Mulder laughed at his son's exasperated huff, he needn't ask the boy as to what caused his exclamation due to William's ready need to share. "Mom's muttering something about Russia and Danica's talking to herself in German. I thought she wasn't allowed to do that anymore." Mulder nodded as he jumped up from his place at the bench and threw his sons clothes back at him.

"It will pass, go get dressed mom will be even more annoyed if you're late for archery." The boy huffed as he dropped from the bench, clothes in hand and ran for the stairs only managing to stop before them in order to turn to his father;

"I have a proposition;" Mulder hummed, his boy could be eccentric at times. "If Danica answers a question today in the positive, can I get a puppy?" Mulder let out an audible laugh, his head thrown back. He ruffled his son's hair while he took the opportunity to climb the stairs before the distracted an energetic boy. He declined his sons offer, there would be no dogs, Danica's still living cat was enough for one household and that decision had been final.

Approaching his daughter's room Mulder knocked before ignoring the 'go away' and pushing the door open. She had changed already, her long hair pulled into a perfectly tight bun and her pink skirt pulled over her black leotard. She was trifling through her closet, clothes and shoes awned the floor behind her in a clumsy mess. She had become an obsessive compulsive in her years when it concerned neatness. Something was wrong if she was allowing herself to make a mess.

Danica cussed under her breath a word in German her father rarely heard leave her mouth, but had a feeling it had been said a lot. She moved from the closet to her bed where her gym bag set, usually pre-prepared with her ballet belongings. She huffed at her father, asking if he was going to continue watching her flurry of if he was going to help her look, in return to her statement he inquired into what she was looking for. Perturbed by his question Danica glared, "my point shoes."

Mulder could only help but to look at his daughter with worry, she had been using said shoes the day before in the rec room and had thus left them there. Her inability to remember where they were worried him, but he didn't voice the concern instead he told the flustered and agitated girl where they were

It wasn't until later, when she was beside him in the car staring out the window aimlessly, her iPod tucked into her bag that he questioned into her well-being. "Great." Her words were laced with sarcasm "and as a pre-emptive strike, let me go ahead and answer your next questions: my favourite color is still green. I don't have a boyfriend. Yes, I'm still allergic to glucose. No, I don't play baseball anymore. And while I could explain the difference between Jersey Shore and The Real Housewives of New Jersey, I won't because some things you need to learn on the streets." She answered these things as though her father didn't know her from inside out. He did, although she thought he didn't, her father always listened even when she thought he wasn't paying her any mind.

Her arms crossed over her chest, her tongue pushing against her teeth. She was impressed with her come back, she thought she had won. But she hadn't. Her father may have gone silent but he wasn't done with her yet. "How has school been?" He asked, it was an inane question but he needed to get inside his daughter's head. She was a mystery to him constantly and now that something was bothering her he found it even harder to get inside her head.

"I don't know what thrill you adults get out of inane questions, but they're pointless to me." She mumbled angrily under her breath, her hand on the doorhandle waiting for a cue to leave. She may have been annoyed and being rude, but she wasn't rude enough to leave her father mid attempted conversation. "I finish at seven, don't be late." She added, even though he knew the routine that had been following her for two years.

Silence fell over the car, "So, we good here?" She asked with a rise of her shoulders. "Because I'm going to walk away now and find people my own age." She pointed to the group of girls that were heading towards the lit up studio, a question of permission burning in her eyes. Mulder nodded his head slowly allowing for his little girl to slip out of the car and her problems to slip out of her mind.

He picked her up at seven, on schedule, he was in fact twenty minutes early. Danica offered him a forced smile and that had been the only interaction all the way home and throughout dinner. She retired to her room when the meal was finished and they were dismissed from the table. She turned down and offering of something sweet from every member of the family and remained in that realm of silence until the early hours of the morning.

She tiptoed down the stairs, her barely there movements voiding the room of noise even though her chest felt as though it was caving in on her through her hyperventilation. She froze when she pulled the rec room door to the kitchen open; the room was filled with more light than its usual amount for that time of night. A soft noise hit her ears, sports scores in a deep electronic voice. It was there she realized on the other side of the room her father was on the couch, still awake.

She continued to tiptoe as she made her way across the wooden floors. Reaching the small sitting area, she climbed over the back of the couch and allowed herself to slip into her father's side. The man jumped, frightened by the movement but he hadn't had time to scold the girl for her stealth when he realized she was shaking. "Hey, hey," He calmed as he shifted enough to hold the girls face in his hands and watch her eyes through the murky blue light. "Danica, Danni, what's wrong?" She didn't answer him, instead continued with her shallow breaths. Remembering a trick from when William was young and in mid-screaming tantrum he pursed his lips and blew a huff of air onto her face.

Taken aback Danica tried to pull away from her father. "Danica, what's wrong?" He was gripping onto her tightly, scared that she was going to slip through his fingers.

The girl hiccupped, tears streaming her face as a sob tore through her throat. "What is wrong with me?" She looked at him through her tears, her eyes begging for an answer. "I'm broken, Papa. I wake up in the middle of the night and I can't breathe and I'm cold and frightened. I dream, I dream of people speaking languages I don't understand and I am so frightened Papa, I don't understand what is wrong with me. Why is it always the same dream?" She crashed herself into his chest, her sobs wracking her body and tearing her breath away again. "I hate to sound ridiculous but is some past life coming back to haunt me." Mulder shook his head, they never pressed her to remember the going ons in Russia. He always knew she would remember eventually and when the time came he would be ready.

He wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready for his little girl to grow up.

He wasn't ready for Danica to dicover that bad things happened to her

Or

That bad things could continue happening.

No, Fox Mulder wasn't ready to accept that his children could grow up so fast and that their innocence, even though tainted at her age, could be shattered into a million pieces.

Danica continued to talk, speaking of bruises and broken bones and of how she woke she could still feel it. Scares on her body now had stories and gooseflesh turned to violent chills that lead to nervous ticks. She had started picking at the skin of her legs when she woke from these dreams and her father found the flesh tainted and marked.

She shook as she spoke, her eyes pressing closed and her teeth clenched. Horrors played behind her eyes and screams filled her head.

Mulder came to one decision as he watched her in the dark. No matter what his partner said he was taking the girl back.

She needed to find peace in the place that now knowingly haunted her dreams. Her past needed to be laid to rest and it needed to happen soon.

That was it. He was taking Danica back to Russia.

* * *

_Until next time,_

_A_


	37. Lay it all to Rest

_So, so, so, so, so sorry that I was gone for so long. Life got a little full on for a while there my senior year went crazy (and is still going nuts), I gained a beautiful little niece and just the usual crap that happens and makes you forget about your imaginary worlds and regrettably the awesome people who put up with my random blah every week (Thank you to each and every one of you) so with all that happening I lost my grasp on Danica and on a few occasions forgot about her all together. _

_I'm sorry that I have lost some of your interesting in these last few chapters. I know they're lacking. Really am sorry. I never wanted it to be a disappointing piece (I wrote it because I could never find what I felt like reading. But I hate endings and I tend to loose interest after a while.) _

_This is the finale chapter. I'm not all that pleased and I still think I messed up along the way somewhere._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Apart from Danica. She's all mine._

* * *

Part 36

Laying it all to Rest

…2012…

It had become the year he was dreading, fifteen years and she was going to college, moving out of home and finally stepping out into the world on her own two feet. It was a scary thought, worse than that actually. It was terrifying. He wanted to coddle her for the rest of her life, keep her as the three-year-old who could barely speak English and was terrified of everyone but him. He liked that little girl but it was not like he didn't admire the young woman she had grown into.

"I don't understand." She mumbled into the heel of her hand as she watched the trees flash past her window a feeling of apprehension tingling down her spine as her father maneuvered the car along the lonely little road he had once carried her away from a nightmare on.

He was heading in the opposite direction now.

Fox Mulder could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He knew she wouldn't remember but he knew she was _remembering_. Danica had been having nightmares for years now, he didn't know how to stop them or soothe her without bringing her back to Russia. Of course, Scully had been hesitant on the idea claiming that it might be a brazen thing to do. So they compromised; he could take his daughter back to Russia but only after she had turned eighteen.

The ball and chain that had been the ordeal that haunted her nightmares was seared to her soul, the metal melted all the way though. But there was still time to relieve it, to try and mend the broken pieces so the puzzled girl could not be so confused.

Mulder had collected his daughter on the last days of a trip to Germany she and a few friends had been on for their summer break. The eighteen-year-old had no idea and her anxiety only heightened when he had her board a plane to Russia. She was still in the car, that was one thing. Still trusting in his crazy adventures, for that he was thankful. She would not be so easy to handle when the truth started to pour out.

Her breathing was shallow when he pulled the car off the road, a marked out area that had a picnic table and a signpost she could not read from her position. Mulder got out of the car without a care, or at least he made it look like that. When she didn't move to get out her father moved around to her side and pulled the door open himself. "You know, in order to have an adventure you have to get out?" He asked her softly a playful tint to his voice and a soft yet concerned smile on his face. "I have something I need to show you." His tone deepened and the girl just shook her head. She didn't want to know. "C'mon. You don't even know what it is." He played along unaware that she could feel the tingle in her spine setting her fight or flight reflex into overdrive. Something wasn't right to Danica and she wanted to get out of there desperately.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes on her knees. "Dad …" She sighed, her voice weak. "I can't."

"Sure you can. Think of it as a hike, or the runs we used to do together." Danica shook her head again. This wasn't like their morning runs, this was slaying the ultimate dragon.

"I can't." He could see her; the scared little girl he saved right there sitting right in front of him again, green coat and ash covered red hair. She wasn't eighteen in that moment, she was three-years-old. Even though her hair was a little darker, her eyes older and her accent nearly obliterated from her voice, it was like he never removed her from this place.

Her soul was still attached and it had died here long ago.

He crouched down in front of her, her legs now dangling out of the car but he still couldn't see his Danica, not properly. She was still the Russian girl whose name he had assumed was hers from a ruined beanie he found in a dead woman's grip. She was small again and chubby cheeked, her eyes wide and her hair soft. Blinking he saw every form of her, every time she laughed or learnt something new, every time she cried or was scared. He saw it in a flash; fifteen years.

Looking her in the eye he caught glimpse of her frightened tears. "Sure you can, Danni." His voice lowered to a soft coaxing like he was trying to lure her out of a deep hiding space.

"Papa," Her voice cracked as she used the name she had long since left behind after the sixth grade. Unshed tears continued to build in her eyes while her fingernails scratched at the back of her hand. "I can't." Her bottom lip quivered, a tell-tale sign of a sob bubbling in her throat. "Something's not right." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't make me do it, don't make me breathe that air. Not again, Papa."

He picked up her delicate hand, prying it away from the mess of her skin she was making. Danica's perfect nails scrapped against the inside of his wrist, as she let her hand go limp. Faint lettering was present against the mocha color of the nail varnish and he recognized newspaper print words on her nails; the words were his own. A magazine article he had written for the university's psychology department. His name and registration to the department lay across her pinkie, the sight of it caused his heart to swell. He had always marvelled at how she stood out with the smallest of touches, his name on her fingers warmed his heart, she wore his work like she wore his love and the pride she had in both her parents.

Tearing his mind back to the point at hand he looked her straight in the eye. "Half an hour, please?" Swallowing hard Danica finally nodded her head. She didn't let her father move to far away as they walked through the large collection of trees. He watched her as they walked, her arm linked with his allowing her with the luxury to close her eyes and listen to the natural sounds. She tensed beside him every few steps and he wondered what made her do so but did not dare ask.

Standing in the same spot as to where he had first seen her Fox and Danica Mulder looked down at the rubble that remained years after it was destroyed. "It's a historic site now," He told her softly. "It's been marked as a hidden ghetto from World War II, which is partially right but not exactly." His voice was soft, quiet as she clung to him. "Fifteen years ago I was sent out here, I watched as they killed the people who lived here and burnt them where they lay. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be doing, I just followed map coordinates not knowing what I would find." He paused for a deep exhale and took a moment to watch her struggle with her breath. "I found you here, Danica. You were three-years-old, frightened, did not speak a word of English but when I ran down there, got on my knee and called out a name I believed was yours. You trusted me. I thank your mother's God every single day for your trust in me. I don't even want to know what would have happened if you didn't run into my arms."

"And you lectured me about stranger danger." She choked out hoping for humor. Mulder laughed back in response and pulled her into his side. "What happened here?" She asked.

Mulder shrugged, "I still don't understand it and I hope you don't try to. The people they kept here were the families of German soldiers, those who managed to get away with what they had done by promising the lives of their children. Medical tests I assume, you lost a sister here – a twin. Her name was Elsie. And a brother, although he died before you were born. I have, I have pictures and files, I have everything I could find and keep. I never wanted you to know these things, but I think it is important that you do." Pulling her hand out of his, Danica moved closer to the destroyed haphazard town. "You need to understand something, Danica." She turned back around, her hair flying around her pale face and pink cheeks. "No one, but a select few people know what happened here. No one is to know." She nodded.

"Seriously," He urged as he moved to grab hold of her arm. "no one, Danni. Absolutely no one. As fair as anyone is concerned I adopted you from Germany. You were born there and your parents died in a car accident." Eyes flicking to his hand on her arm then back to his face Danica forced a smile before turning back to the devastated scenery before her. Fifteen years and it was still there.

She crossed her arms over her chest, body still shaking. "The snowflakes were burning." She mumbled her eyes closed again. She scoffed. "Out of everything I can remember, it's that it looked like the snowflakes were burning."

"It was a rather unforgettable sight; I still see them from time to time." She turned back to him, a little more at ease. A genuine pleasant look on face, he hadn't seen that in years.

"So," Danica started, setting herself on a rock. "How did mom come into the picture?"

Mulder laughed loudly, his head thrown back. Standing beside her he thought for a moment deciding exactly where to begin.

[…]

She heard the front door unlock from the back of the house. Trying to hurry, but not seem to eager Scully made her way to the door. "Ah, the weary travellers return ho-" She stopped, startled the girl before her was not the girl who left home with a group of friends six weeks ago.

"I was expecting a little more," Danica looked around the room. "I don't know, big welcome home." She didn't move towards her mother, knowing personally it felt like a whole world had been taken off her shoulders and she had changed. Her mother would need a moment to deal with that. "Balloons maybe? The monkey child? Where_ is_ William?" She went back to her original question, Mulder stepping around her to put his things down.

Leaving her bags at her feet Danica took a step forward. She ducked her head and shrugged softly before looking back at her petite mother. "Hi mom." She grinned broadly as Scully finally moved to approach her, arms outstretched.

"Hi honey," She whispered into the girl's hair as she squeezed her tightly. "You okay?" Scully stepped back, looking Danica in the eye.

The girl nodded, it had taken fifteen years but she was okay. There were always going to be moments where nightmares stalked her again, but it wouldn't be so bad. She had her family, her mom and her dad always had answers even if they weren't to sure. But she knew where her nightmares came from and had tried her best to lay them down in the ghetto where snowflakes seemed to burn.

* * *

_It's not that great, I'm sorry. _

_There is a plan at the end of the year for me to come back and rewrite this whole thing. We'll see what happens and I'll make sure to keep those who are interested posted._

_Firstly I have to say – 'Look, Ellie! I finished something!' and secondly, I have to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted all those little buttons over the course of – I think it's been 11 months. (I actually started writing this May last year but did not post it until July) _

_Thank you for sticking with it (for those of you who have). _

_Thank you to those of you who enjoyed whatever this was, as well as those of you who popped in every now and then to tell me I am brilliant. To a seventeen-year-old girl who has little self-esteem those messages/reviews made my day. _

_Thank you to the people who continuously offered support and those of you who sent me a message whenever I disappeared off the planet. _

_Just an all-round thank you to every single soul who took the time to read one chapter or thirty-six, you all made doing this a little easier and a lot more enjoyable. _

_So right now it is a farewell from me to this story and those who have been reading it. I'll still be around whether in this fandom, Doctor Who, E.R. (I doubt that though) or tumblr in general. _

_Until we meet again, _

_Annaliese Louise _


End file.
